


Waves of Fate

by AbyssWalk3r



Series: Lost in Shadows: A Tale of a Fallen Prince [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Conquest and Fate, F/M, Kamui/Corrin goes off the deep end, Many people will die, Multi, We're all screwed, shit gets real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 93,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9371885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbyssWalk3r/pseuds/AbyssWalk3r
Summary: Anankos is slain and a terrible price has been paid in order to secure the victory. Many have died in the war between the three kingdoms: Valla, Hoshido, and Nohr, and none have felt the weight of those deaths more than the one who strove to defy fate itself. Kamui is dead as well, slain alongside his beloveds, and the Emperor has risen in his place, hell-bent on subjugating the world to bring about peace. The Emperor, now only an empty husk of he who had once been named Corrin and Kamui, will stop at nothing to bring the world underneath his heel, going so far as to bring another land into his war. Hoshido and Nohr's final hours seem to approach, and the entire world will shake under the Emperor's power.





	1. The Black Throne

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here we are: the second part of "Lost in Shadows". I honestly never thought I'd get this far with the story, but I'm certainly glad I have. Thanks to everyone who's been reading my work! I'll try to update as often as I can, pumping out chapters as quickly as I can think them up/type them up. I hope you guys enjoy!

Kilma looked up, a spike of fear entering his mind as a purple spectral figure entered his chambers. He reached for his tome, uncertain as to what this...thing's purpose was, but his movements stopped the moment the specter held its hands up in a gesture of peace.

"Chief, come," it rasped, voice eerily similar to Prince Kamui's. "The Emperor...demands your presence."

Emperor? Who the hells was this Emperor and what did he want with Kilma?

"What do you want with me?" Kilma demanded, his fingers brushing against his tome's rough bindings.

"Mean you no harm," the specter spoke again, slowly, as if not used to using its voice. "Emperor wants to see you."

It held out a hand, but Kilma could sense no malevolence in it. He reached out, hesitant and alert, and took the offer. Magic flared, blinding him, and Kilma felt himself being transported elsewhere through the fabric of the worlds. When the light faded, Kilma found himself in some sort of courtyard, a warm breeze cruising through lush vegetation and the semi-circle of odd buildings that resided in the middle. Sturdy castle walls surrounded the courtyard, three gates offering a way out into the world beyond, and Kilma was surprised to see one of Kamui's allies approaching him.

"Chief Kilma, it is good to see you again," the butler, Jakob, bowed low, his formal tone not at all matched by the steel in his eyes. "Please, come with me."

Kilma frowned. "Wait, is this where Prince Kamui has been hiding out for all this time?"

"Yes, sir. Come," Jakob turned his back on Kilma and headed towards the castle keep.

Kilma hurried to keep pace with the butler, a new realization hitting him as they wove through the buildings.

"Are my daughters here? And the prince?"

Jakob tensed, but said nothing. Kilma wanted to ask more, to demand why Jakob had not spoken, and a terrible thought struck him.

"Did something happen to my daughters?! Where are they?!" Kilma reached out to grab the butler's shoulder, but the sight of the throne that awaited made him pause.

The shadowy figure seated upon the ornate black and gold throne wasn't the Kamui he remembered: this man was radiating darkness and almost hidden in shadows.

"My Emperor, I have brought Kilma," Jakob bowed, and Kilma gaped at the shadow.

"'Emperor'? What are you playing at, Kamui?" The Ice Tribe chieftain snarled, his heavy dread weighing down his heart. "Where are my daughters?! What have you done to them?!"

The Emperor's cowl shifted upwards, Kilma freezing as the full weight of the figure's regard made his muscles turn to jelly. Unfathomable power radiated from the one now calling himself Emperor, and Kilma got the feeling that if the Emperor wanted him dead, all he had to do was say it, and Kilma's soul would shatter into a thousand pieces right then and there. The Emperor gestured to the side, an invisible hand wrenching control of Kilma's head and turning it in the same direction. His heart stopped: there, on a raised dais, lay his beloved daughters.

"W-what...What have you-?" Words failed him as sorrow welled up inside Kilma, his body trembling as he stared at the sickly black veins weaving across the girls' pristine faces.

"I did nothing," the Emperor whispered, his raspy, inhuman voice echoing through Kilma's very soul. "This was the work of Hoshido."

"H-Hoshido?!" Kilma felt rage burning into his heart, turning his veins into lava. "Do you really expect me to believe Hoshido is responsible for this?! I can see your magic in them!"

The Emperor's cowl turned back to Kilma, and the chief briefly caught sight of two blood-red orbs glowing deep in the shadowy recesses. A wave of grief not Kilma's own crashed over his senses, overwhelming the man with torturous emotion and unbearable sorrow.

"Look at their backs, Chief," the thing that had once been Kamui ordered, and Kilma's body moved towards the girls on its own volition.

Kilma didn't want to: he didn't want to see up close what had slain his beloved daughters, what had taken away the last two things he had left in this world. But he had no choice. Kilma felt the Emperor rise, felt the great presence of the man filling all available space around them, omnipotent and terrible, as he stepped to the Chief's side. Kilma choked back the tears threatening to pour from his eyes as his hands reached out against his will and, with great care, pulled Flora's body onto her side. She was so cold, so lifeless, her corpse already growing stiff, and Kilma nearly lost his composure right then and there. Then he saw the pitch-black shuriken protruding from Flora's spine, still coated in her blood, and his heart shattered.

"T-those shuriken...I saw those in Hoshido," he whispered, voice raw. "Ryoma had given them to Saizo after they were delivered by some cloaked woman."

The Emperor nodded. "Yes. Products of Anankos' dark magics, designed to repel my magic and touch while at the same time injecting their target with abyssal power. I...I tried to stop Saizo, tried to protect them, but none of us can even touch the weapons."

Kilma sank to his knees, feeling as if the entire world had settled upon his shoulders, and let his composure shatter. The proud Ice Chieftain sobbed, body shaking with the throes of his grief as he clutched the hands of his dead children. He screamed to the heavens, cursing whatever gods existed for allowing this to happen, cursing Hoshido for having done this to him. Kilma let all of his sorrow and anger out, screaming until his voice was hoarse and crying until no more tears would flow. At the same time, however, he got the feeling that Kamui-no, the Emperor-had done the exact same thing. Kilma rose, after what felt like an eternity, trembling as he struggled to contain his emotions.

"W-what happened?" He whispered, raw throat aching at the words.

And so the Emperor spoke: telling the tale of the Silent Dragon, Anankos, his fall into madness, Kamui's battles against him, and finally of the moment Kamui had slain the massive beast. Afterwards, Kamui had returned to the ruined Castle Gyges, weakened from his battle with Anankos, where Flora and Felicia had sacrificed themselves to save their lord after it became apparent that his magic was useless against Saizo's weapons.

As Kilma listened, his rage at Hoshido grew and grew, to the point where he wanted to return and run Ryoma through himself.

"You tried to protect them, even in the end," he said in a voice he could barely muster. "My lord...I...can we not remove the shuriken?"

"We've tried. They're designed to be handled only by the one whose blood was bound to them; in this case, Saizo. Everyone else..." The Emperor tried to grab the nearest shuriken, but the weapon faded only enough for his hand to pass through it. "We can't even touch them."

Kilma fought down the sob bubbling from his throat, then realized that both girls were smiling, even in death. They looked peaceful; happy, even. He could feel the Emperor's grief, a heavy cloud that rolled off of him in waves, and a strange calm descended upon Kilma.

"We can't touch them, but they can touch us," he murmured. "What are you going to do now?"

The Emperor reached out and gently caressed the girls' faces with either hand, his sorrow so profound even Kilma could feel it. "With Anankos dead, the world's true enemy has been destroyed. We were going to rest up and then return with news of his death now that I've broken the curse surrounding Valla, but the Hoshidans have already given me their answer. They want war, as does Nohr, and no words will placate them now."

The Emperor bent and gently kissed first Flora's forehead, then Felicia's before returning to his throne. Kilma followed, although the void in his heart accompanied him, would accompany him for eternity.

"If words will not bring about peace, then force will," the Emperor sat upon his throne, radiating power not unlike a black sun. "I will create a new world order, and everyone who stands in my way will bear the full brunt of my fury. The Empire I will create will unite all of humankind, and we shall have peace once more."

The words resonated through Kilma's soul, projecting so much power and strength that he actually believed that this Empire would be successful. He'd seen the consequences of the endless fighting, firsthand, and Kilma understood that great power would be needed in order to quell it.

"Peace..." Kilma murmured, repeating the words as if just saying it would bring such an end to life.

"Yes. I loved Flora and Felicia more than anyone else I've ever loved, Chief Kilma, and I will never forgive myself for not being strong enough to save them," the Emperor's powerful gaze bore into Kilma's very being, seeing right through the man and the secrets underneath. "I will make this world the paradise I'd promised them, and nothing will stop me!"

Kilma's muscles gave in and he fell to his knees before the terrible figure before him, grief and rage and many other emotions he could not identify raging within the reactor of his heart.

"I pledge myself and the Ice Tribe to you, my Emperor," the words left his mouth on their own, another will taking ahold of Kilma's and guiding him. "Allow me to aid you in avenging my daughters and creating the world they'd dreamed of seeing."

He allowed himself to be lead, recognizing that his power alone would not be enough to do anything. If there was a person who could ever bring the world back from the precipice of war and destruction, it was the man seated on the black throne before him.

"Good...good," the Emperor murmured, and his throne shimmered with magical power.

As Kilma watched, the broad back of the throne grew a long, singular spine that joined the many others already rising from it, solidifying his allegiance to the Emperor.

"I promise you, Chief Kilma, I will not rest until Hoshido is brought to pay for their crimes," the Emperor's voice was calm and commanding, the very air shaking with his authority and power. "Nohr will follow suit, and all of this world will be ours to unite."

"What is our next move?" Kilma turned his gaze to the floor, only now seeing the other figures kneeling at his side.

There was an azure-haired maiden wearing a long, flowing gown, as well as a Kitsune and a Wolfskin. A child with black hair knelt by them, but Kilma could sense the unnatural magic permeating her soul, sense that she was not what she appeared to be. He recognized the older knight, Gunter, along with Hinoka's daughter, Caeldori. Jakob, too, had gotten on his knees.

"Now, there is one more power to bring into our fold: another kingdom that will join us once I tell them of their missing people who are in Nohr at the moment," the Emperor said. "I will tell them of my battle with Anankos and the struggles facing the world, struggles I couldn't possibly overcome by myself."

Kilma nodded. "And what would you have me do, my Emperor?"

"Take Flora and Felicia with you, tell your people of what has happened here, and then I want you to strike against Hoshido. Just one quick strike; just enough to let Hoshido know that you will not forgive them for their treachery, and then I will provide your people shelter here," the Emperor summoned a small crystal to his hand and sent it to Kilma. "This will allow you passage to the Astral Plane and to Valla, so use it when you have everyone you need."

Kilma took the tiny crystal and bowed his head. "Yes, my lord."

"One more thing: Flora and Felicia always told me stories of this grove of trees in the Ice Tribe that they spent much of their younger years before their capture in, often saying it was their favorite spot in all of the village," the Emperor's sorrow returned, and Kilma had to fight back tears. "I...thought it only right to inter them in a place they held so close to their hearts, do you not agree?"

Kilma nodded slowly, his own grief clogging his throat.

"What is this other kingdom you plan on visiting?" He finally forced out.

He felt the Emperor's smile, cold and calculating, even from under the darkness of his hood.

"It's called Ylisse."


	2. A Fractured Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is pleasant in the Halidom of Ylisse, and as it celebrates another Harvest Festival, Robin and Chrom receive a disturbing visitor claiming to be from a world spoken of only in legend. This legend, however, is nothing like the tales they've read, and neither wants to be plunged into another war. Until the location of the three they've been searching for are revealed, that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, Ylisse...I hope I did a well enough job of portraying the characters here. I might add some confusion later concerning how similar 'Ylisse' and 'Elise' sound, but that may be a bit too stupid. Nah, nothing's too stupid for me.

It was another beautiful day in Ylisse: the sun was shining bright over the prospering countryside, bathing it in warmth and light. Flowers and trees bloomed thousands of different colors, and the crowds flocking to Ylisstol for the annual Harvest festival loved every minute of it. For the Exalt and his Grandmaster, however, the festivities were another massive stack of paperwork and nonsense piled onto their already lofty workloads. Chrom sat in his airy throne room, the windows cracked open to allow the breeze to coast through the chamber and keep everyone cool.

"So the guard details are arranged and we even have Gaius mingling in the crowds to catch any of the more brazen thieves this type of event attracts," Robin was saying from the foot of the throne, a weary look in his eyes and a barely visible slouch to his posture.

If Chrom hadn't known the man for so long, he never would have noticed Robin's exhaustion. The dastard still wasn't taking good enough care of himself!

"So you and Frederick have dealt with everything, as usual," Chrom chuckled. "That settles it: I'm giving you the rest of the day off to enjoy the fair with Cordelia and Morgan!"

 _And Severa_ was what he would have added, but the girl had vanished along with Inigo and Owain almost two years ago. Their parents had been understandably distraught at their future children's sudden disappearance, but they were too busy taking care of the present kids to put any real effort into searching. Lucina had no idea where the trio would have gone, either, the princess only staying, herself, because Chrom had practically forced a negotiator's position down her throat to keep her from leaving. It was one of his best ideas, if he did say so himself.

Robin narrowed his eyes, and Chrom was already fully aware of the verbal carriage train that was about to burst from the Grandmaster's mouth.

"That's an order from the Exalt," he said cheerily, quite enjoying Robin's annoyed expression. "And might I add that I've already told Cordelia and Morgan of this? And arranged for nannies for baby Severa and Morgan?"

Robin sighed, finally admitting defeat. "Damn, you've actually beaten me for once. I didn't expect you to be so...insightful. And, admittedly, I could use a break..."

Chrom laughed as he rose from his throne, resisting the urge to sigh as the hard pressure on his buttocks was finally relieved-honestly, he'd thought about adding some sort of padding to the thing-and strode up to his friend. "You deserve a break more than anyone, Robin. Without you and your insane work ethic, we never would have gotten so far ahead of our schedule that there are days where I don't even have anything to do because you've already taken care of everything. Ylisstol won't fall apart without you in it for a few hours, you know."

He clapped his hand on Robin's shoulder for emphasis, planning on slipping out to enjoy the festivities with Sumia, himself. "Go on, you know you want to!"

Silence; Chrom could almost hear the gears churning in Robin's noggin.

"Fine, but only because it's an order from the Exalt," Robin relented, his expression returning to the cheerful man he was known to be. "Thank you, Chrom."

Chrom grinned and pounded Robin's shoulder with his hand. "There we go! Give Cordelia and Morgan my regards!"

"I will," with that, Robin turned and strode out the grand doors, nodding to the guards as he did so.

Chrom sighed: another problem solved! Now all he had to do was figure out how to keep Frederick from torturing the poor recruits...

 

"Ooh! It's so colorful!" Morgan was bouncing with energy, her cloak sleeves bunched up at her elbows so she wouldn't overheat. "And there's so many stalls!"

Robin laughed at his future daughter's endless enthusiasm, wishing he could have some of her energy as he found himself scrutinizing every inch of the guard details he'd set up. Cordelia swatted his arm.

"Robin, relax!" She chided, her simple red and white dress flowing around her as she looped her arms through his. "You're not here to work, remember?"

Robin flushed and tore his gaze from a dozing guard, biting back the desire to smack said guard with a wind spell. "R-right! Bad habits die hard, y'know?"

His beautiful wife rolled her eyes, but he could easily pick out the amusement shining in them. "Oh, I know that very well. Being married to you for almost five years has taught me a lot about you, my dear."

Robin couldn't help but wince at her words: for one of those five years, he'd technically been dead. Cordelia sighed and planted a gentle kiss on his cheek, but both were interrupted by a much-too-eager Morgan.

"Mother! Father! There's a game over there I really wanna try with you guys! Come on, Come on!" The girl grabbed her parent's interlocked arms and dragged them over to the stall of her choosing, which held a game in which one would attempt to knock down bottles with a ball.

'Right', Robin thought as he banished his guilt, 'this is a day to celebrate!'

Yet he couldn't help but feel Severa's absence all the more keenly even as he paid for his wife and daughter.

"I'm going to destroy you, Mother!" Morgan challenged, her competitive nature a perfect mirror of her mother's.

Cordelia's eyes shone with anticipation of what was to come. "Bring it on! I'll show you what your mother can do!"

Robin chuckled as he leaned on the stall and watched the two he loved the most knock down an entire stack of bottles with each perfect throw. Both girls laughed as the stall owner stared dumbly at them and the mess of bottles now strewn about his feet. Robin almost felt bad for him, almost.

"Woo-hoo!" Morgan laughed as she crushed a huge stuffed pegasus against her chest.

Cordelia beamed at her daughter as she smoothed out the fluff on her own prize: a smaller teddy bear with white fur.

"I think it's safe to say you two are pretty evenly matched," Robin commented, glad he hadn't had to participate.

His aim was terrible, and his throwing ability even more so.

"Come on! There's still so much more to see!" Morgan's red locks bounced about as she scurried off into the crowd, her parents rushing to keep pace.

"She's quite excited," Robin commented as he carefully pushed his way through the crowd, apologizing to everyone he had to move to catch his daughter.

"Well, this is the first festival she's ever attended with the both of us," Cordelia smirked as she gracefully wove through the crowd, not disturbing a single person.

"Show-off," Robin muttered, her laugh indicating that she'd heard him.

As he followed Morgan, Robin took a moment to appreciate the rich variety of smells filling the air: from freshly baked bread to glazed sweets even Gaius would have been jealous of. All sorts of spices mingled together to create a unique aroma, the colorful decorations only adding to the festivities and merriment. He loved every bit of it.

Time flew by in a blur; a wonderful blur that Robin would remember as long as he lived. The sun was sinking towards the horizon when he collapsed into a chair set in a large dining pavilion. Cordelia and Morgan plopped down at his side, both women laughing as they devoured bags of sweets. Good Naga, how were they still so energetic?!

"You two are driving me crazy," he groaned, both girls resting their heads on his shoulders.

"You know we're both crazy for you, Father!" Morgan giggled, hugging one of her many stuffed prizes.

"And I can say the same for you two," Robin chuckled, wrapping his arms around them.

This was what he lived for: just being together with two of the women he loved most and holding them in his arms. He'd seen many of the other former Shepherds throughout the day and it was great to see his friends again, although he had the feeling Tharja was skulking around somewhere. He sighed and settled himself against the two women, relaxing his muscles. It felt heavenly.

A heavy feeling of dread suddenly hit him, and Robin shot upright as a woman screamed in the crowd nearby.

"What was that?" He and Cordelia jumped up simultaneously, startling Morgan.

People began flooding by, more shouts reaching Robin's ears as he sprinted towards the source. Cordelia ran at his side, hair and dress whipping about behind her as she easily outpaced her husband. The two shoved their way through a flood of people streaming away from whatever it was that was scaring them, and Robin sorely wished Cordelia had her pegasus handy.

Finally, the duo burst through the crowd and found themselves in an eerily empty courtyard, a glowing purple specter standing in the middle of it all. Guards surrounded it, spears raised, but the creature had its hands up in a gesture of surrender.

"Mean no harm," it spoke in a raspy, hoarse voice that grated against Robin's ears and mind. "Need to see Exalt and Grandmaster."

"Why is that?" A guardsman snarled as Robin and Cordelia approached, Cordelia grabbing a spare lance and joining the ring of soldiers.

The spirit locked onto Robin, a powerful weight behind its gaze. "Grandmaster, heed my words. We of Valla know where your lost are. Your children: Severa, Inigo, Owain."

Robin felt his heart skip a beat. This thing knew where Severa was?!

"Where is she?!" He conjured a bolt of electricity into his hands, desperation and anger churning through his veins. "Are you holding them hostage?!"

"No, but they are taking part of a struggle they know nothing about," the specter's voice grew in power, improving its speech as if something else was now speaking through it. "Our world is teetering on the brink of ruin, and we cannot face it alone."

Robin narrowed his eyes, the crackling in his hands faltering ever so slightly. "What struggle do you speak of?"

"He said...'Valla', didn't he?" Chrom appeared from out of nowhere, Sumia at his side. "As in the hidden kingdom mentioned in legends?"

Robin sighed; his friend had the worst timing. This thing was looking for both of them, so if it wanted to kill them, it had the perfect opportunity to do so.

"Not those old legends again, Chrom!" Robin growled. "This thing could easily be here to kill us!"

"I am a messenger," the spirit spoke up, its vocabulary noticeably improving once again. "I bring a message from my Emperor."

"Emperor?" That made even Chrom frown; they didn't exactly have the warmest, fuzzy feelings for people holding such titles.

"My Emperor seeks to put an end to the war between Hoshido and Nohr now that the Silent Dragon is dead. We need help if we're to bring peace to our world, and we know where your missing children are," the spirit said. "We don't want to hurt them, but we must end this conflict if we are to put an end to the fighting."

"The old legends of Hoshido and Nohr state that a prince named Corrin refused to side with either kingdom, striking out on his own path through Valla to slay Anankos the Silent Dragon and united both his families in the process," Chrom recited. "Why should we believe anything you say?"

The spirit glared at him, its eyes glowing red just for a brief moment before its powerful voice rang out. "Because our world is not the one from legend. Our master, once named Corrin and once named Kamui, was betrayed and infected with dark magics. Both kingdoms turned their backs on him despite his pure intentions, and he was forced to fight with only a token force against Anankos. We barely won, losing several of our best in the fight, and now we need help if we're to stop Hoshido and Nohr from drowning the world in blood."

Robin didn't know how; it was almost as if the spirit's words were slithering into his mind and stressing the truth behind them, but he got the feeling that the spirit wasn't lying. The thing held up its hand, and a magical image was projected in front of everyone. Robin watched, stunned, as the projection showed images of two kingdoms at war: armies of black and white crashing together in violent harmony as cities crumbled around them. The image zoomed in on figures at the head of the armies bearing the banners of Nohr, the faces of Severa, Inigo, and Owain staring back at him from where they stood. Their hair was different, but it was impossible to not recognize them.

"Severa," Robin whispered his daughter's name, and his desire to rush to her side only increased.

The image showed many more terrible visions: a young boy who could only be Corrin being subject to horrible experiments at the hands of a cruel sorcerer, the struggles the boy had faced as he tried to master his powers. It showed Kamui's return to Hoshido, his trip to the Ice Tribe, and his mother's murder. Kamui made his choice, forsaking both kingdoms to search Valla and slay Anankos, and his families both labelled him traitor. Both turned their backs on him, in Cyrkensia and the Sevenfold Sanctuary, and both families continued to wage pointless war even as Kamui tried to inform them of the true enemy. He took on a girl frighteningly similar to Cordelia as his Apprentice, using his dark powers to destroy any Vallites that got in his way. Then came Anankos, his death, and finally it showed Hoshido's betrayal of Kamui with the murder of his closest allies.

 Robin again had the feeling that these images weren't doctored to show only what the spirit wanted to show, but were instead genuine. He didn't know what to think, however. By the time the spirit had finished its tale, the sun was almost below the horizon and Frederick had taken control of evacuating the festival. The knight had gotten everything under control, and Robin reminded himself to thank the man later.

"Gods...that's so different from the legends I grew up with," Chrom murmured. "So Kamui abandoned both names and took the title of 'Emperor' because he wants to unite the world for the sake of peace?"

"That is correct," The spirit nodded. "All we want...all we desire, is peace."

Chrom sighed, the weight of this terrible tale settling upon his mind as well as Robin's: "I understand, and as much as I want to help you, I can't just drop everything, raise an army, and then send it off into some unknown world."

"I'll go," Robin had made up his mind. "I'll gather a small force of the Shepherds who want to come with me."

"Are you mad?!" Cordelia spun, turning her lance on her husband. Her fear at losing him again was etched onto her face, and Robin saw her trembling. "I'm not losing you again, Robin!"

"None of us are losing this dastard again, because you're going with him to keep his sorry ass alive, Cordelia," Chrom sighed. "I'll see if Lucina and the newer Shepherds want to go."

Robin nodded at his friend, quite pleased that he was putting up minimal resistance.

"B-but, I'm the Commander of the Pegasus Knights! I can't just abandon my post!" Cordelia was torn between duty and love, but Robin knew she was glad for Chrom's order.

"You're not: you're obeying an order from the Exalt, and we have plenty of others familiar with your routine, so they can easily keep your recruits in line for a short while," Chrom turned his back on them. "Robin, if you get the feeling that this is a trick or anything of the sort, get back here immediately."

Robin grinned. "I'll be back, all right, with those three idiots in tow."

"Take this," the spirit messenger conjured a sort of crystal into its hand and gave it to Robin. "Whenever you are ready, just focus on the magic stored inside and will it to take you to Valla, and it shall be so."

Its body began to fade, dissolving into watery essence.

"Thank you. With your aid, we are one step closer to securing peace for our world," it said before vanishing entirely.

Robin looked down at the little golden crystal in his hand, which radiated warmth and light. It felt like Naga's Tear had, in that temple where they'd found Morgan...Oh gods: Morgan!

"So, Father..." Morgan's steely voice made him slowly turn to his daughter, her crossed arms and annoyed expression a clear warning of the hells to come. "You aren't going to leave your adorable little girl alone while you go traipsing about with Mother, are you?"

"Uh, of course...not...sweetie..."

'Naga, help me,' Robin pleaded silently.

No answer.


	3. Gathering Storm

"It is done, my Emperor," Gunter knelt before him, the old man's anger and desire to avenge Flora and Felicia now permanently binding them together.

"Good. I knew their curiosity would win them over, in the end. All that's left now is Kilma's insurrection," the Emperor turned his gaze into the darkened rivers of time, the power of Anankos keeping him afloat in the chaos.

He could see it all; could see Hoshido and Nohr collapsing before his might. The world was his to take, to mold into the paradise that only he could bring about. He had the power, albeit still weakened and recovering from his battle with Anankos, and Time itself was forever on his side. With the addition of Ylisse's forces to add to the chaos, there is nothing he wouldn't be able to do.

"Flora...Felicia...someday, when we can finally be together again, I promise that this world will be a far better place," he whispered, already seeing that world coming about. "It will be a world worth your deaths."

He gazed across the fabrics of the worlds, the very essence of existence, and watched as Grandmaster Robin mustered his forces. Soon, he would have all he needed to unite this accursed world.

 

Ryoma sighed as he sat in Shirasagi's throne room, the golden throne cold and lifeless. Scarlet was at his side, as always, her eyes riveted on him and just waiting for the slightest sign of pain so she could chase out the bickering daimyos.

"That's enough!" He shouted, startling the half dozen or so men present. "If Nohr invades, and I have no doubt they will, we'll need to work together to repel them, no matter what the grievances we hold are!"

"And what of the traitor, Kamui?" A braver soul snarled. "Your assassin has yet to return, and there's no guarantee that he'll even get into the traitor's base in the Bottomless Canyon!"

Ryoma fought against his pain and forced himself to stand even as agony seared his flesh and muscles. "Saizo is the best we have, and the weapons we received are proven to negate Kamui's magic. Just one touch is all we need once they're thrown, and Kamui will die."

Saizo had to succeed, or else the monster that had once been Ryoma's little brother would return with a vengeance only a sea of blood could slake. If Saizo failed...gods above, Ryoma didn't know how much longer Hoshido would last.

"Weapons received from an unknown woman who could very well be working with Kamui?"

"Shut it!" Scarlet's patience snapped, her angry voice silencing the daimyos. "Are you really stupid enough to argue amongst yourselves while our enemies are preparing to invade your lands?! You're supposed to be leaders, so act like 'em!"

Ryoma was grateful for her interruption. He sank back into the throne, barely stifling his groan as pain scythed through his body.

"As I said: we must work together to repel our common enemy, or else we'll all die. And I don't plan on being defeated because my commanders were too petty to set aside their differences!"

The daimyos bowed their heads, and Ryoma recognized shame burning in each man's face.

"Yes, King Ryoma," one murmured sofly, the title startling him.

"I am not King yet," he reminded them.

"Why wait? With Nohr at our doorstep and your injuries keeping you from the battlefield, we need a leader, now, more than ever!" A second daimyo declared. "The people of Hoshido need a leader, now, more than ever."

They were right. Yukimura had been pestering Ryoma to allow him to go ahead with the coronation, but Ryoma didn't want the people to see his scarred, weakened body as a crown was placed upon his head. They needed a ruler who was strong and kind, someone like Mikoto...not a scarred, weak samurai. But he was all they had.

"Very well," Ryoma murmured, noting the light that shone in the daimyos' faces as he finally relented. "Summon Yukimura and tell him to get the preparations set up."

The daimyos bowed and hurried out, for once not complaining about being ordered around like common staff. Scarlet exhaled and strode in front of Ryoma, her face set with worry.

"You sure you're up to it?" She asked in a soft voice, her usual boisterous personality subdued.

"I have no choice. They're right: Hoshido needs a ruler, a leader, and I'm the only one who can fill the position," Ryoma allowed himself to appreciate just how beautiful Scarlet was, and he found his heart pounding as he stared at her.

They'd become very, very close over the course of the war, spending many months at each other's side in Cheve and beyond, and Ryoma admitted that he longed to be with her.

Scarlet's nostrils flared as she sighed, an embarrassed look suddenly crossing her features.

"Um, you know, a king's gonna need a queen," she said slowly, not quite meeting his eyes.

Ryoma grinned, pushing past the pain. "My, my, are you volunteering?"

"Ass!" Scarlet growled, cheeks reddening as she glared at him. "Is that how Hoshidan royalty treat their wives?"

"I haven't even proposed to you, yet!" Ryoma protested. "I have a ring and everything!"

"Then get on with it!" Scarlet snapped.

Then both froze, the full weight of their argument clicking in their minds. Ryoma felt a blush heating up his own face, heartbeat pounding his ears.

"Is this what you want?" He asked, barely able to hear his own voice.

"I've wanted to stand by your side for a long time, Ryoma. I love you," Scarlet murmured. "I'm not royalty in the slightest, so I'll understand if you don't want me."

"I love you, too, Scarlet. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Ryoma would have done something a little more...romantic if his body didn't scream every time he moved.

Scarlet beamed at him. "Of course I will, dummy!"

Ryoma felt as if his agony faded away from the intensity of his emotions, almost jumping when Scarlet lunged and kissed him.

At least in these dark times, he could see some sort of light on the horizon ahead.

 

"Long live King Xander!" The people were still chanting his name even as Xander took his seat; the throne his father had, until recently, sat upon.

The dark crown of Nohr's monarchs was heavy on his head, already conveying the great weight he now had to bear, but Xander took solace in the fact that he didn't need to bear that load alone. At his side, beaming and waving underneath a crown of her own, sat Charlotte, who had been overjoyed when Xander had told her that he planned on making their secret relationship known to the public. They'd been courting for almost a year now, ever since Xander had met her in Cheve during the insurrection, and he'd been fascinated by her ability to slip different masks and appearances on at will. That fascination had turned to affection, and now here they were.

He had nothing more to say, nothing more to promise the people that he hadn't already made during his coronation speech. It felt wrong, taking the throne even as his father's shattered corpse was settling into its freshly-dug grave, but Nohr needed a King. Leo, Camilla, and Elise stood below the dais, smiling and waving to the 'adoring public' as people continued chanting Xander's name. Nohr's future was now in the hands of this new king, and everyone knew that his reign would be far less cruel than that of his father. Only history would tell if King Xander would be successful in reforming Nohr, but right now he had greater problems to solve. Hoshido must be brought to pay for Garon's murder, and their abundance of resources must be pillaged if Nohr was going to avoid collapsing on itself.

"I can't believe it!" Charlotte whispered to him, much more excited than he was at their ascension. "Oh, my love, I can't wait to let my parents know I'm Queen of Nohr! Imagine all the gold I can send them, now..."

Xander chuckled. "Try not to send them the entire treasury, my dear, we'll need _some_ funds to keep the country going."

Charlotte laughed and gave him a flirtatious wink. "No promises!"

Such mirth cheered Xander greatly, and he leaned over to kiss his Queen, which elicited a rapturous cheer from the crowd. Xander relished his beloved's response and his people's joy, knowing all too well that this was only a fleeting light soon to be swallowed up by the darkest of storms.

As for Kamui...Xander dreaded the day he'd face the little prince on the battlefield again. There were few things he feared, but that demon was what terrified him the most. He had no idea what Kamui was doing or even where he was, and Xander prayed to whatever gods would listen that he'd never have to cross blades with that monster ever again.

Yet, in his heart and soul, he knew that another clash between them was inevitable. Fate itself seemed determined to destroy him at every turn. Xander looked to the future with uncertainty in his heart and dread in his mind, the lofty weight of an entire kingdom settling itself onto his shoulders.

 

Robin felt very uneasy as his little army gathered around him, comprised of Cordelia, Morgan, Lucina, Gerome, Cynthia, Laurent, and Nah. Seeing as how the newer Shepherds were the only ones really available to go with Robin, their force was quite tiny. And even then, not everyone was able to accompany the group. Oh well, Robin would make do with what he had. If he got any chance to find Severa, Owain, and Inigo, he would do anything to bring them home.

"We're all ready, Robin," Lucina reported, her face grave and determined.

Robin nodded. "Thank you all for volunteering to come with me. No matter what we face in this...other world, I want everyone to stick together, understand? We leave as soon as we get Severa, Inigo, and Owain."

Nods all around, and Robin drew out the crystal that he'd been given by that strange spirit three days ago.

'Here we go, into yet another war,' he thought grimly, asserting his will onto the little crystal and demanding it take them to Valla.

Light and magical energy enmeshed the group, blinding everyone as power took ahold of them and spirited them away. Robin felt the very essence of the world churning around him, spiraling and spastically writhing as he was pulled through it. Warmth wrapped around his body, and Robin was deposited with a great flare. Blinking, Robin looked around while trying not to fall on his face as his legs wobbled. He was standing in a strange castle courtyard, square in shape and lined with hardy stone walls, a U-shaped collection of buildings settled in the center of the odd place.

"What is this place?" Lucina wondered, staring in awe at their surroundings.

"Ah, you must be the Ylisseans!" A young woman with strikingly long azure hair and a white dress rose from where she'd been dipping her feet in a spring, and Robin recognized her from the visions. "Welcome! Thank you so much for agreeing to aid us!"

Her friendliness and warm disposition dispelled Robin's worries almost instantly, and he found himself smiling back at her.

"My name's Robin, and this is my wife, Cordelia," he gestured to his lovely wife, and Azura's eyes widened with surprise.

"C-Cordelia? Gods, your resemblance to her is striking..." Azura murmured.

"My resemblance to who?" Cordelia asked, that same question burning on everyone's tongue.

"Er, perhaps it'd be best if you saw for yourself," Azura curtsied and motioned for them to follow before heading towards the center of the courtyard.

Robin did a quick head count before following, scanning everything around him as he went. Three entrances leading out to plains that stretched to the horizon; sturdy defensive towers; a large keep no doubt housing more quarters for the most important people...All in all, a rather unimpressive fortress. But the air was heavy with gentle magic, and Robin briefly compared it to Naga's Cradle and Mount Prism, back in their world.

"My lord is currently in meditation with his apprentice, but I'm sure he won't mind the interruption," Azura was saying, stealing another glance at Cordelia as she stopped before a large cabin constructed of something akin to black stone. "Just, um, try not to freak out when you meet them, okay?"

"Why would we?" Gerome asked, Minerva grumbling from behind him.

"You'll see," Azura rapped her knuckles against the thick door,  wincing as she did so. "Ah! I forgot how...sturdy this is."

"Enter," a rasping voice echoed from within, sending needles up Robin's spine.

"W-what was that?!" Lucina's hand fell to her Falchion's hilt, the rest of the party in similar stances.

"Please, keep calm!" Azura insisted, raising her hands in a gesture of goodwill. "And please leave your mounts outside! I don't think it'd be wise to bring them in!"

Minerva growled, but Gerome gently ushered her back as Cynthia dismounted from her pegasus.

"You have stables here than can handle wyverns?" Gerome asked, and Azura nodded.

Robin frowned: why did they think they could actually bring their mounts in?  Then again, even he could feel the heavy presence from within the cabin, silently willing the Ylisseans to approach. Great power resonated from the black walls, the structure barely containing the sheer weight of whatever it was that awaited inside.

Azura opened the door and gestured for the Ylisseans to enter before striding in.

"Stay alert," Robin murmured. "But try not to freak out, okay?"

He led them all inside, marveling at how cozy the cabin was despite the pressure filling the air. Unfathomable power filled all the space present, and Robin fought to swallow the lump that rose in his throat. It reminded him of Grima. He glanced back, seeing how pale the others had become as they, too, realized the similarity in this terrible aura.

"W-what is this feeling?" Lucina whispered, her knuckles white as she clung to Falchion's hilt.

Sorrow crossed Azura's features as she paused before a partially door, and Robin glimpsed a huge collection of shelves absolutely filled with books inside. Oh, it looked heavenly!

"This is my lord's curse," Azura said, pushing open the door. "My Emperor, our guests from Ylisse have arrived!"

Robin tried to steel himself for whoever this 'Emperor' was, picturing that darkly clad masked prince from the images, but the reality was far more terrible. The Emperor was a vaguely humanoid mass of writhing black mist, waves of darkness spilling from his body and swirling about the library. The incredible weight of magical power was almost too much to bear, the pressure feeling as if it would grind Robin's bones to dust right then and there. Robin's lungs constricted in his chest as the great presence rose and turned to face them, its demonic red eyes boring into the Ylisseans with power dense enough to liquefy Robin's muscles. He could feel the presence slithering into his mind, drawing out his thoughts and secrets the way one would draw water from a well, and he was helpless against it.

"Welcome, brave Ylisseans," the raspy voice pounded Robin's head, and he half expected his brain to start leaking from his ears. "I apologize for not greeting you formally: I wasn't expecting you quite so soon."

"That's...quite all right," Robin stammered out, his voice betraying the fear that rose from the depths of his base instincts.

"Ah, you are afraid...my sincerest apologies. I know I do not really resemble the boy you saw earlier," a powerful aura washed over Robin's senses, and his fear vanished instantly.

Robin frowned, immediately on guard: this feeling was almost the exact same as Validar's when he'd taken control of Robin's mind and body, during the war with Valm. This Emperor held terrible powers that allowed him control over others, and Robin wondered if he was using it to manipulate the entire war and those who served him. Could he be trusted? Had this all been a trick to get control of Robin and the Shepherds?

"I harbor no ill designs, I promise you," the Emperor's grating voice entered his mind once more. "I merely wished to banish your fear so we could speak as equals. I may be called 'Emperor' here, but you Ylisseans deserve all the respect and honor I can possibly offer you."

Robin sensed that he was telling the truth, wondering for a moment if the Emperor was influencing him to think in such a manner, but quickly dismissing it. Once he'd become aware of the intruding presence in his mind, Robin was quickly able to determine just what influence it was exerting, and right now it was only quelling his instinctual fear. Fascinating...that level of control impressed and worried Robin at the same time. Just what was this man capable of?

"I see," Robin tested the connection and felt a flood of pain and sorrow just for a brief moment before it faded. In that moment, Robin felt as if his entire body was being ripped apart and put back together almost instantly, nearly being overwhelmed by the profound, deadening sorrow that accompanied it.

The Emperor was suffering, plain and simple, and Robin felt his harsh opinion of the man fading alongside his wariness.

"T-that pain!" Lucina winced and clutched her chest, apparently also having tested her will against the Emperor's power. "What is that?!"

A great wave of guilt washed over Robin, the crushing pressure easing up just a little as if the Emperor had become aware of the Ylisseans' discomfort.

"My sincerest apologies," the man murmured. "I'm fully aware that I project this aura because of the power I absorbed from Anankos, but ordinarily it's not this...concentrated. That pain you felt was my own, as our connected minds allowed me to accidentally transfer the slightest amount of my suffering when you pushed against me."

" _That_ had been the _slightest_ amount?!" Cordelia exclaimed, and the Emperor stared at her as surprise entered the lofty weight pressing on Robin's mind.

"Caeldori, how did you...wait a second," the cowl turned, and Robin almost breathed a sigh of relief as the leaden weight pressing upon his mind faded.

"Um, yes, Master?" A woman's voice startled him, and Robin found himself staring at the girl who emerged from behind the shadowy figure.

"W-what?! There's two Cordelias!" Cynthia squawked

The newcomer looked stunningly similar to Robin's wife, down the white wing pins in her scarlet hair and the red and white scheme of her apparel, but she was quite a few years younger than Cordelia.

"Well, now, I certainly didn't foresee this," the Emperor mused. "Mayhap our worlds are more closely linked than I first thought."

"W-who is this?!" Cordelia and the girl stepped closer to one another, eyes wide as they stared at the other.

"My name is Caeldori," the girl said softly, and Robin remembered glimpsing her in the spirit messenger's vision.

"She's my apprentice," the Emperor added, unmistakable pride filling Robin's mind as the heavy presence returned. "And the greatest source of my pride."

Caeldori blushed at his praise, wisps of darkness curling upwards from her body.

"Whoa! Mother, she's like a younger you!" Morgan bound up to the startled girl and scrutinized her closely, Caeldori shifting awkwardly as she took a step back.

"Even their names are eerily similar," Gerome noted.

"Indeed, indeed..." The Emperor's voice changed, going from a bit awkward and hesitant to radiating authority. "Azura, would you mind showing our guests to their quarters? Or finding Jakob to do so?"

Robin didn't quite like how easily the Emperor's personality changed, but then thought he was only suspicious because of his wife's look-alike. At least there was enough of a difference between the two for Robin to easily distinguish who was who. If he mistook Caeldori for Cordelia and tried to kiss her...gods, he'd never be able to look at his wife again!

"You're dismissing us so soon?" Robin asked, desperate to get started searching for his daughter.

The Emperor's powerful gaze pierced his very soul. "As I said before: you arrived earlier than I was expecting, and the rest of my allies have yet to arrive. It'll be just a short time, I'm sure."

"Very well. Let us know whenever you're ready to start," Robin bowed, eager to escape this terrifying aura of power and malevolence.

"I shall," the shadow-tainted figure inclined his head to the Ylisseans, dismissing them before turning away. "Make yourselves comfortable."

Azura bowed and then guided her charges out of the dark cabin, and Robin barely fought down a heavy sigh as the impossibly great weight lifted from his body. He could still sense the titanic power from the cabin, but at least it wasn't threatening to grind him into jelly.

"Gunter's already taken your animals to the stables, so please follow me," Azura explained when Cynthia and Gerome looked around for their mounts.

Robin nodded and shot the two a look to keep them from complaining, noticing how pale his wife was. He reached back and interlaced his fingers with hers, squeezing gently. Her flesh was clammy and she clung to him much more tightly than he would have liked, but Robin ignored the pain.

Azura led them inside the keep, through long stone corridors decorated with shields and weapons, then stopped before three doors bearing the sigil of Ylisse.

"These are your rooms! The Emperor had them prepared before your arrival, so there should be enough room for all of you!" Azura smiled at them, and Robin found himself smiling back.

Azura just had that sort of charm that instantly put him at ease, her lovely voice making him wonder if she was a singer. Her golden eyes were disarming, too.

"Thank you, Lady Azura," Robin bowed.

"Of course! Make yourselves at home!" She smiled one last time before going back the way they'd come and vanishing around the corner.

"Boys take one room, girls take the other," Robin said the moment Azura was out of earshot. "And don't tell me you weren't creeped out by that Emperor as much as I was."

Nods all around, and Nah spoke up: "I thought I was going to die! Like that magic would just turn me into paste!"

"It felt like Grima," Laurent murmured. "And I find it impossible to theorize just what circumstances had fallen upon that dreadful man."

"He was tortured and used in dark experiments," Robin remembered. "I think he has some sort of control over people's minds, too, because I felt his presence in my head the same way Validar used to control me. Let me know immediately if you feel strange or as if something else is directing your actions, and we'll get the hell out of here before that...man puts us all under his control."

"We're not leaving without Severa, Inigo, and Owain," Lucina said firmly, steely determination in her eyes.

"Of course we aren't," Robin nodded. "I said we'd get the hell out of here before we get controlled, and then we'll try again as far away from the Emperor as possible."

He sighed and ran his free hand through his messy white hair. "Everyone get some rest, okay?"

He watched, carefully, as the girls filed into one room and the guys into the other, then opened the third door and led Cordelia into it. The room was comfortably furnished and impeccable, and the duo slumped onto the bed as the full weight of the day's revelations settled upon their shoulders. Neither said a word, not needing to as their clasped hands clutched each other with near desperation, and Robin stared up at the ceiling.

This was going to be one hell of an adventure, wasn't it?


	4. The War Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoshido will bear the beginning of the Emperor's vengeance, and the war of Conquest begins not in fire, but in Ice.

Kilma raised his eyes skyward, tracing the sun's descent through the darkening expanse. It was almost time. Soon, the first blow struck to avenge his daughters would be his to make, and Hoshido would pay for its treachery. Such was the command of his Emperor, and Kilma would gladly follow him to whatever hells awaited.

"Chief. We're ready," one of his soldiers entered his tent, face grim and eyes blazing with rage.

The entire village had adored Flora and Felicia, and when Kilma had returned with their bodies and the news of their murders at Hoshido's hands, everyone had pledged their support to their chief and this mysterious new Emperor. Of course...the head of his daughters' murderer hadn't hurt their decision at all.

Kilma gazed out at the grassy flatland Ryoma had set aside for the Ice Tribe, a warm breeze rustling vegetation and camp alike. They were finally done packing everything up, but Kilma bit back his irritation at how slow the process had been.

"Good. Let's go show Hoshido how the Ice Tribe deals with treachery," Kilma unslung the tome that dark mage in his Emperor's service had given him, feeling extremely volatile magic shimmering underneath the black cover.

He knew that newly crowned upstart Ryoma would be visiting to see how the Tribe was faring, deigning to leave his throne two days after his coronation and wedding.

The Emperor's presence filled his mind, his liege's raspy voice calm and authoritative: "And so it begins, my friend."

"Yes, my Emperor," Kilma bowed his head in respect, even though his lord was nowhere near him. "I apologize for making the Ylisseans wait a week, but it's been impossible to get Ryoma out of Shirasagi."

"Unimportant. We've been using that time to solidify our alliance and to plan our next moves. I must say I'm impressed the Hoshidans managed to do anything in a week, let alone a wedding and coronation," the Emperor chuckled, feigning ignorance, but Kilma knew better.

The Emperor could see so much more than ordinary mortals, outclassing even the most vaunted Seers with the power of his foresight. Ever since he'd absorbed Anankos' power, the foresight he already commanded had tripled, if not more, in strength. He could see through the very fabrics of the worlds in existence, if he focused hard enough, and nothing in the future paths available were hidden to him. He'd seen the fate of the entire world in his visions, yet he also understood that seeing the future still requires much effort in order to bring it about. Small details could still crop up and surprise him, but overall he saw almost everything that was to come.

"Even Hoshido can operate with speed, my Emperor," Kilma murmured. "What with their massive abundance of resources and no small amount of personnel, I'm surprised they didn't get the events done with sooner."

"You are correct, but the time has come. Ryoma approaches with his little queen and siblings in tow, and what better message to send the new King of Hoshido? I'm sure the daimyos and other kingdoms will all think twice about crossing us once news of this event spreads," the Emperor's voice whispered through Kilma's mind, slithering and curling around his will like a great serpent. "And I already have people set up to start doing that very job."

He saw everything, didn't he? Kilma wasn't surprised.

"Yes, my Emperor. I intend for this message to be one Ryoma will never forget," Kilma vowed.

"Chief! They're coming!" Another voice shouted, drawing Kilma's eyes to the North.

Hoshidan banners came into view, rising over the crest of the nearest hill and soon being followed by Ryoma's advance escort. Kilma clutched his tome tightly in his grasp, anger burning within his breast.

"Revenge...My revenge starts here, Hoshido," he whispered, stepping out into the evening to greet fate.

 

"Hey, King Ryoma! We're nearly there!" Hinoka called from her pegasus as she soared over the escort with Subaki and a contingent of Sky Knights.

"King...it's still strange to think of myself as such," Ryoma murmured, his wife and Queen scoffing and elbowing his ribs.

"Oh, come off it, hubby! You're going to be a great king!" Her enthusiasm never dimmed, and Ryoma was certain that great spirit of hers had enabled her to win over the populace with impressive speed.

He'd expected resistance, seeing as how she wasn't Hoshidan, but he was pleasantly surprised to find that said resistance was at a complete minimum. A few lesser nobles; a daimyo; some disgruntled soldiers Scarlet had thrashed in the training grounds, but naught else. And even then, they'd been won over quickly.

"And you're going to be an excellent Queen, my love," Ryoma returned her grin, ignoring the omnipresent pain in his body and forcing himself to keep moving forward.

"That's the spirit!" Orochi snickered from next to them.

Takumi rolled his eyes. "I'm still concerned that we haven't had any word from Saizo."

"I am, too, but I have faith in him," Ryoma gazed ahead, his eyes taking in the...almost deconstructed tent city?

"Wait, they've taken down everything that we'd helped them set up," Kaze, filling in for Saizo while his brother was away, noted.

"I don't like this," Ryoma frowned, a dull sense of dread trickling into his mind. "Something's going on."

"Kilma's coming out!" Hinoka called down.

"Hinoka! Get everyone out of the air, now!" Ryoma shouted.

But he was already too late. A beam of pure, concentrated Ice magic sliced through the air, animals and riders screaming as their bodies fractured and spewed blood.

"Ryoma!" Kilma's voice echoed over the plains, feral and almost unrecognizable with rage. "You betrayed us, and the Ice Tribe will make you answer for it!"

Betrayal? What was he talking about?

"Wh-what the hell?!" Takumi's horrified shout was the only thing Ryoma heard.

The tribe villagers were roaring with rage, gathering in droves before the boundaries of their sanctuary with weapons raised and the makings of a blizzard chilling the air. One man was raising a pike high above the mob, Saizo's mushy, decomposed head barely recognizable on the top of it. At the bearer's side were four villagers holding a pair of stretchers high, and Ryoma felt sick as he saw the bodies of Kilma's daughters laid out upon them.

"Oh gods," Hinoka gagged as she and the surviving Sky Knights set down, Sakura and several other healers already attending the survivors who'd been shot down. "Saizo...he killed _them_?! What was he thinking?!"

Ryoma struggled to keep his fear in line: "Oh gods, no...Kamui's still alive..."

"And he's going to want revenge," Scarlet whispered. "We've just made the greatest mistake of our lives."

Kilma gathered power from the ominous tome he carried and raised it high, and Hoshido trembled. The blizzard screamed into existence, freezing winds slapping everything as ice and snow coated the earth in white. Ryoma winced as his pain intensified, agony screeching through his body all the while the blizzard raged around him, screaming with the rage of the Ice Tribe. Ryoma saw nothing but white, felt nothing but anger, and an otherworldly presence slithered into the depths of his mind.

"King of Hoshido," it was _his_ voice: raspy and filled with rage. "You have taken those I loved, and you will pay. I wanted nothing more than peace, but now I see that will not be possible as long as Hoshido and Nohr remain under the leadership of fools."

"And what will you do?" Ryoma found the words leaving on their own volition.

"I will take this world for myself and forge a new peace that will never be broken," Kamui's voice snarled. "My Empire shall be eternal!"

"Empire?! You plan on subjugating the entire world?!" Ryoma felt cold, even as the raging storm around him began to die. "Are you mad?!"

Mirthless laughter echoed through his mind, resonating through his very bones.

"I am angry. I am weary. I am many things, King Ryoma, but once the dust of battle settles, I will be nothing more than he who has brought peace to the entire world!"

And then he was gone, Ryoma squinting as the blizzard faded from existence. The first thing he saw were the bodies: everyone who had been in the escort, minus his siblings and their retainers, lie upon the ground in bloody heaps. The Ice Tribe was gone, the only thing remaining in their former sanctuary the pike bearing Saizo's head. Warmth began to sink back into his body, but Ryoma couldn't feel anything but pain alongside it.

"Gods, what have we done?" He whispered, fear burning bright in his breast.

 

"You are worried, Caeldori," her master's voice rippled through her mind, the comfort of his presence easing whatever fears she held.

"Yes, Master. I'm worried that our path is one that will bring ruin to the world rather than peace," she spoke her mind, rising from the depths of their combined magic and gazing at him.

They were seated outside the castle, seeking the privacy of the wilds in which to meditate without distractions. The day was warm and calm, a gentle breeze ruffling her hair.

"Our path will cause much suffering, that I know, but the outcome of our conquest will indeed be a peace this world has never seen before," her master reached out and gently placed a hand upon hers, his senses melding with hers once again. "I have seen it all, and I would not be embarking upon this course if it threatened the world's stability in a negative fashion."

Caeldori reached into her master's mind, seeking out the visions of which he spoke, and found them easily. He hadn't even helped her find them this time! She saw flames and death; war and chaos, and then the darkness gave way to a world almost too good to be true. She saw peace and harmony everywhere she looked, all of it forged by her master's capable hands. This was the future they'd create, and Caeldori found herself fascinated by it.

"We can create this world together, my apprentice," the Emperor vowed. "And our struggles will finally have been worth it."

'Our' struggles, not 'my' struggles. Caeldori smiled at her master, her love for him only growing the more time she spent with him. The bond she shared with him...this intimate connection of minds and souls...Caeldori hoped that it would last forever.

"We are irrevocably bound, Caeldori," her master's voice was gentle, his presence a soothing weight in her mind. "Our bond will last for as long as we remain together."

She couldn't stop the blush from creeping up her cheeks, a fantasy she often entertained on her own slipping into her mind. It was her and her master, together, in the paradise he often spoke of. They were husband and wife, and Caeldori could see herself cradling a small babe in her arms.

"Caeldori?" Her master's voice broke the fantasy, and Caeldori froze.

Heat flushed her cheeks, and Caeldori's mind was overcome with horror.

"Oh gods!" She squeaked, red hot embarrassment and shame creeping into her mind. "I-I'm so sorry!"

He wasn't angry, thank the gods, but he was quite curious about her feelings for him. His hand remained on hers, too, warmth sinking into her skin.

"I remember you saying you've had troubles with men, yes?" The Emperor mused, his presence slipping through her memories. "Ah, you tend to fall in love with those you cannot have; whose hearts already belong to another."

Caeldori couldn't look at him, averting her gaze to the distant grove of trees instead. She was too ashamed to look at him, fully aware that she was crossing a line in their master-apprentice relationship with those fantasies.

"M-master, I..." she didn't know what to say, sitting there with shame burning through her heart.

"Hush," he said softly, his will guiding her to gaze upon him. "I'm flattered by your affections, truly I am, and I admit that I've been...captivated by you ever since I first saw you."

Caeldori felt her eyes widening as she stared into the darkness of her master's cowl, peering through the shadows to the face underneath. He looked frightening and demonic, but Caeldori knew he had a good heart underneath the darkness and anger. He was kind and very protective of those he cared for, but also relentless to those he deemed enemies. She loved every part of him.

"But, as I said before: if we are to...pursue any kind of intimate relationship, then we must do so as equals," he hesitated, and Caeldori knew he was thinking of Flora and Felicia: the two he'd loved for years so suddenly taken from him.

Caeldori reached out and caressed his cheek, his scarred skin surprisingly warm. "Forgive me. I had no intentions of bringing this up in the middle of our meditation, especially after...Flora and Felicia."

Her Emperor smiled gently at her, but Caeldori could sense his sorrow just beneath the surface. Despite all of his power, despite all of the anger and pain that were ever-present within him, he was still just a man. A man who had to be strong, who had to project strength to all who looked upon him. He had to instill fear in his enemies and respect in his allies if he was to prevent another assassination, but Caeldori could sense that all he wanted was peace. He didn't want to fight, to kill, but he'd do all of that and more if he was to bring about a better world.

"It's fine, Caeldori," he said. "Now, shall we continue with the session?"

Caeldori nodded, pulling her hand back as he released the other. "Yes, Master!"

She settled herself back into the meditation, closing her eyes and delving into the abyss. Her Emperor's presence stayed at her side, powerful and also soothing at the same time. Together, they explored the depths of their shared magic, allowing it to wash over them and deepen their understanding of it. The process was familiar, as was the magical essences, but Caeldori had discovered that there was always something more to learn no matter how well she already knew the subject.

To her surprise, her master's presence enmeshed itself further into her being, embracing her mind and spirit.

"Thank you, Caeldori," he spoke softly, those three words filling her with pride.

"I'll always be by your side, my master," she promised, relishing the feeling of her master's mental embrace.

She felt warm and safe within his presence, not unlike a great shield, and Caeldori allowed herself to be brought deeper into the fold of her master's power. They remained that way for an hour, and then Caeldori sensed many people suddenly appearing somewhere within the castle. She roused herself and rose, hand straying to the hilts of her separated weapon, but a gesture from her master diffused her instincts.

"Peace, Caeldori: it's just Kilma and the Ice Tribe. Jakob and Gunter have orders to settle them in, so we can continue our meditation for a little while longer," he said, and Caeldori settled herself back into the magical boundaries.

Before long, the Emperor roused her from the meditation and together, they got back to their feet. He walked back towards the castle, Caeldori striding by his side. Her master's robes swayed in the breeze, waves of dark mist still curling from his body and trailing behind him like a secondary cape. Caeldori glanced at him, only seeing the black fabric and mist shrouding his body, then reached out and gently squeezed his hand.

"Quite ambitious, aren't you?" He chuckled, Caeldori smirking as she felt his gloved fingers caress her hand. "But once we step back into the castle, we are nothing more than Master and Apprentice, understood?"

Caeldori laughed at that. "Do you really think the others haven't figured out that I like you? Jakob approached me just yesterday warning me to not take advantage of you."

The Emperor laughed as well. "You, take advantage of me? I'm glad nobody's thinking it's the other way around, what with my powers of influence."

"Well, I wouldn't complain," Caeldori teased him, quite enjoying the embarrassment she was getting from her Emperor.

'Her' Emperor, no one else's. She would stand by his side no matter what, and she would be his until the end of time. Caeldori pulled her hand away from his as they approached the castle entrance, but her Emperor kept their senses enmeshed tightly-but not uncomfortably so.

"Welcome back, Emperor," Nyx was leaning against the wall, apparently awaiting their return. "Kilma's here."

"As I suspected," the Emperor's voice betrayed none of the emotions only Caeldori knew of, instead radiating power and strength. "Is there something you need, my friend?"

Nyx nodded, her gaze flitting to Caeldori just for a brief moment. "If you wouldn't mind...I was wondering if you'd be willing to try breaking my curse."

"Ah, so you find yourself desiring to do so?" The Emperor held his hand out to Nyx, Caeldori fighting down a pang of jealousy as the eternal woman accepted it. "I know we've spoken at great length of the risks, but if you feel that this is what you want, then I shall do my best."

Nyx smiled gratefully at him. "Thank you, my young friend. This means more to me than I can ever say.  You know my past, the terrible things I've done, but you see me as a person rather than a monster."

Caeldori felt her master's smile. "Of course I do, Nyx. You've suffered alone for long enough, I think, and it's time for that to change for the better."

Nyx squeezed his hand once before releasing him and walking away.

"Calm yourself, apprentice," the Emperor chided, and Caeldori stared at her feet in embarrassment.

"S-sorry, master."

"Now, let us get this war started in earnest. Hoshido has been dealt the first blow, but now it's Nohr's turn to suffer."

Caeldori smiled to herself, looking forward to what lay ahead.


	5. First Battle for Nohr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Emperor begins his conquest, sending his apprentice with an army of Anankos' former soldiers to Nohr. Camilla and Leo stand in Caeldori's way, and only her wits and power will enable her to seize victory for her master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not posting for a while, I've had a lot to do and couldn't get the chapter flowing for the life of me. I hope you guys enjoy it, nonetheless!

Robin quickly did another head count, then another as the Ylisseans gathered in front of the Emperor's black throne. Everyone was present, as expected, but Robin had been feeling particularly paranoid today and wanted to be absolutely certain that nobody randomly vanished for inexplicable reasons. At least Nah was doing her best to make herself obvious so he didn't accidentally skip over her.

"Calm down, love," Cordelia murmured, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "If our hosts wanted to harm us, they've had a week to do so."

Right: a week in which Robin had memorized every inch of this castle as well as the maps of Hoshido and Nohr. He'd wanted to get started immediately on the search for the three missing children, but perhaps it was better that he'd had more time to prepare.

"I know, I know," Robin sighed, grateful for his wife's calm head. "But with the Ice Tribe now here, I assume we'll be heading off to war."

"You are correct, my friend," the Emperor's voice grated against Robin's skull.

Dark mist slithered out of the corners of the dais, swirling upon the black throne and coalescing into a great black mass. The Emperor emerged from the darkness, the heavy weight of his presence settling onto everyone before him, and Robin steeled his nerves. While he'd come to understand that the Emperor truly meant him and his no harm, Robin was still wary of the great powers the shadowy figure commanded.

The dark cowl nodded to him, as if acknowledging Robin's caution, but he sensed no hostility from the Emperor. "Now that we're all here, we can begin this accursed war in earnest. Robin: you and yours will be heading to Nohr with my apprentice to seek Severa, Owain, and Inigo. Now, be warned that they have been serving as retainers to the Nohrian Royal Family for years, and their loyalty is quite fierce. Inigo might be the worst of the three, seeing as how he is now serving a Nohrian king."

"We're just going to waltz into Nohr and find them?" Robin asked dryly, not entirely certain what the Emperor was planning.

The man's cold smile chilled Robin to his very soul. "Of course not. Caeldori will be leading an army of Anankos' former slaves and will force King Xander to counter with an army of his own. I have no doubt the Royal Family and their retainers will take to the field as well, so use that opportunity to track down your children."

Ah, yes, those...disturbing purple specters. They reminded Robin of the Risen, except they were much worse, in his opinion. He would have much preferred to have people fight the monstrous undead creations rather than intelligent, eerily human spirits. He'd made the mistake of walking through one of those specters during one of his rounds about the castle, and Robin had felt as if his soul was turning into a block of ice.

"Is there anything we should be aware of as we attack?' Lucina asked, and Robin was quite pleased to see that the lessons he'd given her were not in vain.

"If Camilla and Leo take the field, they are not to be taken lightly," the Emperor warned. "Leo is acclaimed as Nohr's mightiest mage for a reason, and Camilla is a demon on the battlefield. While I do not foresee any extreme difficulties from the battle, take all precautions to keep your people safe."

"Like you have to tell me twice," Robin muttered, but part of him was grateful that the Emperor was taking their safety so seriously.

The Emperor nodded, the shadows of his cowl swirling at the motion, and Robin felt a brief moment of overwhelming sorrow. It wasn't him: the Emperor's suffering and volatile emotions were so easy to discern now, but it all still hurt Robin. He understood that pain all too well. The pain of failing to protect those who mattered the most, and bearing the scars of that pain.

"Good, good. Caeldori," the Emperor summoned his apprentice, the girl slinking out of his shadow.

"You called, my master?" She asked, her face set in a rather poor attempt to imitate her master's cold and knowing expression.

Amusement flickered in the Emperor's will. He reached out and sent a tiny wave of power against Caeldori's face, making her expression contort as she fought down giggles.

"Let me handle the doom and gloom, yes?" The Emperor chuckled. "You're far too light-hearted for people to believe your sudden change in attitude."

"D-don't...t-tease me!" Caeldori gasped out between her attempts to remain as her master described.

"Um, perhaps we should focus?" Cordelia came to the girl's rescue, and the Emperor released his apprentice.

"Yes. Caeldori, you are to take command of the army I am sending to Nohr. Your objective is Fort Dragonfall: take it and leave none within alive, barring the ones I have told you to spare," the Emperor's voice abandoned all traces of his former mirth and kindness, replaced by the cold, calculating leader. "Robin, I ask that your forces tag along and attempt to reason with Severa and Owain. Inigo will remain in Krakenburg at his king's side, but perhaps you can convince your child to give up her hopeless cause alongside her friend."

Caeldori knelt at her master's feet, her scarlet hair draping about her face. "Yes, my Emperor," she said, tone reverent yet also determined. "Your will is mine to carry out."

"As it should be," the Emperor's powerful gaze settled upon Robin, the full thousand pound weight of his regard making the Grandmaster's muscles turn to jelly. "Does this sound satisfactory to you, Robin?"

"Well, I don't hear anything unsatisfactory," Robin answered dryly, ignoring Morgan's snicker.

The shadows shrouding the Emperor's face lessened just enough for Robin to see the thin smile upon his lips, the terrible scars etched into his grey flesh like white beacons. Again he felt the titanic pain slithering through the man's veins for just the slightest of moments, but that white-hot agony was enough to make him wince and for dark spots to dance across his vision.

"You are to move immediately, lest we miss this valuable opportunity," the Emperor turned his gaze to his apprentice and rested a hand upon her shoulder, making her glance upwards. "I have naught but faith in you, Caeldori, but I will be watching in case something I have not foreseen crops up. Should the battle begin to sour and my presence necessitated, I will join the fray at your side."

Caeldori bowed her head once more. "I will not fail you, my master! This fortress is as good as ours, already!"

"Good. Now go, and let Nohr taste the beginning of what is to come," the Emperor reclined against his throne, his powerful gaze flickering amongst his allies. "Kilma will take command of another group of Vallites while you're in the field and strike against Hoshido once more. Simultaneous openings against both kingdoms will show them how serious I am about my claims, and how much power I have earned."

The Ice Tribe chief-when had he even gotten there?-knelt before the Emperor, and everyone but the Ylisseans followed suit. Robin still felt unnerved by how loyal the group was to the one who had once been named Kamui, especially Azura and Nyx. Azura was, by all rights, his cousin, wasn't she? So shouldn't he be treating her as a fellow princess of Valla? As for Nyx...she was far older than everyone present and her knowledge of magical arts was unrivaled, yet she, too, bent the knee before the Emperor.

Then again, Robin mused, the Emperor just radiated that sort of power and warmth that made him want to pledge fealty to the man as well. He was a natural leader whose suffering and anger had forged an unbreakable will and almost otherworldly kindness within his heart. The Emperor's power was impossible to deny, no matter how strong the will facing it, and Robin had the feeling his telepathic influence was also helping him keep everyone in line. Not necessarily forcing everyone to yield, but more so...guiding them; nudging their minds in the right direction.

"Yes, my Emperor!" Caeldori rose and turned to the Ylisseans. "Are you ready to leave, Sir Robin?"

Robin nodded, albeit slowly. "Yes."

The girl nodded, then raised her arm. Magic flared, and then Robin jumped as the dark sky looming overhead shook with thunder. Okay, so where were they now? He saw gloomy landscape everywhere he looked, with a gargantuan fissure gouging the earth behind him.

"Bottomless Canyon," he mused. "Okay, so Nohr should be...that...way."

He fought back an very un-Grandmaster-like scream. The land before them was covered in a shimmering purple sea, thousands upon thousands of Vallite specters gathered to fight underneath their Emperor's banner. Caeldori gazed upon her army, unfazed by the gargantuan mass of undead now under her command.

"My master wasn't exaggerating when he informed me of my...army," she murmured, pride shining in her eyes.

"Indeed he wasn't..." Robin said under his breath, the concentrate mass of dark power giving him a major headache. "So what's the plan?"

Caeldori's eyes steeled with determination: "We march on Fort Dragonfall. My master's keeping these soldiers together, but they're under my will and command. Once we reach the fortress, I'll arrange them in a more...suitable formation meant for sieges."

"If I can help out at all, let me know. After all, tactics and strategies are my specialty," Robin offered, but he hoped Caeldori wouldn't transfer part of the army to him.

She nodded. "My thanks. Now, onwards to Fort Dragonfall!"

The Vallite army stirred, a sea of shimmering ghostly figures, and then marched forward as one. The most disturbing part was that they made absolutely no sound, not even the pegasi, Kinshi, and wyverns in the air. Robin glanced around at his allies as they followed Caeldori, noting how ill at ease they were. Lucina had her hand wrapped tightly around Falchion's hilt; Morgan was paler than usual and fidgeting with her tome as she did whenever she was nervous; Laurent was staring at the silent army, eyes narrowed; Nah was almost clinging to Lucina; Cynthia and Gerome had their aerial mounts so close to the ground they could almost walk. As for Cordelia...she was standing at Robin's side, face calm and steely despite the unease flickering in her eyes.

"Let's hope this doesn't take too long," Robin murmured, keeping the Ylisseans back from the front as Caeldori took her place at the head of the Vallite army.

The shimmering ranks parted before her in a great wave and closed ranks as she passed, moving in perfect unison with one another and further unsettling Robin. He looked over as spectral cavalry clopped by the Ylisseans' sides, their great mounts as silent as everything else. Gods, what he would have given to hear the thundering din of thousands of soldiers, the clinking of equipment, and the various noises generated by the beasts! Robin steeled himself and kept walking alongside the silent army, the thundering of the Bottomless Canyon's dark skies offering a reprieve from the maddening silence.

"So, um, who else is about to lose their mind?" Morgan asked, "Cause I can feel my sanity slipping away,"

"Ditto, kiddo," Robin replied.

"Are we there yet?"

'Naga help us all.'

But no one answered.

 

Leo stood at the ramparts of the ancient Fort Dragonfall, seeing that there was indeed truth to the stories of an dragon's corpse being used to build the structure. Mingled with the stone fortifications were ancient scales and bones, and the gates of the fort were actually the teeth of the dragon. It was all so fascinating, if not a bit disturbing at the same time.

"Now why did Xander feel the need to send us here, again?" Camilla sauntered out onto the battlements to join her brother, annoyance shining clearly in her eyes.

Leo fought back the urge to sigh; had she even been paying attention when Xander had explained that, with the rebellion of the Ice Tribe in Hoshido, Nohr had to be prepared in case the rogues made a move against them? Fort Dragonfall was the most likely choice for such an attack, and Leo had a sneaking suspicion that Corrin/Kamui was throwing their weight behind the Tribe as well. If that was so, then everyone had to be prepared to face him again. Camilla, however, had taken Xander's coronation as a sign that she should leave the kingdom and search for the wayward prince. It was a matter of 'family' and making up for what Garon had done, she claimed.

"We need to bolster our defenses in case the Ice Tribe tries to make a move against Nohr," Leo said with the years of patience he'd mustered together under Garon's fist.

"Why would they do that?" Camilla frowned at him. "The Ice Tribe vanished after revolting against Hoshido, remember? Nobody knows where they went."

"That's what we're afraid of. An enemy we cannot see is far more dangerous than the one standing right in front of us," Leo gazed out across the eternal Nohrian twilight, his collar rustling in the cool breeze that wafted over the fortress.

"Not always, little brother," Camilla narrowed her eyes at the distant horizon. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Leo averted his gaze to the direction she was gazing in, spotting the anomaly immediately.

The twilight was glowing in the distance, a violet hue that shimmered and swam across the horizon. It vanished for just a moment, going dark, and then the light returned. Leo gripped Brynhildr tightly, sensing a gargantuan amount of dark magic approaching.

"Camilla, get the soldiers ready, now!" He barked, recognizing the strange spirit soldiers that his father had summoned to murder Queen Mikoto. "We're under attack!"

Camilla dashed off, lavender hair billowing in her wake as she sprinted into the fortress. Leo turned his attention back to the approaching army, which was drawing near with startling speed. The worst part? They made no noise. A host of that size should have been making enough racket to wake the dead, even from that distance, and Leo tried to swallow the dread rising like bile inside him. What the hell was going on?

Leo watched the army's steady and unrelenting progress, his fear and dread only rising as he took in the sheer number of enemies now bearing down upon his fortress. There had to be thousands of them, more than enough to outnumber his garrison at least twenty to one, if not more.

"Milord!" Niles and Odin burst out onto the ramparts, skidding to a halt and gaping at the massive force approaching.

"Oh, that's not good," Odin muttered, for once not delving into his ridiculous act.

"Indeed. Status?" Leo tore his gaze away from the spirits.

"Everyone's getting ready, but I'm not sure how long we'll last against...that," Niles glared at the army. "At least I can see many flying units to entertain myself with."

"If we can keep them from getting into the fortress, we'll fare better. After all, this dragon corpse is nearly impossible to scratch," Leo reminded them, quickly going through the soldiers under his command.

He had a good sized corps of mages and sorcerers, and he could try to bar off the fort entrances with the heavy troops, but the enemy's sheer numbers alone might win them the day. Archers would be invaluable, if the huge numbers of fliers were to suggest. Leo could see no siege engines, but the power of sorcerers could easily make up for the lack of mechanical firepower.

"Get the mages and archers set up along the battlements," he barked at Niles. "And tell everyone with armor to barricade the gates!"

"Yes, Milord," Niles dashed off, leaving Leo alone with Odin.

"What does my illustrious lord wish for me to do?" Odin tried to sound cool and confident, but Leo could tell that the mage was already fearing for the outcome of this battle.

"Join the mages and keep fire raining down on the enemy. Keep the fliers off the archers and hopefully we can inflict enough losses to force the army to withdraw before they breach our defenses,"

Odin bowed and raced off to position himself, leaving Leo alone with his thoughts. Was this his former brother's doing? Or something else entirely? Either way, Leo shook away the errant scenarios and focused on the oncoming army; they were a threat to Nohr and had to be eliminated! The spirit army was drawing closer and closer, to the point where Leo could now discern individual soldiers marching amongst the ranks. Gods, the silence! It was maddening! Leo could hear his heart pounding within his head, hear the faint wind, but naught else.

Then the army came to a halt an estimated hundred or so yards away from the fortress, maybe two hundred or more. Leo couldn't get an accurate estimate, what with the way the soldiers shimmered in and out of sight. He could feel the titanic weight of their dark magic, a black void resonating with the most sinister power he'd been in the presence of since Garon had died. Magical energy condensed throughout the army, and Leo dove for cover as bolts of black light soared high into the air.

No, not black light. _Black Flames_. Leo swore as the fortress trembled,  heaving with each impact, fumbling to grab something on which to support himself. He heard shouts as soldiers arrayed on the ramparts scrambled for footing, then the trembling faded. Leo dared to poke his head above the battlements, unhooking Brynhildr from his belt and gathering power within his palm.

"Now! Give them everything we have!" He shouted to his soldiers, before unleashing a bolt of dark magic, himself.

Shouts of acknowledgement reached his ears, and bolts of fire, lightning, and wind streaked through the air. The spirits responded with black bolts of their own, lighting up the twilight with incandescent bursts as  magic collided in mid-air and exploded. Leo fired off bolt after bolt of Brynhildr's power, drawing upon the vast reserves of his magic and unleashing every bit he could muster. Arrows hissed from the battlements as his archers finally regained their composure, and Leo could see spirits dropping to the dusty ground.

Black bolts struck the fortress walls, shaking its very foundation as abyssal flames licked the draconic hide and stone. Leo stumbled, wildly grasping for something, anything, to grab onto as the spasms nearly sent him over the edge. Magic exploded above his head, the ear-shattering roar making Leo's ears ring as a wave of force slammed him against the ground. His armor screeched against stone, lessening the blow, but his body still ached from the impact. Leo picked himself off, shaking his head somewhat when the ringing persisted, but he was stronger than this! He was a prince of Nohr, damn it!

He rose, gathering Brynhildr's power, and sent a great bolt of his power into the spirits' ranks. Explosions of all forms and light raked through the shimmering purple army, sending spectral forms flying in all directions, but the spirits remained steadfast in their assault. Their numbers seemed endless, even as entire lines vanished in fire, and then Leo realized something: Where were their fliers?

A wyvern screamed above the fortress, and Leo's head snapped skyward just in time to see the missing fliers diving towards the ramparts.

"Above us!" He shouted, but his soldiers had already begun firing upwards.

Spectral wyverns and Kinshi dove with ease through the hail of projectiles, black fire and shimmering arrows streaking towards Leo's marksmen. Men and women screamed as their bodies were pierced or burned, and Leo was pleased to see Niles coolly shooting down pegasus after pegasus. Spectral mounts tumbled from the air as Leo's archers scored several hits, but there were far too many fliers. Leo tried to send a wave of power through the diving swarm, but he was just moments too slow.

The wyverns were the first to reach his soldiers, fangs and claws gleaming as they savagely ripped into whoever was closest. Odin tried to blast a wyvern off a soldier at his side, but the beast's rider slammed a heavy club against his head. Leo tried to shout, to warn someone, but the specter hauled Odin onto its mount before streaking into the sky.

"Oh, no you don't!" Niles' voice was barely audible over screaming of man and beast alike, the explosions of magic and heaving earth.

Leo gathered power, fueled by anger and desperation, and let it loose against the Kinshi knights sniping at his forces. They evaded with infuriating ease, their arrows hissing into the flesh of Nohrian soldiers. The wyvern carrying Odin soared high above the firestorm, Niles's arrows streaking after it but missing each time. Why the hell would they capture Odin, of all people?

Leo prepared another blast, this time aiming into the midst of the writhing, gore spraying wyverns currently ripping his men to pieces. Dark magic slammed full force into the beasts, bone cracking and steel screaming as the specters were flung back into the walls or over the battlements. Focus, focus, Leo reminded himself, drawing upon every ounce of tactical knowledge he could muster. He looked over at his archers and mages, rage burning within his heart at the sight of his massacred soldiers lying in bloody heaps among ripped armor and broken weapons. The survivors were too few, too injured, to carry on for much longer, and Leo felt the fortress trembling yet again as another wave of abyssal bolts slammed into the walls. They'd been overwhelmed by sheer numbers; fliers savaging his archers and mages while the grounded specters continued pounding the fortress. 

"Fall back into the fort!" He shouted to the survivors, flinging more spells to keep the Kinshi knights at bay.

His soldiers obeyed, limping into shelter or aiding injured comrades, and only when the last had gone did Leo follow. Metal clanked against stone as Leo herded his soldiers through the castle corridors, pushing his muscles to their limits before he finally burst into the central chambers of the dragon's belly.

"Leo! What happened out there?!" Camilla raced over to him, retainers at her side.

"The upper floors are lost, sister. They attacked from two sides and tore us apart," Leo growled, gazing at the soldiers currently barricading the fortress gates. "If they're smart, they'll send soldiers up the way we came and attack us from multiple sides again."

As if on cue, a loud crash echoed from the corridors behind him. Leo swore and looked through his mental map of the area, knowing full well that he could withdraw through the Woods of the Forlorn and hopefully lose the enemy there.

"Oh, I think not," a woman's voice chuckled, and Leo's hair stood up on end as black mist trickled through the corridor. "I have orders to kill everyone in this fortress, except for you, Camilla, Selena, and Odin, and I have no intentions of failing."

"What?!" Leo spun, only for Brynhildr to be ripped from his grasp.

"They're here!" Camilla shouted, and the mist stole her weapon as well.

Darkness spilled into the chamber, growing thicker and thicker until Leo could barely see. Then the specters charged out of the darkness, slamming into Nohrian soldiers left and right. Steel clashed on steel, blood glinted and spattered across stone as waves of purple spirits poured into the room. Out of the darkness came the girl Leo had seen in Notre Sagesse, the redhead who had forsaken her Hoshidan family and pledged herself to...Kamui.

"Y-you?!" Leo stepped back instinctively as the girl-what did they call her, Caeldori?-whipped out the vicious weapon her master had given her.

"Yes. Me," Caeldori smiled coldly, her body leaking darkness as her eyes glowed.

"Lady Camilla!" Beruka, brave little Beruka, lunged at Caeldori, the assassin's eyes steeled with rage.

"We'll handle her!" Selena shouted.

Caeldori stepped aside with unnatural grace, her body dissolving into darkness just for a moment, and then raked one of her twin blades across Beruka's throat. Selena and Camilla both screamed as the blue-haired assassin crumpled to the ground, blood spewing from her throat as her eyes gazed upwards with the only emotion Leo had ever seen in her: fear.

"You bitch!" Selena screamed, her sword streaking towards Caeldori's chest.

Caeldori merely flicked Selena's blade aside with contemptuous ease, her eyes steeled as she cracked the other end of her weapon onto the girl's head. Selena crumpled into the spreading pool of Beruka's blood, and Leo found his hand drifting to his scarcely drawn sword.

"I wouldn't do that, Prince Leo," Caeldori smiled at him, cruel and remorseless, then lashed out with her naginata once again.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Camilla's shriek echoed throughout the fortress, stopping soldiers from both sides as she seized her axe and sprinted towards Caeldori.

The apprentice's eyes widened just for a moment before she turned into black mist to avoid the murderous sweep of Camilla's axe, and Leo winced as his sister let out another unearthly shriek before sprinting after Caeldori. Brynhildr called to him, and Leo scooped the divine tome from the floor. The battle was lost, that much was already clear: everywhere he looked, the spirits were slaughtering his soldiers. But Leo could bleed Kamui further by killing his apprentice!

"DIE! DIE! DIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!" Camilla's screams shook the ancient walls as she ripped through everything in her path to pursue Caeldori's misty figure, stone cracking under her blows and sending shards every which way.

Leo gathered Brynhildr's power within himself, noting how the spirits were ignoring him and Selena, then waited for the opportune moment. It soon came when Caeldori fully materialized to slice through a trio of Nohrian soldiers, and Leo unleashed his magic. Light shone under her feet, and she looked down in surprise just as a golden tree sprouted from the ground. Brynhildr ripped through the girl's body just as easily as any blade would, lifting her into the air and spraying blood everywhere as the golden trunk fully rose. Emerald leaves swayed peacefully upon the tree's branches, untouched by the girl now impaled on the golden trunk.

"FUCKING DIE ALREADY, BITCH!" Camilla had lost any sort of self-control and fell upon the impaled Caeldori, her axe slamming into the girl's skull with a sickening crunch.

Leo winced but was unable to tear his gaze away as his sister savaged Caeldori's remains, swinging again and again and again until she was absolutely covered with Caeldori's blood and gore. What remained of the girl sank into the shadows, fading into mist, and Camilla was panting heavily as she stomped back to Leo's side. He said nothing as the summoned tree faded from existence, leaving nothing of Caeldori behind save for a massive puddle of blood and shredded clothing.

"We have to go, Camilla," Leo grabbed his sister's arm, fully aware of the slaughter occuring before them. "We have to flee to the Woods of the Forlorn! The fortress is lost!"

Camilla nodded, although her eyes were still blazing with rage and sorrow as she turned to her fallen retainers. Then they both froze: Selena was gone.

"W-where is she?!" Camilla looked around, as if expecting Selena to have regained consciousness somewhere or perhaps been dragged away by Nohrian soldiers to be taken to safety.

"You're a bit too late," Niles limped over, his bow broken and clothes in bloody tatters. "Two of those things grabbed Selena and fled as Lady Camilla was dealing with that girl. I tried to stop them, but another one broke my bow."

Leo scowled: they were running out of time!

"We have to go, now! That girl said that she was ordered to kill everyone but myself and Camilla, and Selena and Odin, but now that she's dead, her soldiers might go on a rampage," Leo shoved his sister and retainer towards the only open exit left, through the mouth of the dragon.

"B-but!" Camilla reached out for Beruka, but Leo wasn't having any of that.

The Nohrian lines were collapsing and their soldiers were all but slaughtered, and Leo understood fully that the fortress was lost. He drew on Brynhildr's power and unleashed a blast that sent his sister flying out the dragon's mouth, praying silently that she'd forgive him for that later. Niles limped after him, managing to keep pace as retainer and liege fled the blood soaked fortress. Nothing pursued them, and Leo was pleased to see Camilla picking herself out of the small crater she'd made, mostly unharmed.

"Are you-" she started to snarl at her brother, but Leo grabbed her arms and pulled her towards the Woods of the Forlorn, adrenaline coursing through his veins and allowing him to muscle her with him.

"Move!" He snapped, dragging her towards their destination.

She obeyed, much to his surprise, and the trio were soon racing through the woods as fast as their legs could carry them. It was only when Fort Dragonfall was far out of sight did Leo allow them to collapse. Niles was swearing under his breath, ripping off strips of his tattered clothing to bandage the wounds on his leg and abdomen. Leo slumped against a log, gulping down air as quickly as he could as his entire body ached.

"Gods above...that was horrible," he whispered, only now allowing all of his fear and frustration to leak out.

They'd lost Fort Dragonfall, along with almost two thousand soldiers. Xander's greatest fears were coming to light: Kamui had entered the battlefield once more, this time with an army stronger than anything Leo had ever seen before. At least he'd managed to kill Caeldori, therefore robbing Kamui of one of his strongest allies...right?

"Let's go," Camilla growled, rising and clutching Beruka's axe to her chest.

Leo forced his legs to push himself up. This was going to be a long trip home, and he sorely wished he and Camilla had gotten to the stables where their mounts had been before fleeing. At least he still had Brynhildr.


	6. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A family is reunited, and now all Robin has to do is keep Severa from murdering the Emperor.

It hurt. It hurt _so much_! Caeldori swam and tossed amongst the darkness that had engulfed her after Prince Leo had suddenly conjured that unnaturally deadly tree and impaled her upon it. She remembered the unimaginable agony that had exploded from her torso as golden bark ripped through her, only growing when Camilla fell upon her. Damn coward! Attacking someone who couldn't fight back! But, still, it was Caeldori's own fault for ending up in that position. She'd been too sure of her powers, too cocky, and it had cost her.

So here she was, drowning in the darkness she'd fallen into as white-hot agony ripped through her nerves. Caeldori felt as if she were being broken down and pieced back together at a rapid pace, and she wondered if this was how her master felt...her master! Oh gods, she'd failed her Emperor! Was she dead? Somewhere in between?

All Caeldori could feel was the soul-crushing agony, but somewhere underneath she felt a tug on her essence, a power pulling her towards something. It felt familiar.

"M-Master?" Caeldori thought, and then the darkness gave way to blinding light.

She yelped, the agony flaring a thousand fold as she was blinded and set upon cold stone.

"Don't move, Caeldori!" Her master's voice filled her mind, his warm presence hovering above her. "Nyx, give me your hand!"

"R-right!" The sorceress's voice was tight with horror.

"Caeldori, stay still!" The Emperor ordered when Caeldori tried to raise her head, but none of her muscles responded.

The pain was almost too much for her to bear. She felt as if she was being skinned alive and boiled while being repeatedly stabbed everywhere! A pair of hands resonating magical power rested upon her torso, although it felt as if they'd somehow gone _inside_ of her, and then the pain faded to nothing. The Emperor grunted, and Caeldori's vision started to recover from the blinding light of the Astral Plane. She caught only a glimpse of her beloved master before he shrugged off his cloak and draped it over her head.

"You don't want to see this, trust me," his voice was tight with pain and anger, his fury shaking the air around him.

Caeldori was too weak to argue, but she managed a light gasp as her torso lurched under her master's touch. Then his power took ahold of her, locking every muscle she had in place and forcing her to remain still as he poured magic into her body. Caeldori could see nothing, but she felt...strange. Her torso tingled in a manner not at all uncomfortable, and Caeldori felt as if her skin and internal organs were stitching back together. Her thoughts were muddled and slow, but Caeldori focused enough to recognize that Brynhildr had opened a massive hole in her abdomen, which her Emperor was currently forcing to regenerate. She should also be in a hell of a lot more pain than this...gods damn it! He was transferring her pain to himself, wasn't he?!

"M-Mast...er..." She croaked out, her throat burning at the attempt as his magic slithered through her entire body.

"Silence!" He hissed, and the surge of magic grew stronger until Caeldori felt as if the Emperor was taking control of her very soul.

"You're overexerting yourself!' Nyx cried. "Stop, now! Before it's too late!"

"Like hell I'm stopping now!" The Emperor snarled.

Caeldori felt herself slipping away, going back into the abyss, but she forced herself to remain conscious. She had to stay with her Emperor! After an eternity of darkness and the numbness, or at least it felt like an eternity, Caeldori's senses were flooded with cold.

"There...she's stable," her Emperor whispered, sounding exhausted.

Caeldori dared to speak: "M-Master?"

Her throat didn't hurt, but her senses had recovered enough for her to realize that her torso was completely bare. Meaning...oh gods! Her master was seeing her while she was half-naked! Caeldori tried to reach up, to cover herself, but the best she could do was feebly move her weak arms.

"Don't move, Caeldori...Please..." Her Emperor's voice was weak, his presence a dull weight against her mind and body. "Nyx, you have my sincerest gratitude for lending me your magic for this...Let's get you covered up before you catch cold."

The cloak covering her face shifted and was pulled away, giving Caeldori an unobstructed view of her master. His features had aged with exhaustion, eyes dull and darkened with bags. Unnatural wrinkles creased his cheeks and forehead, but they didn't mar his features at all. If anything, he looked more handsome than ever.

"These aren't permanent, in case you're wondering," he smiled weakly as he covered her torso with his cloak. "Just a consequence of using too much dark magic."

Caeldori tried to speak, but a deep exhaustion settled over her body, sinking into her bones and melting away what strength she could have mustered. She could only watch as her master slipped his arms under her and lifted her into-oh gods!-a bridal carry. He smelled faintly like lavender and rotted flesh, but the latter was barely discernable. His arms felt warm and were still churning with the magic he'd channeled through them, and Caeldori settled herself against his muscular chest.

Her Emperor carried her through the Plane, and Caeldori closed her eyes as her weariness took over. She could feel him moving, exerting his will upon something, and then his boots clacked against wooden floors. Were they in his cabin? Caeldori forced her leaden eyelids open just as her master entered his chambers, her heart lurching when her Emperor laid her upon the soft bedding.

"Don't get any funny ideas," he growled, but his tone was gentle. "You're not leaving my side from here on out, got it?"

"Y-yes, Master," Caeldori mumbled, now sorely wishing he'd climb into the bed with her as he drew the covers over her after reclaiming his robes.

He turned his back on her, throwing his robes around himself. "Sleep, and I'll find a replacement for your...torn clothes."

Caeldori tried to reach out to him, but he waved his hand in her direction and sleep overtook her.

 

Robin had _never_ been this angry before. Not only had Caeldori shoved the Ylisseans to the very rear of the Vallite army, forcing her 'allies' to miss the battle entirely, she'd also had the nerve to kidnap Severa and Owain! Robin had been seated on a log, watching the attack trudge forward in a manner that made him want to tear his hair out when a wyvern came out of nowhere and nearly broke Owain's neck after dropping him. And shortly after that, two Vallite soldiers had dragged Severa through the ENTIRE army to dump her on her father's lap. Cordelia was _still_ trying to disentangle twigs from the girl's hair and had had to replace her torn armor.

Needless to say, Robin was not in the best mood when he finally got the damn crystal to take his people back to the Astral Plane before storming up to the Emperor's throne. The hooded man watched him approach, the weight of his presence and regard strangely lessened. Robin stopped before the throne and crossed his arms, glaring at the Emperor.

"So, would you like to explain your apprentice's actions?"

The Emperor sighed. "They are unacceptable."

Robin paused, this was not the answer he was expecting. "And why is that?"

"Caeldori was supposed to let your group stand at the front in order to prompt Severa and Owain to pester their lords for negotiations until they agreed. You were to speak to Prince Leo and Princess Camilla, attempt to convince them to surrender, and when refused, arrange my army in a fashion much more elegant than what Caeldori ordered," the Emperor's voice sounded weaker, as well. "Your roles were meant to be much greater than what they had become, my friend, but Caeldori's pride and desire to prove herself to me overshadowed the orders I had given her."

"You ordered her to give us more control? I'm flattered, but that didn't happen the way you'd intended for it to," Robin was also bothered by one more thing: "By the way, where is Caeldori? After she dumped Owain on us and nearly broke his neck, she led soldiers into the castle and then vanished."

Great sorrow and disappointment filled the Emperor's aura as he spoke: "She nearly got herself killed is what happened. If I hadn't taken note of her pain at the last second and pulled her to me...or if Brynhildr had impaled her just a few inches higher, she would be dead."

"I-impaled?!" Robin spluttered; he hadn't been expecting _that_! "Is she alright?! Where is she?!"

"Peace, my friend. Caeldori's fine, but the effort of regenerating so much exhausted her...and me. She's in my cabin at the moment, recovering her strength, but she has proven that I must be much more attentive of her whenever she takes the field without me," the Emperor sighed. "Foresight is a tricky thing, my friend: you can see the future that will come so long as you have the strength to bring it about, but you cannot see the things that will cross into the flows of time."

"Like an indolent apprentice who nearly got my daughter and dear friend killed?" Robin felt he was rapidly approaching a line he shouldn't, but he didn't really care at this point.

"Exactly that," the Emperor chuckled. "And I do not think I will be making that same mistake twice."

Robin let loose the breath he'd been holding, sensing the Emperor's amusement.

"So...Caeldori isn't going to nearly kill the people we're trying to save again?" He asked, feeling quite awkward.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," the Emperor promised. "I'll send Jakob your way to see to Owain and Severa. What say you?"

Robin nodded. "That would be much appreciated, thank you."

The Emperor nodded and his gaze lifted from Robin's shoulders, dismissing him. The Grandmaster turned away, bowing his head in thanks before dashing back to his and Cordelia's room. His wife was still fretting over Severa, who had still yet to wake. Robin closed the door behind him and sat beside Cordelia, who looked up and gave him a weary smile.

"I straightened everything up," she said, gesturing vaguely to their daughter's twig and tangle-free hair and freshened clothes. "She's still not awake, though."

Robin reached out and stroked Cordelia's cheek with a gentle palm before reaching out and taking Severa's hand in his remaining one. A quick glance at the cushioned chairs off to the side of the room showed Morgan splayed across them, snoring softly. She'd pushed the two chairs together, end to end, to form a makeshift bed.

She looked adorable, if not a bit uncomfortable.

Robin smiled at his daughter, then returned to rubbing little circles on Severa's hand with his thumb.

"Get some rest, my love," he murmured to Cordelia. "You look exhausted."

She shook her head. "I want to be here when she wakes up," she said. "Especially...since Caeldori looks like me and she attacked her."

"You know...I spoke to the Emperor, and he said that Caeldori expressly went against his orders by keeping us in the rear. We were supposed to have been in the front lines, in plain view of the fortress," Robin waited for the words to sink in.

"They would have seen us," Cordelia murmured. "We could have forced them into negotiations and resolved that battle peacefully."

"Caeldori almost died, too. She's resting in that black cabin, recovering from her horrible wounds," Robin added, a vision of Cordelia lying upon a bed, bleeding from similar injuries flickering in his mind.

It still hurt his heart to think of that day...when she'd taken an arrow for him in the Plegian marshes after Emmeryn's failed rescue attempt. Cordelia had fallen, crash landing her pegasus behind enemy lines. Robin had blasted his way through a dozen soldiers to reach her and barely kept a lancer from running her through, but Cordelia had already been grievously injured. Lissa and Maribelle had stabilized her, but still.

Robin had stayed by Cordelia's side for all the days she'd been in the infirmary, and somehow Chrom hadn't been surprised when Robin came to him after a few weeks, telling him he had no idea how to propose to Cordelia. Granted, they'd spent an absurd amount of time together on and off the battlefield ever since they met-Sumia had often complained that Robin 'stole' Cordelia from her-and perhaps their affection for each other was blatantly obvious.

"I'm not sure if I should be worried or a bit gratified," Cordelia snapped him from his thoughts. "How bad are her injuries?"

"I heard from Gunter on my way to the Emperor that Caeldori had nearly been cut in half. The Emperor told me she'd been impaled, so I'm trying to figure out just what kind of weapon could impale someone and nearly bisect them at the same time," Robin mused.

Cordelia winced. "Dear Naga...how did she survive that?"

"The Emperor."

"Right."

Silence followed, but the two merely interlaced their fingers and held vigil over their sleeping daughters.

It seemed like hours until Severa finally stirred, her parents jolting to attention as she groaned softly and opened her eyes.

"H-huh?" The girl stared at the ceiling with a blurred, sleep-addled gaze, her head lolling onto its side and directing her sight to her parents. "Mother? Daddy?"

Robin's pulse quickened as he smiled, silently thanking whatever gods or dragons were listening as he reached out and covered Severa's hand with his.

"Hey, sweetie," he said, noting immediately how his touch made her jump.

"W-wait a minute!" She recovered quickly, he'd give her that. "What are you two doing here?! And where is 'here' to begin with?!"

Severa lurched upright, almost immediately groaning and clutching her head with her free hand.

"Take it easy, Severa!" Cordelia said gently. "You sustained a bad head wound earlier!"

"Earlier?! Oh no! Nononononono! Beruka! Lady Camilla! What did you do to them?!" Severa's pitch rose as she looked frantically around. "Where are they?!"

Robin gripped her shoulders tightly, trying to calm the girl down.

"Shhhh! Severa, it's okay, sweetheart! It's okay! We're here!" He pulled her into his arms, not wanting to tell her what he knew had happened to the one she called Beruka.

Severa squirmed against his chest, clawing at his back to extricate herself from him, but Cordelia climbed onto the bed behind her and embraced the girl as well.

"It'll be okay, darling," she whispered, but that word only seemed to make Severa fight harder.

"N-No! You killed Beruka! Lady Camilla!" Severa shrieked her liege's name and Robin held her tightly as the girl broke down in his arms, sobbing and gasping for breath.

Morgan jumped into the mix, having awoken when Severa did, most likely, and the trio held Severa between them as she mourned her companion's death. Robin could tell his shirt would be soaked through by the end of this, but he didn't care. He had his daughter back: that was all that mattered.

"W-where are we?" Severa croaked after she'd finally collected herself, her family easing away to give her space to recover.

"We're in a place called the Astral Plane," Robin answered. "This is where the Emperor's been based ever since the war's beginning."

Severa sniffled, chewing on her lip as she brushed her tears away and tried to regain what composure she had left. "The 'Emperor'? You don't  mean Prince Kamui, do you?"

"Yes. Have you heard what happened to his friends: Flora and Felicia?" Cordelia was massaging Severa's back, knowing just where to caress and rub.

"Y-yes...The Hoshidans killed them, didn't they?" Severa squirmed under her mother's touch, but she didn't fight. "The Ice Tribe attacked King Ryoma's envoy a while back."

"You are correct. After their deaths, Kamui cast aside any remaining vestiges of the Prince he'd once been and chose a new name for himself: The Emperor," Robin explained as best as he could. "He wants to unite the world under one banner and create a lasting peace between everyone since Nohr and Hoshido seem intent on destroying each other."

Severa grunted. "You don't call yourself 'Emperor' if you plan on making the world play nice with each other. He's going to force everyone to kneel to him, isn't he? Like Walhart?"

"Not exactly," Robin didn't know where the words were coming from as he continued. "I get the feeling that he'll use force to drive everyone into line, but he really just wants peace. If I thought otherwise, we wouldn't be helping him."

"Keep us in line?" Severa's slow voice heralded the arrival of a terrible storm. "KEEP US IN LINE?! HE ORDERED BERUKA'S MURDER!"

Before she could shriek any further, Morgan tackled her and knocked them both back onto the bed, Severa's scream coming out as a strangled yelp.

"It'll be okay, sis! We're together again and nothing's going to stop us from getting Inigo back, too! We can all go home!" Morgan's enthusiastic tone was infectious, and Robin found himself grinning at his wife.

'Home'. That's right, they could go home and be a family again.

Severa's heavy breathing filled the room as she struggled against the storm of emotions rampaging through her, but Robin merely held his daughters in his arms and rode out the storm with her.

He'd wait forever if that's what it took.

Nah came some time later to tell them that Owain had awakened, albeit with a sore neck, and the family awkwardly separated as Severa snarled at them to release her. They rose, together, and went out to meet what the world had to offer them.

Robin also made a mental note to keep Severa as far away from Caeldori as possible. He didn't want her going off the deep end and souring their relations with the Emperor by murdering his apprentice, or the Emperor himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caeldori lives!   
> I wouldn't kill her, Fregler, so no need to worry about me going Game of Thrones on everyone, hahaha. I'm not killing everyone, just some characters I really don't feel like writing or feel their deaths will add to the story.   
> As for the last chapter, I know a lot of you were probably expecting a lot more in-depth narration from the Ylissean side and were disappointed, but that was (I'm sorry!) what I was trying to go for. I wanted readers to feel a bit more connected to the characters via shared emotions, giving you some room to relate.   
> Again, I apologize, and I'll try not to mess with you guys as much in future chapters.   
> Peace!


	7. Hoshido Bleeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caeldori awakens again, and Kilma leads a legion of the Emperor's soldiers against Castle Shirasagi (I know in the past I accidentally spelled it as 'Shisaragi'). Hoshido trembles, and blood soaks into the pristine kingdom's lands once again.

Caeldori's body ached as she awakened, and she immediately felt the weight of her master's presence upon her. Her eyes peeled open the darkness, and she was most relieved to see her Emperor sitting beside the bed.

"Sleep well, my apprentice?" He asked, his voice stronger than what it had been before.

"Yes, master," Caeldori, all too aware of her nakedness, was careful to remain under the covers.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

Caeldori paused before answering, taking note of how her torso was tingling with magical residue: "Fine, master, but my chest..."

He reached out and rested his warm glove upon her cheek, making her flush.

"It is to be expected. After all, I had to graft part of myself into you in order for you to survive your wounds," her Emperor's face became visible from underneath the darkness, and Caeldori found herself smiling at his unmarred, handsome face.

"You...grafted part of yourself onto me?" She peeked underneath the covers, peering over her bare chest to see that almost her entire torso was now comprised of her master's grey flesh. "M-master...I know I disobeyed your orders and disappointed you...And I-I'm sorry!"

All thoughts of modesty forgotten, Caeldori flung off the covers and slid out of the bed to prostrate herself at her master's feet. He hadn't said anything, but Caeldori's mind was bound to his and so she had sensed his disappointment in her; his anger, too, at himself for not trusting her enough. All she sensed now was contemplation and surprise at how quickly she'd recovered from being impaled upon Brynhildr.

"Caeldori...I think perhaps it was my fault for not stressing the importance of time's flow and our effects of it. I didn't give you everything I should have, and in that case, I have failed you as a master," he murmured, much to Caeldori's horror. "I've taken you away from your parents, from your kingdom, and you've been nothing but loyal to the monster I've become. I don't even know how you can look at me."

"Master, don't say such things!" Caeldori jumped up to her feet and grabbed his hands, not even caring if he saw her bare. "I should be the one asking how you can look at me. I disobeyed your orders, nearly got myself killed, and forced you to use an intense amount of magic to save me."

She looked down at her mismatched flesh, the grey skin starting partly down her chest and forming a jagged, circular area encompassing most of her abdomen.

"I look like a failure, which is more than I deserve," Caeldori felt tears budding up in her eyes and turned her head away from her master.

"Caeldori, you deserve only the best of what this world has to offer," her Emperor's gentle tone and adoration filled her with warmth. "Which is why I don’t think I should be your master anymore."

"W-what?!" She spun back to face him, horror trickling into her. "You don't want me as your apprentice anymore?"

Without him, Caeldori didn't know what she'd do! If he just abandoned her now...Wait, what was this feeling creeping into their enmeshed senses?

"Don't jump to conclusions, Caeldori. I said I was not the best master I could have been, so instead I should strive to be an even better companion: Equals, rather than master and apprentice," her Emperor chided. "To be frank, you've learned pretty much all I am capable of teaching you in terms of your magic and how to navigate it."

Caeldori frowned. "Wait, what about your mind control magic?"

"Unless you somehow become part Faceless like me, that sort of imparting is beyond my control," her Emperor reached out to her and willed his hand to dissolve.

Both of their limbs followed suit, fading into smoky darkness the moment their fingers interlaced. Caeldori understood his words without him saying anything, and she smiled at him as their hands solidified.

"Well, even if I'm not your apprentice anymore, I'll follow you to the ends of the earth and beyond," she vowed, savoring the warmth of his hand in hers. "You gave me power to protect those I love, and I'll not let it go to waste!"

The shift in her Emperor's emotions was immediate: "Those you love? I assume you mean your family?"

"You know full well what I mean," Caeldori smirked at him, their enmeshed senses buzzing as her heart pounded within her bare chest.

"You think you can protect me?" The Emperor chuckled. "Isn't that supposed to be my line?"

She stepped closer, thrusting her nose into his face. "Strong women make for strong relationships, haven't you heard?"

She didn't care that she was standing before him, naked and utterly exposed. They were as one, minds bound together, and Caeldori craved a far more...intimate connection with him. She'd wanted to be with him for the longest time, and she had nothing to hide anymore. She could feel his warm breath against her skin, feel, too, the love for her churning within his scarred and darkened heart.

"Perhaps you are correct," the Emperor mused, his eyes lingering upon hers. "And I know none as strong as you, Caeldori."

"And I, you," they still clasped hands, which she wasn't complaining about, but Caeldori still craved more.

Screw it! Caeldori reached out, separating their hands, and pushed his cowl back, then draped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. He responded quite eagerly, making her head swim in a way not at all unpleasant, and Caeldori felt his hands come to rest upon her back. His lips were so soft...and his touch so tender, Caeldori felt great desire burning within her body.

Their breath mingled, and Caeldori pulled back to gulp down air before crushing her Emperor's lips underneath hers once again. He didn't taste like dead flesh, either, and Caeldori was hungrily exploring every inch of his mouth. She felt the world tip and the bed creak under her back, her Emperor climbing upon her while not breaking their passionate kiss.

"Oh, my Emperor," she whispered, squirming underneath his weight. "I am yours...I will always be yours."

She hoped it would be as good as her romance stories claimed.

 

Ryoma watched from Castle Shirasagi's high ramparts as his former brother's army trampled over the lush Hoshidan countryside, his pain feeling more subdued than ever before. He'd heard of a similar army headed by Caeldori attacking Nohr, so that left absolutely no doubt as to who the threat was behind these soldiers. Was Kamui even capable of reason anymore? Was he even human anymore?

"My King, our scouts have returned from their foray," Yukimura bowed before him, his features stony. "Chief Kilma is commanding this army, and he keeps referring to Kamui as 'the Emperor'."

"Emperor?" Ryoma's blood churned within his veins. "So he plans to conquer us."

Yukimura's tousled hair swayed in the warm breeze that coasted through Hoshido, and Ryoma found the beautiful afternoon to be an insult. It was too bright, too calm to be the eve of a terrible battle.

"The imperials here are noticeably more organized than the ones who assaulted Nohr," Yukimura was saying. "The ones Caeldori commanded were a mix of Nohrian and Hoshidan style units not entirely complementary with one another. These...I think the Emperor had a hand in this."

"Do you think you can repel this assault?" Ryoma hated asking those words: he should be on the front lines, Raijinto carving apart Hoshido's enemies, but right now he could barely pick the divine blade up, let alone use it.

"If the Emperor or Caeldori aren't present, this should be child's play for my strategies," Yukimura tried to be confident, but Ryoma could see the man's worry.

Another warm wind kissed Shirasagi, and Ryoma could see Hinoka rallying the sky knights. Automata rattled through the city's outer walls alongside living soldiers, fitting arrows to bows or sliding bolts into various ballista. Takumi would be in charge of those firing the artillery, and Ryoma himself would remain in the castle with Scarlet and everyone who could be spared to defend the palace, watching the battle unfold without them.

"Have the civilians been evacuated?" Ryoma asked.

"My king!" A terrified soldier burst into the throne room, blood coating his torn uniform and his left arm trailing uselessly behind him. "The evacuation was attacked by the enemy! We were forced to pull everyone back into the city!"

Ryoma swore. "We can't fight in the city if the citizens are here! Yukimura: we'll have to meet the enemy outside the walls!"

"Their mages will tear the walls apart if we don't shoot them down, first," the tactician reminded him. "But I agree, we'll have to fight army to army if we're to prevent unnecessary damage to the city."

"Damn it..." Ryoma glared at the onrushing army, that sea of purple and steel that was now coming for his kingdom.

They'd somehow managed to get through most of Hoshido's countryside without raising alarm, as if it had just appeared outside of Shirasagi, and Ryoma had no idea how many people had already died on their blades. Even from here he could see the massive numbers of heavily armored soldiers carrying swords and large, door-shaped shields, followed by scores of Faceless decked out in black armor and pulling carts with ballistae mounted upon them. Archers and mages were scattered about the army, as were rank upon rank of lancers and more.

It was an army from Ryoma's nightmares.

"How can we even stand against such a force?" He murmured, icy fear trickling into his mind.

"We have forces cobbled together from all over Hoshido, and all the provincial shoguns have pledged their support. What forces they could spare are here, so we stand a very good chance," Yukimura reminded him, ever the stoic tactician.

"Send them out after weakening the enemy," Ryoma advised. "Aim for those Faceless if you can."

Yukimura grinned. "My thoughts exactly, my king. Stay safe, and hopefully we'll all get out of this."

Ryoma nodded absently and watched Yukimura leave, Scarlet ducking into the room around the departing tactician.

"Hey, those imperial guys sent a force around to attack the evacuation," she reported. "Apparently they knew exactly where to look."

"I know, we're going to have to send our forces outside the walls to drive the enemy away before they can get closer to the city," Ryoma drew strength from his wife's presence, willing away some of the omnipresent pain.

Scarlet scowled. "I know, which makes me think that was exactly what Kamui, or the Emperor, wants us to do."

"We have no other choice," Ryoma sighed, fighting back the wince at the pain that flared as Scarlet embraced him from behind.

"As long as we're together, we can do this," she promised, her simple dress bedazzled with the shiny rocks she adored.

Ryoma leaned back into her embrace, savoring her warmth. She smelled like primroses.

"I know, love. I hope that we can get through this day," he watched as Yukimura mustered their soldiers, a Hoshidan flood pouring from the city gates to meet their enemies.

Takumi's hair was billowing in the wind that picked up, Fujin Yumi glowing as he pulled back on its magical arrow. He released, the light arrow slamming into one of the Faceless and shattering its skull. The monstrosity crumpled to the ground, its harnessed ballista tipping over and flattening a spectral cavalier. Yukimura shouted, automata and archers immediately releasing their arrows in response. The air resonated with the song of death, hissing projectiles streaking through the space between armies and thudding into ghostly steel. Ballista thrummed and cracked, bolts knifing through air and puncturing the armor of the heavy soldiers in the front lines.

Several of the Faceless-drawn ballistae returned fire, sending flaming bolts through the air and exploding against the city walls. Ryoma winced as wood and bodies were thrown about the wall ramparts, ballista shattering into thousands of burning pieces. Flickering flames trickled up the wall from darkened craters and blackened wood, bodies and body parts splattering against the streets as another explosive bolt detonated against Hoshidan defenses.

The two armies continued trading fire, the majority of Hoshidan bolts and arrows thudding into the hulking Faceless and downing many. Then the front line charged, sunlight glittering across thousands of metal pieces as Yukimura ordered an attack. Thousands charged in a great mass, the earth trembling from their pounding feet and the air itself shaking from hoarse shouts. Trails of fire streamed from the imperial ballistae, exploding against the city walls and opening more holes. The spectral imperials also charged, shields raised in front of them.

The armies were a hundred yards away, flaming projectiles streaming overhead from one into the other on both sides.

Fifty yards; Hoshido's soil was trembling, blood and steel bodies roaring closer and closer.

Twenty.

Ten.

The armies crashed together in an ungodly cacophony of steel, Hoshidan weapons slamming into imperial shields. The two front lines crashed, bodies and weapons colliding with one another with a level of violence only war could manage. The savage hacking and slashing began, wild beasts in flesh and steel wielding instruments of brutal death now dedicated to opening flesh. The imperials pushed against the Hoshidan lines with disturbing ease, orders being shouted from the defenders as Yukimura attempted to salvage the charge.

Automata clattered forward from the flanks of the Hoshidan armies, bows singing and saws whirring as their murderous teeth spun. Ryoma tensed as soldiers savagely hacked and slashed at one another like wild animals, the imperials steadily pushing against the Hoshidan lines and utterly crushing the automata that had attempted to encircle them. It was a bloodbath, and Ryoma could already see that the imperials were going to win.

The Hoshidans were being pushed back, scores of white soldiers falling from spectral blades as the imperial shield wall continued stomping forward.

"Damn!" Ryoma snarled: if he was on the battlefield, Raijinto would be stained with the blood of hundreds of his foes, and his allies would not be suffering such a disastrous defeat.

Takumi was firing arrow after arrow into the enemy, taking down a soldier with every shot, but there were simply too many for him to shoot down. Hinoka was grounded with the other sky knights, not wanting to risk being shot down by the scores of Faceless-drawn ballistae still spitting out fire.

"What should we do?" Scarlet wondered, her grip around her husband's waist tightening.

He ignored the spike of pain, gritting his teeth as the imperial lines nearly backed the faltering Hoshidans against the city walls.

Cold air brushed past him, and a sixth sense he'd honed since childhood made him spin in Scarlet's arms, startling her. Kilma was standing behind them, his features twisted with rage and eyes glowing red with unholy power.

"H-hey!" Scarlet immediately threw her arms out protectively before her husband, eyeing Raijinto from where it rested by the throne. "How'd you get in here?!"

Kilma's thin lips peeled apart into a smile-or snarl. "My Emperor has granted me power beyond your feeble reach, King Ryoma," he spat the title. "I should kill you here and now, while you're at my mercy, but my Emperor has other plans for you."

The aura around Kilma was dark and just wrong, the madness glinting in his pulsating eyes making Ryoma want to cut his head off just to keep those twin orbs from glaring into his soul.

"My Emperor will bring you and Nohr under his rule, and there shall be peace in this world again," Kilma continued. "You have seen the strength of but a single legion brought to bear against all of Hoshido's combined might today, King Ryoma. And now that you've seen, you shall know how futile resistance is."

Ryoma snarled at him. "Hoshido will never surrender! Not to you! Not to anyone!"

"Heh...what a fool you are," Kilma's laugh was hollow and merciless. "You are weak, and we are strong. When the Emperor wills it, we shall take your kingdoms for our own and unite this pitiful world!"

"Then why did you attack unarmed civilians?!" Scarlet spat. "You speak of peace and uniting the world yet you lead soldiers against people just trying to escape the war!"

Kilma's eyes hardened. "We killed only a few soldiers and forced your civilians to flee back into the city. We harmed no innocents, this I swear. Unlike you, who ordered the murder of my daughters!"

The Ice Tribe chieftain gestured wildly out the window through which Ryoma had been watching the battle. "See now your weakness! Your countrymen slaughtered before but a fraction of the strength my Emperor has at his command! Our Empire shall be eternal! Our legacy will be everlasting peace and prosperity to all we have united!"

Ryoma dared to look, his heart dropping at the sight of not even half the army he'd sent out limping back into the city walls, ballistae fire exploding around them as they went. The field, once pristine and peaceful, was now trampled under thousands of feet and stained red, broken weapons and bodies as far as Ryoma could see. It was a sight he'd never get out of his head.

"First comes the storm, and then comes the calm," Kilma growled, a manic smile upon his lips. "My Emperor will bring peace, but first, Hoshido and Nohr must be brought to heel. Our strength must be proven if we are to break this cursed cycle of war and bloodshed. Power must be taken away from the weak, elevated by the misguided, and the strong must guide them all towards a brighter future."

Ryoma would have thought such goals noble if they hadn't involved the subjugation of his kingdom and the slaughter of his people. Perhaps he'd brought this on himself with that foolish order to assassinate Kamui, but Ryoma knew the time for words had long since past. Now was the time for blood and suffering, and Hoshido would bear the full weight of Kamui-no, the Emperor's- power.

"The reckoning will come, King Ryoma, that I promise you. My Emperor's will reaches out and encompasses all, Hoshidan. It spares you today, but not forever," Kilma's voice was low and dangerous. "I will get revenge for the murder of my daughters, I promise you that."

He melted into the shadows and vanished, and when Ryoma looked outside, the imperial army had also gone. His legs gave in and Ryoma slumped to the ground, Scarlet falling to her knees beside him.

"W-what the hell have we gotten ourselves into?" His Queen whispered, staring at him with terrified eyes.

"Something we never should have," he answered.

Ryoma had been strong all his life. He'd been the eldest, unwilling to show weakness and always having to be the strong, unfaltering leader. He'd never been weak; never allowed himself to cry.

Now, however, tears fell freely down his cheeks.

 

Caeldori awoke, her body still buzzing in the aftermath as she felt her Emperor's arms around her waist. She was warm, tucked underneath the ruffled bedding and curled against the bare body at her side. _Gods, those stories didn't do it justice at all_! She thought, smiling at the memory of her night with the Emperor. Even her most...descriptive novels had failed to get across just how incredible it felt to give yourself fully to one you loved.

Caeldori snuggled closer to the one at her side, turning over to nuzzle against the curve of his neck. He smelled like lavender and sweat, but it was wonderful all the same.

"Hmm...it appears our time together is at an early end," her Emperor murmured, his breath warm against the top of Caeldori's head. "Kilma has fulfilled his duty, and we must continue forward with our conquest."

Caeldori sighed, wishing she could just have a few more minutes with him, perhaps even some quick lovemaking. She was no longer a maiden, so to speak, and now she wanted nothing more than to sample that incredible pleasure once again. But...her Emperor was right: they had duties to fulfil if their vision of the future was ever going to come about.

"Don't be so disappointed, Caeldori," he said gently, lifting her chin up to gaze into her eyes. "We have all the time in the world to spend together, now. Now, however, we have expectations to fulfil and a world to unite. Go, I shall be along shortly."

Caeldori nodded, stealing one final kiss from him before sliding out of the covers. Perhaps she should also take a bath in the springs...and find some clothes. One glance at the table nearby showed a new battle dress, black in color and outlined in red. It matched her former garb and even had brand new wing ornaments. Heh, her Emperor truly thought of everything, didn't he?

 

And so she dressed and departed, shooting him one last, longing look.

"I love you," she said, then left his sight.

 The Emperor sighed, rising and covering himself from the world once again.

"It is done...One of the final pieces has been put into place. Caeldori...how I wish to spend eternity by your side and to build that family you desire," he already knew what the future held for him, and it pained him in more ways than he thought possible. "I pray that you will forgive me one day, Caeldori."

It hurt even more than losing Flora and Felicia.

"Please...forgive me...my love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I had absolutely no desire to pursue the Emperor/Caeldori relationship so early on, but it sorta went like this:  
> Me: I'll wait a bit longer, make their master/apprentice relationship last more to really get some backstory.  
> Inner me to me: Make them fuck. Make them suffer long term relationship pain as the story progresses. Make them suffer, plain and simple. 
> 
> So, yeah. Shit happened a lot faster than I originally planned. I'm a terrible writer, hahaha.


	8. To Expand an Empire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long update times, my friends. Between projects for college and writer's block, I've been having a rather difficult time getting the creative juices flowing. But now that I've gotten the flow of the story somewhat repaired, I hope to keep it pushing onward!

****

Sakura felt numb as she walked through the battlefield, her sandals trekking across once-green grass. Death was all she saw, all she felt as she waded through the bodies, praying to the Dawn Dragon that she'd find someone, _anyone_ who was still living. The silence was broken only by searchers shouting and soldiers moaning in pain. The bodies were everywhere, laying broken on the ground, and many were missing limbs or spilling out internal organs from terrible wounds. The smell was something she'd never forget.  

"Sakura...let's get out of here," Hana said softly, her hand taking that of her liege. "There's nothing more we can do."  

Sakura didn't want to go. She wanted to stay, to help as many people as she could, but looking around, how many people were here for her to even try to help? Just empty corpses of man and spirit alike, broken weapons and broken armor littering the sea of death. All this had been done by the one she'd called 'Brother', the one she'd only wanted to love and hold in her arms. But Kamui was gone; he'd been gone for a long time. All that was left was the Emperor and his unholy ambitions.  

Ryoma was scarred, weakened and unable to protect his kingdom. Hinoka was mourning her daughter's death in Nohr-if those reports the ninja had intercepted were to be believed-and more, her heart hardening further and further every day until Sakura wasn't sure what kind of person her sister would be if this ever ended. Takumi didn't really change, although he seemed more eager than ever to kill anyone who got in his way.  

Sakura looked down at her hands, wondering how much she'd changed since her brother had become the Emperor. She no longer felt sick, gazing out upon this sea of death and human ruin, just...empty inside. It was as if her own torso had been ripped open by an ethereal blade and had spilled out everything she'd ever been.  

Sakura had been unable to protect anyone she loved, and even now she couldn't protect her people. She was weak, useless, and Sakura wanted to scream at the gods for being so cruel and unfair. She wanted to wave her rod and breathe life back into this dead field, to turn back time and prevent any of this from happening. Sakura wanted to stop Kamui from doing all of this, to stop Garon from taking everything away from them and turning Kamui into the monster he'd become.  

But what she wanted was irrelevant. What she wanted, in this time of war and death, was unimportant. Sakura was a princess of Hoshido, and one who'd failed her kingdom time and time again. Tears stung her eyes and she sank to her knees, squeezing her eyelids shut in a vain attempt to bite back her weakness.  

"S-Sakura?!" Hana grabbed her shoulders and knelt by her side, but Sakura couldn't bring herself to look at her.  

"I-I'm so s-s-sorry..." She whimpered to the corpses, to the broken bodies of her subjects. "I've b-been such a h-horrible princess. I'm not s-strong enough to p-protect anyone!"  

"Sakura..." Hana said only her name, nothing more, her friend wrapping her arms around her and holding her.  

Sakura trembled in her friend's arms, crying until she had no more tears left to shed.  

 

Robin sighed as he had to hold Severa's arms behind her, Cordelia and Morgan aiding in keeping the girl from lunging at the Emperor.  

"You killed Beruka!" Severa screamed at the dark, hooded figure and the black garbed Caeldori standing at his side. "You bitch!"  

The Emperor's power shook the air as he regarded Severa and Owain, his crimson eyes pulsing as they glared out from under the recesses of his cowl. For a moment, Robin feared that the Emperor might exert some power and do something to Severa, but a slight shake of that black cowl eased his fears.  

"Your hatred is accepted, Severa, and I truly am sorry to be the one responsible for Beruka's being slain," the raspy voice echoed throughout the Plane, resonating within everyone's skulls. "But...this is war. People will die, even those we love, and many more will follow suit if the world I've seen will come about. I wish it could be different, that words alone would be capable of ending conflict and bringing peace, but that is not possible. Not anymore." 

He rose, and Robin felt as if a great void opened within his chest. 

"The time for talking has past, Severa, and the only thing left to do is to force this world to accept peace. To that end, I will fight every kingdom that dares to defy me; I will fight for all those who desire peace, those who want to raise families without fear of war and ancient grudges. I will fight so that those who've suffered will no longer have to resign themselves to a fate they cannot control. I WILL FIGHT..." The Emperor sat back upon the throne, darkness curling from his body, "so that what happened to me will never happen again. I will bring peace so a monster like me will never be needed, so nobody else will have to suffer the way I have."  

Severa trembled in her father's grasp, from rage or sorrow, even he couldn't tell. Apparently she'd been pretty close to this Beruka person. It hurt to hear so much pain in his daughter's voice, but Robin knew the Emperor meant only the best.  

"So, um, how did you even find our families?" Owain, once calling himself Odin, was completely subdued and not even trying his extravagant act. 

"I can see much more than you think, Owain," the Emperor chuckled. "Seeing into another world is child's play."  

Owain nodded, a wistful look in his eyes. Was he thinking of his parents? Lissa and Lon'Qu...Robin was looking forward to seeing their happy reaction when he brought their son back.  

"Now...Hoshido and Nohr have both tasted but a fraction of our strength, it is time to bring the rest of the world into our fold," the Emperor's great presence flickered to Robin. "I will start with Izumo, and hopefully I will be able to bring about cooperation without any bloodshed." 

"You don't want bloodshed from any of the other kingdoms?" Morgan asked, her arm looped through her sister's.  

"No. Hoshido and Nohr are the only ones requiring force as of yet, and I would rather not spill more blood than I already have to," the Emperor shook his head, causing the thick fabric of his cowl to rustle. 

Robin nodded. "No point in shedding blood where it's not needed. Izumo is a neutral kingdom, yes? What do you hope to gain by allying with them?"  

"Oh, I'm not allying myself with them," the Emperor smiled coldly. "I'm bringing them into the folds of my Empire. They will either come willingly, or I shall make them."  

"Oh," Robin swallowed the bile rising in his throat. 

"Surely you know that, to make an Empire and to bring about peace, I will have to focus on more kingdoms aside from Hoshido and Nohr?" The Emperor's sharp gaze settled fully onto Robin's body, grinding away the strength he could muster. "As I said, however, I'd much prefer doing so with minimal violence. After all, Izumo is peaceful, and I would much like to see my Empire resemble it as a whole. We'd all benefit if the world followed Izumo's lead, without the...excessive parties and whatnot, however."  

"And what makes you think Izumo will allow themselves to be annexed into a Empire they've never even heard of?" Robin asked.  

"Archduke Izana is no fool...or perhaps he is? Either way, I am confident he will be more than eager to see peace spread across the world," the Emperor rose from his black throne. "We shall head out as soon as everyone's ready." 

Caeldori blanched. "'We', my Emperor? You're coming with us?"  

"Yes. If we are to ask Izumo for their loyalty, then it is only right that they see who they will be ruled by, no?" The Emperor nodded to Robin. "Let me know whenever you and yours are ready, Grandmaster."  

Robin glanced at those at his side, watching Gerome and Cynthia run off to go get their mounts. 

"Give us a few moments, Emperor," he said.  

"Very well," the Emperor nodded again.  

Robin managed a bow before turning away from said Emperor, knowing all too well that the dark figure could sense his unease. When Cynthia and Gerome returned upon their respective mounts, magic shone around the group, and Robin narrowly had enough time to grab his daughters when everyone was transported through the waves of existence.  

 

Izumo was just as beautiful as Caeldori remembered: the magical aura permeating the air making her want to curl up underneath one of the many towering trees and take a nap. The air was warm and inviting, and the sun shining above the earth bathed everyone in gold. She loved it all.  

"Come, Izana is expecting us," her Emperor ordered, his lofty presence casting great shadows across the greenery as he strode forward. 

They were in a small town of sorts, and Caeldori could see the luxurious palace of Izumo's Archduke piercing the sky above her. Izumites were peeking out from their homes and staring at the arrivals from wherever they stood, a dozen or so voices falling silent. Caeldori reached out, attempting to ease their fear, only to find that the citizens were actually glad to see her Emperor. Apparently he'd been responsible for saving them from Nohr a few months past, and Caeldori found herself smiling at the sight of a woman holding a babe in her arms.  

"They know I mean them no harm," her Emperor explained to a perplexed Robin, who had been studying the citizens in utter confusion. "I'm sure it helped that I rescued them from Nohr a few months ago."  

"Ah, I see," Robin mumbled, Caeldori sensing how uneasy the Grandmaster was.  

Good, she thought, he should be. Her Emperor had powers far above petty mortality and was superior to anyone in every way. Inferiors should be uncomfortable in his presence if they had cause to be as such. Her, on the other hand...she was his equal, he'd said so himself. She was closer to him than anyone else could ever be, and Caeldori felt nothing but content in his presence...and in his bed.  

"Don't be so condescending, Caeldori," her Emperor's voice chastised her from within, and she bowed her head in acknowledgement. "Strength must be used to guide and protect the weak so they, too, may obtain that strength and pass it on. Strength will grant us power, and power is the point. Those with power can shape the world, for better or for worse, and power must be handled wisely."  

"Yes, my Emperor," Caeldori answered, shame warming her cheeks.  

With that lesson concluded, her Emperor strode up to an Izumite and asked if it was possible to meet the good Archduke. The Izumite nodded, stating that Izana had been expecting visitors for some time now, and that this party matched the description given to the townsfolk. And weren't they also the ones who'd rescued the kingdom from Nohr a few months back?  

The Emperor started to shake his head, but the Izumite's face brightened with recognition and he enthusiastically began shaking the Emperor's hand, beaming and heaping praise upon the dark figure. Caeldori had to fight back the urge to unsling her weapon and bisect the hapless man for putting his hands on her Emperor, and the crowd gathering around them was certainly not helping things.  

"May we pass to see Archduke Izana?" The Emperor asked politely, exerting his influence to part the crowd of eager citizens. 

"Of course, Prince Kamui!" His companion beamed, waving the rest of the party on as he scurried towards the spire of Izana's palace.  

The Emperor did a commendable job of hiding his wince at that dead name, following the Izumite and waving to the crowd as they began calling that name and laughing with joy. Caeldori smiled despite her Emperor's discomfort, finding joy, herself, in how much these ordinary people loved him. They knew he wanted only to protect and guide, and they happily accepted him.  

It surprised Caeldori how easily she could read these people, but she pushed those concerns away and focused on following her Emperor and their guide through Izumo's lush countryside. It was all so beautiful and peaceful, and Caeldori pictured the entire world having this kind of peace and allowed that perfect vision to sink into her mind, filling her with purpose and determination.  

She would do anything to make that world come about.  

She would follow her Emperor to ends of the earth and beyond.  

Izumo's palace was as lush and beautiful as its countryside, clearly designed to cater to the comfort of anyone inside. The wooden floors were polished and shining, a plush rug spanning the middle of the corridors and making Caeldori feel as if she were walking on a cloud. She wondered briefly what it would feel like to lie upon the carpet.  

"Archduke Izana!" Their guide called out as the party was led into a large chamber. "Your guests have arrived!"  

The white haired man seated on a cushion in the middle of the room beamed and jumped to his feet, his elegant robes swaying around him as his too-white smile reflected the lamplight with blinding clarity. Gods, that was absurd! Caeldori had to shield her eyes for the brief moment that smile had gleamed.  

"Ah, goody! You're here, Emperor Kamui!" The Archduke's voice was bright and cheerful, much like the man's personality. "Goody goody! Ya' know, I never thanked you for saving us from Nohr!"  

The Emperor waved his hand dismissively. "No thanks are needed, my good Archduke. Izumo is a peaceful kingdom, and Nohr had no right to invade and endanger your people. Now, I've come to ask you a rather...sensitive question."  

"Oh, I already know what you're going to ask!" Izana grinned wildly. "You're here to ask us to join the Empire you're creating to bring peace to the entire world, right?!"  

Caeldori was quite impressed by his foresight, but of course it was nothing compared to that of her Emperor. He was something else entirely. 

"Yes, I am," her Emperor answered both Izana's question and Caeldori's thought in the same sentence, his gaze never leaving Izana.  

"Well, wonder no more about my answer!" The Archduke chirped. "Izumo will gladly join you!" 

"Just like that?" Robin asked, the tactician's tone making Caeldori want to chop his head off.  

"Oh yes! I've talked to everyone in Izumo and we all agreed! We want the world to have peace, and this Empire will be just the sort of thing to bring such peace about!" Izana grinned.  

"Well, that was easier than expected," Caeldori commented, mostly to herself, but her Emperor shook his head. 

"Izumo was the first step. The many Tribes inhabiting this world shall be my next step. Keaton, Kaden: I want you to return to your homes, if only to tell your people what's going to happen. I want you to explain your role in what's to come and to stress that as long as they are under my Empire's protection, none of your people will be hunted for your pelts," the Emperor said to the two shapeshifters. 

The Wolfskin and Kitsune shared a look, an unspoken conversation passing before both glanced back at the Emperor and nodded, eyes steeled with determination.  

"Leave it to me!" Kaden leaned back a bit, resting his hands behind his head.  

"Yeah! I'm, uh, not saying I'll get lost or anything, but...what if I can't find Mount Garou?" Keaton was as adorable as ever; Caeldori wanted to hug him.  

"You need not worry, friends: these crystals will transport you close enough to your hamlets to where even Keaton could find his way home with ease," the Emperor sent two glowing crystals to the shapeshifters, who took them and nodded. 

"Okay! Let's go, Keaton!" Kaden said, light flaring as the two were transported away.  

"Ooh! Do you think you could make a crystal that transports me to this lovely hot spring resort up in the mountains?" Izana piped up, grinning like a madman. 

Caeldori was about to chastise the man for speaking to his new Emperor so informally, but the Emperor merely chuckled and offered a third crystal to Izana.  

"Oh, I had the feeling you'd ask that. Go nuts, Izana," he said.  

"Woo-hoo!" With a flash, the Party King was off.  

"What's our next step, my Emperor?" Gunter asked, looking rather annoyed as he glared at where Izana had been.  

"First comes the Wind Tribe, then the Flame Tribe. If we are to strip Hoshido of its allies and to show Ryoma how helpless he is, those two tribes must be converted first," the Emperor turned to his allies. "So, shall we take a trip, my friends?"  

Caeldori grinned at him. "Always, my Emperor!"


	9. Looming Storms

Ah, it was good to be home! Kaden had missed how beautiful and serene the mountain the Kitsune called home was, especially now that the setting sun had colored the skies in fiery hues of gold and orange-reds. Rays of light flitted through the trees Kaden had often climbed through, bathing the land in ethereal beauty that never ceased to take his breath away. Even the air smelled sweeter.  

Kaden pocketed the crystal his Emperor had given him and, after a quick look around in case poachers were lurking nearby, set off down the path that was forever etched into his memory. He ducked through mounds of shrubbery and tangled vines designed precisely to hinder heavily armed poachers while not bothering the lithe, agile Kitsune who called the mountain sanctuary home.  

A thousand sounds entered his ears: birds chirping and rodents chittering as they scurried through the brush, leaves rustling and branches of ancient trees creaking as they swayed in the warm wind that caressed the forest. Somewhere, a small brook gurgled happily as small fish cruised through its calm currents.  

Kaden wound his way through the path with ease, determined to not get a single twig or leaf on his silky fur or perfect clothes. He had an appearance and reputation to uphold, after all! 

When he finally emerged, stretching his arms and taking a deep breath of the sweet mountain air, Kaden was greeted by a Hamlet in chaos. Kitsune and the elder Nine-Tails were running about, shouting to one another and clearly trying to track something-or someone-down.  

"Hey! What happened?!" Kaden shouted to them, and the chaos skidded to a halt as all eyes fell on him. "Did some poachers show up?!"  

"Chief Kaden!" The Kitsune thronged around their leader, a dozen panicked voices shouting even more things into his sensitive ears.  

"Settle down and tell me what happened!" Kaden finally snapped after many failed attempts to placate his people, and the many voices fell silent.  

"Poachers kidnapped Nala and her kit!" A Nine-Tails blurted, her white fur bristling with rage and fear.  

Kaden couldn't stop the growl that rattled through his throat, the heat of his beaststone reacting to the surge of anger. He was chief, and this was where he was supposed to be in times of crisis.  

"Okay, here's what we'll do: How long ago was Nala taken?" 

"Ten minutes, with her kit. A band of ten poachers ambushed them while Nala was foraging," a Kitsune reported.  

"Right, then they shouldn't have gone far. Dorian, you keep an eye on the perimeter in case there are more poachers! Yuria, your hunters will come with me! We'll track the poachers down and get Nala back before they can attempt to skin  her! Everyone else, look around, keep each other safe, and don't go off on your own!" Kaden gestured to the hunters to accompany him before sprinting out the way he'd come.  

Once the group was free from the thickets and bramble, they all reached down and grasped their beaststones. Power surged through Kaden's body, infusing him with strength and heightened senses that the Kitsune were renowned for. His eyesight sharpened, and the already prevalent scents of the forest magnified a hundredfold. Nala's scent was easy to pick up, along with the dirty stench of the poachers holding her captive. The Kitsune were off, streaking through the forest with supernatural speed as everything changed to a lush blur.  

Kaden leaped over logs and rocks with ease, a small river flashing by below and carrying more of the poachers' vile stench upon its currents. Apparently one of the bastards had lost a boot to the mud. Then came the smell of blood and steel.  

Something had already died.  

Kaden snarled and pushed himself even harder, already tasting the poachers' flesh as he gnashed his sharp canines together in frustration. If they hurt his people, he would slaughter every single one of them!  

The scents came closer, closer, and one of the hunters at his side barked a warning about oncoming enemies. Good, let them come! Kaden let out a bestial roar as he burst into a clearing, fangs bared and ready to rip into any humans in reach, only to stop in stunned fascination.  

"Ah, Chief Kaden," shimmering Imperial soldiers, remade by the Emperor after Caeldori's assault on Nohr, were arrayed around the clearing, swords and shields stained with blood.  

These were the lighter soldiers, clad in armored black tunics, breeches, and wearing thick metal gloves. Their boots were muddy and stained scarlet, and their round shields and odd swords were deceptively strong despite their small size. The swords were the most intriguing part of their equipment: rectangular three foot long blades that tapered out into two curves at the edge, almost curving back along into itself. The curvature was good for hooking weapons and shields, which Kaden had seen them use with deadly efficiency. Their helmets, whenever they shimmered into full existence, were simple round helms with metal visors covering their upper faces.  

"W-what are these things? And how do they know the Chief?" A Kitsune snarled, and Kaden noticed the ten corpses strewn about the clearing.  

Nala and her kit huddled nearby, cut ropes dangling from their wrists, eyes wide with fear and bodies trembling but otherwise unharmed.  

"They're my allies," Kaden sighed and shifted back to his human form, darting to Nala and the kit to make sure they were all right.  

"We're fine," the woman whispered, holding her kit tightly to herself and staring at the Imperials. "Who are they?" 

"He said 'allies'...What do you mean, Chief?" One of the hunters asked as they warily eyed the Imperials.  

Kaden sighed again and turned back to his people, but one of the specters answered for him. 

"We are soldiers of our Emperor's army, and we are here to protect the Kitsune Hamlet from any who mean to harm it," the speaker knelt before Kaden. "We are yours to use as you see fit, Chief Kaden."  

Kaden nodded absently. "They won't hurt us, I promise! Now, let's go back to the hamlet so I can talk to everyone. It's a really long story..."  

 

Leo stormed into Krakenburg's corridors, cursing under his breath and sorely wishing he'd had time to bathe before King Xander summoned him. Well, Camilla and Niles weren't really in much better shape, either. They'd spent the last several days slogging through the Forbidden Woods and the surrounding swamplands, fending off pursuing enemies and a roving band of Faceless with the desperation of rabid beasts.  

Leo's armor was covered with grime and crusted blood, his collar ripped in several places. The smell was disgusting, to say the least, and Leo wondered how many scullery maids had passed out just from looking at him. He'd lost his headband, too...At least he wasn't Niles, who was currently limping at his side with a bloody bandage wrapped around his grimy leg and using a broken spear as a crutch. Camilla...well, she wasn't happy, to say the least.  

Leo just wanted a bath and some actual food...along with more than an hour's sleep, and he'd be feeling much better. Oh, and for someone to look after his armor while he bathed. At least Brynhildr was more or less unscathed and he'd been able to use the holy tome to erect shelters from roots and trees nearby. Leo really didn't want to think about the horrid things he'd choked down for sustenance. Oh gods, he just thought of it!  

"Open the doors!" He snapped at the guards standing outside the throne room, both men scurrying to obey.  

As the grand chamber opened up before him, Leo could see Xander and Charlotte seated upon their thrones, awaiting their arrival. Xander looked so calm and regal, but Leo knew just how much pain his brother was bearing underneath that flawless mask. The black scars spider-webbing his body were hidden, but the agony they inflicted always showed in the tightness of Xander's expression or the slightly dulled gleam in his eyes. Nobody but his siblings and retainers could even tell, but Xander was suffering terribly every single day.  

"Leo! Camilla!" Elise bounded out of a corner and started to tackle her siblings, but froze mere feet away and wrinkled her nose. "Oh gods, you guys smell horrible!"  

"Don't remind me," Leo snarled, the stress and terror of the last few days bubbling over.  

The trio approached the dais and knelt before it, Xander's concerned expression boring into their skulls.  

"Gods...So you three are all that managed to escape Fort Dragonfall," Xander murmured, Leo unable to fight back a guilty cringe. 

"I'm sorry, your Majesty. I failed in commanding our soldiers and lost a fort so crucial to Nohr's defense," Leo knew Xander wouldn't be as harsh as Garon had been, but he still had protocol to follow.  

"You failed in nothing, Brother," Xander rose from the throne as the trio looked up at him. "Our reports showed that you were outnumbered nearly twenty to one and the enemy was being led by Kamui's apprentice, Caeldori. I'm sorry about Odin, Selena, and Beruka..."  

Xander waved over several attendants: "You, draw up some baths for my siblings and Niles! Have someone ready to look at Niles' leg, as well!"  

As the servants scurried off to carry out their liege's orders, Xander strode down to his siblings, his boots clanking against stone with every step. Charlotte hurriedly jumped down and followed, concern and disgust both present in her expression.  

"We received word that a similar army attacked Castle Shirasagi, this one led by Chief Kilma of the Ice Tribe," Xander said softly, and Leo's heart jerked within his breast. "It appears that wherever Kamui left to run his campaign, he found many allies, and now he intends to assault Hoshido _and_ Nohr."  

"To what end?" Leo wondered, and one such outcome came to mind almost instantly: "Do you think he intends to conquer both kingdoms? To force us to live together under his command?"  

"It seems likely," Xander murmured. "As much as I can relate to his desire to unite both Hoshido and Nohr, I cannot condone this slaughter of our soldiers by his hand. If he wants to take Nohr, he'll damn well have to get through me."  

"I killed Caeldori in Fort Dragonfall, so perhaps he'll be coming after me, now," Leo remembered, shuddering as he wondered what terrible nightmares would be coming for him now. "But what will we do? We cannot fight both Hoshido and Kamui, not with the rate our resources are being spent!"  

Xander sighed wearily, the weight of his crown already bearing down upon his body and soul. "As much as it pains me to say this, I think we may have to ally ourselves with Hoshido, if only to eradicate Kamui's threat to our homes."  

"Are you mad?!" Camilla snarled, leaping to her feet. "Work with those...those...filth?! After everything they've done to us?!" 

"We've done far worse things to Hoshido, sister," Leo reminded her. "Father wasn't exactly the kindest ruler, and Hoshido has suffered horribly because of us. The one we called brother has suffered horribly because of Nohr...and now we're left to try to make amends for our father's crimes."  

"I hope King Ryoma understands that neither Nohr nor Hoshido are capable of fighting each other while Kamui attempts to build this Empire of his," Xander said. "Especially since neither of us are in any conditions to take up arms to protect our people against two enemies."  

Leo sighed. "I know, Brother." 

"Are we going to have to fight Corrin?" Elise asked, her lip quivering. "Oops! I said 'Corrin' again..."  

"I think so, Elise," Xander murmured. "I don't want to, either, but as long as he's a threat to Nohr, we have to fight him."  

Elise sniffled and ran off, her soft sobs making Leo want to reach out and embrace her. But he couldn't, since she was already gone and, of course, because he was still filthy. Camilla would never let him live it down if he got this grime all over Elise.  

"Is this even right?" Camilla murmured, the fire in her violet eyes oddly dimmed. "Kamui was twisted by our father and, by extension, us. We've done so many horrible things to him...and we abandoned him."  

Charlotte shifted uncomfortably, not as familiar with Kamui as her new siblings were. "W-well, Kamui's posing a much larger threat to the world now, isn’t he? If it's for the fate of the world, he'll have to be eliminated before he destroys everything, right?"  

"You're right, my love," Xander reached out and squeezed his Queen's hand, quite enjoying how her cheeks flushed at the show of affection.  

Leo grinned, but brought to attention the one thing that had constantly been on his mind. 

"Well, if that's all, may we please get ourselves cleaned up? I'm quite tired of smelling like a bog."  

 

Caeldori stayed by her Emperor's side as the party moved forward through the desert, which was apparently the abode of the Wind Tribe. It was dry and hot, and Caeldori was sweating through the clothes her Emperor had given her. She felt sticky and as if she would collapse at any moment.  

"We're nearly there," her Emperor stated as the wind began to pick up, offering a blessed respite from the brutal heat. "Just a bit further, my friends."  

"Gods, how can these people live in a desert?" Jakob growled, wrangling sand out of his apparel for the tenth time in as many minutes.  

"It offers protection," the Emperor replied simply, not affected by the blistering waves in the slightest.  

Gunter had been forced to return to the castle, neither he nor his mount capable of withstanding the desert's harsh climes. The Ylisseans were faring a bit better than the rest of the party, but Robin was the one who was almost completely at ease with the blistering temperatures. It fascinated Caeldori.  

Night was fast approaching, much to the relief of everyone present as cooler air began to waft over the desert. The winds were gentler, if not soothing altogether, and Caeldori found herself inching ever closer to her Emperor.  

"So what awaits us, my Emperor?" She asked.  

"Look for yourself, Caeldori," he chided. "Did you not say you wished to hone your skills further?"  

Caeldori rolled her eyes but lowered her gaze into the darkness of her magic, feeling her Emperor take ahold of her hand to keep her moving while she did so. She rode the roiling waves and churning currents, lost in darkness for what felt like an eternity. Then a vision overtook her: her Emperor standing before a muscular, bald man with a bare torso and weapons buckled to his trousers. They were fighting, her Emperor's shimmering black blade deflecting the older man's club and katana with ease. In one swift stroke, her Emperor disarmed the man and held his blade to his throat. 

Then it was gone.  

"I see, my Emperor," Caeldori whispered, rising from the darkness and returning to the present.  

She sensed his smile even though his face never once turned to her, his pride at her accomplishment making her feel giddy inside. Caeldori noticed that her Emperor was still leading her by the hand, ignoring the curious looks Azura and Nyx were giving him for doing so.  

A great cliff face rose from the desert before them, and Caeldori could see the village nestled among it. The party drew nearer and nearer, only stopping when the bald man Caeldori had seen in her vision approached them with a large group of soldiers.  

"Hold there!" The man shouted, hefting a heavy club onto his shoulders. "You trespass on Wind Tribe property, strangers! Identify yourselves!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, if you're wondering what the 'Imperial' soldiers' look was inspired by, they're modeled after Final Fantasy 14's Garleans.


	10. Wind and Fire

The Emperor was nonplussed, stepping forward and radiating power as he addressed the Wind Tribe.

"Chief Fuga of the Wind Tribe, we mean you no harm," he said in a gentle, fluid voice.

The old man's weathered face hardened, the weapons strapped to his muscular body clinking as he shifted into a defensive stance.

"You mean us no harm? Do not insult me with lies, Emperor," Fuga growled. "I know of your intentions and ambitions, and do not think I will allow you to conquer my village without a fight!"

The Emperor laughed, lighthearted and the exact opposite of the sound one would expect from a bloodthirsty conqueror.

"You are mistaken, my friend. I would like you to be a part of my Empire, yes, but I would prefer to not have to force your decision with bloodshed," He said, and Caeldori could sense him reaching out with his magic, slinking into Fuga's mind.

The chief snarled. "Get out of my head, monster! I do not understand how the Yato chose you, of all people, to wield it!"

Caeldori and her Emperor shared a glance.

"How do you know of the Yato?" The Emperor asked. "Isn't it a Hoshidan legend only?"

"I was friends with Sumeragi, and he told me of the legend," Fuga responded. "I know about the Flame of Seals and what the sword is capable of."

"Oh, do you?" The Emperor stepped towards Fuga, his power and anger gathering around him. "Then how about we have a duel? My Yato against you, and whoever wins gets the sword. If you defeat me, I shall also leave your village in peace, and if I emerge the victor, the Wind Tribe shall pledge its allegiance to the Empire. What say you?"

Fuga seemed to weigh his options, his eyes narrowed with distrust and his people scowling at the Emperor.

"I've seen what you're capable of, Emperor," the old man grunted. "You'll use your magic to throw me around and declare yourself victor in an unfair fight."

"You are mistaken, my friend. I will only use the Yato in our duel, nothing else, and if I break our accord I will immediately yield the blade to you and leave your village in peace," the Emperor's voice crooned, exerting power even Caeldori was being swayed by.

She wanted to draw her weapons and clash with the Chieftain right then and there, blades only, and the slight glassing over of Fuga's eyes showed that he, too, had been effected by the Emperor's will. Apparently the old man wasn't as mentally strong as he'd thought.

"Very well, Emperor. But I will hold you to your word. Any interference at all from your people and the duel is forfeit," to his people's dismay, Fuga stepped forward and brandished his weapons.

"The same goes to you and yours, my friend," the Emperor chuckled coldly and stepped forward to meet the Chief.

Caeldori wanted to go with her Emperor, but she felt his power tethering her, holding her back. Besides, she'd already seen how this would end, so why worry?

The Yato's black and gold hilt appeared in her Emperor's hand, magic humming as the ethereal black blade sprouted from it. Fuga stared at the flickering dark magic with absolute horror, his club nearly falling from his fist.

"W-what did you do to the Yato?!" He demanded. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"This...is the result of me saving this sorry world from the deranged Silent Dragon, Anankos," the Emperor's voice was no longer light and friendly, replaced with steel and rage. "I fought Valla, a third kingdom once hidden behind a lethal curse, but now Valla is mine," the Emperor pointed the ethereal blade at his opponent, "and the rest of the world will follow."

With that said, the Emperor launched himself at Fuga, spinning and flipping through the air with preternatural speed and grace. His black robe billowed wildly, his cowl somehow remaining upon his head even as he slashed at Fuga. The Chieftain swore and rolled to avoid the shimmering black blade, his naginata falling from his back and clattering noisily to the ground.

"Bastard!" The old man snarled, slashing wildly with the katana.

The Emperor dodged the clumsy strike with ease, cackling harshly as he continued his erratic dance around Fuga. The black Yato carved through the air, arcing this way and that and gouging dark furrows into the ground whenever it missed. Fuga was fully on the defensive, deceptively agile despite his age, leaping and rolling to keep that black blade from loping off his head.

But the Emperor wasn't breaking the rules: he was only using Yato.

Fuga took the katana in one hand and his club in the other, then began swinging both in deadly arcs. Compared to the Emperor, the old man was slow and graceless, and the Emperor's robes billowed as he darted about with speed Fuga couldn't hope to match.

"This is true strength!" The Emperor's voice snarled, and Caeldori caught a glimpse of his face from underneath the cowl: his lips were peeled back into a cruel smile, and his eyes were glowing with contempt. "This is power!"

He ducked underneath Fuga's two weapons, and with a single stroke, cut clean through the old man's katana blade. Steel shrieked as the katana's split blade clattered to the ground in two pieces. Fuga stumbled back, attempting to regain his composure, but Yato's ethereal blade then sliced the heavy iron head of the club from its haft.

The Emperor spun, slamming a black-clad boot into Fuga's chest and sending the man flying back onto the dusty desert earth. And then Caeldori's vision came to fruition as her Emperor stood over the fallen Chief, swirling black blade leveled at the older man's throat.

"Peace cannot be brought about by the weak," the Emperor's raspy growl resonated through the air. "It requires sacrifice, and from that sacrifice must strength be drawn! Strength can lead to power, and through power can fate itself be broken! Only those with power can shape this world, and my power shall create a far better world than the one that exists now."

The Emperor's power shifted and the shimmering black blade dissipated, then the Emperor slipped his weapon into the folds of his robe. He turned away from Fuga, the intense weight of his magical power sending ripples across the sands.

"And now the Wind Tribe is under the Empire's banner. You have our protection when needed, but if we do not have your loyalty, then retribution shall be swift," the Emperor walked back to his allies and brushed his hands off. "I look forward to building a better world together, Chief Fuga: a world that even Sumeragi would have appreciated."

Caeldori bowed her head to her Emperor as he approached his comrades, his lofty gaze studying her and peering into the depths of her mind. She welcomed his presence, allowed him uncontested access to herself.

"I can see you, Caeldori," that raspy voice purred within her skull.

She smirked at him, sending back her own mental reply: "You've already seen every part of me, my Emperor. If I recall correctly, you were quite impressed."

His lips parted into a grin, visible only to her. "Well said, but that was not what I meant."

He meant the fantasies Caeldori harbored of them raising a family together, of her holding his child within her arms and raising them as the heir to the Empire. To continue the Emperor's legacy of peace.

Her cheeks burned and she stared at the ground to allow her long hair to obscure her face, hoping the others thought she was meditating or pondering on some unspoken question.

"Do not allow such thoughts to distract you when unnecessary," the Emperor warned. "I nearly lost you once, Caeldori, and I do not ever want a repeat of what happened in Fort Dragonfall."

"But...I can allow them to distract me when necessary?" Caeldori fought down her blush and grinned at her Emperor once again.

He groaned inwardly, and Caeldori stuck her tongue out at him.

"That is hardly a manner with which to speak to your Emperor," he reminded her, although she knew he wasn't really angry at her.

"I suppose you'll have to show me the correct way later, hmm?" Caeldori winked flirtatiously at him, and then yelped as his power took hold of her and lifted her into the air.

"Don't test my patience, Caeldori," he growled with his audible voice. "We move to the Flame Tribe next, so stop asking me if we can join Izana in the hot spring resort he went to."

"I don't see much of a difference, my Emperor," Caeldori forced out, falling effortlessly into her role.

"Even then, I find your constant badgering irritating," he dropped her and strode away, signaling to the others to follow.

Well, he didn't tell her 'no'. Caeldori grinned at the back of his cowl, sending him one last mental taunt.

"Your place or mine?"

 

Not too far away, Kagero crouched among the desert rocks, making herself as invisible as possible in the shadows as she eavesdropped on the Imperials.

''Flame Tribe?" She muttered to herself, immediately seeing the danger awaiting. "If they turn their cloaks for the Empire, then Hoshido will be in even more danger than before."

With that information gathered, Kagero darted through the desert, leaving behind no trace of her existence. If she'd looked back, however, she would have seen the Emperor's glowing eyes watching her leave, his lips twisted into a cold smile.

"Go on, little raven, tell Ryoma exactly what I want him to know," the raspy whisper faded on the wind, never once reaching Kagero's ears. "I await you in the Flame Tribe, my brother."

 

It was morning when Kagero burst into Castle Shirasagi, gulping down air and stumbling through startled staff and guards as she sought her King. She'd run straight through the desert, the Eternal Staircase, and much of the Hoshidan countryside to make it, pushing her body to its max in order to arrive as quickly as possible.

"King Ryoma!" She called out to him when she saw him outside the throne room.

Her liege turned in surprise, his eyes widening when he saw her.

"Kagero? What is it?" He recovered quickly, his face tightening ever so slightly from the omnipresent pain.

"We must send someone to meet with the Flame Tribe!" She gasped out. "The Imperials are on their way to attempt to turn them against us!"

She finally stopped and sank to one knee before her liege, struggling to get her breathing back under control.

"Damn...Kamui chose well," Ryoma murmured. "The Flame Tribe already dislikes us due to Rinkah nearly being captured during Kamui's escape attempt, and apparently some damned noble from one of the lesser daimyo's lands tried to force the girl into a courtship."

"Needless to say, Rinkah gave that idiot a taste of fire!" Scarlet chimed in, grinning despite the fear in her eyes. "But, yeah, the Flame Tribe doesn't really like Hoshido all that much right now...If Kamui offered them something better, I get the feeling they'd happily be drawn into the folds of his little Empire."

"Who should we send, my king?" Kagero asked.

"I'll go," Takumi strode over, Fujin Yumi in his grasp and a strong magical aura shimmering from his eyes. "I've been training with Fujin Yumi and experimenting with its powers. Kamui won't stop me this time!"

Ryoma frowned, clearly doubting his hot-headed little brother's ability to peacefully negotiate with a potentially hostile Tribe, but he had no other choice. Hinoka and Sakura were in the western mountains, trying to work out an arrangement with the suddenly hostile Kitsune who had begun attacking Hoshidan convoys with the aid of Imperial soldiers. Nobody else could be spared, especially with Nohrian forces still probing at the borders.

"Fine, Takumi, but try to remember that the Flame Tribe are not our enemies. Don't go off half cocked and make another enemy," Ryoma warned. "We already have more than we can handle right now."

Takumi nodded, although his eyes were distant. "Yeah, I won't. Trust me: the Imperials are the only ones I'll be putting arrows through!"

Kagero sorely hoped so, as did everyone listening to this conversation. The prince ran off, his retainers in tow, and the air grew heavier with dread at his departure.

Nobody wanted to know how many allies they would have left at the day's end.

 

Caeldori murmured happily to herself as she wrapped her arms around the Emperor's torso, holding his warm body close.

"Are you satisfied?" Her Emperor asked, chuckling as Caeldori buried her face into the back of his neck.

"Does that answer your question, my Emperor?" She purred, nuzzling his ear.

"Apparently so," he mused, his presence wrapping around her.

She felt so warm, so safe...so loved whenever she was with him like this. Theirs was a perfect union of body and mind, and their love completed one another. Or so she liked to think. He didn't argue, so she knew he felt the same.

"Caeldori, we must be off," he said gently, extricating himself from her grasp and sliding out of the covers. "Get dressed, my dear."

She rolled her eyes as she sat up. "No thanks, I'll just go outside like this and give everyone an eyeful."

He gave her an exasperated look, but the amusement on his face made her grin at him. His gaze lowered to her midsection, to the grey flesh that had remade her.

"Perhaps it would be best if I was the only one who saw...that," he said softly, reaching out and placing a soft hand upon her stomach.

Caeldori wrapped her hands around his, her heart churning with love for him as she stared into his eyes. Gods, this romance was so much better than the stories!

"You're a part of me, now, my love, as I am a part of you," she whispered.

He smiled, a genuine smile that few ever saw nowadays. "Indeed. Now, get dressed."

He pulled his hand away and mentally flung her discarded clothes at her, earning a grunt of annoyance in response.

"Killjoy! You know you like seeing me naked!" She teased, but nonetheless obeyed.

In these chambers, she was his lover, his partner, but once they left they could only be Emperor and servant. Master and Apprentice, even though that relationship had ended. She was still learning from him, regardless of whatever he said, and he was still a Master to her.

He was back in his familiar black robes, already covered by the cowl and black armor. His mask was resting on the nightstand, but he rarely put it on nowadays. Caeldori finished dressing herself and nodded to him, and together they walked out into the castle courtyard.

"Everyone gather around!" His order rippled through the Plane, and within minutes his comrades stumbled out of their quarters.

"Is there a particular reason you felt it necessary to interrupt my much-needed sleep?" Nyx griped. "My body might be young, but I'm not!"

"My apologies, but we must head out to the Flame Tribe," the Emperor nodded to her. "Time is of the essence, and we must move quickly if we are to obtain their loyalty."

Nyx sighed. "I know, but that doesn't really help my weariness at all..."

"You can rest here, if you wish," the Emperor reached out and placed a gentle hand on Nyx's shoulder. "We can handle the Flame Tribe."

The sorceress pondered for a moment, then shook her head. "No, I'll go. It wouldn't be right of me to just sit back while you do all the work."

The Emperor nodded. "As you wish. The Ylisseans are going to rest here for today, since I get the feeling the oncoming conflict will be a rather...troublesome one. Everyone present here shall suffice, however."

Nods all around, and Caeldori wondered what it was her Emperor had seen. She asked, sending the thought to him, and those eyes-eyes that could see so much and discern what ordinary mortals could not-bore into her.

"Just be ready to fight, Caeldori," he advised, and she nodded.

Magic shrouded the group, and they were carried off.

"So much for the breakfast I've spent the last hour making," Jakob grumbled.

"This won't take long, my friends. You can eat when we get back," the Emperor sighed.

Caeldori nodded. When the light faded, the Imperials found themselves far past the Eternal Stairway, in the shadow of mountains marking the very edge of Flame Tribe territory. The Emperor had carried them there shortly after defeating Fuga, and Caeldori wondered just what awaited them.

The Emperor led them all forward, his boots crunching against the rocky earth as he started up a path winding through the valley between mountains. It was morning, and a faint chill lingered on the air as the sun slowly peeked over the horizon, painting the sky pink. Caeldori loved looking at the sunrise, but she forced herself to focus on what was to come.

The group crested a hill, and Caeldori gazed across the valley and the settlement nestled within it. Thatch roofed huts dotted the valley, banners emblazoned with fire patterns fluttering in the wind. Tribesmen and women all bearing the darker complexion of the Flame Tribe mingled and chattered amongst themselves, blissfully unaware of the powers gazing upon them.

"Keep your hands away from your weapons, my friends," the Emperor advised. "We don't want our escorts to think we are here to harm them."

Escorts? Caeldori sensed danger behind and whirled just in time to see a brawny, white haired woman approaching with a large club in hand, her red haired Oni mask resting on top of her head. The woman snarled and unslung her club, the basket carrying man at her side reaching for a blade strapped to his hip.

"Hey! Who are you?! What are you doing on Flame Tribe land?" She demanded, her powerful voice resonating from an equally powerful body.

"My name is Kamui, and I wish to speak with your chief," the Emperor stepped towards her, hands held out in a gesture of goodwill and peace. "I mean no harm to the Flame Tribe."

"I am Rinkah, and I am the chief's daughter," the woman's hostility drained away, her sharp ruby colored eyes softening. "And...we've heard a lot about you, Emperor Kamui."

The Emperor's magic rippled in a way only Caeldori could feel, easing Rinkah's nerves and imbuing her with calm.

"I understand the Flame Tribe wishes to be freed of Hoshido's shackles, no?" The Emperor said, keeping his voice gelid and almost hypnotic. "I wish to extend an offer you can only benefit from, if you'll want to humor me."

Caeldori sensed danger and spun, reaching for her naginata just in time to hack a glowing teal colored arrow from the air. An arrow from the Fujin Yumi.

"Hello, brother," Prince Takumi sneered as the group spun to face him. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"


	11. Duel in the Flame Tribe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Emperor and Takumi fight, or Takumi at least attempts to fight, in order to secure the allegiance of the Flame Tribe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not posting as quickly as I did with Lost in Shadows, I've had a lot to do lately with classes and work, and it's been a bit difficult making this story come together in ways that I'd like it to.

"You have got to be kidding me, " Takumi growled, crossing his arms from where he sat and shooting the Emperor a furious glare. "You want to sit down and listen to what this... _thing_ has to say?!" 

The Flame Chieftain, a burly, well built man whose tan skin was scarred in countless places, silenced Takumi's outburst with sharp red eyes the same as his daughter's.  

"I am serious, Prince Takumi, because in the short time this Emperor has known us, he has shown my people and I more respect than you and yours have," he rumbled, his broad shoulders and muscular chest bare save for an amulet showing his rank.  

The Emperor resisted the urge to smirk at the infuriated Takumi, who was making quite the effort of controlling his outbursts. The fool was wasting his time: in the contest to come, the Flame Tribe would pledge its loyalty to him, and Hoshido would lose yet another ally. The Emperor was going to enjoy seeing the prince's anger boil over firsthand rather than in a vision, however.  

Takumi inhaled deeply to calm himself, making an obvious effort to keep his anger under control, but the Emperor could see the rage boiling within the unstable core of his heart. It looked beautiful.  

The Chief turned his hot gaze back to him. "And what can you promise us, hmm? The Flame Tribe values its independence, and I will not be the one to make us beholden to another nation."  

The answer was too easy: "Ah, good Chief, I do not ask for your tribe to be beholden to the Empire. My Empire is one built to foster unity, and those under my banner shall receive the protection of Imperial power while retaining their independence."  

The brawny man stroked his chin thoughtfully, much more intelligent than his great bulk would reveal.  

"So...you're saying that if the Flame Tribe becomes part of your Empire, we'll remain an independent territory? One that will receive the aid of Imperial forces and resources but free to govern ourselves?"  

"That is exactly what I am saying," the Emperor affirmed, nodding to the Chief. "While your Tribe will technically be under Imperial rule, you shall remain free to govern yourselves in any way you see fit." 

He could hear Takumi's inner turmoil, his groans and angry snarls resonating through the younger prince's mind.  

"And if we choose to leave your Empire?"  

Now, the coup-de-grace: "Then you are free to do so. As I said: I only wish for this Empire to unite the world and guide it towards greatness. I have no desire to create a dictatorship that will grind away the rights of the people, or anything that will foster such tyranny."  

"And that's what your Empire shall be?" The Chieftain was trying to find anything he could to pick through the Emperor's logic, but every word he'd say was already known. "A bunch of independent territories governing themselves? No central government demanding taxes and soldiers?"  

"Make no mistake: there will be a government, headed by the reigning Emperor, but all territories under Imperial rule shall have representatives to speak for them. Knowledge will be freely shared, and all shall have a part to play in keeping this Empire together and foster unity," the Emperor resisted the urge to smile at Takumi, if only to infuriate the worm further.  

"I see," the Chief looked to Takumi. "Whereas Hoshido has done naught but demand loyalty, resources, and put my people in harm's way without reason. One of your bastard nobles had the gall to try to force my daughter to wed him."  

Takumi opened his mouth to retort, but the Chief's glare silenced him.  

"However, I gave my word to Hoshido, and I am not the type to go back on such things," the Chief looked up as the door to his abode swung open, Rinkah striding in.  

"We've got everything set up," she said, crossing her arms.  

"Set up for what?" Takumi demanded.  

The Chief smiled coldly. "I will not go back on my word to Hoshido, but if the Imperials have the strength to back up their claim and their offer, then I am bound to pledge myself to them."  

"In other words: We fight, and whoever emerges victorious shall have the Flame Tribe's loyalty if they decide to give it," the Emperor rose in unison with the Chief, leaving Takumi scrambling to get up with them. 

The Emperor followed the Chief outside, feeling Caeldori's presence in his mind as he was led over to a makeshift arena built in the center of the village. The sun was still high in the sky, and the Emperor could feel a faint warmth from its rays. 

"So we fight? Fine, but I hope you like having your heart pierced by my Fujin Yumi!" Takumi sneered at the Emperor, attempting to bait him, but the Emperor ignored him.  

Oboro and Hinata were sitting underneath a tree, their eyes riveted on their liege as a villager handed him the Fujin Yumi. The Emperor quietly briefed Caeldori on what was to come and then accepted the Yato's hilt from Rinkah.  

"How can you even fight with this thing?" The girl asked. "Do you just beat people over the head with it?"  

He smiled at her. "Not exactly, my friend. You'll see shortly."  

Takumi had already been led into the arena, tapping his foot impatiently as he fiddled with his bow. The Emperor entered and held the hilt of his weapon lightly as he studied Takumi. The poor fool had no idea what was coming.  

"This won't end like it did in Cyrkensia, monster!" The prince sneered. "I've been training with Fujin Yumi, and now it protects me from your magic!"  

The pulsing bowstring of light flared to life between his fingers as Takumi closed his eyes, and the Emperor could sense great power coalescing around him. The Fujin Yumi glowed with powerful magic, and Takumi's eyes opened. Teal light the same color as his bow flared and flickered like fire around his eyes, magical power rippling around the youngest Hoshidan prince.  

"Good, otherwise this would be far too easy," the Emperor chuckled harshly, already knowing that this little distraction would be over quickly.  

"Begin!' 

Takumi conjured an arrow of light, pulled the 'string' back, and loosed it. The Emperor saw the shot before the prince had made it; he could see every arrow the boy would loose throughout their little duel. With a smile, the Emperor ignited his ethereal black blade and slashed the oncoming arrow from the air. He knew his telekinesis was useless against Takumi now, but he wouldn't need it.  

Takumi growled and pulled back on his bow again, conjuring several arrows at once and loosing them all. The Emperor lazily hacked them from the air, his blade writing black lines through the air that Takumi's arrows couldn't pass. He could sense the villagers' awe at his speed, the Chief's respect for the skill he showed in cutting down the magical arrows.  

This was child's play. 

"Damn you!' Takumi snarled, following his words with a hail of arrows.  

The Emperor willed his body to partially dissolve, black mist engulfing him but leaving his arms free to continue deflecting the arrows. Takumi darted back and forth, attempting to catch his foe off-guard by shooting at dozens of different angles, but the Emperor easily deflected the arrows or allowed them to pass harmlessly through his body.  

Takumi's magic strengthened, and a particularly bright arrow formed between his fingers. He pulled back, rage burning in his eyes, and released. The Emperor reached out with his power and, with a gesture of will, halted the speeding arrow in its tracks. The projectile shimmered and flickered in the air where it was frozen, and the Emperor smiled at Takumi.  

"Do you see now, Prince Takumi, the futility of your resistance?" He asked, then turned the arrow around and sent it streaking towards the one who'd fired it.  

Takumi barely managed to loose another arrow to intercept the first, both projectiles exploding in  a burst of brilliant light as they collided. The Emperor surged forward in a storm of black mist, willing his decaying body to expand and engulf the entire arena. The writhing darkness was all he saw, all he felt, but he could see Takumi clear as day among it. He could see everything that would come within these next few moments, and prepared his blade. 

Takumi roared and began wildly loosing shots into the darkness, sending villagers scrambling for cover as several arrows flew over the arena's boundary. The Emperor found the arrow he was looking for, reached out with his power, and froze the projectile in midair, making sure that it would remain hidden by the darkness. Keeping a tight mental hold on the projectile, the Emperor swooped towards Takumi and brought his black blade sweeping forward, cutting a black line through the air.  

Takumi saw it coming and stumbled back to avoid the deadly blade, and the Emperor kicked the boy's legs out from under him. As Takumi struck the earth, the Emperor allowed his storm to disperse just enough for the Flame Tribe to see that he had emerged victorious, all the while keeping his frozen arrow hidden.  

"It appears I am the victor, Prince Takumi," he said coldly, mentally checking to make sure that the arrow was aimed in the direction he wanted.  

The Emperor also carefully positioned his dark residue to partially obscure Takumi's body, or more accurately, his arms and Fujin Yumi.  

"D-damn you!" Takumi rasped, his gaze flickering to Fujin Yumi once again.  

The Emperor could sense his anger, his desire to launch another arrow and put it between his enemy's eyes, but he couldn't. He knew it was futile. The Emperor smiled down at him, then settled himself into the act. 

"What do you think you're doing?!" He shouted as Takumi made to raise his hands in surrender, the gesture hidden from sight as dark mist swirled around them. "You've lost! Accept your defeat with honor!"  

He could sense Takumi's confusion alongside the village's, and the Emperor released the arrow.  

"Are you mad?!" He shouted, making a show of turning to see where the arrow was going, although he already knew.  

The Flame Chief reached back to grab something with which to defend himself from the magical projectile streaking towards him, but he would be far too slow. Caeldori, on the other hand, wouldn't be, and the Emperor's former Apprentice hacked the arrow out of the sky with preternatural speed.  

"Well done, Caeldori," he sent to her, receiving a flood of pride in response.  

"What the hells is going on?!" The Chief roared, and the Emperor reined back his magic to reduce the amount of mist obscuring everyone's sight.  

"Takumi attempted to shoot me after I'd already won, and apparently he hadn't noticed that you were in the way," the Emperor replied, kicking the Fujin Yumi away from Takumi.  

It was all too easy.  

"Well, the outcome of this duel is clear, is it not?" The Chief rumbled, a dangerous gleam in his eyes as he glared at the Hoshidans. "Hear me! By right of combat, the Flame Tribe rescinds it's alliance with Hoshido and accepts the Empire's offer!"  

The Emperor smiled. Takumi struggled to rise, Oboro and Hinata rushing to his side and glaring at the dark figure towering over them. 

"What did you do to Lord Takumi?" Oboro's face was twisted into a near-demonic glare as she spat the words out.  

"I have done nothing, girl. Your little lord acted the fool all on his own," the Emperor responded, steel in his voice and daggers in his eyes. "You lost, and it is all Takumi's doing."  

"Like hell it is! You did something to him, didn't you?!" Oboro rose, thrusting the point of her naginata into his face.  

"How could I? His Fujin Yumi protects him from my influence, girl," the Emperor lazily gestured with his hand and wrenched the weapon from her grasp, spinning it and smacking her on the head with its haft just to show off a bit.  

"You did something!" Oboro scowled, but the uncertainty in her voice was all too apparent.  

"I did nothing but duel in an honorable manner. Your prince is the one who nearly shot the Chief," the Emperor chuckled before turning his back on the Hoshidans. "Leave now, unless you want to meet my blade."  

Takumi rose unsteadily, his heart a jumble of rage and confusion. "W-what did you do to me?"  

"Nothing. Your Fujin Yumi protects you, remember?" The Emperor walked away, nodding his head to the Flame Chief. "Good Chief, I thank you for deciding to trust in me."  

The Chief snorted, but the Emperor's display of power had swayed him, for a time. "Just don't make me regret it. I've heard of your victories over Nohr and Hoshido, and now you've proven your personal strength, Emperor. We'll be a part of your Empire as long as you let us remain independent and with minimal distractions from outsiders."  

The Emperor smiled. "You shall remain independent, that I swear, but there shall be no such thing as an outsider in our Empire once we have the whole of the world under our banner. I swear, however, that our meddling with your affairs shall be minimal, if not at all, unless you request otherwise."  

"Well, I guess that'll do. Keep your word to us and we'll keep ours, Emperor," the Chief inclined his head in respect, then turned his gaze to the three Hoshidans. "As for you three: get out of Flame Tribe territory and let your king know that any Hoshidan who trespasses will be forcibly removed from our lands. Any army you send will be met with equal force."  

"Force backed by Imperial troops, if you wish to have them," the Emperor interjected, at which the Chief merely nodded. 

"Yeah, those creepy purple specters of yours...How do you even control those things?" 

"A lot of mental effort, my friend. I'll be in contact," the Emperor tossed an Astral crystal to Rinkah, knowing the Chief would just discard it, and nodded to her.  

She grinned and nodded back, excitement burning in her sharp scarlet eyes.  

"My Emperor, I suggest we leave," Gunter rumbled.  

Ah, yes...the Chief was growing weary of their presence. 

"I agree. Farewell, good Chief," the Emperor bowed to him, then willed his party back into the Astral Plane.  

The warmth of the castle welcomed him, as did a rather enthusiastic embrace from Caeldori.  

"My Emperor, you were incredible!" She gushed. "I've never seen such skill in cutting arrows out of the air! You must teach me!"  

"It's in your magic, Caeldori," he grunted. "And you did the exact same thing when you protected the Flame Chief from the arrow I held, remember?"  

Her embrace slackened, but her face remained buried in his chest. "Yeah...I was just..."  

"Heh, I think it's safe to say that our Emperor has finally gotten himself a lover," Jakob grinned at his liege.  

"And it's her. Pay up!" Azura laughed as Gunter and Nyx grumbled and forked over several gold coins.  

"You bet on who I would take as my partner?" The Emperor hadn't seen this, of all things...gods, why?  

"Yeah, did you not know?" Gunter asked in surprise.  

"No...what were the polls?" The Emperor found himself genuinely curious as to what his friends had thought.  

"Caeldori was mine and Keaton's pick," Azura grinned as Caeldori flustered. "Gunter was betting on Nyx, while Nyx, Jakob, and Kaden were betting on me."  

Nyx's pale face flushed under her veil. "I asked you not to tell him that you'd bet on me! He is far too young for my tastes, anyhow!"  

The Emperor laughed, startling the woman who still held on to his arm. "Gods, of all the things I couldn't have foreseen, I'm glad it was this!" 

His allies grinned shamelessly, even Nyx, and the Emperor sighed once he got his laughter under control.  

"Anyway, let's keep this little bet of yours to ourselves, hmm?" The moment those words left his lips, the Emperor sensed the Ylisseans approaching, amusement glinting in their minds. 

"Oh, so Caeldori won, huh?" He turned to see Robin grinning back at his own friends. "Pay up, losers!"  

"Damn it!" Severa and Morgan grumbled in unison.  

"Why did we even bet on that?" Gerome muttered, handing over a coin purse.  

"Because Keaton wanted us to take part in it," Cordelia, too, forked over her gold to her husband, shooting him a fierce glare as she did so.  

"I'm really going to have to stress the importance of discretion to that little wolf," the Emperor growled.  

Nothing too rash, however...He didn't want to lose the Wolfskin tribe's trust so quickly. Maybe burning his hoard would suffice.  

The Emperor smiled. 


	12. Family Troubles

The vision came: A wave of darkness, followed by a sea of blood. Men and women alike screamed, the sickly-sweet stench of rotting flesh assailed her nostrils. A dark figure, clad entirely in black, rose from the bloody sea, scarlet life essence gushing from him as the Emperor's form took shape.  

"You will die," that inhuman voice filled her ears, screeched against her skull. "I am Death incarnate, and you will know of my suffering."  

He lifted his hand, and dark blades erupted from the earth. Hinoka awoke with a strangled yelp, her clothes and covers soaked in sweat. Subaki didn't even stir at her side, muttering in his sleep as he continued dreaming. Hinoka kicked her legs out of the bed covers and rose, quietly stalking away so as to not disturb her heavily-sleeping husband. The nightmares were getting so much worse, and Hinoka dreaded the night a dream would come about her absconded daughter.  

The night was cool over Castle Shirasagi, but Hinoka's nightgown managed to keep the chill off of her. The sweet smell in the air was insulting, almost, before the fear that slithered through her body and the lingering whispers of the Emperor's decaying flesh that remained in her nostrils. Hinoka breathed in as steadily as she could muster, desperate to expel that foul waste from her nose, and almost cried as the stench cleared.  

"Hinoka?" Ryoma's weary voice made her jump. "What are you doing up so late?"  

He was standing behind her, his eyes dark and heavy as his long mane of hair trailed behind him. Raijinto wasn't at his side as it normally was, his nightclothes wrinkled and unkempt.  

"I was...having another nightmare," Hinoka admitted, turning away from her brother and staring at the sliver of moon hanging above Hoshido.  

"About Kamui?" Ryoma joined her, his weary gaze leveled out upon his kingdom.  

"About the Emperor," she corrected, that dark visage burning into her mind. "He's going to kill everyone, isn't he?"  

"I don't know. We killed Flora and Felicia...and he's made it clear that we will pay for it," Ryoma sighed. "Kilma...gods, I never wanted to hurt those girls. I only wanted to put an end to my brother's suffering. In my desperation to protect my kingdom, I lost the brother I'd yearned to save for so long."  

Ryoma turned to Hinoka, his eyes glittering like shattered glass: "I may have cost us the entire kingdom, if not the world, Hinoka. The Flame Tribe and the Kitsune have turned their weapons upon Hoshido, and the Imperials are preying upon us and Nohr with equal ambition."  

"We have too many enemies and not enough allies," Hinoka murmured.  

"So does Nohr, but I doubt we'll be able to convince them to stand with us against the Imperials." 

Hinoka nearly slapped him. "Are you mad?! Ask _Nohr_ to help us?!"  

"I'm being serious, Hinoka: they're threatened by this Empire just as much as we are. They've lost people to the Imperials, and it's clear that the Emperor is planning to subjugate them as well. If Nohr and Hoshido band together to destroy the Empire before it comes to be, the entire world will be better off!" Ryoma's glare sliced into Hinoka's argument, but she forged on, undaunted. 

"Absolutely not! Not after everything those bastards have done to Hoshido! To us!"  

How could he even consider banding together with...with...those Nohrians?! Hinoka wanted to slug him, but held herself back. She'd likely be imprisoned for striking the King...or not. But she really didn't want to find out.   

Ryoma sighed again. "As I said: King Xander might not be willing to even consider an alliance, but if this war keeps going the way it is, we'll be destroyed if we stand as individual kingdoms."  

"With the way the Imperials are invading, we'll be destroyed even if we stand together," Hinoka said bluntly. "As far as I can tell, the Emperor has a near unlimited supply of those invisible soldiers and the tactical wisdom to recognize that he can easily replace his losses. We can't, and neither can Nohr, so both kingdoms are already at a disadvantage."  

Ryoma smiled wryly. "Been listening to Yukimura, eh? You're right, though, both of you. No matter what road we take, we're but a swarm of insects trying to sting a bear. But for my people, and for my kingdom, I shall sting that bear as much as I can!"  

"Yeah, maybe we can make its nose explode from swelling," Hinoka smirked.  

Yet somehow she knew that the nightmares would only get worse.  

 

Camilla stared out at the Nohrian twilight, the cold breeze making her lavender locks swirl around her face. Her back hurt, as it often did whenever she was out of her armor due to her bust's weight, but Camilla was used to it by now. Besides, Elise was fully capable of mending whatever back issues her big sister had, so Camilla didn't worry too much about it. No, her mind was on her wayward Corrin, once Kamui, and now the Emperor. 

Did she hate him? Camilla found that whenever she pictured her beloved brother's face, as ravaged and grey as it was, all she could find in her heart was love. No matter how much she wanted to hate him for taking not only Beruka, but Selena as well, Camilla never could. She bore too much guilt for failing to protect her beloved little Corrin, too much hatred towards Garon for all the cruel things he'd done to her family.  

Now that she'd finally calmed down after burying Beruka-Fort Dragonfall had been infested with Imperial troops far more skilled than the rabble that had attacked it, but Camilla had snuck in and  retrieved the corpse in the fighting-Camilla was wondering just what the Emperor was planning. That bitch Caeldori had slaughtered almost everyone under Camilla's command, kidnapping Odin and Selena for reasons unknown, yet somehow Camilla got the feeling the Emperor had wanted something else entirely. She knew her beloved Corrin better than that, and even though he'd been twisted with dark magic, he'd still sought a path to protect everyone.  

While Xander had to think of the kingdom as a whole, and was beholden to the will of the people, Camilla did not bear such a burden, but she didn't know what to do. Would she stay with Xander and Nohr, fight a battle that was clearly unfavorable, or defect to the Imperials and attempt to foster communications between the two forces?  

Camilla shook her head to clear away the errant, traitorous thoughts: she'd not abandon her family! _Yet Corrin is family, isn't he?_ That nagging voice echoed through her mind, and Camilla bit the inside of her lip to try to shock herself back into fluidity. _You left him behind, and now he's coming back to get revenge._  

"Sister?" She spun at Leo's voice, praying that the agony she felt wasn't apparent on her face.  

"Leo, darling, what are you doing up?" She attempted to feign normalcy, or some small degree of it, yet somehow she thought her brother could see right through her.  

"You're conflicted, Camilla, we can all see it," Leo's collar, straight and in the proper positioning for once, swayed as he stepped up to the bannister.  

His armor clanked with each step, and Camilla could smell faint hints of oil and the musty tomes Leo oft buried himself into.  

"What makes you think that, little brother?" She challenged, but she put no real effort into it.  

Leo saw right through her, as always.  

"Don't think we haven't seen you poring over all the unsent letters that Xander found in Father's old offices, or pestering Xander to try opening a line of communications to the Imperials," he said icily. "As much as I hate to say it: We have to fight, or Nohr will be destroyed from lack of resources. Hoshido has what we need, and after they killed Father...we can't just shrug that off, Camilla."  

"I know, but why do we have to fight everyone, Leo?" Camilla gazed out at the Nohrian twilight. "Father's dead, and we have the opportunity to make Nohr a better kingdom, now! We won't have to slaughter innocents anymore, or force people to choose subjugation or murder."  

Leo sighed. "I know. We cannot turn back now, however, seeing as how the people are screaming for revenge for the slaughter at Fort Dragonfall, just like you were after Beruka died."  

Camilla winced. "I've...had time to cool down, and Caeldori is dead, so my vengeance is sated."  

"Camilla...I hate to tell you this, but Caeldori is still alive," Leo spoke hesitantly, "My spies in Izumo have reported a character matching her description at the Emperor's side, wing ornaments and all."  

Camilla gripped the bannister tightly, the hot spasms of rage clenching her muscles tight enough to crack the stone. She fought to control her breathing, now rising and falling in heavy rasps, and Camilla resisted the desire to rip off the bannister piece she gripped and cave someone's skull in with it.  

"What?" She finally hissed.  

"Caeldori is alive," Leo said quietly, as if she hadn't heard him right the first damnable time.  

"I heard you!" Camilla snarled, and Leo backed away with a wary look upon his face.  

Camilla made a titanic effort to douse her rage and released the cracked bannister. "Where is she?"  

"Izumo has announced their inclusion to the new Empire, as have the Wind and Flame Tribes," Leo continued absently, as if not hearing her. "I don't know what other kingdom he's going to annex into the Empire's fold next, but I shudder to think of what he's planning."  

Camilla grabbed her brother's shoulders, the metal pauldrons creaking under her strength as she forced Leo to face her. "Where. Is. Caeldori?"  

"We don't know; hiding in the Emperor's little bolt hole, wherever it is," Leo's eyes narrowed, warning her to not obsess over vengeance.  

It was a warning that would go unheeded. Camilla let go of her brother and stormed off, already making plans to find out where the Emperor would be attacking next and intercepting him. She didn't care what his Empire encompassed, but she had to get revenge for Beruka; revenge for Selena! The girls had been her retainers, her companions, and Camilla would be damned if she let their deaths go unavenged!  

She stomped away, feeling her bewildered brother's eyes boring into her back, but Leo didn't follow.  

Within the hour, nobody noticed the dark shadow rising into the twilight, leathery wings silent as its rider's lavender hair billowed behind her.  

 

All was proceeding as he had foreseen. Camilla would ride out to the Bottomless Canyon in hopes of finding him and indivertibly get drawn into Valla, where he would be waiting. She wanted to kill Caeldori, but he couldn't let her. No...rather, when Camilla arrived in the shattered remains of Anankos' former throne room, she'd find the Emperor seated upon the indestructible throne, with Caeldori  prone at his feet as if suffering from a punishment for what she'd done. The wounds would be superficial and quick to heal, of course, but magic would allow them to seem as terrible as Camilla desired, and then he'd reveal to her just what had happened while she'd been busy fighting Hoshido for Garon.  

He'd tell her of Valla, of Anankos, and of his desires to change the world for the better, to unite all of humanity and beyond underneath a single order; a single Empire to save the world from itself.  

The Emperor eased himself onto his black throne, the spines solidifying allegiances shimmering with the power of those oaths. The souls of those who'd made them were now bound to him, and he could control the fate of the world to come from this throne. Kilma's heart was a burning, roiling reactor of pure rage, festering restlessly in his quarters as he awaited his Emperor's call to slaughter more Hoshidans.  

He would be dangerous, that rage having driven the real man from his mind, but when the time came, the Emperor would make his end as merciful as possible. For the chief's own sake, if not for the sake of his deceased daughters.  

"My Emperor?" Caeldori's senses sought him out, her presence now all too easy to find amongst the sea of Astral magics. "Is everything all right?"  

"I am fine, Caeldori," he responded, killing the brief uncertainty. "Why are you not resting?"  

"Because you're not with me," Caeldori emerged from the shadows of the throne, and the Emperor couldn’t help but smile at how much she was enjoying that little trick.  

"I am not tired," he replied, his gaze turning up to the darkened Astral sky, glittering with countless silver stars.  

Caeldori's hand came to rest upon his arm, her soft voice sweet and soothing. "My love, you don't have to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders, alone."  

Ah...no matter how much he still kept hidden, she still knew him better than anyone else ever would.  

"Caeldori...This is my fault, and so this is my burden to bear," he could feel their minds, their very souls meshing together.  

He'd often heard people saying that they felt complete, whole, once they'd met a certain someone, but he doubted they'd experienced such unity on this level. He and Caeldori were bonded together: mind, body, and soul, on every level possible. They were an irrevocable part of one another; two halves of a singular, beating heart.  

"Don't be stupid," Caeldori growled, the venom in her voice surprising him. "None of this is your fault! It was Anankos who caused all of this! You're simply trying to rebuild what he destroyed while Hoshido and Nohr are tearing each other apart!"  

He knew she'd respond passionately, but not in this manner!  

"You want peace for the entire world, and I will follow you to whatever end awaits us!" Caeldori stepped in front of him, her scarlet eyes blazing with a fierce determination. "We all will, I know it!"  

He opened his mouth to respond, mentally trying to placate the girl before she woke up the others, but she wasn't done yet. 

"This is not just 'your burden to bear', my Emperor! You've suffered so much and yet you can still see the best in the world...You're my inspiration and my reason to keep fighting no matter how horrible this war is!" Caeldori lowered her voice a bit, perhaps realizing how loud she was being. "I love you, and I want you to know that I will carry this by your side."  

She leaned forward and pushed his cowl back, the gentle scent of lilac and the lily perfume she adored hitting his nostrils. The Emperor did not resist as Caeldori's soft lips met his, her slender fingers caressing his neck. She pulled back, a coy grin playing across her lips.  

"There, feel any better?"  

"Much," he replied with a dry chuckle. "But get some rest, my dear, I'll join you when I'm done with the preparations to come."  

Caeldori rolled her eyes, but nodded. "Fine, but if you don't come to bed in ten minutes, I'm dragging you inside with me!"  

"Is that a challenge, Caeldori?" The Emperor flexed his will, freezing Caeldori into place.  

Her eyes widened as she squirmed in his grasp, every shield she attempted to erect being crushed under his power.  

"I...I understand, my Emperor!" She gasped after several moments of feeble struggling. 

He released her. "Remember that despite our relationship, I still have much to show you and much strength to impart to you. Strength leads to power, Caeldori, and power is the point of all of this. With power can we change this world for the better, and with power...I can finally put a rest to all of this fighting."  

With that lesson completed, Caeldori bowed to him and then slunk off to their cabin-how strange it was to think of the structure as _theirs_ -her red hair billowing behind her. She was so beautiful, perhaps she'd always remain so to him, and once more he felt a phantom pain of guilt within his heart.  

"Forgive me, my love," the words he'd taken to whispering once more spilled from his lips, the bitterness of it lingering even after he'd finished giving orders to his armies and retired to the cabin.  

Caeldori lay asleep on the bed, her breathing soft and even as her drowsing mind lazily mingled with his presence. She looked peaceful in her white nightclothes, her face free of all worries and lost into the beautiful silence of sleep. The Emperor shed his heavy cloak and armor, transferring them to a small hook on the wall, and slipped under the covers with the one he loved. Her body was warm, warmer than anything he'd felt since becoming this monster, and he held her to him as he entered his dreamless void.  

 

Somewhere in the far off distance, Camilla was screaming bloody murder as she soared through the night sky, hacking apart Imperial patrols as she went. 


	13. Imperial Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camilla time!

Steel shrieked as Camilla slammed her axe into yet another Imperial patrol, crushing his helmed skull. Death was her constant companion, and Camilla relished feeling her enemies fall apart underneath her axe. The night was already warm, and the blood spattering across Camilla's armor and face were all the warmer, leaving the constant scent of metallic life essence in her nostrils.  

Every scarlet splash, every flesh rending slash sent adrenaline coursing through her veins, her body trembling with excitement with each new kill.  

"Caeldori..." She whispered that damn name once again, picturing once more how it would feel to tear the bitch apart and make sure she stayed dead. "I am going to end you."  

She flew on through the soft, warm night, pushing her beloved Marzia to her limts to reach the only place she could think of that the Emperor could be hiding: the Bottomless Canyon. Everything led back to the canyon, everything.  

During the fight with the Imperials in which Garon had died, the Emperor had jumped into the canyon alongside his allies, and that's where he'd gone at the very beginning of the war, after Mikoto's death. He had to be there...somewhere! Camilla would not leave until she found him and put Caeldori into the ground!  

The ethereal night gave way to the storm clouds that constantly boiled above the Canyon, and Camilla sighed with relief as she recognized the landscape. She was close to where Garon had been killed, and where the Emperor had fled into the Canyon.  

Twilight split, and the ravaged Canyon loomed below her. The skeletons of trees reached skyward with scratchy limbs, the faintest of breezes making them sway in a haunting manner. Twigs and shrubbery were casualties of the decay as well, and the ruined landscape reminded Camilla all too much of her beloved Kamui's predicament. She'd find him, and they could be a family again...and she could make up for failing to love him during those years he'd been suffering alone at the Northern Fortress.  

Marzia rumbled, letting Camilla know that the wyvern was reaching her limit, and Camilla allowed her to descend. Wind howled around her as Marzia's powerful wings carried them earthbound. Scaled talons scraped against the rocky ground, leathery wings folding against a black serpentine body, and Camilla swung off the saddle. Her feet kicked up more dust but Camilla ignored it all as she strode towards the gaping black maw that gouged into the earth. 

She peered over the edge, staring into the unending abyss, and a cold wind blew her hair around her face.Camilla steeled her nerves, taking in a deep breath of the canyon's damp air, then propelled herself over the edge. Marzia roared in alarm, and Camilla knew her loyal mount would be on her tail. Jagged rocks jutted from the walls as she fell, wind blasting her face and drawing tears to her eyes. Camilla hoped she wasn't doing something stupid.  

She fell, down, down, into the depths of the earth, into the abyss.  

Down.... 

Down.. 

And then there was light! Magical power seized her body, and Camilla's stomach flipped as bright radiance blinded her. She was pulled through a river of magic, through a shimmering, swaying essence, and then Camilla was unceremoniously dumped onto a grassy plain. The air was warm and gentle, the bright sun in the blue sky making Camilla squint as she took in her surroundings. Magic coalesced behind her, and Marzia burst into existence with a startled roar.  

"There, there, darling," Camilla brushed her mount's scaly snout, soothing her. "We're all right. What is this place?"  

She looked around, the sight of the floating islands and ruined buildings taking her breath away. It was so beautiful yet so broken at the same time, and Camilla found herself unable to tear her gaze away from the majesty of this strange world.  

Marzia growled softly, her body radiating heat as she snorted small plumes of flame. Camilla continued looking around, her attention being grabbed by the lone mountainous structure piercing the sky far off to the north. It looked like some sort of palace, but even from here Camilla could see gaping holes in the walls and ruined towers.  

She could sense great power radiating from the structure and figured that would be the best place to start looking for her darling Kamui. Camilla swung back onto Marzia, the wyvern grumbling at the sudden impact, then urged her into the air. Wind grabbed at Camilla as she rode the scaly beast high above the shattered, hovering landscape, but she ignored it.  

Statues that she'd seen in Nohr, the ones of Anankos that Garon had oft prayed to, sometimes jutted out of the grassy countryside, and Camilla felt a faint tinge of fear creep up her spine.  

 _What is this place?_  

Camilla took in a shaky breath, unsure as to why she was suddenly so nervous. Her body trembled; from excitement or nerves, she couldn't tell.  A lofty weight settled onto her, as if some great presence had just seen her, and Camilla felt something pulling her forward. Marzia cooed softly, voicing her own fear as the heavy regard continued weighing down Camilla's shoulders.  

The wyvern banked without Camilla's direction, aiming herself towards the top of the imposing structure, which looked like a massive foot had flattened much of it. Camilla glanced down at some unknown urge and found her gaze riveted onto a ruined wall that just barely rose from the tangled underbrush. She could barely make out a carving on the cracked surface, and Camilla could have sworn that it looked like the late Queen Mikoto.  

Before she could look closer, the wall vanished behind a wall of trees, and Marzia soared over the ruined battlements of the castle. Camilla looked down into the guts of the castle, her heart lurching at the sight of the shadowy mass that rested in the center of the ruins. 

 _Kamui_ _._  

Marzia descended, her powerful wings beating in the eerie silence, and Camilla felt a smile creeping across her face at the sight that lay before the Emperor. He was seated upon an elegant ebony throne, ember eyes willing Camilla ever closer. Caeldori lay motionless on the stones before him, stripped nearly bare and twitching as spasms of dark lightning crackled through her body.  

"M-my Emper-or..." The girl whimpered, tears leaking from her eyes as her black veined arms twitched.  

"My, my, someone's been naughty," Camilla sneered as Marzia's clawed feet slammed into the stone floor. 

The Emperor's presence grew exponentially larger, projecting an actual physical weight as his burning eyes pierced Camilla's very soul.  

"Camilla...why are you here? How did you get here?" His raspy voice scraped through her skull, joy slithering through her at the gesture. 

"Kamui, darling, I came to see you," Camilla sauntered over to him, making sure to stomp a heel on Caeldori's hand with a an oh-so-satisfying crunch. "I've missed you, dear brother."  

The weight upon her registered surprise and amusement from the Emperor, pain and a choked sob from Caeldori. The latter pleased Camilla greatly.  

"You have, I can sense it, but that's not why you're here," the Emperor chuckled coldly. "You're here to foster relations between the Empire and Nohr."  

Camilla could feel his presence slithering through her body, intrusive and all-knowing, yet she relished the touch.  

"Yes, I am," she knew better than to lie, not with the Emperor able to read her every move. "But first: What is this place?"  

Camilla crossed her arms, her heart pounding as she gazed at the scarred grey visage that flickered into sight underneath the swirling darkness. The Emperor's red daggers bored into her own eyes in response, the inhuman power he commanded writhing just underneath the surface.  

"This is Valla," he finally answered, that sharp gaze never once leaving Camilla. "A kingdom that had been guarded and then destroyed by its dragon benefactor: Anankos."  

"Anankos?" Camilla started to ask if it was the same one her father had worshipped.  

"Yes, the very same Anankos that Garon groveled before," the Emperor cut her off, though not in a rough manner. "Anankos was behind my mother's murder, Queen Arete's disappearance, and so many more of the events that have led to this accursed war. He possessed King Garon, destroyed the man he'd once been, and replaced him with a monstrosity that paraded about in your father's corpse."  

Camilla found it difficult to swallow. "W-what? Do you really expect me to believe that, darling?"  

Yet, even as she uttered the words, Camilla could fell in the Emperor's presence that he was telling the truth. Garon had been replaced with an impersonator, which did explain the sudden change in his temperament, as well as the abrupt change in Nohr's plans. So that hadn't been her father that had been killed at the Canyon almost a month ago.  

"But...what does that mean now?" Camilla asked softly, more so to herself than to the Emperor. 

He answered anyway. "It means that Nohr has been lead into a needless war by a false king, and they have suffered because of Anankos, not because of Hoshido."  

"Xander...even if we tell him, he won't believe us, will he?" Camilla frowned.  

"No, but if we show him the ruins of Valla, then tell him, he'll have no choice. Same goes for the Hoshidans," the Emperor raised a hand into a claw and sent a stream of jagged darkness into Caeldori, who screamed and writhed.  

Camilla smiled, drinking in the bitch's screams and chortling. "Well, and what happened here? I thought your little Apprentice was more loyal than anyone else in your little band?"  

Caeldori whimpered.  

"She disobeyed my orders where Fort Dragonfall was concerned, and so she must face the consequences of her actions," the Emperor replied with steel in his voice. "We are fighting to unite the world and end all future wars, not to needlessly murder entire garrisons of soldiers with whom I planned to parley."  

"You...wanted to parley with us?" Camilla asked, wondering if she'd heard him wrong.  

"Yes, I did. Nohr hadn't done anything to provoke my ire, and that attack had merely been a show of Imperial power meant to cow you. The presence of my guests, however, would most certainly have prompted Severa and Owain to force you to parley with my forces," the Emperor's shadowy form settled itself into the throne and waved a hand in no particular direction.  

"Severa? Owain?" Camilla really wondered if the Emperor was screwing with her, but all her doubts flew out the castle when a particular red-haired girl slunk out from behind a ruined column.  

"Lady Camilla!" Selena was dressed in a simpler shirt and breeches that were decidedly not of Nohrian make, her smile wide as she dashed forward. 

"Selena!" Camilla met her halfway and swept the smaller girl into her arms, the foreign scent of unfamiliar flowers hitting her nostrils as she did so. "Oh, thank the gods you're safe, darling!"  

Selena wiggled out of her liege's overjoyed grasp, shame in her eyes as she shuffled on her feet.  

"Um, actually, there's something I need to tell you," she said, not quite looking at Camilla. "My name isn't Selena; it's Severa. I'm from another world and a place called Ylisse, as are Owain and Inigo."  

"Odin and Laslow?" Camilla translated the odd names immediately; they just seemed to fit their respective owners. "But...what are you doing here, then?"  

"When Anankos, the Silent Dragon, was betrayed by the humans he'd ruled, his mind split into two manifestations," the Emperor's voice filled every nook and cranny of the ruined palace. "The revenge-driven monster that resided here in Valla, plotting humanity's destruction, and the manifestation that just wanted to live in peace with his people, his wife, and his son. The benevolent manifestation sought out Severa, Owain, and Inigo in their world to beg them to help bring about peace and to protect Anankos' child."  

"But...why them, exactly?" Camilla's head was swirling and she found it difficult to stand, but Severa allowed her to lean upon her. "And..."  

"Our world was on the brink of destruction," Severa murmured. "The Fell Dragon Grima was going to be resurrected and destroy the entire world if we didn't manage to stop him this time." 

"'This time', darling?"  

"Yeah, I'm...a time traveller, as are the rest of my friends. We're the children of the Exalt, Chrom, and of the Shepherds he led into battle to protect his people. In the timeline we were actually born in, Grima had risen and brought humanity to the brink of extinction. All of us lost our parents in the war against him, and we had to grow up in a hell on earth, spending every day fighting for our lives and trying to find the Fire Emblem that would allow us to seal Grima back into an eternal sleep," Severa's voice trembled. "But part of the Emblem got destroyed: one of the Gemstones we needed to perform the Awakening ritual, to be exact, and we had to take another route if we were to save our world."  

Camilla freed herself from Severa's arms and leaned on a pile of rubble, staring dumbfounded at her retainer.  

"We drew upon the power of Naga, the Divine Dragon, and used it to travel back in time in an attempt to change the course of history so Grima would never be resurrected again. I..." Severa sniffled and wiped her eyes, then growled and shook her head. "Gods damn it, why am I crying?! It's not like I was Lucina and had to carry the weight of everyone's lives on my shoulders! I wasn't the princess everyone so desperately looked to for salvation! I was just the daughter of Grima and one of the people that everyone was afraid would murder Lucina in her sleep!"  

She froze, slowly realizing what she'd just said. "Oh, gods damn it..."  

"How were you the daughter of this dragon?" Camilla had never seen Severa so...vulnerable and ashamed before. It unnerved her and made her want to hug the girl at the same time.  

"My father, Robin, was the vessel for Grima, created by the Fell Dragon's worshippers. None of us knew it, especially since Daddy had lost his memories, until really late into the war, but he never once wanted to become Grima," Severa rubbed her arms, self-conscious of everything she was saying. "The Grimleal leader, a man named Validar and Robin's father, used the dark magic of Grima's blood to take control of my father and forced him to...to kill Chrom. He forced my father to become a monster, to kill everyone he'd known and loved, and to destroy everything."  

Camilla reached out and drew the girl into her arms, cradling Severa as the girl sniffled again.  

"In the past, we got the chance to redo everything, to protect everyone that we'd lost in the future, and this time Robin managed to stop himself from killing Chrom. We destroyed the Grimleal, but the Grima from our originial time had followed us back and used the sacrifices gathered to return to his original form," Severa continued, her voice a bit muffled against Camilla's body. "We fought against Grima after obtaining Naga's power, and then my father sacrificed himself to kill Grima."  

"Hey, I came back!" A man's voice griped, Camilla's head jerking upright.  

The speaker was a man near Leo's height, wearing an odd cloak with strange eye designs etched onto the sleeves and embroidered borders, his breeches and boots well-worn and gloves a bit faded. His messy white hair jostled around his face as he strode forward, and Camilla found herself staring at him.  

 _He looked exactly like_ _Severa_ _, although a bit more masculine._  

His dark eyes glittered with warmth and kindness and his smile immediately disarmed Camilla's defenses. He smelled like Leo: musty tomes and ink, with a faint hint of the flowery scent that lingered about Severa. He was also disturbingly young, but Camilla figured that was only because he was the father in the past timeline, not the one Severa had come from.  

"Hey, I'm Robin," a gloved hand was offered in goodwill, that disarming smile never once fading. "I'm Severa's father from the past timeline, in case you're wondering why I'm so close in age to her." 

Camilla found herself reaching out and taking the offered hand against her will, the man's cheerful personality setting her at ease.  

"Well, how are you here if you sacrificed yourself?" Camilla wondered aloud, not even intending to actually say the words.  

Robin's smile faded, his warm eyes filling with pain. "I survived...somehow. When Grima died at my hands, I was supposed to die as well, and I did, for a time. After...two years, I awoke back in the field where I'd first met Chrom, and I was alive again." 

Severa latched onto her father, squeezing his waist tightly. "Mother and everyone missed you, you know. I did, too, I guess, but Mother was the worst."  

Camilla looked back at the girl, her jaw dropping when Severa's crimson hair shimmered and changed color. It was white, the same hue as Robin's, and Camilla watched with amusement as Severa yelped and ran her fingers through her snowy twin tails.  

"W-what?! My hair went back to normal?"  

"I think you look cuter with white hair, darling," Camilla chuckled, enjoying how much the girl flustered.  

The Emperor cleared his throat, drawing all the attention back to himself.  

"If we're done telling stories, perhaps we can get back to the matter at hand? I brought several of the Ylisseans here to get Severa, Owain, and Inigo out of the war before something terrible happened to them, and now Inigo is the only one left to get," the Emperor waved a hand at Robin. "Robin was supposed to be leading the attack on Dragonfall, which would prompt a parley between your groups, which would have allowed us to put much of this hostility behind us. Hoshido is the only kingdom I have any desire to draw blood from in vengeance."  

"Because of Flora and Felicia," Camilla murmured.  

The Emperor rose, the darkness around him rippling. "Yes. Caeldori disobeyed my orders, and thus she has been punished."  

Caeldori sank into the ground and vanished in the shadows, and Camilla instantly regretted not burying her axe into the girl's skull while she'd been helpless.  

"So, what happens now, dear brother?"  

"You'll go back to Nohr and tell Xander of your discovery of Valla, which will prompt him to begin preparations to invade. Hoshido will do the same, but you must get them to work alongside Nohr," the Emperor stepped closer to Camilla, and she reached out to place her hand upon his cheek.  

His flesh was papery to the touch and rippled with magic, and Camilla's heart lurched once again as she took in how much he'd suffered. How much she'd failed him.  

"My darling...I'm so sorry that you had to do all of this by yourself," she whispered, finally saying the words she'd so desperately wanted to get off her chest. "I couldn't protect you..."   

"I command Anankos' power now, I have no regrets," the Emperor reached up and gently placed his hand over hers. "I can bring an end to the conflict plaguing this world once and for all, and we shall have peace."  

Peace...That was all Camilla wanted, too: peace, and to be with her family once again.  

"What can I do, darling?"  

He smiled, his gloved hand warm upon hers. "As I said: go back to Nohr and tell Xander of what you've discovered here. Tell him that the heart of the Empire lies here, in Valla, and he will begin preparations to attack. Two months will pass until Nohr finally invades, but that time is what I need to solidify my Empire's control over the other kingdoms yet to join us."  

Camilla nodded. "All right, darling, if that's what it'll take to bring our family back together, then I'll do it."  

"Thank you, Camilla," he said in a soft voice, and she could feel the heavy weight lifting from both of their shoulders. "That's all I want..."  

She smiled at him, then leaned over and placed a gentle kiss upon his cheek. 

"I love you, darling, don't you _ever_ forget that," Camilla whispered, then turned back to Marzia and swung up onto the saddle. 

The dragon roared and pounded her wings to get into the air, and Camilla gazed longingly at the Emperor's fading form until the ruined castle was just a speck on the horizon. 


	14. Cadence of War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, let me start this off with a very simple: I apologize.   
> I've been having a very difficult time writing this chapter, especially trying to come up with an actual storyline of my own rather than just basing it off Revelations, and it's been a rather herculean task with classes and work thrown into the mix. I apologize for the lack of updates overall, especially since I'm also juggling roughly two other stories alongside this one, and I hope you'll forgive me for my very slow updating time compared to "Lost in Shadows".

Xander looked up as the great doors swung open, managing to contain his annoyed growl as Camilla sauntered in.  

"Hoshido has not acted aggressively for a time, but we know that they are gathering their forces in respond to the Imperial attack on Shirasagi," General Wren, one of the newer members of the Nohrian military cabinet, concluded his report. "As for the Imperials...well, they vanished, my king."  

"Not exactly, General," Camilla smirked, hips swaying as she strode over to the dais.  

"What do you mean, Camilla?" Xander frowned at his wayward sister, but luckily the General didn't seem to take offense to her intrusion.  

"What I mean, King Xander, is that I went to the Bottomless Canyon and I found the seat of Imperial power," Camilla declared to the entire court, catching the attention of everyone present.  

Xander sat up straight in his throne, his heart pounding as he glared at his sister. "Explain."  

"Do you remember the day we clashed with Hoshido near the Bottomless Canyon? After Kamui had Garon killed, he and his allies jumped into the canyon itself, remember?" Camilla looked around at her audience, her proud smirk never once fading.  

"Don't tell me you jumped into the Canyon," Xander rested his head upon his hands, "Camilla, what were you-"  

"I jumped, yes, but there's a portal in the canyon that took me to another kingdom!" Camilla snapped, cutting him off.  

Silence. Xander lifted his head, digesting what his sister had just said.  

"Another...kingdom, Camilla?" He repeated slowly.  

"Yes. It was broken, a mess of floating islands and ruined castles," Camilla replied. "I found a large palace that looked like it had been attacked, and inside I saw the Emperor."  

Those words made everyone pause.  

"Did he see you?" Xander asked, praying that she hadn't led Imperials right back to them. 

"No, he didn't, brother, trust me. I got close enough to hear what he was saying to Azura and Kilma, however," Camilla replied. "He was talking about how Caeldori had disobeyed his orders concerning Fort Dragonfall and how he was going to continue attacking Hoshido." 

"Wait, what?" Xander stared at Camilla, not quite understanding what she'd just said.  

"He didn't want to fight Nohr to begin with, but Caeldori disobeyed his orders and attacked Fort Dragonfall when she was only supposed to do a show of force and then negotiate with us," Camilla responded. "He only wanted to fight Hoshido because of what they'd done to Flora and Felicia."  

Xander smiled inside, but forced his face to remain stony. "Even if he had no intention of fighting Nohr, the Empire has made it plain that they now consider us enemies. Nonetheless...now that we know where the Emperor is hiding, we must act as quickly as we can."  

"I agree, sire," General Wren spoke up. "The Empire is our greatest enemy as of yet, and it would be ill advised to fight Hoshido while the Emperor stands between both of our kingdoms."  

"How long would it take to muster an army to attack this...kingdom?" Xander glanced at Charlotte, who was fidgeting on her throne.  

"Given how much our resources have been depleted, and by how your father ran the armies...I'd say around two months, my king," the general bowed his head in respect. 

Two months...Two months and this would all be over.  

"Very well. Make the preparations, General, and do so as quickly as possible. I don't want the Emperor running rampant while we make ready to invade," Xander nodded, dismissing the man.  

"Yes, my king!" Wren bowed and departed, nodding to a quite smug Camilla on his way out.  

"Well, brother, it appears I have given us the best chance we have of defeating the Empire before it becomes too strong," Camilla mused, twirling a strand of lavender hair around her fingers. 

Xander sighed and rested his head upon his hands. "Camilla, you put all of us in danger, do you know that? You could have gotten the Emperor's attention, been captured, or even led an army right back to us."  

"Do you  honestly think I would have endangered our kingdom like that, dear brother?" Camilla pouted as she strode over to the dais. "No, I only want the best for our family."  

"You left for the Canyon to get revenge on Caeldori, sister," Leo said in a voice like ice. "It was only blind, stupid luck that allowed you to stumble upon the Emperor's plans."  

Once again, Xander fought the urge to groan. Gods above, his sister was ridiculous!  

"No matter. We've been given a great opportunity and we must not squander it."  

Leo sighed and muttered something Xander couldn't hear, but Laslow stepped forward. 

"Lady Camilla, pardon my interruption, but did you see Selena or Odin by any chance?" He asked, unusually somber since he'd heard of his friends' capture.  

Camilla's face fell. "No, I didn't. I'm sorry, darling."  

"I see. Thank you, my lady," Laslow walked back to his post and stood stiffly at attention, his stoic face hurting Xander's heart.  

"So, what shall we do, brother?" Leo asked, and all eyes fell upon Xander. 

Such was the weight of the crown.  

"We make ready to take this war to the Empire," he announced, rising from his throne-his father's former throne. "Nohr will be hailed as the savior of the world!"  

The cheers of the court gave him strength, but the pain he'd suffered ever since Sevenfold Sanctuary remained. It always did.  

 

"Heh, listen to the fools cheer," the Emperor's cold laugh chilled Caeldori's soul as the visual spell he'd planted on Camilla gave them a perfect view of the Nohrian throne room. "They think they will have the power to stop me."  

"They are mistaken," Caeldori knew that much.  

Her Emperor was far stronger than any other living mortal or undying god. There was nobody in the entire world who could ever hope to match his power. His presence filled the entire cabin, the lofty weight of his being pressing on Caeldori from all sides possible.  

"The Ylisseans have returned to their quarters, my Emperor," she remembered the reason she'd come in to report. "They seem eager to locate their friend, Inigo."  

"Indeed, indeed. And once Inigo is retrieved and the Ylisseans are able to return, we can proceed without the fear of harming those with no part of this war," the Emperor's powerful presence made the air vibrate. "Nohr will be brought to its knees alongside Hoshido, although that wasn't exactly my original plan."  

Caeldori flinched, guilty bile churning within the pit of her stomach. "I-I apologize, my Emperor. I had no intention of-"  

He gestured and his power gripped Caeldori, silencing her. 

"You made a mistake and are working to correct the consequences of your actions," he said, albeit not unkindly. "That is all I could ask of you, Caeldori." 

He released her, sharp crimson eyes pulsing from the dark recesses of his hood as he turned to her. "And besides, I could never stay angry at you. You're too...cute."  

Blood roared in Caeldori's ears and heat pounded her cheeks, her muscles tugging her head away from her lover instinctively. She could sense his affection in their bond, warmth and adoration meshing into her mind and filling her with joy. Somewhere inside her chest, her heart turned to mush.  

"You know I hate it when you tease me," she grumbled.  

"You enjoy it," his presence never once left her, and Caeldori merely relaxed herself into it.  

There was nothing better! 

"Tell me, Caeldori, what kind of world would you like to see?" The Emperor's mind buzzed with uncertainty and fear.  

"My Emperor?" She looked over at him, unsure as how to answer. 

"Just...humor me."  

She rattled her brain, going through every scenario she'd ever imagined for the world to come, and then the answer just came.  

"My Emperor, the only world I desire is the one in which I stay with your for all our lives together," she reached out and interlaced their fingers, smiling at her Emperor. "I only wish to be with you for all time."  

His heart's joy at her words was all too clear in their bond, the fuzzy, warm feeling sinking into Caeldori's very soul.  

"And I with you, my love," she nearly fainted at those words, the warm hand in hers filling her with strength. "The world I wish to create is one of peace and prosperity, something that cannot come as long as Hoshido and Nohr are at each other's throats and dragging other kingdoms into the madness."  

Caeldori stared into those pulsing eyes. "And what's the plan, my love?"  

Gods, those words felt wonderful rolling off of her tongue!  

"I'll send Kilma with a few legions to harass the Hoshidan daimyos, maybe attempt to get a few to defect and start a civil war," the Emperor responded. "The allegiance of a number of daimyos has already been tested with the murder of Mikoto and my own defection, and Ryoma taking Scarlet as a wife has only added more to the separation camp. A little nudge will be all it takes to split Hoshido in two."  

"Yes, my Emperor. And what of the rest of us?"  

"You will remain here, by my side, while the others will be acting as Imperial dignitaries to neutral kingdoms. I've already sent Gunter to several smaller kingdoms skirting Nohr, and Jakob has departed for areas around Mokushu to sway the daimyos not beholden to Hoshido," the Emperor's glove-covered fingers traced a circle on Caeldori's palm, making her heart rate skyrocket. "When the time comes, I will personally travel to Nestra and gain their allegiance. Then, and only then, will Xander's armies be ready to attack, and mine ready to meet them."  

Caeldori couldn't stop her frown. "My Emperor? Why will we have to wait to bring Nohr and Hoshido to their knees? We have the power to conquer them here and now!"  

The dark cloud that settled across their bond immediately warned Caeldori of her poor choice of words, and all of the warmth in her Emperor's touch faded.  

"If I just roll across the lands, slaughtering everyone who dares to stand in my way, what would set me apart from Garon, or any other tyrant?" The Emperor asked. "If my Empire is built solely on violence and bloodshed, then I will be no better than the monsters I once destroyed."  

His hand left hers, and Caeldori fought down a pathetic mewl of protest as her Emperor's power lifted her into the air and guided her out of the room.  

"I wish to be alone tonight, Caeldori," his guttural voice rasped through her mind. "Forgive me, but there are many things I wish to ponder on my own."  

Caeldori swallowed the bitter bile of guilt that stung her throat and bowed her head in submission, hoping her quarters were still orderly ever since she'd officially moved in with her lover.  

"They are. I'd asked Felicia to keep it tidy whenever she had the time," the Emperor's voice, much more gentle, breezed through her mind. "I'd much rather have you here with me, truth be told, but this meditation is rather...intense. It would be much better if I were alone for it."  

"Yes, my Emperor."  

 

Robin sat in the cool night in the castle, watching Caeldori slink out of her and the Emperor's cabin. He'd sensed the dark power flaring from within, and now here was Caeldori retreating. Had they had a fight?  

Robin shook his head; they reminded him too much of himself and Cordelia. They might argue from time to time, but the two would never fight badly enough to cause them to separate for a night.  

Caeldori paused in her trek to the castle quarters, and Robin felt her telepathy prodding his mind. 

"It's not what you think, Sir Robin," her crisp voice cut into his skull.  

He winced, the fragile essence of his rebuilt mind rippling at the intrusion of another mind, although this one was much friendlier than the last.  

"Please...don't do that," he shook his head in an attempt to settle it, and the nausea thankfully faded.  

Caeldori smiled apologetically as she strode over to him, her long crimson hair swaying with each step.  

"My apologies. But my Emperor and I aren't fighting, like you thought," the girl got to the point immediately. "He just needed the cabin to himself for meditations."  

Robin nodded. "I see. I apologize for sticking my nose where it doesn't belong, but I was concerned about your well being if you two were fighting."  

"I assure you: everything's going well between us. _Quite_ well," Caeldori's lecherous smile made him shudder. 

"Well, I didn't quite need to hear that, but that's good," Robin coughed awkwardly, praying that the dark hid his flustered face.  

It certainly didn't help that she resembled his lovely wife...gods, no!  

Caeldori laughed lightly. "My apologies, I know my resemblance to Cordelia makes you uncomfortable at times, and I certainly have no intention of doing so on purpose." 

"Y-yeah, I just...wanted to make sure that your Emperor didn't go on a rampage and start slaughtering innocent people just because you two had a lover's quarrel," Robin's voice weakened and he felt heat rising from his collar.  

Gods above, he didn't mean for this to become so awkward!  

"Ah, here you are!" Lucina's voice made Robin jump, but Caeldori merely nodded in the princess's direction as the girl strode out of the castle. "Oh, am I interrupting?"  

Caeldori shook her head. "Not at all, Lady Lucina! Did you need Robin for something?"  

"Yes, actually. Cordelia wanted to get everyone together and talk about what we're going to do concerning Inigo," Lucina smiled at the Emperor's lover, who reciprocated.  

"We'll do whatever we can to reunite you, I swear!" Caeldori nodded and gave Robin one last, curious look. "I'll leave you be. Good night, Sir Robin. Good night, Lady Lucina."  

"Sleep well, Caeldori!" Robin managed to stifle his relieved exhale as the weight of Caeldori's presence left his mind.  

"Is everything all right, Robin?" Lucina's jeweled eyes bore into Robin, her Brand flashing for just a brief moment.  

"Yeah. Let's go," Robin was all too glad to be freed of the embarrassed heat that had plagued him. 

Lucina nodded, and the two fell into step with one another as they entered the castle.  

"Severa's readjusting well," Lucina said after a few moments of silence. "She's back to her old, prickly self, but I think she still misses being Selena."  

Robin nodded slowly. "I know. Gods, if I'd known that she'd been in another world, fighting in another war...I would have torn apart every Outrealm in existence to track her down and get her home safely."  

Lucina giggled, the lightness of her voice easing Robin's anger. "Oh, I know you would, Robin. I can only hope that you'd do the same for me if I went missing one day."  

Robin stopped Lucina with a hand upon her shoulder, absolute certainty in his voice as the girl looked at him in surprise.  

"If any of you went missing, I'd do nothing different than what I'd do for my own children, Lucina. You and the others who came back with you have fought far too much already, and it would be unfair to push you into even more conflicts," the steel in his voice surprised him, but he meant every word. "I'd fight Grima again and again and again if it meant paving a way to peace for everyone, and you of all people deserve to live a happy life in such a peace."  

Lucina stared at him, eyes wide, and Robin wondered if he'd said too much. He was about to open his mouth, to apologize for casting such a cloud over them when Lucina surged forward and tightly wrapped her arms around Robin and buried her face into his chest. 

"Robin...hearing those words means the world to me, but please...don't say that you'd kill yourself again...please," her voice was a hoarse whisper. "Your disappearance was terrible to cope with, especially for Cordelia and the girls, and for my father. We missed you...I missed you."  

Robin gently placed his arms around the girl and held her to him, her hands clutching his robe as if it were the only thing keeping her upright.  

"You're right: I shouldn't be saying such things. I'm sorry, Lucina, and I'm sorry for all the pain I caused everyone when I killed Grima," He really needed to learn how to keep his big mouth in check. "But let's not worry about the past right now, okay? We still have Inigo to find, don't we?"  

Lucina sniffled and pulled away, cheeks flushed with embarrassment as she wiped her watery eyes with the back of her hand. "S-sorry! I didn't mean to get so...emotional."  

"Heh, don't apologize! If anything, I'm glad that you're showing so much of what you're feeling!" Robin smiled at his dear friend and brushed a tear off of her cheek. "I remember when you used to be so reserved and cold to everyone...and how long it took just to get you to open up to me just a little bit."  

Lucina smiled back at him. "Yes, that certainly did take a while, didn't it?" 

Oh, by Naga, did it...Robin still had scars from the first few times he'd tried to talk to Lucina and ended up startling the girl with his sudden appearance. He'd had to stop Cordelia from strangling her several times after he'd started getting injured.  

The two separated and continued their trek down the castle corridors, stopping before the three rooms the Ylisseans inhabited.  

"Ah, Father! There you are!" Morgan was standing in front of the boys' room, apparently on sentry duty. "C'mon! Everyone's waiting for you!"  

Robin grinned. "Heh, sorry for making you wait, kiddo."  

He reached out and ruffled her hair, making his adorable daughter giggle and beam at him. The girl then proceeded to grab his hand and drag him into the room with a quite amused Lucina following and failing to hide her smile.  

"Well, look who's finally here!" Severa's griping voice was something Robin was overjoyed to hear. "Thanks for keeping us waiting, asshole!"  

Robin couldn't stop the laughter from spilling from his lips even as Cordelia stared with wide, horrified eyes at their daughter.  

"S-Severa!" The woman started to reprimand her, but her eyes glazed over with tears and soon she, too, was laughing. "Gods, how I've missed this!"  

"H-hey! You idiots!" Severa blanched, "You're embarrassing me!"  

"Good! We deserve the chance to embarrass you after you and the boys just left without telling anyone!" Robin shot back, reaching out and ruffling Severa's ivory hair despite knowing how much she hated it.  

She grunted and tried to swat at his hands, but the small smile on her lips betrayed her.  

"Perhaps we can put aside these acts of general japery?" Laurent cut into the merriment. "We still have many objectives left to fulfil."  

Robin coughed and nodded. "Indeed. Lucina told me that we were gathering to discuss Inigo?"  

"Yes. We know he's in Nohr, but for some reason, the Emperor is going to wait the two months it'll take for their king, Xander, to muster enough resources to attack us in Valla," Cordelia crossed her arms, her enjoyment gone.  

"He's going to wait? Why, if he's powerful enough to end this war here and now?" Gerome frowned, his mask gleaming in the light of the magical lamps. "What is he up to?" 

"He's trying to bring as many kingdoms as possible into his Empire peacefully," Robin had gleaned as much from Caeldori and from gauging the Emperor's personality. "He doesn't want to be a tyrant like Walhart was, forcing people to choose between the sword or the knee." 

"Then why is he fighting Hoshido and Nohr?" Nah asked. 

"Hoshido killed those he cared about," Cordelia fidgeted with her armor straps. "And both kingdoms kept attacking him when he was going by the name 'Kamui' despite knowing his intentions of building a peaceful world. If anything, he has to pacify the two kingdoms in order to bring his dream to fruition."  

"The people in Nohr were afraid of him ever since he was experimented on," Severa said in a soft voice. "Rumors began spreading like wildfire about how he'd become a demon and how Corrin-his Nohrian name-would end up killing thousands of people. After he defected and fled to Hoshido, those fears seemed to be coming true. And that scene on the day of the invasion...gods, even I was scared by how ferocious he was on that battlefield."  

"And the people of Hoshido feared him when he refused to take a side and struck out on his own, fearing that he'd destroy them along with Nohr," Morgan finished, her normally bright eyes narrowed. "So fear is the biggest motivator for the kingdoms' resistance against the Empire, and fear is forcing the new Emperor to take a heavier hand in quelling them while also proving to the rest of the world that his intentions of creating a peaceful world are sincere."  

"A heavy weight, for sure," Lucina murmured. "But he's also giving us the opportunity to bring our friends home and away from this war before they...die."  

Severa snorted. "Please, like any of us were going to die here!" 

"Um, what about that mission that nearly ended with you getting cut in half by a rogue's axe?" Owain asked, his usual bravado a distant memory. Robin found the boy's lack of passionate wordplay both a blessing and a disturbing indication that he was still reeling.  

Also... 

"What?!" Robin immediately made a note to get his daughter looked over by a healer; very _closely_ by a healer.  

Severa chuckled weakly. "U-um...well, you see, Daddy..."  

This was going to be one hell of a long meeting. 


	15. Rebellion

Death would be the only thing waiting for him. No matter where he looked, no matter which direction his gaze settled upon, he could see only death. The magic was volatile and violent, vicious and unforgiving of weakness, the anger and the unyielding agony hardening his heart and steeling his soul.  

If death was what awaited him, then he would face it with all the strength he could muster. And then...well, that could come later. Now he had an Empire to create, two kingdoms led by utter fools to subjugate, and a fate to defy. The Emperor sat within the confines of his darkness, the swirling magical energies permeating the air and filling him with strength.  

Strength is born from passion. 

Power is born from strength. 

And power is what was needed to change this world.  

The Emperor often pondered the nature of power, delving into the secrets of the dark magics animating him to pursue his answers. The black seas roiled around him, tearing his ethereal body apart with rage that scarcely competed with the flames of his own anger. He reached deep within himself, found the simmering core of rage, and allowed the anger to burn through his veins.  

The pain followed, dragging the Emperor into a hell that was now all too familiar to him now. White hot agony seared itself into the tiniest fragments of his being, drowning him within a sea that no ordinary human could ever hope to tread within. It was his domain, and his alone. It made him singular, made him stronger than any human could ever hope to be. 

He was freed of the needs of the flesh, of the human desires that plagued everyone. Well, love was still one desire that he refused to relinquish, and he found that his love for Caeldori only strengthened his hate for the rest of his enemies. Love gave him power just as easily as rage, but one emotion could very easily turn into the other at a mere moment, and the Emperor couldn’t allow himself to lose sight of his principles.  

If he did ever start to fall down that path, he had Caeldori to set him right...At least until the end of this campaign. She was his everything, now, and she'd become an irreplaceable part of his mind, body and soul, and he found his darkened mind wandered back to his red-haired angel. She was his light in the darkness, his greatest reason to bring peace to this world instead of just destroying it.  

Caeldori would be a beautiful Empress.  

He started, the darkness writhing as his thoughts scattered before a blinding image of his beloved. Her radiant smile, her ruby eyes shining with love for him...gods, he never wanted the end to come, but he had no choice. He'd hate himself for what was to come, no matter what.  

"Caeldori, my love..." The darkness faded, gave way to the interior of his cabin, and the walls of the structure closed in, mocking him for sending Caeldori away. Without her, the emptiness was too much.  

He needed to find her! 

The Emperor rose, willing his body to break apart into darkness, and then sped out of his cabin. He could see her in her room, awaiting the morning, alone, but she'd welcome him. She always would, as he'd always welcome her. The Ylisseans would be talking, but their affairs belonged to them. Even though he already knew they spoke of Inigo and of what Severa had been involved in as Selena, they were of no import to him.  

A lone shadow cruising through the corridors was hardly a cause for alarm, particularly when nobody was around to see it, and the Emperor rose back to solidity before Caeldori's door. He reached out to rap his knuckles on it, only to feel her mind wrap around him. 

The door opened and Caeldori pulled him in for a deep kiss.  

"I knew you'd come for me," she whispered through their bond. "Not being at your side was almost more than I could bear."  

"It was the same for me," he admitted, drawing her deeper into his embrace.  

"Stay with me?" Caeldori's soft touch drove his heart mad in all the good ways, the gentle scent of lilac drifting into his nostrils.  

He gazed into the deep wells of her love, smiled at her.  

"Always."  

 

Ryoma stared at the men and women who were kneeling before him, the bright sun beaming through the palace windows cold and unforgiving.  

"Your masters want to _what_?!" He couldn't fathom why they would do this now, of all times!  

"They seek to reclaim their independence as daimyos, Lord Ryoma," one woman pressed her forehead against the ground, her body sinking in on itself. "They've decided that you've been draining enough of their resources for this war and have declared themselves independent from Hoshido."  

Ryoma would have once stood, slamming his fist into the throne and drawing Raijinto in a flurry of infuriated sparks. He would have had those fools brought before him and thoroughly reprimanded at his divine blade's edge.  

But Ryoma was not the man he used to be.  

"And why now, when we're at the peak of our war with Nohr?" Was all he could snarl out through the web of agonizing pain that forever accompanied him.  

At that the messengers hesitated, clearly having no desire to state the real reason behind this sudden defection.  

"Well? Out with it!" Ryoma snarled.  

"The daimyos feel as if you are...disregarding the traditions that have built Hoshido into the kingdom that it is today," one man finally spoke, his eyes wide and voice trembling. "They feel that you have provoked this war needlessly, continue it only to console your own power, and that you have insulted every Hoshidan you rule by taking that Chevois...please sir, I'm only repeating the words I was instructed to say...whore as your wife...Please don't hurt me, milord!"  

Ryoma's breath hitched within his breast, and his vision seared red as he locked the messenger into place with a glare that most men would flee from.  

"If they had any problem with my choice of a wife, then why did they not simply come to me about it?" He forced down his rage, praying to his deceased mother for the strength to follow in her footsteps. The anger boiled within his breast, however, roaring and fighting to escape his internal gaol.  

"The daimyos say that they did indeed profess their concerns to you, milord, but you completely ignored them," another messenger came to his fellow's rescue. "They feel that your rule will be little more than a tyranny not unlike Garon's and-" 

"SILENCE!" Ryoma lost his hold, his voice booming out before he could control it and his hand flying to where Raijinto would have been if he'd still had the strength to wield it. "You DARE compare me to that monster?!"  

The messengers yelped and buried their faces into the ground, and even the royal guards flinched. 

"M-Milord, please! We're only messengers!" One man whimpered, barely able to speak through his trembling lips.  

Ryoma fought down the scalding rage and struggled to appear as anything but that dead king. 

"And what do these daimyos want?" He spat out with a poor facsimile of a calm voice. 

"T-they wish t-t-to declare themselves as free from Hoshido, and to secede their territory from the main kingdom," the female messenger reported. 

"And?" Ryoma couldn't shake the feeling that there was something else here, something that the messengers were desperate to avoid.  

The poor souls shared a terrified glance, a few fixing pleading eyes on the royal guards as if they would protect them. Ryoma clenched his hands so tight, he swore he could feel his very bones cracking.  

One brave man rose, inhaling deeply as he prepared himself to face whatever came next. 

"The Emperor has sent envoys to the daimyos who plan on seceding, promising them Imperial support in defending their territory should you attempt to reclaim their holdings!" He blurted out much too fast, perhaps hoping Ryoma would misunderstand his words. 

The throne creaked under his white knuckled grip, the rage burning in his eyes making the messengers scream in utter terror. 

"So the bastards are defecting to the Empire?!" He roared, white, blinding rage pulsing through his veins. 

How DARE they?! Ignorant fools! Did they have no honor?! No loyalty?! Did those godsdamned cowards only look to what would benefit them rather than the kingdom as a whole?! 

Ryoma did not have time for this! He already had Nohr and the Empire, but now this nonsense?! He'd slaughter every last one of the cowardly bastards! Take their heads for treason and show the other daimyos just what would happen if they turned their backs on the kingdom his mother died for!  

"Tell your masters that if they plan on being the Empire's slaves, then Hoshido will not rest until we destroy them," he spat at the messengers, one of whom had soiled himself. "The Empire is a threat to the entire world, and I will not allow them to terrorize my people!"   

He couldn't rise from the throne, couldn't throw these treacherous worms out of his castle, but they took off with enough speed to take care of that for him. The guards watched them go, contempt burning within their eyes. 

"Are those fools really so stupid?" One man remarked, watching his weary king sag upon his throne. "Don't they know how much King Ryoma has suffered trying to keep the Nohrians off their land? How much Hoshido has suffered because of the Empire?"  

The guard beside him nodded, fingers trailing over a bandaged arm. "Did they forget the Imperial attack on Shirasagi already? Or how Lady Sakura broke down on the battlefield because of all the people she couldn't save?"  

"We understand the cost of war and what must be done to end it," a third guard added, clenching his naginata tightly. "Those stupid daimyos don't, but I think it's high time they learned." 

"They will," Ryoma's weary voice made the trio jump. "We don't have time for a civil war right now, so we'll have to kill the rebelling daimyos as quickly as possible if we're to pacify their armies and turn them back against our true enemies."  

The guards saluted. "Yes, my king!" 

"Fetch Yukimura and bring him here. And my siblings as well, I want them to know what's going on, and we'll have to tell the people of this betrayal..." Ryoma leaned back in the throne, his eyes blazing. "The traitors won't live for much longer, mark my words, and neither will the Empire!"  

The guards bowed and hurried off to carry out their duties, leaving Ryoma to simmer within the flames of his rage.  

Gods, if only he could just draw Raijinto, he could end this pointless rebellion in one swift stroke!  

The guards returned quickly with their concerned charges.  

"Lord Ryoma? What's going on?" Yukimura asked, fidgeting and straightening his crooked glasses. "What happened with the messengers from the western daimyos?"  

"The daimyos from the western provinces have betrayed us for the Empire," Ryoma spat, his words eliciting horrified gasps from the girls and swearing from Takumi. "They plan to secede and force us into a civil war if I attempt to move armies through their territories to fight Nohr." 

"And they're right on the border," Yukimura chewed on his lip. "And since the Kitsune have also turned against us...we have no choice but to move through the western territories to fight."  

"W-why would they do this?!" Sakura wailed, fresh tears streaming down her face. "D-don't they understand that w-we're only doing w-what's best for Hoshido?" 

"We'll have to crush their resistance if we're to avoid a costly civil war," Takumi fingered his Fujin Yumi, eyes glowing with magical power. "Idiots, the lot of them!"  

"What is the Empire trying to do?" Hinoka whispered, her eyes hollowed and bare. "They've already taken the Flame and Wind Tribes, the Kitsune, Izumo, and my daughter away from us...Why do they want to strangle Hoshido so badly?"  

"I don't know, sister, but we cannot allow the Emperor to threaten our homeland any further," Ryoma looked up at his beautiful wife as she strode into the room. "Once this rebellion has been put down, we march on the Bottomless Canyon."  

"I agree, milord. We cannot afford a civil war now, so we must end it as quickly as possible," Yukimura nodded, the weariness in his eyes already settling upon his wiry frame. "I'd rather not fight our own countrymen, but..." 

"We have no choice. Hoshido must be as one kingdom and one people if we are to stand together against Nohr and the Empire," Ryoma's heart ached at the thought of hurting the people he'd swore to protect, but his heated rage refused to allow him respite.  

The daimyos would all be put to death for treason and would have to be replaced with more sensible leaders who would actually understand how to rule. Ryoma always hated the western daimyos: filthy, greedy bureaucrats who'd never picked up a sword, let alone killed another human being or anyone. If the cowards wanted to rebel, they would taste the full weight of their stupidity!  

 

In the hidden kingdom, separated from the rest of the world by layers of magic and spacial distortions, the Emperor who plotted against the great kingdoms watched his plans unfold from the broken throne of Anankos. The Silent Dragon had rested here for centuries, watching the humans he hated with every fiber of his being carry out their lives and run to their deaths.  

And now? Humanity was doing the same thing, albeit under new leaders, but nothing had changed.  

The Emperor watched as the rebellious daimyos, so easily swayed by honeyed words promising power and fortune, consolidated their power and mustered their armies under their own banners. Soldiers marched and soldiers would die, just as they always did. They would die for glory, for honor, for their families, their friends. They would die for the beliefs of their lords. They would die for another man's foolish ambitions, another man's greed and desperation.  

They would die for the Empire.  

When the flames of war finally guttered out, when the path forward was that of peace and rebuilding, perhaps the world to come would be one that no longer needed soldiers to fight and die. The day when swords would no longer be needed; when words would finally be enough, would be the day that the Empire would no longer exist.  

The Empire would bind the world together, would lay the foundation for a lasting, permanent peace that would banish war forever. It was his dream, and he would give anything and everything to have it brought to life.  

But now, all he could do was take the agonizingly slow steps required to plunge this world into the flames of chaos from which harmony and peace could be forged.  

The daimyos were mobilizing their forces with impressive speed, their multicolored battle flags fluttering upon the backs of their soldiers with their masters' family crests emblazoned upon the fabrics. 

 Eight daimyos, eight families, eight chances for failure.  

But they would not fail. Hoshido would be weakened even further by this rebellion, and with Kaden and the Kitsune running rampant through the mountains, even the great Hoshidan military would be hard pressed to contain the dozens of threats encroaching upon their soil.  

To save a world...he would have to put it through the flames of chaos before it could reach its true potential.  

And perhaps he could create something Flora and Felicia would have been proud of, as would his mother.  

The Emperor rose from the ancient throne of his father, the visions fading. He gazed up at the dark Vallite skies, reaching out with the magic he'd taken from Anankos. The black void lit up with thousands of stars and all colors of cosmic bodies.  

Why was it that this world was so cruel yet so beautiful? Why was humanity so wretched yet so divine?  

The Emperor shook his war-weary head, the visions of death never leaving him no matter what beauty he gazed upon. If he was to prevail, he would have to abandon all of his humanity. He'd seen the price that would have to be paid to bring this peace to bear, and while he hated it, he knew it was the only way to truly fulfil his dream.  

He gazed up at the stars and the pallet of celestial power. 

"Flora. Felicia. Mother. I hope you won't be angry at me," he chuckled.  

The Emperor returned his gaze to the earth, reaching out to the delegates he'd sent to the daimyos. 

"My Emperor, what are your orders?"  

"The time has come. Let the flames of conquest burn through Hoshido," he intoned. "Tell the daimyos that Ryoma means to attack, and they should strike now before any real force is mustered against us."  

Oh, he knew that Ryoma would prevail and the daimyos would die, but the fools were mere pawns in a greater game. Sacrifices were necessary to bring about the world he dreamed of.  

Sacrifices would bring peace to reality. 


	16. Civil War: Clash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Hoshidan Civil War parts of the story, I will be borrowing very very heavily from elements of Japan's Era of Warring States: one example being the town's name of Sekigahara and the names of the two rebel clans. I will attempt to mess with the Japanese versions a bit so I'm not completely copying elements of their history and pasting it into my work, but know that that era and history will be providing me with a great deal of inspiration concerning these chapters.

Banners were fluttering and soldiers were marching, the Hoshidan plains once again playing host to the armies of Man. Ryoma was seated in the white clothed command center, Hoshidan emblems painted onto the fluttering walls. The day was warm and pleasant, the sun rising high over the lush landscape. The command center was set up on a hill overlooking the valley, which was named Sekigahara after a nearby town, and Ryoma could see the ranks of rebels hailing from the Usui and Hihio clans gathering before their own commands.  

Two days. That was how long it had taken for Ryoma to muster enough soldiers to begin his campaign against the rebels. And now it was finally time.  

"My King, are you sure this is wise?" Yukimura was nearly sweating buckets to the side, his fearful gaze flitting between Ryoma and an annoyed Scarlet. "Both the King and Queen on the battlefield...this is most reckless!"  

"I'm inclined to agree, Ryoma," Hinoka stepped forward, her Falcon Knight armor and decorative feathers fluttering in the breeze. "This is ridiculously risky. I mean, if the rebels or Imperials attack you directly..."  

"Like they'll get close enough to do so," Takumi growled, his Sniper do and waraji also flowing in the breeze. "We'll catch the bastards between our armies and destroy them!"  

Ryoma nodded to his siblings, watching as the rebels' lines shifted from across the field. How many of those fool daimyos had actual military leadership among them? Or actual military capabilities? Either this would be the easiest battle he'd ever fought, or he'd underestimate the enemy and end up with a rout.  

"We'll attack, but we must exercise caution," Ryoma warned. "These daimyos aren't renowned for military skill, but we must not underestimate them. For all we know, Imperial troops could be hiding in the wings, waiting for us to be distracted before blindsiding us."  

The pain was relentless today; it ached and slithered through his body in hot waves, making every movement agony. Ryoma hid his suffering behind a stony mask, thankful for Scarlet's gentle yet firm hold on his hand.  

"I agree," Yukimura nodded, the dark bags under his eyes the proof of how much the man's responsibilities had weighed him down. "Those soldiers will be the greatest threat here if these rebels prove themselves to be incompetent."  

"Advance, but do so carefully. I hope to see all of you back here once this is over," Ryoma gazed at his siblings, all too aware of Sakura's lingering near the back of the closed in command center.  

Hinoka and Takumi nodded before returning to their units, and Ryoma turned his attention back to his youngest sister. 

"Sakura, are you okay?" He asked in a gentle voice, reaching out to her.  

She accepted his brotherly touch but said nothing, her eyes distant as she stared at the encroaching army. She'd become so silent ever since the attack on Shirasagi, and Ryoma was torn between dropping everything to get her back to her usual self and letting her cope with the horrors of war in her own way.  

"Sister?" He tried again. 

Scarlet shouldered him aside and wrapped the smaller girl into her arms. "There, there, Sakura, it'll all be okay, I promise! War is terrible, but we're fighting to keep this sort of horror from happening again in the future."  

Sakura stared at her. 

"You might not be skilled at fighting and protecting the innocent people with a blade, but you're someone so much more important: the one who will help us keep the peace once the war is over!" Scarlet clasped the girl's hands in hers. "We need you to be who you are, Sakura!"  

Sakura stared at her, but the dull cloud of her eyes brightened considerably. She shook her head as if clearing what awful images plagued her from her mind, and her precious smile formed upon her lips. 

"Y-you're right...I shouldn’t k-keep sulking and feeling s-s-sorry for myself!" Even her adorable stutter was heavenly to hear again.  

Ryoma smiled at her. "It's good to have you back, little sister. Stay back here with us, okay? I don't want you getting hurt."  

"I'll stay back during the f-fighting, but I'm healing the s-soldiers after!" Sakura affirmed, her eyes steely with determination.  

"All right, but if it becomes too much for you, I want you to let us know, okay?" Ryoma took her small hand in his, fighting through the agonizing spasms of hot suffering that arced through bones and muscles at that simple gesture.  

Gods, what he'd give to be freed from this pain!  

Sakura nodded, then reclaimed her hand and dashed off through the pavilion. Ryoma gazed ahead at the sea of soldiers stomping over the fertile land that should have been host to a crop of goods for all of Hoshido, yet here it was about to be watered in blood and fertilized with the dead.  

Such a waste. All of this strength should be marshalled against Nohr and the Empire, not against the people they were supposed to work together with.  

"My King, the enemy is advancing!" A scout rushed up to where Ryoma sat, dropping to a knee in reverence.  

"Tell Yukimura and my siblings to counterattack, but to act wisely," Ryoma gazed across the lush field as the Usui and Hihio soldiers roared in barbaric tones, their fluttering sea of banners surging forward.  

"So it begins," Scarlet murmured. "Gods, I want nothing more than to be down there fighting on the front lines, but I've gotta stay back and protect you!"  

Ryoma grinned at his beautiful wife, the determined wells of her eyes drawing him in and reminding him of just how much he loved her.  

"Thank you, Scarlet."  

"I love you, you big idiot."  

Yukimura gave the order, and Hoshido's armies poured over the land to meet their treacherous foes. Light blue Hoshidan banners clashed heavily against the red of Usui and brown of Hihio, and Ryoma looked forward to seeing all those other banners broken against the ground. The front lines of the two armies met in the center of Sekigahara field in a bloody, violent crash that shook all of Hoshido to the core.  

Steel sang and screamed as orderly lines transformed into a barely orderly mass of heaving bodies, the only difference between the three armies being the banners they bore. That one little difference...yet it was the reason behind all of this bloodshed. Ryoma found that the sight of his countrymen killing one another made him sick in body and soul.  

He gazed at the fields, watching as Yukimura's soldiers heaved against the Usui, weapons gleaming with every life-taking swing, blood and steel alike flashing murderously in the warmth of the day. Heaving, hacking, screaming, dying.  

Death was all he saw.  

Men fell apart under their countryman's blades, and Ryoma was about to order a partial withdraw when Takumi's unit emerged from the cover of thick brush at the more idle Hihio flank. The rebels, too occupied in watching their 'allies' take the brunt of Yukimura's assault, never noticed the threat creeping upon them until a radiant arrow of magical light speared a man's heart and send him crumpling to the earth.  

Bows snapped back and hissed, sending their tongues streaking through the air. Steel slammed into bodies left and right, parting flesh and armor as men dropped en masse. Takumi's vibrant arrows streaked through bodies like they never existed, tearing great visceral holes through flesh and often piercing multiple targets with a single shot. His enhanced powers were fearsome, the ease with which he now killed unnerving Ryoma greatly.  

"Things are going well so far," Scarlet commented. 

The Usui and Hihio were folding back on their own lines, desperately trying to fend off the superior Hoshidans who were overwhelming them on every front. Ryoma watched, grim and silent, as men fought and died underneath their respective banners, watering the ground with blood and fertilizing it with their corpses. Such a terrible sight, yet Ryoma couldn't stop the gratified feeling at the sight of the rebels being so viciously massacred.  

"I agree. It seems we may not need Hinoka's unit to attack until the dogs are running for their lives.," Ryoma eased himself into his seat, the pain making him wince.  

Yet...he had the feeling that this was too easy. The western provinces may have had militarily inept daimyos, but they still shared an uneasy border with Nohr. They suffered the greatest from the Faceless when they'd been commanded by Garon, and Ryoma had seen how valiantly they'd fought to protect their lands.  

"My King, the enemy is broken and routing," Yukimura's messenger reported, and Ryoma turned his gaze back to the field. 

Usui and Hihio banners were indeed flooding away from the Hoshidans, leaving scores upon scores of their dead to be trampled in their wake. Victory...yet why did it taste so bittersweet?  

"Pursue them," he forced himself to say the words. "Cut down as many of the rebels as you can and bring the daimyos' heads to me."  

"Yes, my king!"  

His orders were sent, and Ryoma watched-all he seemed able to do nowadays was watch-as his forces streamed forward in scathing pursuit. Hinoka's sky knights swooped down, lances singing through flesh as the aerial units pounced. Ryoma hoped that death would come for the rebel soldiers quickly. He rested his head upon his hands and gazed at the swaying grass by his feet. 

No mercy must be shown here, lest the other six rebel daimyos think him soft—hearted in quelling them. The brutal message to be sent would make this war end all the sooner, and then the Empire would be proven as weaker than everyone though it was. If the Emperor wanted to stir chaos in Hoshido, he'd have to try harder than- 

"Wait, what's going on?!" Scarlet's startled cry jerked his head back upright, the sharp spike of pain turning to ice at the sight before him.  

The pursuing Hoshidans had passed the majority of the killing field, leaving a dense carpet of corpses, broken limbs and broken steel drenched in blood and internal organs, and thus very few had taken note of the purple haze rising from the sea of death.  

Ryoma shot up to his feet, the sharp agony following nearly doubling him over and his bellow echoing over the field. 

'BEHIND YOU! LOOK BEHIND YOU!"  

Somehow, his desperate cry reached the soldiers, and the rear ranks spun just in time to see ghostly purple soldiers materialize from the haze, the spectral banners protruding from their bodies solidifying. The purple shifted to the yellow of the dying sun, black moons encircled by equally dark suns emblazoned upon each banner.  

The new sigil of the Empire. A trap had been laid and Ryoma had blundered right into it.  

"My king! There are Kitsune approaching from the east!" A new messenger, this one covered in scratches and bleeding profusely, staggered into the post and fell to his knees, chest heaving.  

Ryoma turned to the east, dread icing his veins at the sight of the beasts streaking over the land.  

"Gods, what have I gotten us into?"  

 

Kaden felt nothing but joy as his people raced over the field, their powerful strides closing the distance to the Hoshidan command center with ease. Finally, he could pay back the Hoshidans for slaughtering his people and for ripping their pelts off while kits watched. These Hoshidans had done nothing but cause Kaden's people pain, and now he could finally get his revenge!  

"You know what to do, my friend," the Emperor's voice filtered through his mind, and Kaden found himself smiling. 

"I do! Man, I owe you for this chance to get revenge!" He could already feel the feeble human flesh of his enemies parting beneath sharpened fangs, and his sharp eyes picked out Imperial reinforcements as they slammed into Yukimura's rear. It had been child's play for the Emperor to disguise his soldiers as Usui and Hihio troops, simply allowing the Hoshidans to stampede over the 'corpses' until the real soldiers rose up.  

"Your people have suffered long enough, Kaden, and I refuse to allow innocents to die at the hands of poachers any longer!" The Emperor's passion filled Kaden's heart, enflaming his desire to protect his people and to avenge the suffering they've endured.  

Hoshido will pay for their sins against the Kitsune!  

His paws ate up the ground before him, the land a beautiful blur as Kaden gathered his strength and launched himself up into the air. The Hoshidan command center's white walls opened up below him, and his keen eyes fixed on the lobster-red form of Ryoma. 

"Vengeance!" Kaden howled, his kin echoing the cry.  

He descended, a blur of white and scarlet fury, and his fangs sought Ryoma's vulnerable, pulsing throat. A sharp pain exploded in his side just inches away from the bastard, a hard yelp escaping his narrow chest as Kaden's world spun and he slammed into something hard and wooden.  

"Nice try, beast!" In a daze, he registered the angry voice of Ryoma's wife and Queen: Scarlet. "If you want to hurt Ryoma, you'll have to get through me first!"  

Kaden felt strength pour into his body from the Emperor, his injuries knitting themselves together as he pushed himself back up. His eyes focused on Scarlet, who was brandishing a wicked-looking spiked club as other Kitsune circled her. Her eyes blazed with determination and rage, undeterred by the many jaws of dagger-sharp white fangs bared in her direction.  

Kaden picked himself off of the remains of the war table, shaking splinters from his fur-man, he'd have to brush it for hours to get it back to normal!-and growled at Scarlet.  

"Get out of my way, Chevois!" He had no grudge with her: she wasn't Hoshidan! "My business is with the king who allowed the slaughter of my people!"  

Ryoma stared, his hand going to the empty space where his divine blade would have ordinarily rested had he the strength to use it. "I never allowed anything, Chief Kaden! The Kitsune are friends to Hoshido, and I've made it clear to-" 

Kaden couldn't help the laugh bubbling up from within his healing chest, the harshness of it surprising him.  

"Your friends?" His anger screamed and raged inside. "Would friends allow poachers to freely travel their lands with still-bloody pelts ripped off of my kin?! Would friends barter for the dead skins of the families I've sworn to protect?!"  

He lifted his muzzle high with an infuriated bay: "WE ARE NOT FRIENDS, HOSHIDAN! THE EMPIRE PROTECTED US! THE EMPIRE SAVED US! _THEY_ ARE OUR FRIENDS!"  

The Emperor's rage enkindled within Kaden's own, their hearts beating together as Imperial soldiers rippled to life around the Kitsune circling Scarlet. Rounded shields bore new sigil: the black dusky moon and the black sun rising in the shadows of dawn. This sigil promised a new world, a new dawn to be born free from the confines of Light and Dark. Dusk and Dawn would be ripped asunder, until all the world would be brought together under one sky.  

One Sky.  

One Sun. 

One Moon.  

Humankind and their neighbors shared many things, and they were more alike in their Life than many dared to admit. People fought and people died over the simplest, most insignificant things, but the Emperor would put an end to all of that. For Kaden, the Empire promised true peace, true safety from poachers and a world in which the Kitsune could happily coexist with the world around them instead of fearing it.  

He would give anything to make that vision, that dream, come to life.  

Kaden crouched on his haunches, his kin doing the same as Imperial shields and Imperial steel glittered beside them, and then he pounced.  

For his dream, he would bleed Hoshido dry! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger!  
> I'm so sorry.  
> (No I'm not)  
> (But seriously, it's like 11 at night here and I'm tired as hell, so cliffhanger it is)


	17. Seeds of The Future

Ryoma had taken those I loved. 

Ryoma had to suffer. 

Ryoma...Brother...why do you do this? 

Why do you stand in my way, knowing the true enemy I had to fight? 

Do you truly love war so much?  

See the true cost of war.  

Feel the pain I have had to feel.  

The pain of losing someone who means the world to you.  

 

Kaden neared Ryoma's throat, yearning to close his fangs around that pulsing life-giving artery, A blur jumped into the way, a woman's scream piercing the air as Kaden's fangs met with warm, soft flesh. Blood gushed from the injury, spraying across his fur, and for a moment, Kaden thought he'd actually gotten Ryoma.  

Then he saw the blonde hair, the simple crown adorning it, and the wide eyes that were not Ryoma's as Kaden ripped out a gobbet of flesh on his jump back.  

"Scarlet!" Ryoma's agonized scream echoed through the field, adding to the dying voices of his kin. 

Kaden padded away from the royals as Ryoma gathered his wife's gushing body into his arms, her blood spraying across his armor. Kaden lapped his tongue over his gore-stained teeth, attempting to get the taste of that Chevois woman out of his mouth as he circled around to take Ryoma.  

"Gods, no...Please..." Ryoma's whispers were nearly lost to the prodding wind, his fingers stroking his wife's pale cheeks. "Scarlet!" 

Her eyes were lifeless glass, gazing up at eternity and at nothing, rent throat still pouring a fall of lifeblood. Kaden fought down a stab of guilt: Scarlet hadn't been his enemy, and he hadn't been planning on killing her, but she was dead now and he had to press on.  

"Let him live: You've done what was required," The Emperor's power filled his mind, and Kaden felt his rage being ripped from him. "Let Ryoma know suffering and the powerlessness of watching one he loves die in his arms." 

"That's why you had us attack?" Kaden realized, watching Ryoma sob and clutch Scarlet's body. "To kill Scarlet, rather than Ryoma?"  

"Yes. His rage will push him into more savage depths of madness, driving Hoshido deeper into the flames of chaos," the Emperor's cold laugh sent shivers down Kaden's spine. "Once Ryoma drives his kingdom into a void of ruin and death, the Empire shall arrive, wrest control, and restore order! Hoshido will welcome us with open arms, and we will have...peace."  

Kaden didn’t know how exactly this would all pan out, but his Emperor could see things he could not. He was just a loyal soldier trying to bring about peace, and he'd follow the Emperor to the very edges of the earth and back!  

"All Imperial forces, withdraw. Leave what Hoshidans remain be and return to Valla," that soul-resonating voice rippled through the army, eroding all of the thoughts of his underlings. "Your objectives have been fulfilled."  

"Why?!" Ryoma was glaring at Kaden, agony and pure hatred smoldering within his tortured eyes. "Why did you kill my wife?!" 

"She got in the way," Kaden said softly. "I...I didn't want to kill her, but it was the will of our Emperor."  

With that said, the Kitsune turned tail and made a beeline away from the battlefield, tearing up the earth with their powerful strides. The flickering Imperial soldiers vanished, leaving behind a sea of corpses and the staggering remnants of the Hoshidan armies.  

Kaden could still taste the dead flesh of a woman who didn’t deserve to die.  

 

"That was...harsh and unnecessary, even for him," Robin winced as he watched the magical images flickering before the Emperor's throne.  

"I don't like this," Cordelia murmured, her grip on his hand tightening. "He reminds me too much of Walhart."  

Brutal, calculating, and all too willing to use force to bring about a bloody reign...Robin didn't like this one bit. Had they been played for fools? 

The Emperor sighed as the images faded, slumping into his throne as if a heavy weight had settled upon his shoulders. He apparently hadn't noticed them yet.  

"Scarlet...I'm so sorry that this had to be done to you," that rasping voice whispered. "Whatever awaits me for this crime, I will accept it, and the price of all the lives I must continue to take."  

Overwhelming sorrow flooded Robin's mind, and he watched in stunned fascination as the grass before the throne began to wither and die.  

The Emperor inhaled deeply, then rose and conjured up more images, his grief fading to anger. 

"Keaton, are the veils ready?" He asked as the scruffy Wolfskin appeared in the mist-like image. 

"Aye, aye!" Keaton gave a sloppy salute, and Robin could see the top of his tail as it wagged back and forth. "The mages have everything set up! So this veil will keep the poachers from entering Mount Garou? And keep my people safe?"  

"Yes, it will. The Wolfskin will not have to fear poachers any longer, I swear on my life," the Emperor replied, determination emanating from him. "The Kitsune are receiving the same treatment, and the veils won't stop you from going out to interact with the world should you choose to, and nor will it disrupt the natural movements of other animals."  

"Sweet! So when do we activate the veils?"  

"Soon, my friend," the Emperor rested his chin upon his gloved hands. "As soon as Kaden and his kin return to their Hamlet, I'll raise the veils, and your people will no longer have to fear poachers."  

Robin got the feeling that he and Cordelia had lingered for long enough and quietly ushered her away, nearly dragging her back to their quarters. They stopped before the three doors, taking a moment to listen to their charges talking amongst themselves. 

"Hey, how long do you think this war will last?" Cynthia was asking.  

"I don't know, but I kinda hope we get to stay here a bit longer," Nah replied. "The food that this place has is incredible!"  

Lucina's giggle followed. "It is, and I must say that I'm quite enjoying the company of Miss Azura." 

"Yeah, you've been talking to her a lot lately!" Morgan chirped. "What juicy secrets has she told you? Tell meeeeeeeeeeeee!"  

"Gawds, Morgan! Can't you just mind your own business?" Severa griped, and Robin pictured his daughter rolling her eyes with a huff. 

"Hey, I wasn't the one that threw herself into another war and came back covered in new scars!" Morgan snapped. "Father looked like he was about to have a heart attack when he saw them!"  

Robin winced, the image of those terrible past injuries etched upon his daughter's flesh searing into his mind. He'd never forgive himself for not stopping her.  

"And now Robin forbade you from even leaving the castle grounds," Nah snickered. "Someone got herself grounded!"  

"Wipe that smile off!" Severa snapped.  

The girls continued bickering even as Cordelia dragged Robin into their room and into silence, a gentle smile on her lips even as her eyes were filled with confusion. 

"So what do we do?" She asked, the mattress creaking as she sat upon the bed and began fiddling with her scarlet hair.  

Robin seated himself beside her, looping an arm around her and pulling her close. She was warm, and as she nestled herself against him, he caught a faint whiff of her favorite rose-scented perfume. It lingered with the scent of oil and metal, but Robin still found the combination to be quite endearing for Ylisse's Pegasus Commander.  

"I don't know. Either the Emperor knew we were there and was attempting to fool us, or he was merely attempting to act cruel for his anger-filled subjects," Robin rested his cheek on the top of his wife's head, her hair tickling his skin. "There's got to be some reason behind this madness, but I can't think of one."  

"You? Stumped?" Cordelia shook as she gave a short laugh. "Never thought I'd see the day the great Grandmaster was defeated so easily."  

"Hey!" Robin protested, but Cordelia's scarlet eyes locked onto him. 

"Oh? Are you so quick to anger, husband?" She teased. "My, my, if I’d only known that earlier!"  

She was trying to make light of her fears, and of the anger both still felt towards themselves because of Severa. Robin loved her for it.  

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Now, then, my beautiful wife, I have a theory," he paused dramatically, making sure he had Cordelia's full attention, "The Emperor is secretly diagnosed with split-personalities."  

Cordelia raised an eyebrow as she stared at him.  

"What?" Robin's merriment deflated and he grinned sheepishly at his poor attempt of a joke.  

"I just thought of something," she murmured. "What if he's trying to make the world a living hell and use his Empire to douse the flames? Make himself appear to be a hero in a war-torn world?"  

"I'm not sure how well that'd work out, seeing as how he's causing many of the problems plaguing this world," Robin muttered.  

"That's my guess, anyhow," Cordelia scowled at him. "Got any ideas, genius?"  

He stuck his tongue out at her, completely ignoring the fact that he was acting like a glorified child. Cordelia smirked and flicked his forehead with her finger, showing her own child-like side in the action.  

"I love you, Cordelia," Robin sighed as he leaned on her, letting her warmth sink into his bones.  

Cordelia's lips brushed his cheek. "I love you, too, Robin, more than anything or anyone else...save for our lovely daughters."  

Well, she certainly knew how to make a man feel special, eh? Robin hoped he did the same for her.  

"I so enjoy these moments together," Cordelia murmured softly, her fingers caressing his palm. "That night we spent together at that resort remains one of my fondest memories, just so you know."  

Robin felt his face flush as he looked at his grinning wife, taking note of the rather...vivacious light glittering in her eyes.  

"Um, well, it was a fun little break from the war," he admitted, flashbacks of Cordelia's bare body writhing underneath him as they'd made love flickering before his mind.  

She laughed. "Robin, you're blushing! Don't tell me you've fallen for me?"  

Naga, help me... 

 

 

Leo stood high above the training grounds of Castle Krakenburg, leafing through a tome on mixed-unit tactics as soldiers hammered away at one another below. If victory was to be achieved over the superior Imperial forces, Nohr would have to resort to crafty strategies and plans. Pitched battle would have to be avoided at all costs, lest the Nohrian armies be ripped to pieces by superior numbers. 

Leo sighed, grating his teeth as he slammed the tome shut with a loud bang. His collar rustled as he leaned against the railing of the balcony he stood upon, a thousand strategies and desperate plans rattling through his mind.  

The Imperials had an army made up entirely of Faceless and spectral soldiers who had no need of physical resources, unlike Nohr and Hoshido, so the Empire had very little need for supplies so far. The Emperor could use his powerful magics to transport armies wherever he pleased, and if Leo's spies were correct, the Imperials could even pretend to be live soldiers and allow themselves to be 'killed', then rise up and attack once their bodies were behind enemy lines.  

And should the Emperor himself join the fray...nothing would be able to stand against him.  

"Why doesn't he just invade us already?" Leo wondered. "With all of his powers, Kamui could easily wipe Nohr's armies out and absorb us into his Empire."  

Maybe he was holding back because he was afraid he'd have to kill Xander or any of the others he'd called siblings? Then again...why would he even want to create this Empire to begin with? Garon was dead, and apparently Kamui had been able to vanquish the enemy he'd been pursuing in that strange kingdom Camilla had described, so what was driving him?  

Hoshido, Leo could understand, since Kamui's beloved maids had been murdered on Ryoma's orders, but why would the Imperials attack Nohr? If anything, Leo had been expecting Kamui to reach out to Nohr and simply ask if they'd like to join him. If Camilla's information was correct, there was an entire empty kingdom that could be used for farming and gathering resources that Nohr so desperately needed,  

Without Garon to enflame the passions of the warmongers and brutes in Nohr, more and more people were clamoring for peace with Hoshido in the wake of the Imperial assault on Fort Dragonfall.  

Leo stared down at the soldiers, his heart aching as he watched young faces-too young-were peeking out underneath metal helms or swinging blunted weapons at one another. He was so tired of watching his countrymen die; of hearing the heartbroken wails of families who'd lost sons, uncles, nephews, fathers...Mothers, sisters, and so much more. Leo wanted peace, but he knew a great price would needs be paid for such a dream to come about.  

If he had to kill, he would kill.  

If he had to lead his people to their deaths in the hopes of securing a better future, Leo would throw as many soldiers at his enemies as possible, if only in ways that followed a specific plan.  

Nohr fought for its people: nothing more, nothing less. And those who claimed to be fighting for glory? Ha! Utter fools, the lot of them! People fight and die for ideals, for land, for glory and honor, but Leo was fighting for his kingdom; for his people.  

Brynhildr hummed with magical power in its specially-made pouch upon his belt, and Leo absently pulled the holy tome out and began flipping through the arcane, cryptic script. He'd spent so long deciphering it's writings and etching every word upon his heart, and Leo immediately found the passage he sought: a description of a golden oak tree with emerald leaves.  

It fascinated him, really: how a divine tome of a country so obsessed with war was almost a catalogue for trees and plant life, a guide on how to commune with nature or to at least see the beauty of the world around Man. Leo had expected tales of power and death; great magics with which to destroy and kill, but instead he found stories of preserving and birthing life. Coexistence and harmony was what was written, and Leo wondered if that was why he had been the only one capable of deciphering the divine tome, of using the magics stored within to his whim.  

He'd tried to grow plants with which to feed his people, but Nohr's rocky soil rejected every effort he made, to where he couldn't even keep the smallest flower alive for very long, and Leo remembered the day he'd devoted the magic of this wonderful tome to dealing death. It still fought him, sometimes, but Leo had bent the magic to his will and forced it to comply. He wondered often if the magic was mocking him because of how beautiful it was whenever he called on it to take another human's life, how it filled him with tranquility and the desire to grow vast orchards for his starving people.  

"Leo? LEO!" Elise's voice snapped him out of his thoughts, and Leo spun to see his little sister standing behind him, her childish face set into an even more childish pout.  

"What?" He grumbled, annoyed at having his train of thought interrupted.  

"Um, I was wondering what you thought about all of this," Elise was oddly subdued as she slunk over to the railing by his side, staring down at the soldiers.  

Leo frowned as he gazed at his sister, noting the deep wells of sorrow within her opalescent eyes and the faint quiver of her lower lip as she struggled to find the right words.  

"What do you mean?" He straightened his spine and slid Brynhildr back into its pouch before clasping his hands behind his back.  

"This war with Big Bro," Elise said, trailing her fingers across the stone rail and sending little pebbles to the chasm below. "Do we really have to fight everyone we know?"  

"He attacked us, first, Elise," Leo reminded her, even though the many doubts he bore about that assault threatened to escape his tongue. He tried to hold it back, but failed: "Even though that attack was quite unlikely and unnatural to begin with. To be frank, I don't even think Kamui was planning to attack us."  

"Didn't Camilla say something about Kamui punishing his apprentice for disobeying his orders and attacking Fort Dragonfall when she wasn't supposed to?" Elise asked, her large twintails swaying with every slight movement she made.  

"She did, but even if that knowledge were to be made public, we still wouldn't be able to sway the people's opinion: they still want to fight, to avenge the soldiers who were massacred. General Wren is one of those advocates, in case you've forgotten, and he's quite popular with the army for being so benign and compassionate when Garon's cronies were cruel and brutal."  

"But if we can bring this war to a peaceful end, wouldn't that be better than throwing more of our people out to die?"  

Leo chuckled. "I want that, too, Elise. I'm tired of fighting, of watching my people die, but we have no choice. Nothing will grow here, and we'll all die out if we don't take what we need to survive."  

"This fighting has to end sometime," Elise buried her face into her arms. "I'm so sick of all of this! I...I just want us and Kamui to be a family again! I don't care that he's not our blood brother or the Hoshidans'! I just want my big brother back and I want Nohr to be a happy kingdom!"  

Leo reached out and placed a metal-clad hand upon the small girl's shoulder. "I do, too, Elise, all of us do. We'd give anything for that future to come to pass, you know that."  

Leo gazed at the young soldiers once again, clutching Brynhildr with his free hand. 

He'd draw upon every ounce of power he could muster for his people, even if it meant killing the man that had once been his dear brother.  

"Kamui...Can you hear my people crying for succor? Can you see our suffering?"  

 

The Emperor turned away from the images conjured up by Anankos' power, his weakened heart aching with every damned beat. 

"I can hear them, my brother, but I take solace in knowing that, in two months, their suffering will come to an end at last."  

He rose from the ancient throne, gazing out at Valla's ruined, yet fertile and ripe countryside. 

"I've seen the great farms you'll create here, Leo, and the beautiful world that will bloom forth from your efforts," he wished he could show those visions to Leo, to let him see just how great of a man he would become. "I will sow the seeds of the future, but you will be the one to make them bear fruit." 

He would end Nohr's suffering, and ease the pain that Hoshido was struggling to staunch. 

No matter the cost. 

"Flora...Felicia...Can you see the world I will create? Do you look upon me as a monster or as one still deserving of your love?" 

The Emperor took his seat, the very fabrics of the world unraveling before his powerful gaze. 

He could see it all. 

And He smiled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I apologize to anyone who noticed my slipup concerning the present day Morgan already being born and Cordelia stating otherwise. It had been a long day and an even longer night for me, and when I wrote that, my mind was begging me to check my facts but my body said "Nope, post and sleep. You're good, bud."


	18. Breaking a Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx has grown bored, the Emperor having inched her and many of his other allies out of the fighting in order to protect them from the world's wrath. He bears the heavy burden upon his shoulders alone, yet still he finds time to spend with her. And this time, the two aren't meeting in the library to read and discuss the many intricacies of the world and magic. No, this time, the Emperor approaches with the intention of fulfilling a promise he'd made.  
> Her heart heavy with hope she'd lost, Nyx delves into the darkest corridors of her memories, praying that she would finally be freed of her curse of eternity.

"It's so strange, isn't it?" Nyx pondered as she dipped her feet into the spring. "How Kamui is trying to keep us out of the war as much as possible."  

Azura hummed as she nodded, her long hair swaying at the movement. "He wants us to be freed of the sins that he's committing. To not have to bear the heavy weight of the world's hatred, either."  

The water was cool and quite refreshing, and a content sigh escaped Nyx's lips.  

"Personally, I'm not upset: Lord Kamui has granted me full access to his library, and I finally get to have some alone time," she mused, already longing to return to that wonderful, wonderful library.  

Azura smiled at her. "I understand the desire to be alone, but it has become quite...monotonous, hasn't it? Just spending all these days trying to live peacefully while Kamui is handling a war and doing all of the fighting without us."  

"If that is his will, then who am I to argue?" Nyx shrugged. "Besides, I've been hoping that he would have some time to aid me in attempting to break my curse, soon, so perhaps I might approach him later."  

"I hope it can be done," Azura's golden eyes peered into Nyx. "You've suffered because of it for far too long."  

Nyx forced herself to stare at the glassy reflection in the spring's surface, her far-too-young face staring back at her, reminding her of her sins and of her eternal curse.  

"I don't think I have suffered enough," she whispered. "I'm a monster, Azura, and monsters deserve naught but suffering."  

"If you are a monster, my dear Nyx, then I am Death incarnate," the Emperor's unfathomable presence choked the air, pressing against Nyx's small body and mind. 

Nyx lazily kicked her feet in the spring the way a child would, sending ripples across its surface, then craned her neck to gaze upward at the dark form towering above her.  

"Lord Kamui."  

"I pray that you will forgive me for having neglected you, Nyx; Azura," the Emperor's raspy voice scratched Nyx's ears. "But I have had many responsibilities dividing my time."  

"It's fine, Kamui," Azura smiled at him. "To be honest, I've been enjoying not having to fight."  

The black, shadowed cowl nodded, and Nyx could feel the Emperor's relief compressing the very air itself. 

"I am glad to hear that. I wanted to keep you and the others out of the fighting as much as possible now that I have an army of expendable soldiers under my command. They can be replaced, but you cannot be," the Emperor gazed at Nyx, the pulsing red orbs meeting her eyes. "I couldn't help but overhear what you were saying about my promise to attempt to break your curse, and I honestly cannot forgive myself for having put it off for so long, Nyx. I don't have anything else demanding my attention at the moment, so would you like to make an attempt if you're free now?" 

Nyx jumped up faster than she thought possible, the hope she'd long abandoned enkindling within her small breast. 

"Yes!" She exclaimed, the childish glee in her voice immediately making her cringe. 

"Follow me, then," the Emperor's shadow-covered hood showed just a mere glimpse of the smile he wore. "Azura, I hope you'll forgive me for stealing your friend, here."  

Azura laughed. "Of course I do, my Emperor. I pray that this will prove fruitful."  

"As do I," Nyx attempted to recover her composure, forcing her lips into her trademark scowl, even if it was half-hearted.  

The Emperor and Nyx strode off together, the combined weight of their forbidden dark magics causing the grass around them to be flattened out in their wake. A thousand thoughts were rampaging through her mind, chief of them all being the potential cost of failure. Her body could dissolve entirely, destroying any trace of the girl who had once been Nyx.  

"But it won't," the Emperor's powerful voice invaded her mind. "I know what it is I need to do, so you need only trust me, my friend."  

Nyx nodded, sending waves of her black hair swishing around her face. "I trust you."  

She felt his smile in his aura. "And I will not disappoint you."  

The two entered the Emperor's black stone cabin, the yellow banners fluttering above it depicting the black sun and moon. Apparently the sigil was to represent a new dawn rising from an eternal, bloody night, yet the moon signified the night's beauty despite all of the evil attributed to darkness.  

The library beckoned to Nyx as they strode past it, but she resisted its call and followed the Emperor into another, larger chamber that he'd added onto the cabin a few weeks ago. The rectangular chamber was spacious and furnished only with a scarlet carpet covering the stony floor. There were no windows, the only light coming from black flames burning within spiny braziers. It was all so ominous and mysterious, but Nyx found herself at home here in the flickering black light.  

Caeldori was already there, sitting cross-legged on the middle of the floor with her eyes closed as she meditated. Her body was a swirling mass of black mist, flickering in and out of sight until her form condensed with a woosh.  

"I'll leave you be," the girl rose, black wisps rising from her body. "Good luck to you two!" 

There was no jealousy in her voice, no threatening undertone that betrayed her ill will, which surprised Nyx. Ordinarily, Caeldori fiercely protected her lover, glaring daggers at even Azura if the maiden spent too much time with the Emperor. 

"Thank you, Caeldori," Nyx decided to be civil if Caeldori was, accepting the girl's gentle hand before Caeldori kissed the Emperor's cheek and ducked out.  

The Emperor sat in the same position his apprentice/lover had adopted earlier, and Nyx did the same, seating herself across from him. The darkness of the room intensified, rippling from the Emperor's ethereal form in black waves. Nyx could feel his presence infiltrating the very air itself, forcing his power into all the space available.  

"Now...let us begin," his raspy voice resonated through her very soul, and Nyx's hands were offered to him against her own will.  

Nyx scowled at him. "You know I do not like it when you control my body."  

The alien grip upon her vanished. "My apologies. Clear your mind, allow the dark magics to fill your body." 

Nyx drew in breaths, willing the magic in the air around her to pour into her body, allowing the Emperor's power full access to every part of her being. She could feel his presence everywhere, slithering through her deepest secrets and darkest regrets. All the lives she had taken, all the mangled corpses she had left behind in her many, many years staring back at the two of them and accusing Nyx of all the crimes she'd committed.  

"Now find the core of the curse tainting your body," the Emperor's voice whispered. 

Numb, Nyx led him through the corridors of her long memories, various scenes from her past playing out before them.  

She could see the people she'd experimented on; turning human beings into piles of sludge ravaged by dark magic.  

She could see the mass graves she'd left behind, the nameless and faceless people staring blankly up at their cursed murderer.  

Nyx had killed so many people in her youthful rage, turning her powerful magic against those she saw as abandoning her. She'd become a monster.  

The graves flashed before her eyes, and the swirling, nonsensical scenery faded to a memory that Nyx had never wanted to see again. Her younger self-mentally younger and unstable-was huddling in the damp recesses of a dark cave, whimpering as she tried in vain to warm herself in a ragged blanket. The pathetic remains of a fire smoldered near the shivering girl, and Nyx found herself already looking out of the cave's gaping maw as footsteps reached her ears.  

"Hmm? Is someone there?" A young boy, perhaps the same age that Nyx had once been, strode into the cave, his youthful blue eyes widening as he saw the scantily clad mage girl. "Miss? Are you okay?!"  

The younger Nyx groaned and stirred herself, looking up at the child with sleep-addled eyes that showed absolutely no hint of her current wisdom and pain.  

"W-what? Who's there?" She murmured.  

The boy crouched before her, staring with wide, innocent eyes nearly hidden behind a messy mane of blonde hair. 

"Hey, are you okay? You have to be cold, don't you?" He studied her face, completely unaware of the danger awaiting him. "Do your mommy and daddy know you're out here?"  

Nyx wanted to reach out, to scream at the child to run while he still had a chance, before her past self regained some manner of composure and latched onto him. But she couldn't.  

She could only watch as the girl she'd once been lashed out with speeds to rival a predator's, the boy's still high voice rising in a pained scream as hooked nails tore into his flesh.  

"Ow! Y-you're hurting me!"  

The younger Nyx's smile was cold and bloodthirsty, her eyes gleaming with bestial cruelty as dark magic coalesced around her fingertips. 

"You're warm," she rasped, drawing closer to the trembling, feebly thrashing boy. "Give it to me!"  

"Let go!" The boy shrieked, his meager strength no match for the curse-empowered girl as she sank her nails into his soft, gelid eyes.  

His screams tore into Nyx's very soul, and she watched as her younger self ripped out the screaming child's eyeballs and lazily tossed them aside, using the resulting torrent of blood as a medium through which to draw out his life force.  

The screams lasted for a few short moments after as Nyx drained the child's essence from his body, his flesh cracking and shriveling as everything giving him life was drawn into the monster holding him captive. The younger Nyx sighed and kicked the wizened husk away, her skin glowing as she smirked at the pathetic remains that had been but an innocent child just mere moments before.  

Nyx's breathing was too rapid, too uneven as her knees gave in beneath her. "No...not this...please..."  

She stared at the deadened eyes of the child, tears creeping up and obscuring her vision as she reached out to take his tiny, shriveled hand in hers. Her fingers passed through him, and shadows rose from the ground at her side.  

"You've changed, Nyx," the Emperor's voice was soft and surprisingly tender despite its coarse baritones. "This isn't you, not anymore."  

Nyx stared at her younger self, the unchanging face streaked with blood and set into the cruel expression she'd often worn so long ago...Was she really so different?  

"Yes, you are. The Nyx that I know is a wise woman who desires peace and adores reading books of any kind, though she prefers romance novels or epics," the Emperor's powerful hand closed around hers, the warm, rough glove scraping her skin. "You are a powerful mage who respects life and the safety of those around you, and I count myself fortunate to consider you a friend."  

Nyx gazed up at the powerful man through eyes bleary with tears, now aware that her thin frame was trembling. "How can you say that while seeing all of the terrible things I have done? I killed a _child_ , Kamui, draining his very life essence from his body just because I was cold. Do you have any idea how painful that is to the victim?"  

"I do. Remember: my body was broken apart and pieced back together with magic designed to work on corpses to reanimate them. Pain is all I have known, Nyx, so please, don't try to carry these burdens by yourself any longer," the Emperor's voice was gentle and kind as he unslung his robes and draped them over her.  

He was warm, and she smelled the faint tinge of rotting flesh and lilac. She much preferred the latter over the former. 

"Come, Nyx," he said softly. "We still have a ways to go before we reach the root of your curse, do we not?"  

Nyx mustered her strength and rose, clutching the robe tightly to her as she tore her gaze away from the corpse that haunted her dreams even now. 

"Let's go," she murmured, drawing upon her memories and pulling both of them back into the raging corridors of time and space.  

Cracks often formed in the essence of her memories, but the Emperor sealed each one with a simple wave of his hand, darkness clotting the openings before they could threaten the stability of the duo's journey.  

Nyx could see the earlier days of her curse; her younger self panicking and desperately cursing herself again and again in an attempt to discover the counter-curse, only to fail miserably each time at the cost of those around her. Lives she'd thrown away, lives she'd trampled on, disintegrated, and melted without any concern for what she was doing.  

And then she and the Emperor were at a simple village resting in the lush, fertile countryside of a kingdom long lost to history. People laughed and chattered as they toiled, carrying out their daily tasks with the ease of people who'd been doing so for years. They were a simple, rugged and tight-knit community, one that Nyx never allowed herself to forget.  

Numb, she weaved through the fabrics of the memory, taking paths she must have walked a thousand times over as she walked through ethereal people and plant life alike, each voice a sharp stab to her heart. The house was still the same, wide dwelling, composed of logs hammered together and perpetually smelling of cut wood. The door was open, as she knew it would be, and Nyx ghosted inside to see her younger self poring over a sinister arcane design chalked upon the floor. 

"Just a little more..." The girl was murmuring, her flesh free of any traces of the curse that would taint her, and Nyx yearned to grab her, to tell her to stop before she destroyed everyone she'd ever known.  

But all she could do was watch as the naïve, innocent little prodigy poured dark, forbidden magics into the accursed circle, fell crimson light pulsing to life the moment her incantations began. The air itself ground to a halt under the sheer weight of black magic, and the excited Nyx chanting the words to damn her only pressed on with increasing fervor. With a loud, triumphant cry, Nyx ended the chant and stepped into the center of the glowing circle, scarlet light bathing her features and fell powers condensing around the child.  

The light grew brighter and brighter, sinister quakes gripping the ground as the young Nyx looked around in horror.  

"Wait...what's going on?! This wasn't supposed to-" her startled outburst descended into an agonized scream as the dark magic she'd gathered exploded with enough force to rip apart the wooden walls with ease.  

A pillar of dark light rose into the sky, expanding outwards and ripping up everything in its path. Nyx didn't avert her gaze as the village was razed, much of the people she'd once known, whose faces she'd never forgotten, vanished into the hellish result of her failure. When the light finally faded, all that was left of much of the village was a smoking ruin, the wizened corpses of everyone she'd known laying prone upon the dead earth.  

Nyx strode through the ruin, strode towards the screaming child as she tried to contain the tendrils of magic writhing through her tiny body. Darkness was her curse, and darkness was all that followed her from that day forth. 

"There it is," the Emperor's soft voice made Nyx jump, the robe nearly falling from her lithe shoulders.  

The dark figure of her Emperor glided past her and approached the writhing child, reaching out and drawing the tendrils of darkness from the young girl. The memory froze and faded to a dull grey landscape, the writhing serpent of Nyx's curse slithering and twisting in the Emperor's unyielding grasp.  

Nyx could feel the taint of her soul emanating from the mass of darkness, the source of all of her suffering now helpless before her.  

"What do we do now?" She asked, her voice a mere whisper as she resisted the urge to reach out and touch the cursed magical residue.  

To think that the curse that had brought her so much misery was so...puny.  

"Nyx, do you want to be freed of your curse?" The Emperor asked softly. "Do you want this magic tainting your body and soul to be destroyed?" 

Nyx choked down a desperate sob, any attempts of self-control going out the window. 

"Yes!" Gods, this was all she'd ever wanted!  

The black serpent hissed and screamed in the Emperor's fist, the tendrils of his own magic infiltrating the residue the way it had infected her soul. Nyx watched as the curse writhed, disintegrating under the wrath of the Emperor's power, a hefty weight lifting from her mind, body, and soul once the last wisps of her curse dissolved into nothingness.  

The final vestiges of the black magic lifted from Nyx's soul, the great void in her heart being filled at long last. The lives that had sustained the curse split apart from their prison in a great, howling vortex, driving Nyx to her knees as pain ripped through her body. Every part of her liquified and screamed, the spirits splitting apart the moment they left her before fading entirely.  

The Emperor's strong hands closed over hers, and she felt her agony flowing from her body to his, the numbness that followed drawing more tears to her eyes. 

"Stay with me, Nyx," he ordered. "You still have so much more living to do, and I'll be damned if I don't get to watch you grow up!"  

"I'm not a child!" She shouted back at him, unfathomable joy flowing into her heart. 

The howling souls dissipated into the unknown, and the final vestiges of Nyx's memories faded back to the black chamber in the Emperor's cabin. Nyx felt...free! Her body and soul were no longer weighed down by her curse, and for once, Nyx actually found herself looking forward to the future to come.  

After the longest time, far longer than any human being should have had to suffer, Nyx felt truly alive. 

"You look beautiful with that smile," the Emperor's tender words drew her attention back to the black-shrouded man. "Well, Nyx? How does it feel to have your life back in your control?"  

Nyx surged forward, the cloak falling from her shoulders as she flung her arms around the Emperor. Tears flowed freely from her eyes, but she didn't care. Nyx only clung to the man who'd finally broken her curse, sobbing into his chest as all of her pent up hope poured from her.  

"Thank you!" She cried into her friend's embrace, repeating the two words over and over even as his arms wrapped around her.  

The Emperor said nothing, letting Nyx continue blubbering into his chest until she finally forced herself to calm down. Nyx pulled away after what felt like an eternity, her body lighter than it had ever been before, and stared into her friend's smiling face. His eyes were tight with pain, but still they shone with pride and boundless joy.  

"I'm s-sorry," she stammered, reaching up to wipe her eyes. "Here I am acting like a child..."  

The Emperor chuckled. "Well, you technically are a child again, Nyx. Physically, anyway. You'll mature, grow older, and everything in between. You have your life back."  

Those five words resonated with her soul, and Nyx blinked furiously as a frresh wave of tears overtook her.  

"Oh, stop that, youngster!" She chided, even if the effort was half-assed. 

The Emperor chuckled and rose on unsteady legs, only to lose his balance and fall back onto his knees with a curse.  

"Damn, that took a lot more energy out of me than I'd anticipated," he grunted.  

Nyx smirked at him and took his hands in hers, her heart overflowing with joy and affection. "Oh, don't push yourself so hard, young one! You still have much more living to do, as well."  

The Emperor grinned at her. "Well, we'll have to find what our lives have in store for us together, won't we? As long as we're able to, eh?"  

"Oh? Are you telling me that Caeldori alone isn't enough for you?" Nyx teased as she drew closer against him, cupping his scarred face in her hands.  

His magic was weak, spent, and the Emperor couldn't push her back as his eyes widened.  

"E-er, I didn't mean it like that, Nyx," he stammered.  

She laughed, fully aware of how uncomfortable she was making him and rather enjoying it. Oh, she had no intentions of getting between him and Caeldori, but there was no harm in having a bit of fun every now and then, was there?  

"I know, Kamui," she laughed, but leaned over and planted a chaste kiss upon his lips before he could stop her. "Consider this a 'thank you', my dear friend. I owe you my life now, and I will do everything in my power to support you from here on out."  

The Emperor sighed. "Gods above, Caeldori is going to kill me...But thank you, Nyx. I'll strive to help you make your life the one you've always dreamed of living."  

"I appreciate it/ Let's celebrate in the library, shall we?" Nyx was yearning to get a good book into her hands and to devour the pages.  

"Let's," the Emperor grinned at her, the lips that had tasted of decaying magic twisting into an amused smile.  

Those lips had been so soft...so warm and welcoming, sweet, too, despite the dark nature of the flesh. No wonder Caeldori loved them so much. 

Nyx laughed and found her mind turning ahead to the future, wondering just what she could accomplish with all of her knowledge and power. Well, she could worry about that later! 

For now, Nyx had her whole life ahead of her.  


	19. Two Kings: One Emperor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryoma reaches his breaking point as Hoshido looms on the verge of fully-fledged civil war and teeters over the brink. Xander reflects on the one he once called 'brother', the weight of an entire kingdom beating upon his weary shoulders.   
> The Emperor seeks out the one who makes him whole, the future of the rapidly expanding Empire changing with but a few words.

The heavens were shrouded in dark clouds, and cold rain pelted the thousands gathered to watch the burial of Hoshido's Queen. Scarlet lay in the ceremonial coffin, her hands folded over her chest and a thick golden necklace covering the terrible sight of her ripped throat. It seemed fitting, really: such darkness being present at such a somber occasion.  

Ryoma watched in silence, his grief and rage boiling within his breast as the priests' sonorous voices read over the Hoshidan rites of the dead.  

Scarlet looked beautiful, even in death, her pale skin spotless and her rosy lips free of the pain that had twisted them into an agonized grimace in her last moments. Sakura blossoms adorned her resting place, and Ryoma spotted the numerous Chevois officials who had also attended the ceremony. The burial was in their custom, rather than Hoshido's, but Scarlet would still be honored as a Queen. 

"Scarlet was our Queen for only a short time, but her love for her new people was unmistakable," the priest presiding over the burial announced, the rumble of distant thunder nearly drowning him out. "She was a war hero, a champion to both her peoples, and a loving wife to our King. She may have not ruled by King Ryoma's side for very long, but she had shown herself to be a kind, loving woman that would have delved into the worst battlefields if it meant protecting her people."  

That was his cue: Ryoma stepped forward, looming over his wife's still form. 

Gods...why her? Why did she have to be taken from him? Why did _he_ have to take her?  

"Because you killed those he loved," a hissing voice slithered through Ryoma's mind. "You caused him to break, and now he has vowed to break you."  

Was that voice right? Had Ryoma brought this on himself; on all of Hoshido, when he ordered Saizo away? Kaze had taken his brother's place, serving faithfully despite how torn he had to have been because of it.  

"Scarlet was an incredible woman," he spoke aloud to his people, gathered to mourn yet another Queen in the same lifetime. "Bright and vibrant, and braver than anyone I'd ever met. She saved my life many times during our war with King Garon, and I will never forget her."  

Ryoma reached down and touched his wife's pale, cold cheek, ignoring the rain stinging his face as he did so. Nobody would ever replace her, even if Ryoma's advisors forced him to marry another. He'd lost a titanic portion of his soul, and even the endless pain of his wounds felt subdued.  

The casket was closed and lowered, which made Ryoma wonder why they hadn't done this part out of the rain, but it was Chevois custom. It was Scarlet's custom.  

He remained standing by the grave as it was filled in, and he remained long after all the others had departed to mourn in their own ways. The rain had slowed to a faint trickle, but the chill of it reminded Ryoma that he was alive.  

He was alive, while she wasn't.  

She'd died to protect him.  

Ryoma didn't know how much time had passed when Hinoka and Sakura took his arms, their faces grim and concerned as they guided him back into Shirasagi. The white-washed walls were cold and unwelcoming without Scarlet's bright presence to light the storm, and Ryoma remained numb as his sisters led him back to his chambers.  

"We don't need you catching a cold, Ryoma," Hinoka chided as he dripped water everywhere, now beginning to shiver as the icy sensation trickled into his bones. "Get dressed in something dry, okay?"  

He barely registered her words, even as the girls departed and shut the door behind them. His grand chambers were empty, the bed he shared with Scarlet now abandoned.  

How could he sleep there without her by his side?  

Ryoma's self-discipline took over, his body taking a will of its own and shedding his sopping wet layers, setting them aside in a basin so water wouldn't get everywhere. He then dressed himself in his dry nightclothes, his gaze turning to the stand upon which Raijinto rested.  

Even now, the sacred blade called to him, screaming for Ryoma to take it and enact vengeance on Nohr; vengeance on the Empire, but his scarred body was simply not capable of it.  

Was it? 

Ryoma's hands reached out to the pure white hilt, his bared fingers closing around the familiar weapon as he lifted the sheathe. Power crackled and surged through him, and Ryoma's muscles acted on their own: drawing Raijinto in a flurry of beautiful, harsh sparks that filled the air with crackling radiance.  

 _Let us fight together. Let justice be dispensed!_  

The pain was beaten away by Raijinto's power, and Ryoma found his gaze turning back to the door as it slid open.  

"My King?" Yukimura inched inside, eyes widening once he saw the sword. The tactician prostrated himself before Ryoma, the awe in his voice easy to catch. "We’ve encountered a group of Flame Tribesmen attempting to cross Hoshidan territory to meet with the Kitsune. Our patrols intercepted the group and disarmed them, and the warriors are being brought here immediately."  

The Flame Tribe...damned cowards, breaking their vows to Hoshido! 

Raijinto purred within Ryoma's grasp, sharpening his rage and honing the fine edges of his broken mind. 

He gazed at Yukimura, the very gates of Hell themselves grinding open within his soul. "Bring the traitors to me; if the Flame Tribe wishes to side with the Empire, then they shall be treated as enemies."  

"Yes, my king!" Yukimura bowed his head, nearly pressing his face to the floor, then rose and scurried out.  

Ryoma strode out into the throne room, not caring about his slovenly appearance even as Yukimura returned scarcely an hour later with an armed escort, half a dozen Flame Savages lashed in their midst.  

Ryoma still held Raijinto, the crackling blade filling him with strength.  

"Bring them forward," he ordered, his voice not entirely the one he remembered; it was deeper, rippling with power and authority.  

The savages were roughly thrust forward, each one forced onto his knees, each one glaring defiantly at Ryoma as he rose from the throne and approached them.  

"The Flame Tribe has long been allies, if not friends, of Hoshido, but now you have turned your backs on us," Ryoma said coldly, surveying each man. To their credit, they showed no fear. "To side with the Empire is to brand yourselves our enemies."  

"The Empire promises us true freedom, Hoshidan," one man dared to speak, his teeth bared into a snarl. "Hoshido has encroached on our territory, sent our soldiers off to die, and broken just as many promises as it has made! The Empire will give us far more than you ever had!"  

"The Empire will give you death, as will I," Ryoma replied, taking note of the man's bravery. "Justice must be dealt."  

Then he swung, Raijinto singing through the air in a flurry of sparks and writhing steel. Six heads thudded to the ground, six corpses with necks cauterized by the heat of Raijinto's divine lightning following suit. They didn't even bleed.  

Several guards swore awed oaths under their breaths, eyes wide with wonder as they gazed upon their rejuvenated King.  

"What are your orders, King Ryoma?" Yukimura sank to his knees in reverence, the guards following suit.  

Ryoma slid Raijinto into its scabbard, metal hissing softly against oiled leather as the stench of seared flesh crept into his nostrils. With this strength, he would fight the Empire.  

Vengeance...Vengeance would be his to take!  

"Muster our armies from the daimyos who remain loyal. Tell them of the Flame Tribe's folly, and then we shall dispatch a force to eliminate those pesky savages."  

"Ah, Ryoma?" Takumi strode into the room, his eyes pulsing with Fujin Yumi's influence. "Let me handle the Flame Tribe."  

Ryoma gave his brother a curious glance, then relented. "Very well, but do not fail this time. You will have one chance to destroy the Flame Tribe, and we must take it now before they, too, join the rebels and rally armies against us. For the good of Hoshido, this must be done. If we can convince the Wind Tribe to defect back to us, that would be preferable, but if we must destroy them, so be it."  

"As you command, my king!" Takumi bowed, his smile rather unsettling.  

Ryoma gazed at Raijinto's crackling blade, wondering if the Emperor was watching him at this very moment.  

"Can you hear me, Emperor?" He whispered. "Do you see your doom approaching?"  

 

Xander stood alone in the twilight kingdom, his gaze roaming over the darkened city of Windmire. Thousands of house lights spotted the night, and Xander's heart welled up with pride as he looked out upon his people.  

Charlotte was asleep in their bed, her breathing steady as she dreamed. Of what, Xander didn't know, but he knew better than to pry.  

A knock on the door caught his attention, Xander frowning as he turned to face it. 

"Xander?" It was Leo. "There's something I need to speak with you about."  

Xander quietly released his tense sigh. "Come in."  

The door creaked open, Leo quickly taking note of the sleeping Queen and keeping his voice lowered as he nodded to Xander.  

"We just got word that the new Queen of Hoshido was murdered," he whispered, Xander barely keeping his awed curse in check.  

"By whom?"  

Leo sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "By the Empire, apparently. Several of Hoshido's resident daimyos have rebelled against Ryoma in favor of the Empire, and it was during a clash between their armies that Imperial Kitsune ambushed the King and Queen at their command center." 

"The cowards assassinated Scarlet?" Xander's blood boiled, roaring in the face of the dishonorable Imperial tactics.  

"According to the scouts who watched the battle, the Kitsune attacked Ryoma, and Scarlet jumped in the way," Leo glanced again at Charlotte, making sure his voice hadn't awakened her. "The Imperials withdrew shortly after."  

"I see," Xander sighed. 

Hoshido had lost a second Queen in not even a year to assassination; they had to be infuriated. Xander wasn't sure how Ryoma was taking it, but perhaps it would be prudent to bolster the defenses on the border. 

"I'll let you rest," Leo said softly, bowing his head in reverence before ducking out of the room as quietly as he could.  

Xander returned to his nightly vigil, gazing out upon his kingdom, glancing over at his wife once he was certain she was awake.  

"Afraid?" Charlotte asked, sitting up and staring at him.  

Xander wasn't one to admit his feelings of any sort, but...he was.  

"Yes, I am," he admitted. "If Kamui decides to attack us next, who knows where his agents could appear? The man is capable of transporting his forces at will, from what I can understand, so I wonder why he hasn't just overwhelmed us all by now." 

"Or have me killed the way Ryoma's wife was?" Charlotte asked softly. 

Xander stiffened. "Yes."  

Charlotte sighed, and he heard Charlotte rise from their bed and stride over to him. Her arms wrapped around his chest, her warmth sinking into his back.  

"Don't be afraid. If anyone tries to hurt me, you know how much hell I'll give 'em," Charlotte laughs and burrows her face into his back. "I don't think anyone would be able to walk away from me after trying to hurt me!" 

Xander chuckled. "I can believe that, my love."  

"You better! Now come on and let's get some sleep!" Charlotte grabbed his hand and dragged  him over to their bed, smirking as she pushed him onto the covers. "I'm not going to listen to you muttering to yourself all night again!"  

Xander reluctantly dragged himself under the covers, Charlotte snuggling next to him and wrapping her arms around him. Xander rested his head upon hers, feeling all of his lofty worries sliding away into the abyss of sleep. 

 

Caeldori sat outside of the castle, a warm breeze caressing her and brushing her hair off to the side as she gazed at the setting sun. Her Emperor had asked her to wait for him out here while he gave orders to Kilma concerning sending Imperial aid to the Flame Tribe. Apparently Ryoma was planning to attack them before the Tribe could aid the other Imperial vassals in Hoshido. Gunter and Jakob had returned from the kingdoms they'd visited only this afternoon, bringing with them news of their targets' allegiance.  

The Emperor's throne had already grown more spokes solidifying those allegiances, so Caeldori was not really surprised when the news came. On the other hand...Nyx's newfound enthusiasm and energy was unnerving Caeldori because she was so used to the woman's quiet, isolated demeanor. It was good to see Nyx so happy because of her curse being broken, but still.  

The Emperor was still really weak from that session, too: he'd expended a lot of his power during that journey and nearly burned himself out in the attempt to free Nyx of her curse.  

"Oh, my Emperor..." She sighed, freezing as a great presence pressed against her very body, rubbing against every part of her being.  

"Caeldori," his grating, yet warm voice cruised into her, his presence warming Caeldori's very soul. "Thank you for being so patient with me."  

Caeldori's heart fluttered within her chest, great affection overwhelming her as her beloved ghosted beside her and solidified. 

"I'd wait until the end of time for you," the words she'd read so often in her novels spilled from her lips, and Caeldori immediately felt the embarrassed blush creeping upon her cheeks.  

Their minds meshed together, and the Emperor's soothing presence eased her fluster. 

"And I for you, my love," he whispered, his gloved fingers interlacing with hers.  

Caeldori's heart once again flipped within her chest, and she sighed as she leaned against him. His mind was surprisingly clear of all plans and machinations, and the silence made Caeldori prod deeper inside to see what was bothering him.  

"It's the war," he responded, feeling her intrusion. "And the terrible things I have done to bring about peace."  

Caeldori sighed, leaning further upon him and reaching her free hand up to caress his cheek. The flesh was warm, the ridges formed by scars rough and calloused as dark energies rippled under her touch.  

"I know you hate doing this, but it's for a good cause," she said soothingly, absently retracting her hand from his face to rest it upon her abdomen.  

"It is, yet I still cannot forgive myself for the innocent lives I have shattered," the Emperor was still, the shadows rippling from his form partially clouding her vision. "It is necessary, but what would I be if I killed without thinking, without remorse?"  

His fingers left Caeldori's, and she just barely fought down the urge to grab them again as she watched him hold his hands before him. His mind was a mess of rage and sorrow, Flora and Felicia's faces mingling with those of the Hoshidan and Nohrian Royal Families. All families he'd lost, and there was no one else to call 'family' except for- 

"Caeldori," the Emperor's voice softened further, and she quickly withdrew from the train of thought, realizing that she'd pried where she wasn't meant to.  

"My apologies, my Emperor," she murmured, bowing her head in reverence.  

His hand took her chin, gently, and tugged her face upwards so they were gazing at one another. His mind was silent, betraying nothing of what was behind that shadowed visage. 

"I have something I wish to ask you, my beloved," he whispered, Caeldori's heart running a marathon at those last two words. 

"A-anything for you!"  

He chuckled. "I haven't even asked yet."  

Caeldori tried to fight down her blush, but still it colors her cheeks. 

The Emperor's humor at her embarrassment faded again to nothing-had he been practicing without her? 

"Caeldori...my beloved...my light in this darkness," he whispered, clasping her hands with his free one. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my Empress?"  

"Yes!" Caeldori's lungs couldn't give her the air needed to squeal that answer out fast enough. "Oh, gods, yes!"  

She lunged and pushed his cowl back, not even caring about the surprised look he was giving her when she slammed her lips onto his.  

"Well, that was as enthusiastic as I was expecting," the Emperor mused within their mind as he responded to her passion. 

"Shut up and kiss me," Caeldori sent back.  

He obeyed.  

Quite some time later, they pulled apart, Caeldori gasping for breath but never once releasing her iron hold on him.  

"I love you, Caeldori," he whispered, slipping a simple golden band onto her left ring finger. "And I will do everything in my power to be a husband deserving of your affections."  

The metal was cool and welcoming against Caeldori's flesh, her heart beating at an accelerated rate as joy pulsed through her. She'd dreamed of this for so long! Well, granted, the proposals she'd dreamed of had been much more...dramatic and unusual, but this was perfect!  

"And I love you, Kamui," she pecked his cheek, squeezing his hands in hers. "And you already deserve every bit of my affections. My Kamui...my Emperor...I love you." 

Perhaps repeating herself had been redundant, but Caeldori could hardly keep herself contained. The joy and love buzzing from their shared minds flooded her with affection, the desire to give herself to him nearly overwhelming.  

"Caeldori, my Empress, let us work together to forge a new world; a new peace," the Emperor rested his forehead against hers.  

Emperor and Empress, together...now, and forever.  

All of Caeldori's dreams were coming true! 

Well...all but one.  

"My love, I still want a few children," she murmured, feeling him tense.  

"And, uh, we'll work on that, okay?" He wanted to savor the moment, to bask in their love.  

Caeldori smiled, deciding to relent just this once.  

"Very well, my love," she murmured as she kisses him one more time. 

But only this once. 


	20. Allegiance Forthcoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoooooo boy.  
> First off: I apologize for the nearly month-long wait for posting this chapter: I've had a ton of school work (three projects and more) to do, and I've been finding little to no inspiration with which to write.   
> I hope this makes up for the wait in some small manner.   
> Thanks for sticking around!  
> (Also, I'm loosely basing Nestran culture and whatnot off of older Italy, roughly around the early to middle 1700's), and I apologize now if I mess up a lot of the details.)

He came to her, and Caeldori awaited his command.  

"We are to leave for Nestra," he whispered, the harsh grating of his voice music to her ears.  

"Yes, my love," Caeldori smirked as the Emperor flushed at the words, mentally sending him a reminder to get used to it.  

She was his Empress, now; his wife, and she would savor every moment of it. Three weeks had passed since his proposal, and the two had been wed rather quickly by a spectral Vallite priest in the presence of the army and the Ice Tribe merely days before. It had been a simple ceremony, although the Emperor had promised her a much more extravagant one for when the war was over and they actually had time to host such a gathering.   

Caeldori sighed as she roamed over the memories, letting each one fill her heart with unfathomable joy. Her Emperor took her hand, his lips curved in a small smile as he gazed at her with eyes flushed with adoration.  

Gods above, she loved this man! All her dreams were coming true! 

"Jakob and Gunter have returned, you know," Caeldori wanted to spend more time, preferably alone, with her new husband. "Could they not go to Nestra in our stead?"  

Cold disapproval filled the air, the Emperor's burning eyes boring holes through Caeldori's mind and body.  

"No, they cannot," he replied, fully aware of Caeldori's attempts to shield herself from the weight of his power. "I've told you before: it must be the two of us, or else the path ahead will not unfold as it must."  

Caeldori nodded, and the weight lifted. She glimpsed his thoughts: he didn't like having to do that, but she needed to understand the weight of what was to come. 

"Forgive me, Kamui," she rose from their bed, reaching out and taking his scarred face into her hands. "I just wanted to spend more time here...with you."  

The Emperor leaned into her touch, all traces of disappointment and disapproval fading from his presence. "I understand, my love, and I'm glad that you feel as such. I merely thought you'd forgotten our purpose for creating this Empire."  

"Never. I only wanted to feel more like a happy newlywed rather than an Empress-to-be," Caeldori thought back to the nights she'd spent here, with him, as they'd joined together. Oh, what fun it had been...how she'd really felt like a newlywed woman!  

"There will be time for that later, but we really must be on our way," the Emperor chuckled. "Ryoma is growing more unstable with every passing day, and if we do not get Nestra's allegiance, we will not gain the allies necessary to force Ryoma and Xander to work together."  

Caeldori frowned. "Why would we want them to work together, my Emperor? Is our goal not to eventually put down their resistance and add them to the Empire? To unite the world under one banner?"  

"Yes, it is, but once the two kings have worked together, they will realize just how beneficial such future alliances can prove for their kingdoms," the Emperor's gloved hand reached out, brushing a strand of Caeldori's scarlet locks behind her ear. "That will prove invaluable to the future to come."  

It tickled, just a bit, but she could feel the affection behind the gesture, how he wanted to care for her and stand by her side for the rest of their days. Caeldori traced small circles upon his cheeks with her thumbs, feeling the bumpy ridges formed by scars and the rippling of dark magics under her flesh.  

"I see. When do we leave?" She asked, longing to lean over and press their lips together; longing to have him carry her off to bed as he had their wedding night.  

"As soon as the preparations are made," the Emperor cocked his head to the side, nodding as if he was hearing someone talking. "Which is right now."  

"Wait, what?" Magical energy condensed around them, light flaring as Caeldori's body was broken down.  

All she saw was white light, blinding and swirling, and then it was gone. All that remained was a grand, sprawling cityscape of white buildings and red tiled roofs, a golden sun gazing down from a bright azure sky. The scents of different foods and a rather salty wind teased her nostrils, 

They were by a sea or ocean, that much was plain, standing in a rather deserted dark alleyway. Voices of all tones and pitches rose and fell, hawking wares or merely calling to one another nearby, and Caeldori surmised that they were near a marketplace of sorts.  

"My Emperor. My Empress," glowing Imperial soldiers were kneeling before the duo, the fading remnants of an arcane circle catching Caeldori's attention.  

"Well done," the Emperor nodded to them, brushing his hands against his robes. "Come, Caeldori, let us be off to see the Doge."  

"The Doge?"  

"He's the ruler of Nestra," the Emperor gave her a sideways glance. "You haven't been reading up on Nestran culture, have you?"  

"No..."  

"As I thought," the Emperor merely shrugged it off and strode towards the cacophony of voices, his robes trailing behind him. 

"Are we expected?" Caeldori asked as she hurried to catch up, her boots clacking against the cobblestone street.  

"Oh, yes, just not in the manner that the Doge will be expecting," came her Emperor's soft reply.  

Caeldori pondered a bit, reading her husband's thoughts, and came to the conclusion he sought: "He wants us to march into the city with a massive escort, banners flying and heralds filling the streets with an announcement of our arrival."  

"Correct," the Emperor nodded ever so slightly, and Caeldori noticed that the Imperial soldiers had already vanished. "We shall do the opposite."  

"By?" Caeldori admitted that her interest was piqued.  

"You'll see, my love, you'll see," the Emperor chuckled, his body fading into darkness and sinking into the earth. 

"Hey!" Caeldori followed suit, her entire being tingling as she was broken down into black mist and pursued her Emperor's presence through the void.  

Everything melded together into a hazy, dark blur, sounds and smells fading until Caeldori was only dimly aware of the drainage pipes she and her Emperor were slithering through. It was a tight fit, but shadows could  not be restrained. 

The air became lighter, tinted by expensive perfumes and lavish wood-scent, and the dark haze turned into a much lighter gold and red color.  

 _"Now...let us make an entrance_ _Nestra_ _shall never forget!"_ The Emperor's voice rasped, excitement flushing through Caeldori as the tight confines gave way to a wide open chamber.  

She followed his lead, sensing the feeble, insignificant minds surrounding them as their owners screamed in terror. The Emperor's desires trickled over to her, and Caeldori smiled as she spun in a helix around him, mirroring his own movements as they spiraled towards the ground.  

His laugh, reduced to a harsh cackle that no doubt resonated through the entire palace, was all she could hear, and then they hit the ground. Space warped and hitched itself back together, and Caeldori smiled at the terrified, pudgy man seated on an extravagant throne.  

The entire palace was covered in lush, expensive furnishings and silks of all colors, flaunting wealth in every which direction and making Caeldori's eyes hurt. Even the Doge-or the man she assumed was the Doge-was clad in rich, bright red garments that were puffy enough to rival clouds. Soldiers clad in metal breastplates over black leather approached the duo, poleaxes lowered and gleaming.  

The Emperor forced the points of the spear heads down to the floor with a lazy gesture, alarm sparking in every soldier's eyes as they wrestled with their weapons.  

"Doge Ricardo Avenicci, I am the ruler of the Empire," the Emperor's powerful voice boomed through the palace, "Call off your men; I assume you were expecting me?"  

The pudgy Doge stared at the Emperor in blatant disbelief, although the display of power had to have proven to all of their identity. 

"You dare to just drop into my palace?" He finally worked up the nerve to speak, although Caeldori could feel the fear emanating from him in waves. "Where is your escort? Your retinue?"  

The Emperor's amusement only grew, Caeldori fighting back the urge to start laughing as one of the Doge's soldiers, in his efforts to free his polearm, lost his grip on the weapon and fell back hard onto his rear.  

Gods above, why was it so hard to keep a straight face? 

"I need no retinue," the Emperor's voice was gentle, despite the harsh sound it made; a tone he'd use to soothe the fears of something weak and timid. "After all, you were expecting myself and my second in command, yes?"  

He gestured to Caeldori, who bowed her head to the Doge merely to keep their relations on good terms. She had no actual respect for him: if anything, he should be kneeling before the two of them.  

"Patience, my love," the Emperor's voice whispered into their conjoined senses. "None must know yet."  

"None outside the Empire," she corrected him, just barely keeping herself from saying it aloud.  

"Y-yes, I suppose," the Doge stammered, then straightened upon his throne in an attempt to collect himself and restore his power. "You walk into my palace without announcing yourselves, _Emperor_ , and without waiting for my call."  

The Emperor chuckled. "My apologies, but I was under the impression that you'd want me to provide a demonstration of my power, to show you that I fully intend to work with Nestra rather than conquer and subjugate it."  

The Doge stared at him, eyes wide. 

"You were going to send us off to hunt down the criminal lord Riccio the Thief King, and demand that we put an end to his enterprises in the city's underground, yes?" The Emperor's voice shifted, becoming stronger and asserting more dominance with every word. "Get rid of a menace that has been terrorizing your people and your coffers?"  

The Emperor turned his back on the Doge, causing several of the richly-clad nobles to gasp. "Or die trying. Either way, we shall begin, and remove ourselves from your _important_ matters. Come, Caeldori, we shall begin our search at the Palazza de Santa Augusta."  

"Yes, my Emperor," Caeldori was on the edge of losing her cool, of smirking at the dumbfounded, arrogant nobles who had likely been plotting to humiliate the Emperor from the very beginning.  

Fools.  

The two strode in silence through the chamber's grand doors, forcing the two soldiers standing guard to hurriedly scramble to open them. Word would spread like wildfire, Caeldori knew, and the Doge's staff would now have to tread carefully as they scrambled to allow their sudden guests a way out.  

The rich palace was so suffocating, with all the absurd perfumes and too-sweet incense that Caeldori fought down a sigh once the two were back out into fresh air. Staff and guards alike stared with wide eyes at the duo, their silence from fear and reverence as word of the Emperor's near-usurpation of the Doge's authority spread.  

The topiary gardens that ringed the u-shaped palace were blooming in the warm weather, providing a rather beautiful scene for their walk back to the palace gates. Caeldori made a mental note to include a garden like this in their own palace, once one was built for the Empire's rulers.  

"Heh, such a thing pales in comparison to you, my Empress," the Emperor purred, and Caeldori fought to keep her blush from breaking her composure.  

"Damn it, you know just what to say to fluster me," she sent back to him, sensing his amusement at her reaction.  

"Of course I do, my dearest heart," he replied cheerily, nodding his thanks to the guards who saluted him as he passed through the now open gates.  

Said heart was pounding within Caeldori's chest at his comments, and she was doing all she could to not push him into an alleyway and make love to him until both of them were exhausted.  

"Patience," cold, calculating calm washed over her, transmitted from the object of her affections, and Caeldori's desires dimmed considerably. "Focus on the objective at hand, and we shall concern ourselves with pleasure later."  

"Yes, my Emperor," she replied.  

As she'd suspected, word had traveled fast: crowds were gathering outside the palace to watch the famous-if not infamous-Emperor of the rising Vallite Empire as he strode back into their midst. Fingers were pointed, words were whispered to ears that may or may not have actually been listening, and countless emotions that were not her own pressed against the walls of Caeldori's mind.  

Fear; excitement; anticipation; awe; confusion.  

Amusement.  

Caeldori locked onto that last one immediately, sensing a hostile intent behind it.  

"One of the Thief King's scouts," the Emperor's voice was calm and smooth, a glassy ocean undisturbed by the chaotic crowd. "He will follow us, but only until we arrive at the plaza."  

"What will happen at the plaza?"  Caeldori asked.  

She could almost feel her Emperor's smile as he replied: "The hunt begins."  

The crowd parted before them, the whispers and fearful looks never once fading, and Caeldori could see many people waving colorful fans at one another in attempts to stave off a stagnating heat. She barely felt it, truth be told, and even the Emperor ignored nature's power from underneath thick robes and armor that an ordinary man would be sweltering within.  

The smell of the sea was welcome, salty breezes expunging the foul perfumes from her lungs. They passed into a marketplace filled with stalls of all colors and sizes, and the vendors almost immediately began bombarding the duo.  

"Ah, you are the Emperor we've heard of, yes?" 

"Beautiful silks and velvet for the beautiful young lady!"  

"My good Emperor! Perhaps you'd like to see some quality Nestran craft?"  

The Emperor smiled and gently rebuffed each vendor's admirably persistent calls, thanking each one for their offers as he and Caeldori wound their way into a wide, circular plaza. Well worn stone gleamed dully under the high sun, the grand fountain in the very center of the great gap in the sprawling cityscape spewing water from a tall alabaster statue.  

Crowds of onlookers still gathered to watch the Imperials, and Caeldori could hear tales passing between people of the task that the Doge had meant to give them, and of how the Emperor had known all of it before the Doge had even spoken.  

Apparently quite a lot of Nestra's people wished to become part of the Empire, hearing tales from Izumo about how benevolent the Emperor was and how he planned to create a new world order founded on peace and cooperation. Many despised the corruption in Nestra's ruling body, wishing for a pure-hearted, well intentioned power to take control.  

"Nestra is a perfect stepping stone for the Empire," the Emperor mused as he waved at the onlookers while approaching the alabaster fountain. "The people are weary of corruption and greed, desiring a new order in which the average citizens can live out in peace as they pursue their dreams. I intend to give Nestra the new start it so desperately needs." 

Caeldori nodded, trying her best to appear kind and presentable alongside her Emperor by smiling and waving as well. They needed the people to trust them, and removing this Thief King would certainly pave the way for that. She hoped.   

"What are we looking for here?" She asked, annoyance trickling into her mind as she became aware of the leering stares of dozens of men aimed at her.  

They did not deserve her affection, not like her Emperor. Besides, these fools only saw her body, saw her as a sheathe with which to penetrate with their fleshy blades.  

"Now then," the Emperor paused before the fountain, his power condensing around him as he extended his will towards the worn, male statue that spewed out water, "the Thief King's reign ends today."  

He flexed his power, stone grating loudly as the statue spun upon its pedestal. The crowd gasped and scattered as water sprayed in all directions, more stone screaming as a section of the cobbled street before the statue fell open to reveal a darkened staircase. 

Gasps came from the stunned crowd, and Caeldori felt alarm emanating from the Thief scout that had been following them. He planned to retreat to another safe house, alerting everyone in his camp of the intruders. 

"He won't get the chance to do so," the Emperor assured her, clutching his chest and gasping for breath as his power rippled and expelled from his efforts. "Gods above, why does this always weaken me so?"  

A hushed murmuring fell upon the crowd at the Emperor's display, although Caeldori was frowning. Her Emperor felt fine, to her, this effort not even putting a dent in his magical reserves.  

Then it hit her: he was faking, attempting to appear weaker than he really was to lull their foes into a false sense of power.  

"We will continue down, draw out their sentries, and you will have to slaughter them," the Emperor's voice cruised into her mind. "They must believe that I am too weak to fight, or else this will never work."  

Caeldori nodded, summoning her double-bladed naginata to her hands. "Yes, my Emperor."  

Death would come to all enemies of the Empire.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much Doge.   
> Very ruler.   
> Wow.


	21. The Thief King of Nestra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the somewhat stereotypical/crappy Nestran/Italian names. Also, working for almost 18 hours straight freaking sucks.

What was it that made all of these fools come crawling into the Thief King's domain? This 'Emperor' and his red-haired escort had somehow managed to open one of the hidden passages that would lead to the tunnels underneath the city, and already a suitable greeting was being prepped.  

Fools. Mosca had been a grunt for nearly a year, now, but perhaps he could rise through the ranks if he put a dagger through the Emperor or that woman that was with him. Apparently, she was quite a looker: he was already hearing some of the other guys talking about keeping her alive so she could service them.  

The group he had joined up with were running through the dank, moldy sewer tunnels that would lead to the passageway in Saint Augusta's Plaza, where the Emperor had entered, and Mosca once again found himself gagging against the spore-tainted air.  

Gods above, why did they have to keep the tunnels so badly maintained? 

"This'll be easy," one of the other guys was saying. "According to ol' Scipio, the Emperor's so weak, he was gaspin' and heavin' just after opening the statue."  

"I guess all those horror stories we've been getting about the so called 'Reaper of the North' were lies," another snorted.  

"Stay alert," the group's de-facto leader snarled as the lights of the entrance neared. 

"So, who gets to take the girl first?" A man dared to sneer as the two intruders came into view, clad in black.  

The girl was as beautiful as Mosca had heard, and he nearly gasped as he took in her splendid figure. Her scarlet eyes hardened into steel, seeking out the man who'd spoken.  

"Ah, here is the welcoming party I was expecting," the Emperor's harsh, grating voice drove nails into Mosca's head, making him and all present-save for the beautiful girl-wince. "Caeldori, if you would."  

"Yes, my Emperor," the girl stepped forward, her succulent form swaying with each step, and a murderous light filled her wondrous eyes.  

Dark light flashed around her hands, and a deathly-looking naginata with vicious curved blades on both ends of the haft appeared within her grasp. The girl's smile twisted into a cruel, unforgiving smirk, and then her body dissolved into black mist.  

"Oh shit!" A man yelped, his shout devolving into a gurgled cry mere moments later.  

Mosca spun, his hand white-knuckled around the hilt of his sword, and was immediately met with a hot arterial spray to the face. Sticky warmth splattered across his face, bile rising in Mosca's throat at the sight of the mangled face currently emptying its lifeblood onto him.  

Dark mist shifted, gliding by in a vaguely humanoid shape, and Mosca screamed as his companion's corpse tumbled onto him. The dead weight pushed both to the ground, Mosca groaning as pain ripped through his back upon impact.  

That beautiful girl was the mist, the realization dimly trickling into his mind once the pain of the  impact dulled somewhat. Even now, Mosca could see her through the dark spots of pain in his vision, her beautiful visage ensconced within black mist as she swept among the party, her double-bladed naginata whirling, lopping off limbs left and right. The screams were still echoing through the corridor. 

He had no strength. Mosca struggled feebly against the dead weight of his companion, warmth spreading from the remains of the man's head as it continued spurting out blood all over him.  

The Emperor was laughing: a harsh, inhuman cackle that scarred Mosca's very soul.  

What sort of monsters had just come into the Thief King's domain? 

The girl kept swirling by, cutting, killing, until all that was left were savagely ripped corpses that leaked gore and blood onto the moldy floors. Nearly twenty men, killed, just like that. By one girl.  

The weight on Mosca's body lifted, and he looked up to see the beautiful, harsh face of the girl standing over him, enmeshed in darkness. Her naginata was soaked in blood and humming with dark energies, and Mosca could almost hear the weapon wishing to spill his guts onto the floor. 

"No, keep that one alive," the Emperor rasped, Mosca and the girl-Caeldori, he thought her name was?-staring at one another. "He'll be useful."  

Finally, Caeldori tore her gaze away from Mosca. "As you command, my Emperor."  

Mosca wasn't certain what he should feel; terror? Relief? He rose unsteadily upon shaking legs, and all at once a great power filled the corridor.  

"He will be needed, if not for a few moments," the Emperor growled, a foreign power grabbing Mosca's body and forcing him to turn to the robed figure. 

The monster or man or whatever he was gazed out with glowing red eyes from under his shadowed cowl, the weight of his regard grinding against Mosca's body and mind. Physical weight crushing, pressing, hurting.  

"Oh, yes, you'll be a most welcome servant," the Emperor's knowing half-smile was intoxicating, and Mosca was dimly aware of his fear fading away, replaced with an eagerness to serve.  

Darkness came for him, swallowing up everything Mosca knew about himself and the world around him. He couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't _think_. 

And then he was gone. 

The shell that had once been Mosca smiled at his Emperor, dropping to one knee and bowing his head in reverence.  

"What is your will, my Emperor?"  

 

 The Thief King, once bearing the name Riccio, sat alone in his lavish chambers, listening to his underlings shout and scramble about outside via a channel cut into the stone wall. 

"We haven't heard anything from the group we sent to the plaza!" 

"Damn it! There were twenty men there! How could they not have reported back yet?"  

"Relax. There was supposedly quite a looker of a woman with this so called Emperor, so maybe the guys are just taking their time with her."  

"Bah, animals!"  

The Thief King chuckled at that, although he had to wonder just what was happening. He'd heard horror stories from Nohr concerning this "Reaper of the North", yet the moment that demon shows up in Nestra, he's really just a weak fool. Something was wrong here.  

Riccio's...'friends' in the court had informed him of the Emperor's dramatic entrance, and how the monster of a man had wasted no time in undermining the Doge's authority, nearly usurping the man right then and there. Personally, the Thief King didn't blame him: the Doge was a fat, useless worm who was only good for keeping money flowing into the Guild's coffers and for bribing guards to look the other direction.  

The other nobles were good for that sort of thing as well, he mused, but having the 'ruler' of Nestra in his pocket seemed much more satisfying for a Thief King.  

A knock on the heavy oaken door caught his attention: "Hey, uh, boss? We got one of the guys from the welcoming party here!"  

Riccio rose and flung the door open, glaring down at the man who'd dared to disturb him.  

"Very well. I will see him," the underling scurried off, and Riccio noticed the rest of the Guild's members standing on the very edges of the tavern that served as their base.  

They were alarmed, judging by their wide eyes and horrified expressions. But by what?  

Then he saw: the man who had returned was covered in blood and gore, walking stiffly forward like a puppet on strings. His face was serene, yet the blissful smile on his lips was the most unsettling part of his appearance. Riccio closed his hands around his saber, the sense of... _wrong_ emanating from the man setting every nerve on edge.  

"Stop right there!" He snarled, but still the man kept moving. 

He drew his saber, the cold steel singing from its scabbard, and Riccio placed the sharp edge against the man's neck. Only then did he pause.  

But that smile...gods, that smile! It never once faded.  

The stench of the still wet blood and gore crusting the man's clothes and painting his face was a familiar one, but Riccio discovered that his iron nerves were trembling. Ice trickled through his veins, a feeling the Thief King was never one to welcome.  

"The Emperor sends his regards," the bloodied man spoke, his voice fluid and almost disembodied, as his lips did not appear to move. "He wishes to have an audience with the Thief King."  

Riccio pressed his saber harder against the...thing's neck, drawing a faint line of blood. "Where is he?"  

"The Emperor comes, and he will assimilate you all," the glazed eyes stared into Riccio's soul. "His will is mine to carry out."  

Riccio had seen enough. The Thief King swept his saber forward, drawing a pained gurgle from the fool before him as he sliced the man's throat in two.  

"Keep everyone on full alert!" The Thief King bellowed. "Find the Emperor and his little whore, and put them both to the sword!"  

"Kill them both, sir?" One man asked, still staring at the corpse now crumpled on the floor. "How? They apparently killed twenty men!" 

Riccio glared at the speaker, making  him cringe. "Not by themselves, they didn't! If this psycho was an indicator, then I'm assuming that those two had help from traitors in our ranks! They can be killed just as easily as anyone else!"  

That seemed to set his men at ease, several of them chuckling as they allowed rational reasoning to regain control.  

"There's the gathering room to the east of here," one man said. "We can set up there and ambush them as they try to make their way here."  

"Do it, but be wary. If there are traitors helping them, they'll likely have some knowledge of the layout as well," the Thief King ordered, wiping his bloodied saber on the corpse below him.  

His underlings scurried off to carry out his orders, understanding, too, that he would kill them should they fail and dare to show their faces to him. Nothing personal: it was just business.  

"Now, Emperor, let's see whose head I'll be sticking on a pike first!"  

 

Ricard Bonchance was the Thief King's second-in-command, a title he'd earned by killing and stealing, and he was not going to disappoint his commander! Ricard had quickly brought the rest of the Thief King's guild under control and had them begin setting up traps for this Emperor and the traitors serving him. Nearly a hundred men and women were deployed in the maze-like corridors surrounding the underground base, and Ricard figured he wouldn't even have to lift a weapon if this all went well.  

He leaned back in the chair he sat upon, gazing around at the dozen cloaked thieves crouching behind tables or stone pillars. The gathering room they were situated in was the largest room in the base, octagonal and lined with pillars, with dozens of wooden chairs filling the space in between.  

This would be too easy.  

A faint explosion jarred the floor, Ricard jolting as the barred door, studded with iron and even bolted shut, exploded. Shards of metal and wooden splinters rained upon the chamber, pelting Ricard and slicing his cheek.  

His heart was pounding as he jumped up, disbelief mingling with horror as he stared at the gaping darkness that permeated the corridor.  

It shouldn't be that dark.  

Black mist poured into the room, stretching out until it created a corridor of swirling darkness that Ricard's eyes couldn't pierce.  

"What the hell? We had hundreds of people scouring the base for 'em! They shouldn't be alive!" One of the other thieves wailed, and Ricard unsheathed his scimitar.  

A shape moved in the misty darkness, and Ricard's eyes locked onto it.  

"You speak of your weak little compatriots?" A rasping, deathly rattle echoed through Ricard's mind, scraping his mind and cutting his resolve to ribbons. "Ha, like they were even a challenge...Caeldori, you know what must be done."  

"Caeldori?" Ricard repeated the name, stupidly, and then the red haired intruder burst from the darkness.  

Two thieves tried to intercept her, but that deathly naginata split their bodies in half with minimal effort. Gore spilled from the four pieces,  painting the ground with red. The shadowy girl moved about the room with blinding speed, cutting and killing with ease, until only Ricard and four others remained in the slaughter.  

"W-what are you?!" Ricard reared back to strike at the girl, but his body froze as if a great hand had just gripped him.  

A crushing pressure filled the chamber, the weight of a power none of the thieves could ever hope to stand against. The darkness shifted, disgorging a figure clad in black robes, a hood obscuring his face.  

"We are that which you cannot hope to escape," that rasping voice scraped Ricard's very skull, cutting his thoughts to ribbons. "I have seen your fate, and it ends here, at our hands."  

His muscles would not obey, frozen in place by this terrible specter's power. That black hood rose, twin embers peering out from the dark recesses and piercing Ricard's very soul. Anger burned within the thief's chest, and the crushing pressure upon him lifted ever so slightly.  

"Damn you and the traitors who led you here!" He spat out, struggling to keep his throat from closing on itself. "You'll be lucky to escape with your lives when you meet the Thief King! Your Empire will crumble!"  

That harsh, cackling laugh ripped through Ricard's skull, sending spikes of pain through his body. 

"I think not, my friend," the Emperor stepped closer, and Ricard heard sickening cracks from the men and women still at his side. "My life had never been in danger from the likes of you worms." 

Bodies hit the floor, but Ricard couldn't move his head to see them. It remained forced in the direction of the Emperor, keeping his eyes on that demon.  

"I must say: I'm quite disappointed in how easily you fools fell for my ruse," the Emperor continued, gliding towards Ricard. "No matter: you will all die here."  

Ruse? So he'd never been weak after all...The Emperor had played them all, and they'd fallen for it. This demon was far stronger than any mortal could ever match, wasn't he?  

"Ah, at last you realize. Ha...I'll give your Thief King your regards..." Gloved hands rose from the darkness, flaring with magic. 

Lightning enmeshed Ricard's body, imparting waves of unbelievable agony into him. Ricard screamed, only for his vocal cords to liquefy moments later and trap him in silence. His flesh blackened and peeled off, the agony melding together into white hot suffering.  

Then came the darkness. 


	22. Fire and Ice

His Emperor demanded that the Ice Tribe go aid the Flame Tribe against the Hoshidans. 

The Hoshidans dared to attack an ally of the Empire, and now Kilma would show them the error of their ways. He would destroy every Hoshidan who dared defy them, and avenge his daughters' deaths! 

The others were there: the Ylisseans or whatever they were called. The Emperor had asked them to join, to lend their great tactical expertise to the battle while staying out of the actual conflict if they could.  

They annoyed Kilma. 

Why would they come to this world if not to join the Emperor's glorious conquest? To unite the world under a single banner; to banish divisions and all the cruel faults of man...nothing was greater.  

Yet they didn't fight. Not like the rest of the Emperor's allies, who were glad to escape the Astral Plane's droll days. Kilma admitted that sitting around drove him mad, as well, even though his Emperor had been more than generous with land grants in Valla for his tribe.  

The Plane was peaceful and beautiful, but the inaction was nerve wracking. He much preferred being on the field, gutting those Hoshidan traitors.  

They'd killed his daughters. 

He would kill them all! 

Kilma gazed across the wide, lush fields that spread out before him, his army of Vallite soldiers still in the gentle breeze.  

"Heh, Ice and Fire working together," the Flame Chief's daughter, Rinkah, joined him, gazing at the fields bordering her home. "I never thought something like this could happen."  

Kilma nodded, the cold rage simmering within his heart freezing any attempt at a smile. His daughters were gone; he could never smile again.  

"This is what the Empire promises, Lady Rinkah: unity and peaceful cooperation for the good of all," he fingered his tome, that cold void that often graced his mind drawing him into the warm, silent darkness. "I will give anything to see the rest of the world join this harmony." 

"Where is the Emperor, anyway?" Rinkah gazed through the ranks of the Vallite army, lingering on those who weren't simmering specters.  

"In Nestra, gaining their allegiance by purging their court of corruption," Kilma responded, his heart throbbing as that beautiful songstress, Azura's, voice rose in a soothing song.  

"Huh, I guess he couldn't personally come to our aid?" Rinkah mused, her tone grating on Kilma's patience.  

The Flame Tribe, eager as always for independence, was already testing the Imperials' patience and attempting to draw their ire in ways that would reflect poorly upon the Empire. The fools would fail in every way! 

"He sends his regrets that he couldn't join us in person, but he hopes these forces will serve as a form of condolences."  

"What is he doing in Nestra, anyway?"  

Were you not listening, you coal brained fool?! 

"Purging Nestra's corrupt court by hunting down and slaying a man who calls himself the Thief King. From what my Emperor has shared with me, he was forced to fight his way through a maze filled with the false King's cronies," Kilma didn't know how to describe his bond with the Emperor, how they shared thoughts and feelings without speaking aloud.  

Sometimes that bond led him into darkness, sapping his cold rage and hatred until Kilma found himself in a dreamlike trance. There was no anger, no pain, yet that was when Kilma felt emptiest.  

"Chief Kilma?" It was that child-woman, Nyx. "How is Kamui faring, can you tell?"  

She was one of the few who still called the Emperor by his dead name.  

"He and Caeldori are faring well. Last I heard from him, he had descended into the capitol's underground in search of the Thief King. He's been silent ever since," Kilma replied, glancing down at that youthful, yet aged face. 

Her eyes shone with wisdom no child could ever possess, the magical power simmering within her veins a well of otherworldly power few could ever match.  

"That's fortunate to hear," Nyx murmured, her child's voice deceptively cool. "I hope he will be alright." 

"He will be. Have faith, my friend," Kilma chided.  

The Kitsune and Wolfskin were sheltering their tribes from Nohrian and Hoshidan reprisals, respectively, so they were once again absent. Kilma didn't mind; they had their duties to their people, much like he did.  

"You're right, I should," Nyx chuckled softly to herself, glancing over her shoulder at the chatting Lucina and Azura.  

"The two princesses have become quite close, have they not?" Kilma remarked, his gaze on the horizon as he strained to spot the army he knew was approaching.  

"It's good to see two young women form a close friendship like theirs," Nyx replied. "Although they spend a good amount of time talking about their respective troubles." 

Kilma raised an eyebrow at the not so young woman. 

"What? It's not my fault they didn't see me reading in the bushes nearby," she shrugged, a devilish gleam in her eyes.  

Even Kilma had to chuckle at that. "So, what have you learned about the Ylisseans?"  

"Lucina and everyone that came here, with the exception of Sir Robin and Lady Cordelia, are time travelers," Nyx said after a moment of deliberation.  

"You're joking, right?" 

"No, I'm afraid not," Nyx's eyes had no trace of humor within them. "Lucina and twelve others traveled back in time using the power of their Divine Dragon in order to prevent apocalypse. The horror stories I've heard her tell...so much suffering at such a young age. Yet it's heartening to see how strong-willed and noble the girl and her companions are."  

Kilma dared to glance at the happy, bright-eyed young woman chatting with Azura, laughing and looking like just a carefree girl. Yet...the hand that gripped her sword and the tightness of her muscles as she occasionally glanced at the battlefield-to-be reminded everyone that she was a seasoned warrior.  

"What destroyed her future, do you know?" He asked softly.  

Nyx's eyes hardened. "The Robin of her time, apparently." 

"What? Then how can we trust the Robin of this time?" Kilma frowned, eyeing the cloaked tactician and wondering how much magic would be needed to destroy him.  

"Peace, Kilma. Robin is no threat, not anymore," Nyx chided. "If I'm understanding correctly, Robin has the blood of the Fell Dragon, Grima, in his veins. While Robin himself has absolutely no ill will towards the world, his own father used him as a vessel for Grima." 

"So Grima took over Robin's body and destroyed their world with his power?" Kilma looked away from Robin. "That man must bear a heavy weight, knowing what he has done...or what Grima has done with his body." 

"He did, and still does," Nyx replied softly. "Thanks to Lucina and the other time travelers, Robin and his allies managed to defeat the Fell Dragon and prevent that terrible future from coming to pass. But...Robin apparently sacrificed himself to kill Grima." 

"What are Lucina and the other travelers, anyway?" Kilma wondered. 

"They're the children of Robin and his Shepherd allies," Nyx answered. "Morgan and Selena-or Severa-are Robin and Cordelia's daughters."  

Kilma fought down a wave of bitter longing, his own daughters' graves flashing within his mind.  

"You have very keen ears, Nyx," he said, instead.  

The sorceress chuckled. "Well, it's quite easy to unintentionally eavesdrop when the two keep meeting in the same place to talk." 

"By the ore springs?" Kilma guessed. 

Nyx nodded.  

Kilma nodded absently, turning his gaze back to the horizon. The Hoshidans should arrive any time now, and the Vallite/Ice/Flame armies would be waiting for them.  

This was his Emperor's will, and thus it was Kilma's duty to carry it out.  

 

"By Naga, why is it so hot here?" Robin again groaned as he pondered removing his heavy cloak for the twentieth time.  

Despite the sun hanging high over the earth, the wind had been blessedly cool until the group had entered Flame Tribe territory.  

Cordelia laughed, nudging her husband's arm. "You could always try moving a few yards forward, away from the Flame warriors."  

Robin glanced again at the arrayed forces: the shimmering Vallites were, as always, silent and immovable, their own banners fluttering in the breeze. The Flame tribe were camped out in rounded huts, a score or more blazing bonfires dotting their camp as muscular warriors with bronzed skin went about their day.  

Honestly, Robin thought Vaike would get along very well with these hard-heads.  

The Ice Tribe were, perhaps wisely, camped a fair distance away from the Flame Tribe, their warriors idling in loose ranks as they awaited the call to action. Many were sharpening weapons or conjuring up flakes of snow and ice, anything to combat the oppressive heat of the Flame warriors.  

Even from here, Robin could see Morgan dragging Severa around both camps, chattering away amiably to anyone who had the misfortune of crossing their path. At least the warriors who spoke with them were smiling afterwards.  

"Frankly, I'm just glad to have something to occupy my mind," Robin finally spoke as a breeze rustled his white hair. "Valla is nice, as is the Astral Plane, but I was going out of my mind without anything to do." 

Cordelia huffed. "You could have always joined your daughters and myself in exploring Valla. The Emperor did give us free reign of the kingdom, and the pegasi absolutely loved the open skies!"  

Robin rolled his eyes. "Please, the last time I went flying with you three, Morgan tried to dump me in a lake!"  

"At least that would have been better than sitting in Valla's dusty old library, poring over documents that aren't even important to us!" Cordelia shot back, making Robin wince. 

"H-hey! The more I learn about Valla and what's going on, the better prepared I can be for what comes ahead! Besides, I also found a lot on Nohr and Hoshido, too!"  

Cordelia sighed, looping her arms around her husband's shoulders in a rare gesture of public affection. Her head rested atop his own, scarlet locks spilling over their shoulders.  

"Robin, love, you need to unwind more!" She chided in a voice he knew so well. "Find ways to relax and have fun!" 

"You're sounding like Morgan," he complained, glancing over to see her stick her tongue out at him. "And this is coming from Miss Perfectionist the workaholic?"  

"Mrs. Perfectionist the workaholic, thank you very much!" Cordelia retorted, the mischief in her voice making Robin groan as she wiggled her ring-bearing finger before his face. 

"Gods above, you're turning into Morgan. I knew I never should have let her stay with you during your pregnancies," he sighed.  "I still remember walking in to her talking to her fetus self, using Anna's megaphone tome."  

Cordelia snorted. "You know, I still don't know how she got her hands on that thing."  

"I don't know how you were sleeping through the racket she was making! Chrom said he could hear her from the palace!"  

"To be fair, the estate he gave us is quite close to the palace," Cordelia mused, still draped over her husband.  

The weight and pressure she was purposely putting on him was starting to make his shoulders ache, but Robin ignored it.  

"Oh, for the love of...Wait, where are Gerome and Minerva?" Robin could see everyone else: his own daughters; Owain; Nah; Laurent; and Cynthia as they moved around the camps.  

"They went for a ride, but they should be back soon," Cordelia answered. 

Robin sighed. "If Hoshidan soldiers shoot them out of the sky, Cherche and Donnel will never let me hear the end of it!"  

"Like Gerome is that reckless.," Cordelia mused, her eyes trained to the horizon. "He'll be careful, you know that." 

"Yeah," Robin sighed.  

"Sir Robin?" It was that cursed woman, Nyx.  

He smiled at her. "Lady Nyx, what do you need?"  

The woman-child cocked her head curiously, an amused smirk crossing her lips. "Oho, I must say I wasn't expecting such manners from one so young...No matter. The one you call Gerome just landed in the rear." 

Robin spun, his eyes seeking out that dark wyvern that never left Gerome's side. He saw them, thank Naga, at the back of the Ice Tribe formations, man and mount looking exhausted but otherwise unharmed.  

"Apparently, he found the Hoshidan forces marching upon us and they fired on him," Nyx sighed. "They're being led by Prince Takumi, who was the one who attacked Gerome."  

"Damn it," Robin growled. "We need to fall back, get off the battlefield before-" 

"They're here!"  

An ominous thrum reached Robin's ears, and he scarcely had time to exclaim as Cordelia tackled him to the ground.  

"Father!" 

"Daddy!"  

His daughters' horrified screams pierced the hubbub of confused shouting that followed, his wife's heavy, armor laden body upon him one of the only weight he could register as his world spun.  

"Robin, are you okay?" Cordelia whispered, her voice scarcely audible over the commotion. 

"Yeah, what was that?"  

"Takumi," came Nyx's answer as Cordelia rose and pulled Robin to his feet along with her.  

Robin turned his gaze to the horizon, his blood freezing within his veins at the sight of the vast army cresting onto the plains.  

"I'm impressed that they could muster such a force," Nyx was murmuring. "Given that we have inflicted terrible casualties in our past engagements and that we still have several daimyos on our side."  

"Never underestimate your enemies," Robin reminded her, a lesson that he had learned the hard way, himself.  

"I don't think we'll be able to get away before the Hoshidans catch up to us," Caeldori said gravely, her face steeled. 

As if to affirm her statement, an arrow of light knifed through the air overhead, nearly catching Cynthia's pegasus.  

"Damn it, you're right," the army was coming too quickly, the pegasi and those birds-Kinshi, he thought-swarming above the ranks attesting to how easily the Shepherds could be pursued.  

They had no choice but to stand with the tribes and fight. 

"What do you have in mind, love?" Cordelia looked around as the younger Shepherds gathered, faces grim and ashen.  

"Keep the Shepherds back and let the Tribes bear the brunt of the fighting. I hate to say it, but we didn't come here to fight in this war," Robin didn't particularly care that Nyx and Kilma could hear him. "I will not have the Shepherds or Ylisse labelled as enemies when we're just trying to get our kids home."  

"What of Takumi?" Kilma asked, his scarlet eyes pulsing with rage and malevolent power. "He appears to already have done as such. To him, you're enemies."  

Robin sighed, never once taking his eyes off of that encroaching white storm. "I know, We'll fight back if attacked, but I don't want anyone instigating anything. Is that understood?"  

Stoic nods all around. 

"Sir Robin, if it wouldn't be too much trouble, perhaps you could lend us your exponential tactical expertise?" Nyx stepped forward. "I'd like to see as many people as possible get out of this alive, on both sides." 

Robin grinned. "You hope a display of power and tactical prowess will cow the Hoshidans? Force them to withdraw with minimal casualties?"  

"Indeed," that childish face was twisted into a conniving, wicked grin no youth could ever pull off.  

"All right, if we're going to do this, we'll have to act quickly," Robin looked at Rinkah, waving her over. "Hey, your Flame Tribesmen can use fire magic, right? Create plumes strong enough to funnel the Hoshidans towards our lines?" 

Her grin mirrored Nyx's. "Oh, that's child's play! I'll get everyone set up!"  

Robin nodded. "Excellent. Now, here's what we'll do..." 


	23. Chorus of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys, first off, and I know I've done this a lot concerning this story: but I truly am sorry for how long it's taken me (roughly 3 months) to get this chapter up. I've just been stuck in a rut where Waves of Fate was concerned and have been working on another story in the meantime. I'm deeply sorry for leaving you guys hanging for so long, and I hope to start uploading chapters for Waves of Fate more regularly. 
> 
> Forever grateful for the awesome peeps who read this  
> ~AbyssWalk3r

What were these Imperial fools and their 'friends' doing?

Takumi glared across the field, his Fujin Yumi infusing him with divine power and sharpening his eyesight enough to make out the flurry of activity in the enemy's camp. Flame and Ice tribesmen alike were scurrying about, shimmering Imperial troops obscuring Takumi's view as they formed a wall in front of their allies. 

"Damn it, what are they planning?" Takumi fingered his divine bow, itching to take another shot at that wyvern rider who'd been scouting out the Hoshidan lines. 

"Um, Lord Takumi?" Hinata was approaching, a rolled up scroll in hand. "Yukimura just sent this missive advising against open warfare against the Imperials." 

"What?!" Takumi spun to his retainer, his divine weapon enhancing his already formidable rage. 

That strange voice was back, too, its rasping, hissing whispers slithering through his mind's veins and enraging him even more. Takumi didn't even know where this anger came from, but he welcomed it. 

Hinata flinched, his ordinarily cheerful expression guarded and full of fear as he held out the scroll. "Yukimura says that we shouldn't engage the Imperial forces in open warfare, you know? Going army against army?"

"I know what he means, but what I'm asking is why!" Takumi snarled, making several of his soldiers jump. 

"Well, he says that since our last few clashes with the Imperials really drained our manpower, it would be best to avoid unnecessary casualties," Hinata mumbled, but Takumi heard him well enough. 

They were right, at least. As badly as Takumi wanted to urge his forces forward, to roll over the traitorous bastards and slaughter all of them, his army was one of the last ones Hoshido could likely muster. 

Tens of thousands had already died in previous clashes, and with so many defecting to the Empire, even Hoshido's vast population was struggling to produce able-bodied soldiers. It didn't help that many people were terrified of the Empire's seemingly invincible armies, having learned that those otherworldly, shimmering spirits could be summoned en masse at the Emperor's behest. 

Many pondered if war was even worth it, since the Empire had unlimited reserves of manpower and supplies, and the word from other kingdoms spoke naught but of the Empire's benevolence and desire to bring about world peace. 

It was all utter bull, Takumi knew. The Emperor wanted to destroy Hoshido, not bring it into his Empire. Not after what Saizo had done on Ryoma's orders. 

Not after Scarlet's death. 

There could be no peace now, not with so much blood and hatred fueling both sides. 

"Milord!" A sky knight's scream drew Takumi from his thoughts, and his head whipped upwards just in time to see light flaring from the Imperial armies. 

"Take cover!"

Enormous spears of ice materialized from behind the Imperial lines, then steaked into the air with high-pitched shrieks, steaming straight towards the Hoshidan lines.

Takumi conjured his magical bowstring and pulled back an arrow, but the great spears were coming too close, too quickly. 

"Brace yourselves!" Men and women tried to find cover, but Takumi steeled himself for the carnage to come. 

The great spears were nearly upon them, icy surfaces glittering in the sunlight, and then each missile shone with otherworldly light.

Takumi squinted, crouching to make himself a smaller target, and his heart leaped into his throat as each spear exploded just moments away from plowing into the Hoshidan army. The skies morphed into pure scarlet waves of flame, unfathomable heat blasting every man and woman at the prince's side. 

Takumi's lips cracked as the moisture was stolen from his flesh, blinding light searing into his retinas and painting his world a bright plethora of vibrant, painful colors. The fire faded, and when Takumi's vision recovered from the supernova, even he gasped at the sight awaiting him.

A great, swirling column of flame separated the two armies, blazing in the shape of the Imperial sun and moon sigil. 

"Hoshidans, I will give you one chance and one chance alone to fall back!" That odd, white haired foreigner in the strange robes shouted, magically amplifying his voice via the tome clutched within his hand. "There has been enough blood shed." 

"I think it would be wise to retreat," Oboro whispered, the heated air buffeting her face. "If only to spare our soldiers' lives. Please, Lord Takumi." 

They were all looking to him. All of their lives were in his hands, resting upon his shoulders in a world-defying weight. 

That anger...it  _burned_  within him! Screamed for him to attack and paint the fields red in the traitors' blood! 

"Milord!" Oboro begged, her face as vulnerable as Takumi had ever seen before. 

_Kill them all! Make them suffer! Make them pay!_

"Fall back," the words slipped forth of their own volition, and Oboro's face crumbled into the perfect picture of relief. 

"Thank you, my lord," even Hinata's harsh expression had deflated. "Everyone: retreat! We're getting as far away from these Imperials as we can!" 

Takumi glared at the Imperials, as if the mere hatred stored within his gaze would be enough to strike down every single one of the bastards. 

"I'll walk away this time, but I will destroy you," he swore under his breath, stomping away with a very relieved army. 

Ryoma wasn't going to be happy to hear this.

Kagero grunted softly, scarcely even making a sound as she attempted to make herself more comfortable in the air ducts she hid inside. To think that Nestra's rich culture and economy hid such disgusting places...the stench of body waste from the lavatories that connected to the ducts was enough to make her want to vomit, alone, but when combined with the musty smell of the mold...she hated assignments like this. 

The Emperor hadn't returned, but the Doge had been working his staff ragged attempting to prepare a welcome that Kagero knew was meant solely to restore the fat fool's power and control. He'd been undermined quite severely by the Emperor, earlier, and was eager to make up for that embarrassment, given that the Emperor actually returned from his stint in the city's vast underground. 

Her thoughts roamed as she gazed at the strutting, richly clad nobles and their staff, turning back to her Lord Ryoma. He'd changed in ways that deeply unnerved her: growing more sullen and cruel wherever the Imperials were concerned; pushing his scarred body through intense training regimes that had to be agonizingly painful on him. 

He wasn't behaving like a true samurai, anymore, which drew ice and thick unease through her veins. Kagero prayed that his shift in temperament didn't drive even more of the provincial daimyos into the arms of the Empire. 

"The Emperor is returning!" A squire's cry shook Kagero from her thoughts, and she turned her gaze back through the vents as a young boy quickly scurried away from the Doge, who was now lounging lazily upon his throne. 

"Good...good. Now, let us remind this upstart who is the ruler, here," the man sneered.

The great doors swung open, the oppressive aura that weighed down Kagero's very soul filling the room with the overwhelming sense of otherworldly power. The black-robed form of the Emperor glided fluidly into the rich chambers, Caeldori marching at his side with a wicker basket tucked under her arm. 

Kagero instinctively burrowed deeper into her hiding spot, desperate to avoid the probing tendrils of the Emperor's power as that terrible figure moved towards the Doge's throne. 

"Ah, the ruler of the unseen Empire returns," the Doge drawled, purposely ignoring the process of honoring his guest. "Have you brought an end to the Thief King?" 

The spectral Emperor paused in the center of the great hall, his ember-like eyes never once leaving the fat man before him. Kagero could sense the monster's power expanding, filling up the space and prodding into the minds of everyone present. 

She willed her thoughts to be a clear, calm ocean, betraying naught of her purpose or position in this place. 

The Emperor said nothing, the tension in the room rising as the Doge's guards and nobles shifted uncomfortably. Then that black cowl nodded just a fraction, and Caeldori strode forward. She tossed the basket at the Doge's feet, the soft, telltale thud coming from inside making Kagero's stomach churn. 

One of the man's guards crouched and opened the basket, recoiling in surprise for just a moment before another man, this one the richly clad Captain of the Guard, strode over and lifted a severed head up from within.

"The Thief King's reign has met its end," the Emperor's raspy, terrible voice echoed through the recesses of Kagero's mind, clawing through her skull. "Alas, there is still more to be done, I'm afraid." 

The nobles murmured amongst themselves, their fear palpable even to Kagero.

The Doge swallowed nervously, his wide eyes filled with fear. "W-what do you mean, Emperor?" 

The Emperor's amusement filled the room, and a lone arm rose from the cloak to point a scarred, grey finger at the Doge. "Because, my friend, you are still a traitor to your nation and your people."

The nobles gasped almost as one body, and the Doge's face paled.

"H-how dare you?!" The fat man's cheeks flushed with rage and indignity, and he thrust himself up to his feet and jabbed a sausage of a finger at the specter. "I have been nothing but supportive of my people!"

"Silence, worm," the Emperor ordered, and the Doge's lips sealed together. "I found much incriminating evidence that you were working with the Thief King's guild to steal from your own people and funnel more wealth into the palace's coffers." 

Papers were thrown from within the recesses of those black robes, scattering across the floor, and several guards and nobles bent to examine them. Their faces twisted into shock and, for some, rage. 

"H-he's telling the truth!" One man shouted. "The Doge is a traitor!" 

"Not just the Doge, my friends," the Emperor mused, and the attention of all present snapped back to him. 

He proceeded to list off several dozen more names, producing papers from his robes for each one, and more nobles paled as their stunned compatriots turned to them in horror. 

"Take them!" The Captain of the Guard roared, leveling his gleaming rapier at the trembling flesh-bag that was the Doge.

His men poured into the nobles' ranks, poleaxes and swords threatening the ones who'd been named. One fool actually pulled a dagger from his robes and attempted to fight, only to get run through by three guards before he could do anything. 

"You've ruined everything!" The Doge screamed at the Emperor, spittle flying from his unsealed lips. "You were supposed to die!" 

The Emperor chuckled harshly, and Kagero's breath hitched in her lungs as his oppressive aura intensified. "Die? I think not, my friend. The only one dying here...will be you." 

That power condensed, stretching through the air, itself, and the Doge's eyes widened in horror as his body was lifted into the air by an unseen hand. 

"The vice and corruption of this court ends here, and a brighter future will be in Nestra's grasp!" The Emperor announced, his gnarled hands forming into claws, and Kagero flinched as black lightning exploded from his fingertips.

The Doge screamed as he was enmeshed in dark webs of absolute agony, his clothes and flesh blackening and peeling off as the Emperor unloaded his power; unloaded his hate! In a matter of moments, all that was left was ash scattering upon the rich carpets, and the Emperor's overwhelming aura of menace and otherworldly power subsided just enough to be more tolerable. 

Kagero held her breath, expecting the dark shadow to stride forward and seat himself upon the nation's throne. To her surprise, the Emperor turned to the Captain of the Guard, instead, and nodded to the man. 

"You...Louis, is it not?" 

The man fell to a knee, bowing his head. "Yes, O' mighty Emperor." 

"Rise, my friend: we have much to do, if we are to right all the wrongs that the former Doge has wrought upon the people of Nestra," the Emperor chided, and Louis rose. 

"What do you plan to do?"

"I ask all present: you, who serve as council to Nestra's ruling body, what do you believe would be the best course to take for the sake of your kingdom?" 

One noble stepped forward, this one not dressed in over-the-top finery as all the others were. "Good Emperor, I've spoken to the representatives of the common people for years now, regarding the crimes that the Doge has committed against them, and recently, all I have interacted with have expressed a desire for Nestra to become a part of your Empire." 

"Are you mad?! This will just be like Nohr all over again!" Another noble shouted. 

"What would you have us do? Sit idly by while Nohr and Hoshido turn the world into a smoking ruin?! You saw what they did to Cyrkensia!" Yet another retorted. "No: The Empire will not treat us as subjects to be conquered and ruined!"

"I agree: have you not heard the tales coming from Izumo?"

"Or of the civil war brewing in Hoshido now that King Ryoma's lost his mind?" 

Kagero gritted her teeth, fighting to quell the desire to just run out and impale anyone who spoke ill of her lord...even if they were telling the truth. Ryoma had changed, and not for the better. The war against the rebel daimyos was taking its toll on an already split and divided Hoshido, whose people had already lost two Queens and suffered horribly in the wars against Nohr and the forces of the Empire. 

Their morale was plummeting, as was their desire to continue struggling against the seemingly endless enemies now prowling their countryside. 

The people were tired, and scared, even if their armies were eager to spill the blood of Hoshido's enemies in the rebels and the Empire. 

"I promise you: should Nestra's people decide that they wish for their kingdom to become a part of the Empire, then all Nestrans will become Imperial citizens, with fair and equal rights afforded to every man, woman, and child," the Emperor bowed his head to Captain Louis. "Nestra will be afforded the protection of Imperial armies while your government will remain in Nestran hands. There will come a time where I will create a Senate with representatives from each nation and tribe for fair and equal treatment, but now I am focusing on spreading peace and security to those under Imperial protection." 

"But...who will rule, now that the Doge is...dead?" The modestly-clad noble who'd first spoken dared to ask, and Kagero detected fear in the man's voice. 

"You will, my friend," the Emperor replied, and the noble blanched as others shouted in protest. "You know the desires of the common people, and know what steps must be taken to ensure the happiness and prosperity of the nation as a whole. You are a man with impeccable honesty and integrity, which every true ruler needs in abundance if they are to bring about peace to their nation." 

"I agree with your choice, my Emperor," Captain Louis spoke, his loud voice silencing the nobles. "Aelic is a man I will gladly give my life to protect as long as he remains on the throne. He is a far better man than I could ever hope to be." 

"Louis?!" 

The nobles murmured amongst themselves, and Kagero decided she'd seen enough. 

"Nestra is lost..." She murmured, slinking through the ducts. 

Ryoma was not going to be pleased with this. 


	24. Families Torn

It was done. Nestra and her new ruler have officially been absorbed into the Empire.  

All was proceeding as he had foreseen, with the exception of one minor detail... 

"My Emperooooooor," Caeldori groaned from their shared bed, her arms flailing about feebly as she grasped blindly for him. "Come baaaaaaaaack."  

Heh...honestly: she was so adorable when she wanted to be, or even when she didn't intend to.  

"My apologies, love, but I cannot sleep forever," he teased, purposely willing his body into mist as Caeldori reached for him through their shared senses.  

"You didn't sleep at all! You were meditating the entire night!" She protested, her scarlet hair splayed out all across the pillows as she twisted to glare at him.  

"I still rested," The Emperor retorted, and his Empress groaned.  

"Come ooooooooon," she whined, drawing another chuckle from his lips.  

He bent over and planted a kiss on her forehead, and her eyes snapped open.  

"Got you!"  

Before he even realized what was happening, Caeldori's hands latched themselves onto his wrists, and his Empress was dragging him back into the bed with her. Warmth enveloped him, nudging through the veil of emptiness, and the Emperor sighed as Caeldori locked him within her arms.  

"Are you quite done?" He asked, face currently buried into the curve of her neck.  

Caeldori shifted, the sleeve of her scarlet nightgown slipping down her arm. "Nope."  

He tried to dissolve, but Caeldori surprisingly forced him to keep himself together.  

"Impressive. It appears I once again underestimated your prowess," he mused, gathering his power. "However...I am still the stronger."  

He crushed what hold she held over him and ghosted away, smirking as his Empress gave a little whine of protest in response. He left the room, snatching his robes and armor from where they rested, and donned them as he strode towards the doors.  

As he walked, slowly awakening, the Emperor reached into his bond with Camilla to contact her.  

"Camilla? Are you there?"  

Her mind stirred immediately, reacting to his intrusion with warmth that was perhaps...too warm?  

"Kamui? Darling? Is that you?" Her voice was sharp and clear, and the Emperor could have sworn that he heard water splashing about through their connection. 

What the hells? He pushed further in, closing his eyes and willing his powers to expand from Camilla. The darkness split, warped, and then flashed with dozens of different colors. When the world snapped back into focus, the Emperor became aware of thick steam filling the humid air. 

Water sloshed around his lower torso and legs, but, as he was a projection, he remained dry.  

"Ah! H-how did you?!" Camilla's shriek made him turn and raise an eyebrow as she quickly submerged herself into what he now realized was a large bath. 

"Well, that explains the water I heard," he mused, ignoring Camilla's wide-eyed glare. "And here I thought you were drowning or something of the sort." 

She inhaled deeply to calm her nerves, although her arms had risen to conceal her impressive bust and she'd crossed her legs under the water in an attempt at retaining her dignity.  

"Darling, not that I'm not glad to see you, but..." Camilla sighed, the water sloshing as she shifted her position, "why did you have to do this now?"  

"It's a projection, like what Iago did when he sent those Vallite assassins after Queen Mikoto," the Emperor replied, already grinning at the scathing retort to come from the woman's lips.  

"Projection or no: you should have the common sense not to pop in on a lady when she's bathing!" Camilla didn't disappoint, starting to move her hands in order to make a rude gesture before quickly realizing her folly and pausing. "And stop staring, darling! I know I have a rather enticing figure, but I don't appreciate being barged in on!" 

"Apologies: I had no intention of interrupting your private times," the Emperor averted his gaze, admitting that, while Camilla was well endowed, she didn't compare to Caeldori, as far as he was concerned. "I planned to ask you how everything was advancing on this end, since you've had over a month to prepare thus far."  

He already knew, truth be told, but he had to appear as if he was ignorant, for Camilla's sake. She had to feel as if she were being useful, after all.  

"Preparations are proceeding smoothly, darling. General Wren expects us to be ready to invade in little more than two weeks at the latest," Camilla shook her head slowly, her long lavender locks parting around her face as the soaked strands swayed with the movement.  

A pale, jagged scar crossed her right eye, the one that was always covered by her hair, and a tinge of sorrow pierced the veil of pain and anger that constantly swirled within the confines of his scarred heart. She'd never told him about it, truth be told, but he'd guessed the injury was a product of the conflicts between Garon's many concubines.  

"Darling? Are you paying attention to me?" Camilla scowled, although the heat was tinting her face pink. "Or am I too enticing for you to think straight?"  

"Amusing, Camilla, but I found myself curious about your scar," he said truthfully, and Camilla's face fell.  

"Oh...that," she reached unconsciously towards the scar, and the Emperor quickly looked away as her breast came free. "That's a long story, darling." 

"I imagine so."  

"I wonder: was that man our real father or the impersonator sent by Anankos?" Camilla wondered, her voice almost too soft to hear.  

"I can't say, Camilla: Garon was a troubled man after Katerina's death, and I cannot claim to understand what was going through his tortured mind all throughout the incident," the Emperor shrugged, and he heard her cover herself as wet flesh slapped together. "How are you faring?"  

"Truthfully? I'm tired, Kamui, darling, and I just want all of this fighting to be done with so we can come together as a family once again. Elise...she's so upset about everything. She hardly leaves her room nowadays, even to meet with us, because everyone is focusing on going to war against the Empire...against you."  

"And Xander? Leo?" He knew...he already knew the pain he was causing both families to endure, yet hearing if from Camilla was a small price to pay for what he had done.  

Another scar to join the countless others comprising what was left of his body.  

"Xander's got his hands full, and Leo's doing his best to help him get the courts and army in line. Many of Father's old advisors have been executed or jailed, since they resisted Xander's policies and even attempted to overthrow him," Camilla sighed and leaned back in the thick steam obscuring the simple bathhouse. "They're both so stressed and running themselves ragged...I'm trying my best to help them, but my knowledge of politics is limited, to say the least. And it certainly doesn't help that General Wren openly detests me, along with so many of the new military staff." 

"They detest you?" This was new, and the Emperor turned his attention fully upon Camilla.  

"Yes. Wren wasn't too happy that I upstaged his glorious plan to rebuild Nohr when I met with you that day," Camilla chuckled drily. "He has quite an ego, that one...Refusing to give me any sort of credibility just because he sees me as an ignorant, emotional whore who only rose to prominence because of my appearance and proficiency in the bedchambers." 

"And that ignorance will have no place in the new world to come," the Emperor hissed, already planning ways to rip that arrogant fool to pieces in the most painful way possible. "He underestimates you, Camilla, and that will be his downfall."  

"Thank you, darling," Camilla sighed, her forlorn voice cutting deeply into the Emperor's ravaged heart. "It's good to know that you find me useful, unlike everyone else."  

"Of course I do, Camilla. Without you, this plan to bring about peace would never work," he reached into her mind, willing their senses to meld together. "Because of you, we will become a family again, just like we've always wanted."  

She happily accepted him, her consciousness wrapping around his intrusion and enveloping it with warmth. The Emperor pushed emotions through the link: peace; acceptance; joy; adoration. Camilla had always loved him and made him feel a true member of the Nohrian family, even when all others sought to abandon him in darkness. She'd never known love before, never known a true family especially in the bloodletting between her many stepsiblings.  

"Kamui...thank you, darling..." She murmured, smiling up at him. 

He nodded, relenting as joyful warmth buzzed within her. Yet...behind that joy lay so much pain and uncertainty, coupled by a near overwhelming desire to smother those important to her with the love that she never got to receive. True, unconditional love: not the mindless, loveless rutting that she'd been subjected to just to further Garon's conquests when she was younger.  

Those painful memories opened up before his power, and the Emperor's heart burned with an inferno of rage as visions unfurled of Camilla lying upon her back with one man or another, sometimes even a woman, rutting upon her, all with the purpose of solidifying alliances or paying favors. Her pain and disgust radiated from her heart even now, resonating from each scene where she'd been forced to give herself to strangers in ways that only lovers should meet.  

Every memory stabbed both of their hearts, picking open ancient wounds and gushing forth emotions that had long been buried with time's cruel flow. She'd learned to use her body to seduce and ruin, all in the name of Garon and Nohr; learned to prey upon man's most basic desires in order to further goals that she'd never felt true loyalty and hope for.  

"Camilla...when this is all over, you won't have to suffer this indignity any longer," the Emperor willed more of his body to pass through, switching the reflection and his real form, then quickly formed a barrier around his torso to keep the water from soaking him. "No matter what, I will always consider you one of the most important and influential people in my life. You made me feel loved when I thought myself undeserving of it."  

He reached out with his hand and placed it upon Camilla's cheek, offering her a warm smile as her lips curled into a smile of her own and she leaned into his touch.  

"Stay with me a little longer?" She asked softly, her voice nearly cracking from emotion and the vulnerability in her lone eye breaking his resolve.  

The Emperor responded by seating himself beside her, expanding the barrier so that, while it repelled the water and kept him dry, Camilla could still scoot closer and rest her head upon his shoulder.  

"Thank you, Kamui," she whispered, the overwhelming joy and love bursting from her weary heart flooding their link. "I love you, darling...I always will."  

"I love you, too Camilla," he murmured, resting his arm around her and chastely making sure to keep his sight off of her bare form.  

Caeldori would murder him if she saw this...but Camilla deserved to feel loved, even if it was just for a mere moment. To have the desperate affection she harbored for her family reciprocated.  

 

 **Meanwhile...in** **Hoshido** **:**  

Three men were on their knees in the plaza of the Dawn Dragon, hands bound behind their backs and several samurai arrayed around them. The mid-morning air was cool and still, holding its breath just as the crowd filling the capitol's streets did.  

"Hihio Norashige: you are guilty of treason against Hoshido and her people," Ryoma intoned as he strode before the damned. "The sentence is death."  

The shining curve of steel hovering over the man descended, and the crowd gasped as flesh squelched, followed by a wet thud.  

"Usui Murashige: you are guilty of conspiring against your kin and countrymen. The sentence is death."  

Another swish, followed by a second fleshy impact.  

"Suikaze Dosan: you are guilty of working with an Empire set upon the destruction of innocents; set upon trampling the homes of our countrymen and tearing apart the liberties and peace we all hold so dear."  

"Bah! You pretend to know the heart of your people while you parade about, shaming the vows of the samurai! How many more are you going to send off to their deaths fighting an enemy that you, and you alone, drew the ire of?! The Empire wouldn't be doing all of this if you hadn't provoked them, you sham!" The daimyo roared, his voice punching the tense silence. "It's your fault that our countrymen are dead in the tens of thousands! That countless families have been shattered and forced to bury those who would have forged a better Hoshido! You're no king! You're just a-" 

"The sentence is death," Ryoma didn't look as the third and final blow was struck, Dosan's head thudding against the cobblestones and watering them with his blood. The pain was minimal today, fading before the heated rage of Raijinto's power and Ryoma's newfound strength. He turned to his countrymen, holding his arms wide. "This is what awaits those who would plunge our kingdom into civil war: those who would take up arms against their countrymen and side with the machinations of tyranny. Let this serve as a warning to all those who would consider turning to the Empire, and to treason."  

The samurai cheered. 

The civilians did not.  

Ryoma left the corpses behind as he strode back towards Shirasagi, the icy calm trickling through his veins steeling his emotions. Yukimura was waiting by the grand staircase, hands folded before his torso and eyes even darker than before.  

"My king," the tactician bowed, trailing a little behind Ryoma as he passed. "Lord Takumi's forces have returned from their advance on the Flame Tribe." 

Ah, perhaps this would be good news. 

"I see. And were they successful in slaughtering those savages?" Oh, if only he could have been there...if only Raijinto could have taken part in that righteous display of justice!  

"Er, no, my king. I'd received word from Kaze and other ninja that the Empire had sent the Ice Tribe, along with the backing of almost an entire legion, to fortify the Flame Tribe's defenses. It would have been foolhardy to engage them, my king, and thus I bade Lord Takumi to withdraw and spare us unnecessary losses."  

Ryoma paused, tightening his grip on Raijinto's hilt.  

 _Coward. Fool. Weakling!_  

"So, we just walked away from our enemy?" He whispered. "We let them defy Hoshido without any reprisal?"  

"M-my king! W-we didn't just walk away! With Lord Takumi's forces freed, we can turn them against the rest of the rebels in the western provinces! We can...we can bring the rest of the traitors to their knees!" Yukimura flinched back, his eyes wide with terror.  

 _He should fear me. I could kill him with just a single swipe...coward._  

"Very well. Direct them against the Imagawa and the Setsu next. I want the remaining rebel daimyos' heads before the month is out, and then we'll march on the Imperial stronghold in the Bottomless Canyon, before the honorless curs consolidate even further strength," Ryoma growled, not even waiting for Yukimura to bow before stomping up the steps.  

"Yes, my king!" The little machinist scurried off, his fear radiating from him.  

Ryoma strode through Shirasagi's corridors, cold hatred simmering within his heart with every step he took. He would kill anyone who got in his way. He would kill the Emperor...kill everyone who had tormented Hoshido in Nohr...kill them all! 

Sakura was still in the infirmary when he passed it, the king not even sparing a second glance at the scores of bloodied men and women covering every possible surface within. The stench was bearable, even if it trailed after Ryoma and prodded his nostrils with reminders of the terrible price his kingdom was paying for this war.  

He would pay anything and everything if it meant toppling the Empire.  

"My king!" Hinoka and Subaki saluted from where they stood by his throne upon his entrance. 

"My king!" Takumi did the same, his blazing teal eyes making his Fujin Yumi shimmer with barely controlled wrath.  

He seated himself upon Hoshido's golden throne, resting Raijinto upon his lap, and leaned forward.  

"My siblings, let us begin." 


	25. Answers From Beyond

Kaze crouched alone in the undergrowth, his eyes narrowed as he studied the occupants of the Izumite city. In the vibrant evening, the golden sun and moon banners fluttering in the gentle breeze almost glowed, and the shimmering violet legionnaires were little more than armored specters.

Speaking of legionnaires...Kaze watched as a twelve-spirit platoon marched through the town, their shields emblazoned with the Imperial sigil. The citizenry waved at the legionanires, making absolutely no move to flee from the spirits as they waved back. 

Were they actually...happy to be occupied by Imperial forces? Kaze slunk through the alleys and hidden corners of the city, the warm air making his chain mail a little uncomfortable. Everywhere he looked, he saw the same thing: a happy, smiling populace chattering amongst themselves even as Imperial patrols scoured the streets for any potential threats. 

Apparently, the Wind Tribe had been put under similar occupation, although Kagero had reported that the Tribe had taken to the occupation far less kindly than Izumo had. There had been one riot already, but resistance had swiftly been crushed by Imperial occupation forces. Nobody had died, as far as he knew, but the tribesmen had been beaten into submission rather harshly. 

A pained grunt, followed by a flurry of curses, drew Kaze's attention to another alleyway and to the four men occupying it. 

"Come on! I know you've got more than this shit!" A rough voice sneered, and a harsh blow was dealt to an unseen victim. 

"P-please! That's...all I have!" A weak male voice pleaded, his tormentors raining down further blows upon his body. 

Kaze gripped his shuriken and slunk forward, disgust burning within his heart at the sight of the bloodied, bruised civilian prone on the street, whimpering as he curled his body into the fetal position. The brigands, all clad in filthy leathers and grimy wool garb, continued landing blows on him, ripping his kimono with bestial savagery. 

"Bah! I know you Izumites have more than this!" 

"Fork it over!" 

"Someone help!" The man screamed at the top of his lungs, his cry turning into a wheezed groan as a foot slammed into his gut. 

"Shut it! Nobody's coming for you!" The biggest brute, perhaps the leader, spat, his disheveled, greasy hair tied up in an equally dirty bandana. 

"Take them down!" A voice bellowed from the streets, making all present jump. 

"Surrender or die!" Spectral legionnaires, their bodies almost completely solid, flooded into the alleyway, their shields raised. 

"Gah! They found us!" One brute squealed, throwing his knife down. 

"Cowards! These things can be killed!" The leader lunged towards the legionnaires, bellowing a wordless battle cry as he swung his club with brutal strength. "With me!"

Wood clacked harshly against steel, and Kaze inched further back into the shadows as the legionnaires pushed forward against the brigands. 

"Filth! You will torment the citizens no longer!" A purple blade flicked forward, and the leader dropped as his blood splattered across the alley walls. 

The legionnaires poured forward, cutting down every brigand foolish enough to fight back. It was over in seconds, the three who'd been wise enough to surrender being pinned to the walls. 

"Sir, are you okay?" Two legionnaires crouched before the injured Izumite, gently lifting him from the ground. 

"Y-yes...a little beat up, but I'll live," the Izumite winced and clutched his ribs. 

The two specters at his side glanced at one another worriedly before nodding. "Sir, we'll grab a healer for you. Don't push yourself, please." 

"I think I'll be-" the Izumite groaned mid-sentence, then nodded his head meekly.

"Hey, we need a healer over here!" Another legionnaire called out to the street, perhaps alerting a passing patrol.   

Kaze settled further back in the alleyway as more Imperials entered the alleyway, several of them carrying healing staves. Those Imperials knelt by the Izumite, gentle green magic pulsing into his body.

"Take those three away," a soldier with a plumed helmet ordered, gesturing at the three brigands. "And escort this gentleman home once he can move." 

"I can walk!" The Izumite struggled to his feet, an Imperial quickly aiding him in his endeavor before the man could fall on his face. "Er...maybe some help would be appreciated." 

"That's what we're here for, sir," the Imperial commander said gently. "To protect the citizens of the Empire, no matter who they are." 

Kaze had seen enough: he slipped away, the confusion in his heart only growing. 

He'd visited every single Imperial province he could, as bade by King Ryoma, only to find the same story repeated time and time again: a peaceful populace content to remain under a just and forthright Imperial rule. Kaze had watched as corrupt courts and nobles had been brought down one after the other by Imperial investigators and soldiers, relieving the citizenry of the toll those petty crimes had been taking on them. 

At first, Kaze had thought that the Empire was merely making grand shows of generosity and kindness in order to win the trust of their new provinces, but Kagero had come before him, reporting that the Imperials had taken great pains to eradicate not only petty gangs and thieves, but to tear down every criminal organization from Nestra to Mokushu. 

Towns and villages that lived in fear of oppressive gangs now welcomed Imperial rule with open arms, and port cities making their living on trade now enjoyed the protection of Imperial aerial convoys that shredded every hostile vessel that dared to approach them. 

"It seems the stories we've been hearing of Imperial benevolence weren't exaggerated, after all," Kagero had said, the conflict in her eyes making Kaze's heart ache. "The Emperor is actually trying to forge a better world order built on mutual trust and peace, rather than harsh subjugation." 

Was Hoshido really in the right, here? King Ryoma was throwing away thousands of lives in this civil war with the rebel daimyos, and the people lived in constant fear of having their villages raided and their lives destroyed. 

The Empire was so powerful...as was its ruler, and Kaze shuddered as the image conjured up by Kagero's morbid description of the Emperor's abilities once again pierced his mind. Could Hoshido even stand against such terrifying strength alone? 

No, Kaze doubted that even Nohr and Hoshido combined would stand a chance against the Empire's seemingly limitless reserves of soldiers able to be summoned anywhere at the Emperor's will. And they were all professional warriors, unmatched by even Hoshido's greatest. 

Lord Ryoma...what were you going to do now? The Empire was too strong to challenge outright, and the civil war now had Hoshido divided. Would the kingdom be able to do anything without watering the soil of the future with the blood of its people? 

No, he'd worry about his job, naught else. Kaze shook his head to clear his thoughts, and sighed heavily. 

It wasn't his duty to worry about the machinations of his king's mind. He was a ninja, and a ninja's duty was to obey orders, and his orders were to observe Imperial settlements. 

This was but one of many. 

"Have you noticed something...strange about Camilla?" Leo couldn't stop himself from gritting his teeth at Niles' whisper.

"What are you talking about?" He keeps his voice low, content that the rest of the cabinet assembled in the council chambers couldn't hear him. 

"Look at her," came the tight response, and Leo bit down a sigh. 

He turned his gaze to his elder sister's seat, and he immediately noted how she sat stiff and straight-backed, her gaze cool and emotionless as she stared at the speaking Wren. 

Camilla wasn't slouching or doing her utmost to annoy the general as she had in the past several meetings she'd attended. If anything, the lack of emotion in her stare sent shivers up and down Leo's spine. 

"When she went to the bath earlier, she was hardly so...composed, wouldn't you agree?" Niles murmured. "Come to think of it: didn't she spend a lot longer in there than usual?" 

"And, thus, my king, our preparations for the upcoming invasion of the Imperial capitol are proceeding smoothly," Wren concluded, discretely shooting Camilla a disproving glance before seating himself. 

"That is good news," Xander mused from atop the throne-like chair reserved for him at the head of the table. "And what word from Hoshido?"

Ah, that was Leo's cue. 

"Three of the daimyos who rebelled against Ryoma's rule have fallen, and their armies have been forcibly integrated into the central Hoshidan forces," Leo spoke in a practiced, clipped tone as he rose. "From what I can tell: the army under Prince Takumi's command has returned to the capitol after withdrawing from an aborted assault on the Flame Tribe. We can expect that force to be turned against the rebels with all due speed." 

Nervous murmurs filled the air, nobles and chair holders glancing at one another with fear in their eyes. 

"Why hasn't the Empire made any moves to protect or aid the rebel daimyos?" Xander wondered, that selfsame question prevalent on Leo's own mind. 

"Indeed: that would certainly be in their interest, would it not?" General Wren frowned. "To be frank, Your Highness, I cannot claim to understand what the Empire's planning. They let us move about freely with no interference, and yet we have seen that their Emperor is capable of transporting entire legions anywhere at a moment's whim." 

"We haven't been able to locate any scouts or spies, either," Leo added. "And yet, all our own spies are finding in Imperial territories is almost too good to believe." 

"I concur," Xander sighed, his hard gaze roaming the room. "Ordinarily, I'd say that the reports were naught but Imperial propaganda and overblown lies of Imperial benevolence...and yet Mount Garou and the Wolfskin remain closed off to the world via Imperial magics, and Nestra has recently become an Imperial vassal. Willingly."

Leo nodded slowly, his collar rustling at the movement and his armor making his shoulders ache. "All we've been hearing from those territories are tales of benevolence, peace, and the extermination of any foul elements that would terrorize the populace. Gangs eradicated; bandits put to the sword en masse; corruption in ruling bodies great and small purged...Almost akin to a utopian society." 

"Ha! Like living under the Imperial heel is paradise!" Wren snorted.

"It is," Niles broke the awkward silence that followed. "I've seen how well the Empire treats its subjects, no matter who they are. Any rebellions are crushed, yes, but those who rebelled were given clemency if they survived the initial reprisal." 

"All lies, I'm sure!" Wren shot back. "Why should we believe anything the Empire says or claims, even with our own scouts? The Emperor is a master of deception and he's known to twist the minds of those around him!" 

"Because: if the Emperor wanted to destroy us, he would have done so already," Leo fought to keep his tone calm, resisting the desire to just snap at this glory-hungry fool. "He's planning something, trying to goad us into attacking the Bottomless Canyon for whatever reason he desires."

"What makes you think that?" Xander asked, his powerful gaze punching Leo's scalp. 

"None of his actions make any sense, Your Highness," Leo replied, meeting his brother's eyes. "If he truly wished to just subjugate us and Hoshido, why is he being so passive? He has a nearly unlimited army comprised of spirits far stronger than both our armies and Hoshido's, so why has he not just unleashed them upon us?"

"You forget, brother: The Emperor has no desire to brutally conquer the world, like Father did," Camilla spoke up. "He does want to unite the world under his banner, but if he shows restraint, coaxes the kingdoms of this world into willingly bending the knee before him...would that not provide the better resolution?" 

Right...Leo cursed himself for forgetting that Camilla had spied on the Emperor. 

"So, the bastard thinks that playing the nice ruler will bring the world under his heel?" Wren snorted, his arrogance and blind hatred for the Empire making Leo want to lash his feet to the earth with Brynhildr's roots. 

"Perhaps. I can't claim to fully understand him, as you stated earlier, General, but I do have a good idea of what it is the Emperor wants to do," Leo crossed his arms and sighed. "He's plunging Hoshido into chaos so he can ride in and clean up the mess in one fell swoop. The daimyos he's lost so far have already done their part in sowing malcontent and confusion into the Hoshidan population as a whole. Ryoma has the loyalty of the samurai and other military factions that thrive on war, but this needless death and destruction have grievously wounded the commonfolk's desire to fight."

"He's splitting Hoshido apart in more ways than one," Xander mused. "By sacrificing three daimyos, the Emperor has shown the Hoshidan people how Ryoma is deteriorating, thus paving the way for a more welcome reception of Imperial power."

"And as news of the Empire's invincibility reaches us here, in Nohr, the rage of our own people at the slaughter of Fort Dragonfall will give way to fear and a lapse in the desire to fight," Leo concluded.

"He's using Hoshido to set an example for us?" Wren jolted, and Leo resisted the urge to smirk at the fool. "I see...He seeks to cow us through fear and misinformation." 

"If my knowledge is correct, then the Empire has turned its back on us to focus fully on its conquests elsewhere and upon Hoshido. They're almost entirely ignoring us, and we can use that to our advantage," Leo turned back to Xander.

"We can strike at their back while they're distracted!" Wren slammed a hand upon the table, making all the nobles jump.

Camilla frowned, as did Leo, while Xander only raised an eyebrow. 

"We lack the strength to fully challenge the legions, Wren. You, of all people, should know that," Leo growled, but the general sneered at him. 

"That's what you think. Forgive me, Prince Leo, but I've been making preparations of my own," the man's demeanor changed instantly, a cruel light flashing within his eyes. 

"Explain yourself," Xander growled, Siegfried humming ominously at his side. 

"I've been looking into those outlanders who've been serving the Emperor: that white-haired man in dark robes and those foreigners who helped repulse Takumi's assault on the Flame Tribe. They're travelers from another land called Ylisse, and they came here at the Emperor's behest in order to locate three young warriors from their world who came here," Wren turned his gaze to the shadows, and Leo followed his eyes to see a visibly pale Laslow leaning against the wall, his eyes wide with shock. "Two of the warriors have already been found, but the third remains here, in Nohr."

"Laslow, Odin, and Selena?" Xander immediately made the connection, his hard gaze fixing upon his now-trembling retainer. "Is he speaking the truth, Laslow?" 

Laslow swallowed, made a herculean effort to compose himself, then strode forward.

"Y-yes, King Xander. Selena, Odin, and I all hail from Ylisse," the retainer affirmed, straightening as he met his king's gaze. 

"And why are you here?" Leo frowned, making a mental note to keep a much closer eye on Wren. This man was apparently more dangerous than he thought. 

Laslow glanced at Leo. "We...we were asked by a man calling himself Anankos to help save his world...and his son." 

"Anankos?" Xander rose from his seat. "Is that not the name of the dragon Father worshipped?" 

"The son was Kamui, wasn't it?" Leo murmured, and then everything clicked into place. "Oh, by the gods...Camilla! Didn't you say that you found statues of Anankos in that broken kingdom where the Emperor's residing?" 

His sister looked at him in surprise, but she nodded. 

"What's on your mind, brother?" Xander asked. 

"I found an ancient tome in the library the other day, in Father's personal archives that he'd forbade anyone from entering," Leo's head swam as dozens of errant theories rampaged through his mind. "It was hidden in the farthest reaches of the library, and it detailed a hidden kingdom named Valla, which was ruled by the Silent Dragon, Anankos."

"No, don't!" Laslow shouted, horror in his eyes. 

"Don't what?" Leo started, and silence filled the room. 

"W-what? Why didn't you..." Laslow stared at him with a mix of shock and confusion. "Anankos told us that saying...Valla," he flinched, as if waiting for some divine retribution, "outside of the kingdom would destroy the speaker. It would turn them into water or something." 

"Arete," Xander breathed, and all eyes snapped to him. "The day she disappeared, her handmaidens only found her crown, which had oddly been resting in a-"

"Puddle of water," Leo finished, and the nobles broke out in stunned murmuring. 

"The curse must have been broken," Laslow said in awe. "That means...the Emperor has slain Anankos!" 

"That's why he struck out against both kingdoms, and that's why the Emperor had gone into Valla in the first place," Leo murmured. "He'd known about the real threat to the world and ended it while we were wasting our time with Hoshido. Had the Empire not destroyed Anankos...Gods, what would have become of us?" 

 "Indeed," General Wren spoke up, capturing their attention once again. "But, I digress, that is not the reason I brought up the Ylisseans, my king."

Xander sat back down, his armor rattling. "Speak." 

"I discovered something that will not only speed up our own preparations, but will allow us to assault the Empire on nearly equal ground," Wren beckoned over his shoulder at someone, and the foul stench of rotting flesh filled the room, making all present gag. 

"T-that smell!" Laslow's sword cleared its sheathe with a sharp ring. "You didn’t!" 

A burly figure shambled out of the darkness, its eyes opening to reveal twin orbs of glowing scarlet embers. Thick, noxious purple smoke belched from its gaping, gap-toothed maw, and the thing's grey flesh rippled with muscles. 

"What is that?" Xander demanded, narrowing his eyes as one of the other nobles emptied his stomach on the floor. 

"Risen!" Laslow spat. "An undead monstrosity created by defiling corpses with dark magic! They were servants of Grima that roamed the land, murdering every human they could find!" 

"And they are to be our footsoldiers in our assault on the Empire," Wren purred, seemingly oblivious to the thing's horrid stench. "Think, my king! With an army of Risen forming our vanguard, we can use them to counter the Imperial legions while minimizing our own casualties! We can win the war with these Risen!" 

"How are you even controlling them?!" Laslow aimed his sword at the grey hulk, placing himself between Xander and the Risen. "Only dark mages can-"

"Our sorcerers are able to keep the Risen under our power," Wren cut him off with a dismissive hand. "And with all those who've died here and in Hoshido...we have a nigh unlimited number of them! My king, this will allow us to strike while the Empire is busy with Hoshido! We can take them from behind and put an end to all of this!" 

"Milord! Don't! Please!" Laslow turned back to Xander with wide, pleading eyes, and Leo found his fingers tightening around Brynhildr. 

Xander's disgust was written all across his eyes, even as his face remained stony and cold, but Leo could see his brother's resolve weakening. 

Undead soldiers that could be used in place of Nohr's own subjects...the prospect  _was_  enticing, to say the least. The Risen resembled Garon's Faceless, and yet, somehow, they seemed so much worse in comparison to those monstrosities. 

"Leo, I want you to see how well-contained and controlled these...Risen are," Xander spoke after a century of heavy silence. 

"Milord!" 

"Silence!" Xander barked, making all present flinch. "Nohr and her people have fought and died for far too long. The Empire still brands us their enemy...and regardless of the Emperor's true intentions, my duty is to my kingdom and my subjects. If I can take the initiative and end this war in our favor, then I will do whatever I must."

"A wise decision, my king!" Wren bowed, dismissing the Risen, which shambled away. 

"There is no honor in fighting with those monsters!" Laslow shouted, his voice cracking in his last-ditch effort to persuade his king, but Leo knew Xander had already made his decision. 

"There is no honor in a king who allows his people to die in a needless war. If the Empire will not seek a peaceful resolution to the hostilities between us, then it falls to us to end this war on the edge of a blade," Xander sank back into his seat. "It is either we use the Risen, or we fill even more graves with the bodies of the young and innocent."

Graves that Leo would never allow himself to forget. 

He could still see the morticians toiling over Nohr's rocky, hard soil, spades and shovels ringing each time they plunged into the earth and gouged another furrow into it. The corpses that they carried were tossed inside like the dead weight they'd become, then covered up and abandoned, with not as much as a simple marker or headstone signifying the identity of the one who'd given their life for their kingdom. 

All those empty faces...devoid of the spark of life.

"Dismissed," Xander sank back further into the chair.

Leo and Camilla remained as all the others filed out of the room, leaving behind the foul remnants of one's lunch. 

"Am I making the right choice?" Xander murmured.

Leo stared at his brother. "I hope so, brother. I really do."  


	26. Approaching Chaos

There were thousands of them, all crowded silently together in the forgotten crypts and tombs below Windmire. Tens of thousands of coal-like eyes followed Leo's every move, the darkness filling the air second only to the foul stench that threatened to empty his stomach. 

"Rest assured, my lord: we have them under complete control," the sorcerer escorting Leo promised, gesturing at the lines of mages standing in the alcoves and balconies above the undead army, dark purple and black auras shimmering around their bodies and faces tight with concentration. 

"How long has Wren been planning this?" Leo glared at the scrawny man at his side, noting how pale he was. 

"Months, now, my prince," the sorcerer stared at the undead masses. "To tell you the truth: that worm told us that he was doing this under King Xander's orders. I heard everything he said at the conference, and I was tempted to turn him into slag for lying to us." 

"Do you know how he found out about everything he knows?" Leo straightened his back, his eyes roaming over the lines of undead warriors and even those who were seated upon emaciated horses or wyverns whose bodies were pockmarked with gory holes which bones protruded from. 

"Frankly, I don't even know where  _he_  came from," the sorcerer muttered. 

Leo snapped his attention back to the other man. "Explain." 

"There are rumors, you know: nobody's ever been into Wren's quarters ever since he entered Garon's military cabinet years ago. People claim they can hear him chanting, and they can see dark purple light shining from underneath the door," the sorcerer sighed and rubbed his eyes, his pale face almost white in the glow of the torches. "Garon just had him brought in, at one point, too, just like he did with Iago." 

Leo nodded slowly. "I've always been suspicious of that greasy worm...But the Emperor put an end to our troubles with him immediately after Mikoto's death. But you said that Father just...brought Iago in, and then Wren?" 

"Yes, almost one after the other, actually," the sorcerer replied. "It was when you were...younger, my prince. I never liked those two." 

Leo filed that knowledge away and turned his gaze back to the army of undead, who were gazing back at him with burning eyes. "Xander's made his decision. How soon can you get these Risen ready for combat?" 

"Oh, they're already prepared, my prince. We await the word on the rest of the army," the sorcerer gave a wheezing, hacking cough, which shook his thin frame. "Gods, that smoke is wreaking havoc on my lungs." 

Leo made another note to get the hells out of here before he, too, suffered the same fate. "With...this addition, we only have not even half our work left to do. We should be done within the week, actually." 

"That soon? Good, I'm getting tired of looking at these things," the sorcerer muttered, and Leo noticed that his gaze was riveted to a Risen mage in tattered Nohrian robes, its sunken features and sagging flesh almost a mirror of the sorcerer's own. 

Leo turned his back on the man, another heavy weight settling upon his heart. "I'm sorry, for this. We'll make it quick." 

"Thank you, my prince. I apologize for the trouble." 

Leo strode away, Brynhildr humming softly upon his hip. 

It yearned for blood. 

"My love!? What's wrong?!" Caeldori was grabbing at the Emperor's arms as his legs gave in, driving him to the cold floor of their cabin.

The pain...it burned through every nerve of his body, whispering and warning of distortions on the river of time. He'd languished for far too long. 

"My love?! Kamui?!" Caeldori tried to force her way in through their bound souls, but he rebuffed her easily. 

He was fading, deteriorating, all because he'd grown greedy. All because of her...his beloved heart. 

"Caeldori...my dearest and most beloved...the time has come," he whispered, his voice rasping forth from the ravaged remains of his throat. "Bring Jakob and Gunter to me, please." 

"W-what are you talking about?" Her fear, he could sense it. It was so ripe...and it burned.

"I've grown complacent, my love, and that error must be redressed," he forced his body to rise, leaning upon his beloved Empress for support. "Summon Jakob and Gunter...please." 

Her soft lips pressed desperately to his cheek, but he sensed her reaching out to his companions, calling for them. 

"My love, what's going on?" Caeldori whispered, and he turned his cowl-covered head to gaze upon her beauty, even as frightened tears threatened her scarlet eyes. "Y-you're fading..." 

"An aftereffect...and a reminder," he murmured, Anankos' power stirring from deep within his soul. 

And as for the other two...they wouldn't be able to handle the intrusions for much longer. If their minds were allowed to remain tainted...No, it had to be redressed, soon. 

Now. 

"My Emperor? What is it you need?" Gunter was there, as was Jakob, their concern and fear radiating from them. 

"The time is fast approaching for the end of this," he drew strength from the raging reactor of his screaming heart. "You know what must be done, my friends." 

"M-my liege...I will do as you command," Jakob's will relented, as did Gunter's. 

"What are you talking about?!" Caeldori demanded. "My love, what aren't you telling me?! Answer me!" 

"We've been wasting too much time... _I've_  been wasting too much time...The future is such a brittle thing, my beloved Caeldori...just one little change can shatter the entire course of what's to come," it hurt: everything hurt. 

The world to come...it revolved on these choices. 

"My Emperor, please...Kamui!" His Empress-his  _wife_ -was on her knees, still, staring into his eyes and begging for absolution. 

For answers. 

"We must take Hoshido, now, or else Nohr will take us from behind," he answered, reaching up with a leaden arm and resting his uncovered hand upon her warm cheek. "The future I have seen demanded that both kingdoms be subjugated a long time ago, but I've been lagging behind, trying to fill the void between with what it hasn't told me. I've strayed too far from the purpose, and now I'm paying for it." 

Understanding bloomed.

"What do we need to do, my love?" She asked, desperate to put an end to his pain. 

Another lie...another to join the pile. 

"I need the divine weapons..." He rasped, motioning at the Yato's hilt. "If I can combine their powers with Yato's...I can reforge it and be reborn along with it." 

Caeldori's eyes lit up with hope, the love blossoming from her heart filling the empty void. "They can rejuvenate Yato...and since the weapon is bound to you...Yes! We can do this, my love!" 

"We will," he chuckled, allowing her to lift him up into her embrace. "I apologize for keeping you in the dark, my love, but I wished for it to be a surprise." 

Caeldori kissed him, her lips soft and warm and pushing new life into him. "I believe I understand, but please don't scare me like that again! I thought this was something so much worse..." 

He smiled at her and returned her kiss, holding her close and savoring her warmth. Savoring how she made his soul whole and how her love filled in all of the gaps of his heart. 

_Jakob, Gunter: take our legions to_ _Hoshido_ _. Make them bleed enough to get Takumi and_ _Ryoma_ _away from our 'allies', and lead them back to the Bottomless Canyon in two days._ _Nohr_ _will attack at the same time, and we must get_ _Xander_ _and_ _Ryoma_ _on the same page._ _Take_ _Kilma_ _with you._

The two men glanced at one another, nodding slowly. 

"If that is all, my Emperor, we shall resume preparations," Gunter bowed, the fatherly smile on his aged face punching through the Emperor's every defense. 

"Be careful, my friends," the Emperor gazed at them after separating from Caeldori. "Take the Fujin Yumi and Raijinto as quickly as you can, but don't take any unnecessary risks." 

"The others and the Ylisseans will be going to Nohr, yes? For Inigo and the weapons there?" Jakob asked, if only for Caeldori's sake. 

"Yes. We must have Siegfried and Brynhildr, and my dallying has cost our friends a reunion that's been long overdue. Get everyone prepared, if you would." 

They bowed and left, and Caeldori sighed as she wrapped her arms around him.

"You're in pain, my love, I can feel it," she murmured, her honeyed voice trickling through the veil of dark agony. "Please...let me take care of you...let me shoulder your burden alongside you. We're married, now, it's what we do, no?" 

He smiled at her, taking her hand in his own. "Yes, it is, my love." 

Ah, how sweet, those two words! His pain faded whenever they were spoken, whenever their hearts and souls truly bonded together into one whole. 

If only it could last for eternity. 

"Are we truly going to do this?" Jakob asked, his voice cracking as he leaned against the wall. "Our liege...Kamui...we've labored to bring his visions to fruition, but none have suffered as much as him." 

Gunter's old heart cracked further, but his discipline remained strong. It was the only thing that would last, now. 

"We have our orders, and we know what must be done. The soldiers are ready, and Kilma's already taken the other party to Nohr. The tides of fate are already surging forth, and all we can do is perform our duties," he rumbled, and Jakob cracked a wry smile. 

"Nyx been lending you some of her books again, hasn't she?" 

The old man grinned. "She's been tolerant of me, yes." 

"Gods help us..." Jakob muttered, the amusement in his voice betraying him. 

Then approaching footsteps caught their attention, and the duo shut their mouths as their gazes locked onto Robin. 

"Ah, there you two are," the tactician said brightly, his warm smile and shining eyes disarming every defense Gunter had erected. 

To think this man could so effortlessly cajole those around him into such ease...it unnerved Gunter sometimes. 

"Were you looking for us, master Robin?" Jakob asked in his professional, clipped tone, straightening his back. 

"Yes, actually. I was hoping I could get some details as to this plan the Emperor has been telling us about?" If Robin was annoyed by Jakob's attitude, he certainly didn't show it. 

"You are to head to Nohr alongside Lady Azura and the others to retrieve Inigo while our forces distract the Nohrians," Gunter rumbled. "We've been scheming for far too long: the time for action, and your reunion with your family, has come." 

Robin's eyes widened, gleaming with joy. "Ah, so we are to make a move to get Inigo out of here? Excellent! I'll let the others know what's going on!" 

"Please do. The party you are to travel with is leaving within the hour, as are we," Jakob replied coldly. 

"Right!" Robin dashed out, and Gunter raised an eyebrow at the dour butler at his side.

"You don't have to be so cold all the time, you know."

Jakob scoffed. "Like I care for how others see me, so long as I am remaining a faithful servant to Emperor Kamui." 

"You know what to do," Gunter said softly, and Jakob's ire faded, his heavy mask slipping.

"I know." 

This wasn't going to be easy, but it was their duty. The battle, itself, would be child's play with the Vallite legions, but Ryoma and Takumi...

Gunter's instincts turned to heavy lead, sinking into his aged bones and numbing him further. 

Was this truly the only path open to them?


	27. Song of Chaos

"Here they come!"

"Prepare the defenses! Get the water teams in place!" 

Ryoma was awakened by the clamor of a city under siege, soldiers and civilians alike screaming and scrambling about. 

"My king! The Imperials are here!" Yukimura had begun opening the doors to his chambers, rushing in and prostrating himself. "An entire legion just showed up out of nowhere and broke down the gates!" 

"What are they advancing towards?" Ryoma's pain was addled, weakened by the sleep still weighing down his body. 

"Here, my king! Takumi's forces have already engaged them, but Prince Takumi, himself, remains in the castle! Ladies Sakura and Hinoka have already begun evacuating the civilians!" 

Ryoma calmly strode over to where Raijinto rested, awaiting his touch. Awaiting the blood of the guilty. 

"Is the Emperor among the invaders?" He asked softly, his heart hardening as pain once again surged through his body. 

"No, my king, but several of his higher-ranking servants are at the legion's head," Yukimura hesitated as Ryoma began covering himself in his armor. "Chief Kilma of the Ice Tribe is among them, along with a large contingent of Ice fighters." 

Part of Ryoma's heart ached: a man whose daughters that he had unintentionally slain was now coming for revenge. To punish Ryoma for his own sins. 

Such a heavy weight...the blood of the innocent. Part of that haze that filled his mind since Scarlet's death lifted, and Ryoma found himself staring down at his hands. So much blood has been shed by these hands, or by his will. 

So many of his own people had died on his orders, all because many had rebelled against his rule. 

Why? Why would they stand with that Imperial murderer? Against their own kingdom? Against him? 

Was there something wrong with him? 

Why was he so angry all the time? True, Scarlet's loss could be to blame, yet...he was a samurai! He excelled at keeping his emotions in check, if only for the betterment of his people!

When had he stopped caring about the common people of Hoshido? 

"My king! The Imperials have broken through the city defenses!" Another soldier burst into his chambers, his armor torn and leaking red. "We're being torn apart at every turn!" 

The hatred returned, and Ryoma took his blazing Raijinto into his hands. Power surged through his body, crackling through every vein and artery. 

"Come, let us meet them," he intoned, and Yukimura nodded. 

"Yes, my king! Prince Takumi has rallied the defenders in the keep in an attempt to slow down the Imperial advance!"

Ryoma pushed past his retainer and soldier, quickly ordering the latter to track down a healer and evacuate with the others before turning his attention solely to the purpose of routing the invaders. 

Staff and other noncombatants dashed about here and there, scrambling to evacuate everyone possible or secure important treasures of documents of the kingdom before leaving, themselves. Ryoma strode towards his calling, towards the death and destruction to come at his very doorstep. 

Within his own home. 

Takumi stood with a massed force of soldiers of all ranks, bracing the great doors of Hoshido's main keep with everything they could pile against it. Ryoma hadn't chanced to look outside during his trek, desiring only to find his enemies and cut every last one of them down. 

"It appears whatever the Emperor was waiting for has come," Takumi commented, his pulsing eyes shimmering with Fujin Yumi's power. "The bastards just rolled over everyone, making a beeline for the castle."

Hatred burned from that dark fog, and Ryoma readied Raijinto as the makeshift barricades shuddered. 

"They're coming for me," he murmured, dark mist tinting the edges of his vision. "I will give them what they want: a taste of justice!" 

Takumi nodded, the action making him sway a bit and his eyes dim. 

Was it just Ryoma, or was Takumi leaking a bit of teal essence from his form? 

With a great groan and a mighty, deafening roar, the great doors exploded, spraying the Hoshidan defenders with a storm of razor sharp splinters and shrapnel. Ryoma leaped through the storm, pouncing on the wall of shimmering purple shields and raking his divine blade against dark steel. 

Sparks scattered from the impact, but Raijinto only did superficial damage to the wall of shields before Ryoma jumped back to his own lines. 

"For the Empire!" 

"For the Emperor!" 

"Long live Emperor Kamui!" 

The legionnaires surged forward in a great, shimmering tidal wave, Ryoma sprinting back to avoid being trampled. 

"Death to the Empire!"

"For Hoshido!"

"For King Ryoma!" 

Purple and white clashed with a violent, infernal scream, steel crashing and sparking as blades collided. Takumi fired into the Imperial mass, swearing as many of his arrows were merely deflected by Imperial shields.

"Damn it, what are they trying to do?!" 

Ryoma noted immediately: legionnaires not already engaged with the vanguard were hacking a bloody swathe towards himself and Takumi, the shimmering orbs of their eyes piercing his soul. 

"They're coming for me," he informed his brother, a deadly calm settling over him. "And they shall have me. To battle!" 

"Keep pushing! Drive these bastards to every hell that awaits them!" A lone voice pierced the din of clashing steel and screaming soldiers. 

Xander roared, Siegfried carving a bloody swathe through the Imperials assaulting his home. The specters tumbled to the ground, their ghostly bodies shimmering into oblivion. 

Yet more still came on, trampling the savaged corpses of Xander's countrymen as another wedge of legionnaires drove towards his place at the Dusk Throne. 

The Imperials had appeared out of nowhere: quite literally materializing all over the palace and city before tearing into the stunned Nohrian defenders. Xander had been in the council chambers with the others, finalizing a plan of assault on the Empire when a cohort of legionnaires had poured inside. 

Thankfully, he'd had Siegfried with him, as Leo had Brynhildr, and the two had managed to drive the invaders out of the room, at the cost of several of the nobles. 

The throne room was packed with the living and the dead, filled with the din of steel on steel and the screams of the wounded. Bodies both solid and ethereal heaved against one another in bloody, graceless violence, splashing Xander's throne room with blood and gore. 

"Begone, wretch!" Xander's rage burned within Siegfried's humming blade, and he swept it through another Imperial soldier who'd broken through the defensive line. 

They wouldn't last much longer...Brynhildr's dark magic flared from the crowd, sending Imperials flying in all directions and opening a gap in the battle. Xander's eyes locked onto that emptiness; that open void in all the battle not occupied by anything, as if time itself had frozen just for that little spot. 

"My lord! Xander!" Laslow's cries turned Xander's head, and he stared in bewilderment as his retainer was dragged out of a side corridor, his arm caught in the vice grip of a white-haired man in dark robes. 

"Shut up!" A familiar, hissing voice ordered, and Xander's confusion only grew at the sight of Odin and Selena bursting out with them, the former with dark brown hair and the latter with snow white twintails mirroring the robed man's. 

"Ha!" Xander's reflexes were the only thing that saved him from losing his head as a woman eerily similar to Caeldori swept her lance at him. 

"Cordelia! Fall back! We have Inigo!" The white-haired man shouted.

Xander raised Siegfried to parry the woman's next blow, wondering just how stupid these people thought he was. 

"Caeldori," he growled, his gaze never leaving her face. 

The woman sighed. "I hate being mistaken for her...My name is Cordelia of Ylisse, Prince Xander." 

He frowned, noting how this...Cordelia's features were definitely older than Caeldori's. She was clad in red and silver armor completely different from the black Hoshidan garb Caeldori was known to wear nowadays. 

"Mother! Come on!" Selena's voice jolted Xander again. "You know you can't stand against Xander!" 

"Mother?!" Xander frowned, glaring at the woman's scarlet eyes. "You aren't Caeldori...are you." 

She grinned, but there was no malice in the gesture. "At last, someone understands. Now, I bid you good day!"

Quick as a whip, she raised her fingers to her lips and whistled sharply, and a pure white pegasus burst through one of the wide windows with a loud crash of shattering glass. The beast dove towards its master, and Cordelia jumped onto its waiting saddle as it swooped by, pounding Xander with wind. 

More ethereal mounts swooped down and grabbed the other foreigners, carrying them off through the window and leaving Nohr to rot. 

"Xander!" Leo's pained cry broke him out of his reverie, and Xander spun just in time to see a face he never thought would come before him again dashing towards the throne. 

"Azura?" Xander readied his blade, his eyes locking onto the woman's deadly-looking spear. "What are you doing here?" 

Her beautiful, flowing azure locks danced about her like water given solid form as she dashed towards him, a young woman-no more than a girl-with long black hair at her side. Powerful magic danced around the two women, deflecting everything thrown at them and tossing aside anyone who tried to get in their way. 

The child was carrying Brynhildr, no doubt ripped from Leo's grasp, and Xander readied himself. 

"You seek Siegfried and Brynhildr?" He realized, tensing his muscles to strike them down. "Fools. I am not so easy to conquer." 

Azura's golden eyes narrowed as she danced about before him, her long locks bouncing with every movement in an attempt to cover her attack. 

Xander saw the lance sweeping forward and easily parried it, shoving the blue-haired woman back with a single hand. The mage attempted to blast him with dark power, but Xander easily rebuffed her with his shield and sent the child spiraling back with a kick to her gut. 

 _"You are the ocean's grey waves..."_  Azura's hauntingly beautiful voice filled the air, and Xander swore as his muscles locked up against his will. 

The songstress had dropped her weapon, her arms rising and falling as the volume of her song became deafening, filling the entirety of the castle. Her voice scraped at Xander's skull, seeping into his very muscles and turning them to stringy mush. 

 _"The black pillar cracks beneath_ _it_ _s_ _weight..."_   Xander's legs caved in, forcing him to his knees upon the dark stone floor. 

He cursed, struggling to force his muscles into action, but his body rebelled. 

"What...what is this foul sorcery?" His voice still worked, at least. 

The black-haired child limped towards him, eyes that held far too much experience and emotion than a child's ever could fixed upon Xander's. 

"Nothing of my work, to say the least," her voice was high and young, but clipped and mature all at the same time. "Give me a moment, young Azura." 

The songstress smirked at that, but her beautiful voice didn't let up for a moment. The other Nohrian soldiers, too, had fallen to their knees, struggling against Azura's magic. Effie and Arthur had fallen upon Elise, shielding her body with theirs as Imperial soldiers warily circled them. Niles and Leo were prone on the floor, pinned down by more legionnaires, but the fighting had ground to a standstill. 

Nobody else was dying, at least. 

The child-mage was chanting under her breath, dark magic swirling around her hands as she reached out and touched Siegfried's blade. The weapon was yanked from Xander's hand, hovering in a veil of shadows that followed the child's every move. 

"We have the weapons," the mage said, raising her voice. "Let us retreat back to the Bottomless Canyon!" 

"Yes, Lady Nyx!" An Imperial soldier saluted her nearby, the orders quickly carrying down the line. "You lot: move! We have what we came for! Leave the Nohrians and let's get the hells out of here!" 

Azura's song continued weighing down Xander's body, the woman never missing a note as she was herded outside with the rest of the Imperials. 

"Damn it...What do we do?" Elise whimpered from underneath her retainer pile as Camilla spat the words out. 

"We have to go after them!" Xander growled, the jelly of his muscles beginning to strengthen.

"No!" Leo snapped, the sharpness of his tone startling everyone in the room. "That's what they want us to do! They want us to chase them to the Bottomless Canyon, where I'm sure they're doing the same to Hoshido!"

Xander struggled against his rebelling muscles, forcing himself to rise. "What do you mean?" 

Without Siegfried...he felt weaker than he'd ever had before. He needed to get it back!

Leo, too, was struggling to rise. "Why would they just take the weapons and run all the way back to the Canyon? If they weren't trying to lure us after them, they would have just drawn on the Emperor's power to teleport to Valla!" 

"Unless the Emperor exhausted himself sending so many soldiers to both here and Hoshido," Camilla had dragged herself up to her hands and knees, lavender hair billowing around her face. "This could be our chance, Xander! If we take the Risen and invade Valla while the Emperor's weak...we can end this war right here and now!" 

Xander nodded slowly, the void of Siegfried's steadying presence filling with hope. He could end his people's suffering right this day. The fate of his entire kingdom now rested upon the words to come from his lips. 

"Prepare the troops and the Risen," he ordered, determination burning within his breast. "We march on Valla." 

"Die, you Hoshidan bastard!" Kilma's rage was absolute: his ice and dark magic ripped apart every unfortunate soul to cross his path.

And he was making a beeline for Ryoma. 

The Hoshidans had been pushed back into the Dawn throne, corpses littering their path as their numbers continued to dwindle rapidly under the Imperial onslaught. Ryoma's battle jacket had been ripped in several places, and one of Kilma's ice spikes had smashed Ryoma's headpiece during the course of his assault. 

"Ryoma!" Kilma shrieked over the din, another ice spear spiraling over Ryoma's head. "This is for my daughters! My Felicia! My Flora!"

The chieftain burst through the last of Ryoma's defenders and lunged with manic speed towards Hoshido's king, magic crackling and swirling around his hands. Takumi attempted to intercept the sorcerer, only to be smashed over the head by the flat of a great axe. 

Ryoma scowled, glancing back and forth between the crazed sorcerer and the two other men who'd just appeared from the battle: the two retainers Kamui had brought with him so long ago, Gunter and Jakob. 

The old knight stooped over Takumi's unconscious form and pried the Fujin Yumi from his grasp, tucking the divine weapon into a large cloth. "We have the Fujin Yumi. Now, for Raijinto." 

Ryoma ducked under Kilma's wildly flailing magic, the chief's manic screams deafening him, and thrust wildly out with Raijinto. Steel punched through flesh, and Kilma's groan filled Ryoma's ears. 

Warmth trickled down his arm, and Ryoma glanced up just in time to see the manic light leaving Kilma's weary face. His eyes softened, even as they gazed down at the divine katana piercing his chest.

"Thank you...I can...be with my...daughters..." The man whispered, his lifeblood gushing out as he breathed his last. 

Then pain spliced Ryoma's skull, dropping him to the ground with Kilma's dead weight crushing his back. Stars and darkness danced before his vision, hot waves of agony dripping through every nerve in his head as he struggled to push against the corpse smothering him. 

"May you find peace in the afterlife, Chief Kilma," Gunter rumbled softly, his voice tender and filled with guilt. 

A pair of hands shoved Kilma's corpse off Ryoma, a heavy boot slamming onto the samurai's back and sending more hot pain into his spine. Jakob crouched, stomping on Ryoma's hand and forcing him to release Raijinto's hilt. 

The butler chanted under his breath, and dark magics swirled around the divine katana, lifting it into the air. 

"Let's go! Back to the Canyon!" Gunter bellowed, a cheer rising from the ranks of the Imperials. 

The purple ranks broke off from the fighting, leaving only a small contingent behind to distract the Hoshidans. Ryoma fought against his own body, snarling as he tried to push his muscles to cooperate. 

"After them! Hunt those Imperial dogs down!" Takumi was roaring, and a rough pair of hands grabbed Ryoma's arms.

The world spun as he was hauled to his feet, biting down a curse as he gazed at the destruction littering his once-beautiful palace. 

The mangled corpses of his countrymen lay everywhere, painting the floor and walls with their entrails as sightless eyes glared at their king: accusing him. 

This was it: there was no turning back now. 

"Gather every soldier we can muster! We're marching on the Bottomless Canyon! This Empire dies tonight!"

Scarlet, my love...you will be avenged.

It was cold. It was always cold, but he was used to it. The boy, little more than twelve winters old, pushed his way through the ankle-high snowdrifts that everyone in the Ice Tribe was familiar with. His breath was crystallized with each exhale, and the falling flakes dusted the world with white, but he hugged his fur coat around him even tighter and pushed on. At least the crescendo of birds singing made for a pleasant distraction from the chill.

As he neared the site he had promised to look after, an unnatural weight filled the air, pressing down upon his shoulders and turning even his mind to lead. 

The boy paused, hesitating as he stepped around a tree and saw that he was not alone. 

A black shadow, tall and foreboding, towered over the pair of simple gravestones erected within the orchard, its robes billowing in the wind as dark wisps of smoke curled from its body. 

The air rippled with unnatural power, emanating from this...thing, and the wind died instantly. The boy stared at the monster as it continued gazing upon the gravestones, its face obscured by a black cowl.  

"They're coming for me," the horrible, grating rasp of its voice sent blades through the boy's mind, as if that terrible voice was raking through his very head. "The endgame has begun, and soon it will be my turn to bring about the future I have seen."

The Emperor! The realization hit the boy harder than the shadow-figure's words, yet his feet remained frozen to the drifts. 

The Emperor knelt before the graves, his arms extending to rest a gloved hand upon each one. "My beloved friends...Flora...Felicia...What do you see when you look down upon me? Are you proud? Angry? Are you filled with sorrow because of the monster I have become?" 

A heavy sigh emanated from the folds of those robes, profound sorrow punching the onlooking boy's heart and drawing tears to his eyes. Somewhere in the distance, the melodious howls of a prowling wolf pack punctured the air. 

"I'm so sorry...If only I'd been stronger, then the two of you wouldn't have had to sacrifice yourselves for me. I cannot turn back, now. No matter what fate awaits me, I will meet it with everything I have to offer," the Emperor rose, unnatural silence filling the air as even the birdsong and the howling of far-off wolves ceased. "Flora...Felicia...I love you, and I always will."

Then the Emperor turned, the glowing crimson orbs of his eyes peering out from beneath the shroud of darkness hissing from his body. "You are the one who's been tending these graves? Thank you...I have not the words to express my gratitude, but I suppose those two will suffice."

The boy nodded dumbly, unable to force his mouth to say anything even as the weight of the Emperor's sorrow trickled down his face in unbidden tears. 

The Emperor's shadow-veiled face turned away, a single, blood-red tear falling from the cowl before his body dissolved into darkness. The wraith dispersed into nothing, leaving behind only a pair of impressions where his feet had been. 


	28. To Fell an Empire

"My Emperor! The armies of Hoshido and Nohr have gathered at the Bottomless Canyon!" The meager presence of the spectral scout disturbed the sea of darkness and pain, and the Emperor rose to the surface to once again face the world. 

His eyes opened, fighting through the pained haze as he gazed upon the shimmering visage of his servant. 

"Then the time has come," the future he'd seen...it was so close, now. "Ready the legions to face them. You know what must be done." 

"Yes, my Emperor!' The shade dashed out, only to be replaced by the aura of the tactician. 

"Emperor?" Robin strode into the meditation chamber, the hollow vestiges of his world's Fell Dragon lingering within his soul. "I pray I am not interrupting?" 

The Emperor shook his head. "You are not, my friend. What can I do for you?" 

Robin nodded slowly, his keen, intelligent eyes gleaming as he strode over to the seated Emperor and eased himself onto the floor beside him. "Inigo's told us that the Nohrians have Risen under their control: Risen from  _our_  world." 

"I know," the Emperor contemplated his next words, deciding that Robin at least deserved to know the truth. "The product of Anankos' scheming, they are." 

The tactician frowned at him. "What do you mean?" 

"Wren is from your world, a member of that cult you call the Grimleal. Anankos snatched him from your world in an attempt to unbalance this world further through chaos, just as he did with Iago," the Emperor chuckled softly at Robin's shock, remember how surprised he, himself, had been when he'd uncovered the truth in his meditations. "Anankos sent both of them to Nohr to fuel the war that the puppet Garon was brewing, in an attempt to bring about the destruction of humankind." 

"What's your game, Emperor?" Robin's tight voice betrayed the man's thoughts. "Everything that you've been doing...none of it makes sense! You allowed Hoshido and Nohr to all but destroy themselves while sitting back and waiting, then send your armies only to steal their divine weapons when you could have ended this war right then and there! And now you're allowing two armies, one which doesn't even come entirely from your world, to march on your home!" 

The Emperor smiled at the tactician. "We both know the answer, already, Robin."

Robin stared at him, his eyes narrowing. Another presence inched closer from outside: the man's daughter, Morgan, eavesdropping. 

"I'm allowing Nohr and Hoshido to see the truth behind Anankos and Valla, allowing them to believe that they have a chance to push one final time, and then I'll crush their spirits once and for all," the Emperor raised his voice for the girl, projecting it all throughout his cabin. "At last...the future I have seen is within my grasp! We shall have...peace, after one more battle." 

He exhaled, pushing past the needles of hot agony slithering through every nerve and muscle in his body. "Will you be returning home, Robin? Now that you've gotten your children back?" 

Robin took the hint. "Yes: we plan to leave as soon as possible, if we are to avoid embroiling ourselves in this last battle of yours." 

"Good, good. Your kindred have suffered enough on my behalf, and for that I apologize. At least now you can all go home and be a family in a peaceful world," the Emperor held his hand out to Robin, who clasped it with a strong grip of his own. "Godspeed to you, Robin of Ylisse." 

"And to you, Kamui of Valla. Good luck, and thank you," Robin let go and strode towards the door, a hint of mischief entering his aura. "You ready, Morgan?" 

"Gah!" Morgan stumbled back, her startled cry followed by a crash. 

Robin chuckled. "I'll collect my daughter and we'll be on our way." 

"Good luck with her," the Emperor chuckled, drawing a laugh from Robin as the man departed. 

And now...for the beginning of the end. 

The Emperor rose, filling his decaying lungs and expelling the air in a sight. 

"Jakob, Gunter, the time is come." 

The tension in the air was electric, punctuated by the crackling lightning booming over the desolate wastes of the Bottomless Canyon. Xander stared across the great gap at the white army meeting his gaze, Hoshidan banners fluttering in the grasping wind. 

"Do they think we're here to invade them?" Camilla wondered, fingering her axe as her lavender locks swayed in the breeze. 

The silence was suffocating, and Xander almost sighed as King Ryoma strode towards the great gap.

"Nohrians, I have no time to waste on you and yours!" The samurai's hoarse voice echoed through the emptiness. "We have come to put an end to the Empire that plagues our world!" 

Xander's interest piqued, and a possibility he'd never wanted to consider poked itself forward. "That is why we are here as well, King Ryoma!" 

The Hoshidan lines rippled as the white-clad soldiers murmured, and Xander could feel Ryoma's glare burning into him. 

"You come to fight the Empire and not us?" The Hoshidan king mused, and that loudmouth prince-Takumi, Xander thought his name was-pushed his way forward. 

"They're Nohrian scum; let's kill them, Ryoma!" The archer pulled back on a regular, silver plated yumi, reaching for an arrow only to have it smacked out of his hand by his elder brother. 

"That's enough, Takumi!" The samurai snapped. "King Xander, I propose a temporary truce between our people until the Empire has been brought crashing down!" 

Shouts filled the air; protests and curses from both armies, but Xander silenced them with his own voice.

"I accept! We cannot afford to fight amongst ourselves as long as the Empire menaces the world! We must put aside our differences for the sakes of our homelands!" He directed that last part at his soldiers, if not partially at the Hoshidan soldiers as well.

There was still some grumbling, but the protests quieted down.

"Let us bring an end to the Emperor's reign!" Xander unsheathed the long, silver blade at his hip, sorely wishing he had Siegfried once again, and spurred his mount towards the Canyon.

The loyal beast galloped forward, not even balking as Xander urged it to keep running as the edge rapidly approached. It leaped without hesitation, and gravity dragged man and beast both into the dark abyss. 

Magic flared after a moment of freefall, and Xander gripped the reins tightly as the world shifted and bent around him. The darkness flared once, and then peeled away to the broken kingdom that Camilla had told him so much about. 

It was beautiful...he couldn't help but admire the unusual majesty the warped and broken landscape commanded. 

The air rippled beside him, and Camilla appeared in a flash of light. Her wyvern roared, irritated, and then rose into the sky. 

"You may want to move ahead some, dear brother!" Camilla called down, just as the air around Xander began to shimmer violently. 

Cursing, Xander spurred his mount forward, earth flying as the stallion's hooves propelled them both over the land. 

Just in time, too: rank after rank of his countrymen began materializing behind him, stumbling and cursing as they recovered from the vertigo of the sudden transition. Wyverns and Griffons rose into the sky with Camilla, their cries echoing all throughout the broken land. 

A distance away, the Hoshidan army was materializing within a forest, surprised shouting and cursing echoing from their ranks as their own aerial units breached the vast blue expanse surrounding the remains of what had once been Valla. 

"Wooo! That was so much fun!" Elise cheered as her gelding cantered over, a pale Effie and Arthur stumbling after her. 

"Not really," Leo growled, Niles sitting on the back of his own mount. "So, this is where he's been hiding all this time." 

"So, where are the bad guys, Lord Xander?" Peri galloped over to him, then checked her mount. "I wanna start stabbing!"

"Oh, shut up, Peri!" The owner of Xander's heart, clad in full black battle armor and hefting Bolverk upon her shoulder, strode over to her husband, her long blonde locks swaying with every step. "Xander, love, could I join you? My feet are killing me!" 

He didn't want to bring her, but Charlotte had badgered him into submission.

"If this attack fails, then Nohr as a kingdom is finished," she'd said the night before. "This will be our last battle, and I'll be damned if I spend it back here, worrying myself sick over you!" 

"But, Charlotte, if Nohr loses both of us-"

"Then Nohr and Hoshido will be destroyed, and the Empire will encompass all life as we know it, blah blah blah! I'm fighting with you, Xander, for our family and our kingdom!" Charlotte had snapped. "I have to." 

Xander nodded, offering his wife a hand. She clasped it and he swung her onto the saddle behind him. 

"Let's go, my queen," he murmured, and she nodded with a grin. 

"Xander! The Imperials are coming!" Leo shouted, snapping Xander's attention in the direction of his outstretched arm. 

A shimmering purple storm was washing over the distant lands, swarming from the broken castle towers he could see in the distance. 

"King Xander," King Ryoma was standing before him, his arms folded before his chest. "Are your people ready?" 

Xander nodded, pushing down the instinctual disgust that bubbled up at the sight of the Hoshidan ruler. "As ready as yours are, King Ryoma." 

The darkness he could see swimming about Ryoma's eyes was unsettling, but Xander forced himself to focus elsewhere. 

White pegasi and Kinshi mingled with the dark forms of Nohrian wyverns in the skies, their riders warily glaring at one another even as the purple waves of Imperial aerial units poured drew nearer. 

"Prepare yourselves!" Xander bellowed. "The fates of our homes rests upon our shoulders! We will fight, and we will bring this Empire crashing down!" 

The black and white lines closed ranks until they were mere feet apart, not entirely merged yet not leaving an opening for the Imperials to exploit, and the distant forests rippled with purple light. 

"For Hoshido!" King Ryoma shouted, his words echoed by his soldiers.

"For Nohr!" Xander and his own troops responded, filling the air with human voices. 

A flood of Imperial troops poured from the trees, eerily silent as they stampeded forward in a torrent of spectral bodies and steel. 

"Archers, fire!" Takumi shouted, and the Hoshidan archers pulled back on their bows.

Deep thrumming filled the air, followed by a chorus of hissing shafts as a hail of projectiles streamed towards the Imperials. Glowing bucklers were raised, steel shrieking as arrowheads skittered against rounded surfaces and clattered to the earth. Some spirits fell and dissipated from a lucky strike, but the swarm was largely untouched as it continued forward. 

"King Ryoma, we'll distract their vanguard with our troops," Xander rode over to the startled Hoshidan king. "We'll never win against the legions in a pitched battle, so we must distract the Imperials and strike for the palace. Camilla's been here before: she knows where to take us." 

The aerial waves collided with a violent crash, steel and spells glittering as the living and undead clashed. 

"Fine. I'd let my troops know, but we are out of time," Ryoma unsheathed the katana at his waist, holding it before him as the shimmering Imperial lines bore down upon the combined armies.

"Leo, Elise, with me!" Xander bellowed, his siblings drawing nearer as they retreated behind the front line of the Nohrian army. 

Then the Imperial legionnaires slammed into the two armies in an almighty crash, neat purple waves heaving into the black and white lines. The air drowned with the crescendo of steel on steel and the screams of those struck as weapons bit into flesh. 

"Mages, fire!" Leo roared, lifting his own substitute, and bolts of lightning, frost, fire, and wind streaked towards the Imperial lines. 

Darkness rippled from the resulting explosions, throwing spectral bodies about like rag dolls and opening great holes in the Imperial mass. The Hoshidan and Nohrian armies surged into the confused Imperials, plowing over their foes with unusual ease. 

"Camilla!" Xander shouted up to the aerial debacle, easily spotting his younger sister's lavender locks as she hacked apart Imperial fliers left and right.

Her head twisted, eye meeting his, and he aimed his blade at a gap in the Imperial lines. "Lead us!" 

She nodded, urging Marzia towards the battlefield and shouting a command. Her wyvern opened her maw and sprayed the Imperials with white-hot fire, opening another avenue of advance as the legions withered to nothingness under the onslaught. 

"We're going with you," Ryoma's voice came from the side, and Xander glanced down to see the Hoshidan royal family approaching, retainers in tow. 

Takumi was unleashing shafts into the Imperials as he walked, looking sorely tempted to put some into the backs of the Nohrians while Sakura was sending waves of emerald healing magic into everyone she could reach. 

"Fine, but I cannot carry anyone," Xander growled. 

"Can I kill them?" Peri asked softly, gripping her lance with far too much enthusiasm. 

"No," Xander replied with as much authority as he could muster.

Princess Hinoka swooped down from the aerial battle at Camilla's side, holding her hand out to Sakura. "Come on, sis!"

Sakura accepted, yelping as her sister hauled her onto the back of the pegasus. Camilla reached out and grabbed Arthur, the man yelping as he was hauled onto Marzia's saddle.

"I'll run: I can keep up!" Effie was standing beside Elise, holding her shield high to shield her liege from the Imperials. 

"Take cover!" A voice shouted, and the hissing of arrows echoed over the din of senseless violence. 

"Hinoka!" One of her retainers, Setsuna, leaped in front of the woman's pegasus just in time to intercept an arrow that would have impaled her liege's heart. 

"Setsuna!" Hinoka reached out for her retainer as Setsuna crumpled to the ground, her lifeless eyes glassy and empty as blood gushed from wound on her chest. 

"We're on a battlefield, dears!" Camilla shouted. "Pay attention or die!" 

Hinoka shot the Nohrian princess a deadly glare, opening her mouth to retort, but Ryoma cut her off. 

"Enough. Let's get going!"

Nohrians and Hoshidans hesitantly paired up on mounts, sharing uncomfortable looks even as the battle raged around them. Oboro and Hinata were left alone, no mount to speak of, until a familiar Nohrian knight approached on horseback, leading a second horse with no rider.

"Here, take this!" He tossed Oboro the reins, ignoring her glare, then took his place by Xander. "Ready, my lord." 

Xander nodded to Camilla once everyone was settled. "Camilla, lead the way!" 

"What about the archers?" Takumi demanded from the back of Elise's horse, looking very self-conscious about riding behind the girl. 

Leo peered over the battle lines as another explosion shook the earth, his eyes glinting with dark satisfaction. "They're gone. Let's move." 

"Try to keep up!" Camilla called, urging Marzia into the air once again. 

Xander spurred his mount forward, hooves thundering as the others did the same. Subaki and Hinoka took to the air behind Camilla, their pegasi's white wings pounding the air with more grace than Marzia could ever muster. 

"Heads up! There's more Imperials on the way!" Hinoka's remaining retainer, Azama, shouted from the back of Peri's horse, and Xander's head swiveled towards the man's pointed finger. 

Purple spirits were reforming on the Hoshidan flank, pushing the white soldiers back and slowly tipping the scales of the battle. 

"Leo! Send the Risen in!" The idea of using those...things still stung Xander's pride, but he'd rather those things died than his people...or even the Hoshidans.

Leo nodded and sent a ball of dark magic into the air, drawing the attention of the sorcerers in the back lines. Similar orbs rose up at odd intervals, and the Nohrian lines shifted as soldiers scrambled to break ranks to allow their own undead soldiers through. 

"Of course you Nohrians are using walking corpses to fight," Takumi sneered, and Elise jabbed an elbow into his gut. 

"I don't like it any more than you do," Xander watched grimly as the Risen on both the ground and the air plowed into the Imperial lines, baying like the savage beasts they were. "But if using them will reduce the number of graves to be dug for my people, then I will do whatever I must." 

"Don't fall behind!" Camilla shouted, and Xander turned to see his sister torching another wave of Imperials and clearing the way to the palace again. 

The mounts thundered forward into the emptiness, leaving the raging battle behind. 

"They're coming, my Emperor, just as you predicted," Caeldori smiled at her husband from where they sat in the ruined throne room.

Siegfried, Bynhildr, Raijinto, and Fujin Yumi lay on a table behind them, shimmering with divine power as they sensed the distant presence of their masters. 

The Emperor nodded, shifting his weight so the woman seated upon his lap would be more comfortable. "Indeed. I must begin the process of transferring the weapons' power into my Yato. It will be a lengthy ceremony, so you must slow our opponents down. If they interfere, the ritual could fail horribly." 

Caeldori nodded, then leaned closer to connect their lips. "Azura and the others are in position, and we'll do our utmost to slow the Nohrians and Hoshidans down."

"Good. Just remember: do not kill any of the royals. I need them all alive, but if their retainers prove to be too great a nuisance...Well, they can die, but not their lieges." 

He sensed Caeldori's fear, the guilt that battled within her heart. 

"My love, you do not need to kill your father," he amended softly, planting a soft kiss upon her lips. "Just incapacitate him, if you can." 

Caeldori brightened. "Oh, thank the gods...and thank you, my love. I'll see you shortly!" 

With that, the most wonderful woman who'd ever commanded his heart jumped off of his lap and dashed towards the entrance of the throne room, pausing at the destroyed doorway to turn and blow him a kiss before leaving. 

The Emperor turned his focus upon the divine weapons and took out the hilt of his own blade, sensing how it resonated with the weapons of his brothers. 

"Let us begin." 

The silence was broken only by wingbeats and thundering hooves, and Xander felt his insides coiling up tighter and tighter the closer they drew to the remains of what had once been a grand fortress to rival even Nohr's Castle Krakenburg. 

"What happened to it?" Elise wondered, her passenger looking sorely annoyed as he was smacked by her long twintails once again. 

"I don't know, perhaps damage from Kamui's battle with Anankos?" Leo guessed. 

"The entrance is this way, dears!" Camilla called, gesturing with her axe and adjusting Marzia. 

All Xander could see were trees and ruins, but it wasn't difficult to imagine just how grand of a kingdom Valla had been before Anankos had destroyed it as the party thundered through the remains of what had to be a marketplace set before the palace gates. 

Rubble lay everywhere, and the structures that were once houses were eerily silent as the party galloped over the ruined streets. 

"There's a lot of unused land here," Leo commented, gazing at the faraway floating islands that held vast plains upon them. "I wonder if we could use them for farming to combat the famine we're experiencing." 

"Famine?" Oboro, riding on a borrowed horse with Hinata behind her and glaring at Elise, asked, her face still twisted into that deeply unsettling scowl. 

"Yes, Nohr is struggling to make ends meet," Xander rumbled as he gazed around at the ruined city, straining to hear any potential ambushers. "It isn't easy to grow crops in Nohr's rocky soil and almost perpetual darkness, so we've had to conquer other lands just to survive."

"Why not offer trade, instead?" Ryoma asked coldly from behind Leo, in place of Niles. 

"We have, but none would take us seriously since we had nothing to offer, so our ancestors turned to conquest to sustain our population," Xander retorted, fighting down a scowl of his own. "Why else do you think my father was so desperate to conquer Hoshido's lush lands?" 

None spoke.

"Silas, what do you think of all this?" Niles' voice caught Xander's attention, drawing it to the young man who'd been drawn in to serve Camilla in place of Beruka. 

Kamui's childhood friend, from when he still went by the name Corrin. He looked tired and pale, his eyes bearing the haunted look of a man who'd just been asked to kill the thing that had once been his best friend. 

Silas said nothing, ignoring his passenger's remarks. 

Leo raised his tome, and Xander's battle instincts went into full overdrive. 

"Enemies! They're in the buildings!" 

And here, Xander was hoping that they'd get through the looming, ruined gates with no trouble. 

Imperial legionnaires dashed out of cover, several aiming bows at the shapes soaring above them. Xander wanted to plow through and just keep going, but the spiked barricades blocking the palace gates shut his hopes down. 

"Look out!" Silas shouted as another volley of spectral arrows soared skyward, Xander wincing as Arthur bellowed in pain. 

"Arthur!" Elise's tortured scream broke his heart, and a sickening thud told of the unlucky hero's fall from Marzia's saddle. 

Leo decimated the archers with a flurry of lightning as Silas drove his armored mount into a squadron of legionnaires attempting to close ranks and scattered them. Niles loosed arrow after arrow into the spectral soldiers, dropping one after another as sharp steel punched through the vulnerable points in their armor. 

Ryoma unsheathed his katana and jabbed it into a legionnaire's helmet, dropping another soldier as Leo galloped towards Elise, who'd stopped her horse to try to heal the crushed remains of her heroic retainer. 

"Arthur, get up!" She begged, useless green magic pulsing around the corpse as tears streamed down the girl's face. 

"Damn it, girl! He's dead! Leave him!" Takumi, still on the horse, was taking shots at the Imperials, but with less success than Niles as legionnaires drew closer to the duo. "Get back up here and steer this thing!" 

"Elise!" Effie, somehow able to keep pace with the horses, plowed into the legionnaires, bones and steel crunching from the wall of steel punching through their bodies. 

The woman swept her lance about, ripping through soldiers left and right, then slammed her shield into the ground to form a temporary wall. With her hand freed, Effie grabbed Elise and threw her onto the back of her horse before grabbing her shield again. 

"Go!" Effie barked, lightly brushing the horse's side and urging the beast forward. 

Xander ripped through a legionnaire before spurring his own mount after Elise's runaway beast, instinct driving him to flick his blade out just in time to cut an arrow from the air. 

"I am not so easy to conquer," he muttered, some satisfaction rising as Hinoka dove and speared the archer who'd been aiming for him. 

Subaki and Hana made short work of the legionnaires threatening Leo and Ryoma before taking back to the skies, where Camilla was firing spells at the barricade in an attempt to destroy it. 

"Gah!" Oboro's startled shout was punctuated with her horse's agonized scream, and Xander looked back just in time to see the Hoshidan's mount collapse with several arrows bristling from its body. 

Oboro and Hinata tumbled to the ground, then rolled and leaped back upright with weapons in hand as legionnaires swarmed towards them. 

"Oboro! Hinata!" Takumi shouted, twisting in his saddle as if he were preparing to leap from it. "We have to go back!" 

"Keep going!" Oboro shouted, twirling her naginata and sweeping a line of legionnaires. "We'll follow! Come on, Hinata!"

Hinata bashed the hilt of his katana into a legionnaires helmet, slit the thing's throat, and then threw the dissipating corpse at its fellows before nodding. "Right!" 

The two retainers dashed after the horses as fast as their legs would allow, arrows from Takumi and Niles and spells from Leo and Camilla knifing through any legionnaires who attempted to follow. 

"We'll cover them!" Hana yelled from the back of Subaki's pegasus, the latter spurring his mount towards their allies. 

"Ha!" Camilla twisted and sent a massive fireball towards the rapidly approaching barricade, a bright explosion following and baking the air with heat as the wood disintegrated. 

Xander partially shielded himself and Charlotte with his shield as his horse thundered through the debris, shrapnel plinking off metal. The others followed behind him, thundering or swooping through the gates in their push to the palace. 

"They're coming," Nyx commented as she gazed at the vast, wide hallway stretching out before them, dusted with rubble and bleeding sunlight through a ruined ceiling. "The perimeter runes I'd set up were just activated." 

Caeldori nodded, drawing upon the love of her Emperor to fill her with strength. Her heart swelled, her magic roiled, and her naginata thirsted for blood. Yet, there was also fear and anxiety: her parents were among those coming for them. 

"We slow them down as much as we can," Azura said coolly, polishing her lance and fiddling with her pendant. "Once the Emperor's completed the ritual, we can fall back and allow him to join the fray." 

Gunter sat astride his powerful, heavily armored mount, his axe gleaming as he gazed down the corridor with a veteran's patience. Jakob paced at his side, muttering dark oaths under his breath as he fiddled with his knives. 

Caeldori sensed her lover's power intensify as he began the ritual, battling the divine weapons for supremacy. 

Then hoofbeats reached her ear: distant but steadily growing louder. Caeldori readied her blades, delving into the void of her magic to fill herself with calm calculation. The door at the end of the corridor split in half with a loud crash, bursting to reveal King Xander and Queen Charlotte of Nohr astride a dark-armored horse. 

He was followed by Prince Leo and King Ryoma-how odd, to see Ryoma riding with a Nohrian prince! - and then Princess Elise and Prince Takumi. Princess Camilla's wyvern squeezed through with some difficulty before rising into the ample airspace with a victorious screech. Princess Elise rode in with a pink knight guarding her from the ground, the girl's eyes puffy and bloodshot.

Then Hinoka entered, astride her pegasus with Sakura behind her, and Caeldori's heart skipped a beat. Seeing her family as enemies...gods, her soul itself was going to be sick!

"Caeldori!" Her mother cried the moment she saw her, jumping down from her mount and striding forward.

Xander thrust his longsword out, halting Hinoka with the flat of it. "Don't, Princess Hinoka. She's not your daughter anymore." 

Hinoka's face contorted with grief, and Caeldori fought to keep her own shattering heart together. 

"I agree: Caeldori is not one of us," Ryoma growled as he and Takumi dismounted, another knight with no name riding in with Niles on the saddle behind him. "And neither is Azura. We kill them and go for the Emperor." 

"Good luck with that," Nyx challenged, conjuring an orb of dense magic into her hands.

"Get down!" Leo galloped forward, a dark magical shield flaring from his tome. 

Nyx's wave crashed upon Leo's shield and shattered it in an instant, washing over the royal families with virulent force. Hinoka had leaped upon her pegasus and taken it up into the air, narrowly avoiding the attack. 

"Should I start singing?" Azura murmured, drawing a surprised look from Caeldori. 

"Sing? Whatever for?" She demanded. 

"Not yet," Gunter rumbled, hefting his axe. "Wait until we dismount them. Jakob!"

Jakob dashed forward, plunging towards the confused royals with knives in either hand. Xander's horse was the first to go: its tendons cruelly slashed by Jakob's blades before its armored throat followed suit. The beast collapsed, shrieking, and spilled its riders onto the ground. Peri's horse suffered the same fate as Jakob dashed back and forth with blinding speed, then the unnamed knight's followed. The pink knight tried to protect Elise's from being targeted, but Jakob easily avoided her and downed the girl's horse with a few well-placed slashes that left the beast screaming and collapsing. 

"Nyx," Gunter rumbled, and Caeldori watched in awe as the child mage fired spells at Hinoka and Camilla. 

The duo dove and weaved through the air with unnatural grace, neatly avoiding every spell fired at them. 

"They're more agile than I anticipated," Nyx mused, readying another blast within her hands. "Then let's try this!"

Twin serpents of power spiraled upwards from her palms, twisting and writhing towards their targets as Camilla attempted to blast them apart with fire. Caeldori watched, admiration and surprise bubbling within her as Nyx's spells snapped after the fleeing riders and wrapped around their mounts. 

Wyvern and pegasus hit the ground, shrieking and roaring before Jakob's deadly blades silenced them. With his bloody work done, the butler dashed back to Gunter's side, sliding his daggers back into their scabbards.

"Are you certain I can't just end Ryoma's miserable life right here and now?" He asked tightly, his cool eyes burning with rage. 

"You know what we have to do," Gunter rumbled, jumping down from his horse. "Azura, go." 

The songstress nodded, handing the knight her lance before clearing her throat. 

 _"You are the ocean's grey waves..._ _"_ Her hypnotic voice resonated through the air, and Caeldori nearly jumped when Ryoma and Takumi screamed.  _"Destined to seek life beyond the shores, just out of reach."_

"Ryoma! Takumi!" Their sisters gathered around them as the brothers screamed with agony, darkness leaking from their bodies as they writhed on the floor. 

 _"Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time. The path is yours to climb,"_ Azura's haunting song continued, stirring an unfamiliar tingling within Caeldori's breast. 

The songstress began to dance, water rippling around her fingertips and painting the air around her as she twisted and sang: 

_"Embrace the dark you call a home,_

_Gaze upon an empty white throne._

_A legacy of lies. A familiar disguise,_

_Sing with me a song of conquest and fate,_

_The black pillar cracks beneath its weight._

_Night breaks through the gloom, solid as stone,_

_Lost in thoughts all alone."_

The two Hoshidans screamed and writhed as more darkness seeped from their bodies, and Caeldori froze when she reached out to that darkness' familiar presence. 

Anankos. 

"Now!" Gunter shouted, he and Jakob dashing towards the fallen men. 

"You bastards!" Xander and the unnamed knight attempted to intercept the two Imperials, but both retainers vanished in a puff of darkness the moment they drew near. 

The black clouds hovering over the Hoshidans faded as well, both men falling eerily still. 

"What is this?! What are you doing to them?!" Hinoka screamed, her grief only adding to the pain now mounting within Caeldori. 

Azura's song increased in volume, almost deafening as it resonated through Valla. Her pendant began to glow with an otherworldly light, the water around her reflecting with its brilliance and shining with an azure radiance:

_"In the white light, a hand reaches through,_

_A_ _double-_ _edged_ _blade cuts your heart in two._

_Waking dreams fade away._

_Embrace the_ _brand-_ _new_ _day._

_Sing with me a song of birthrights and love,_

_The light scatters to the sky above._

_Dawn breaks through the gloom, white as a bone,_

_Lost in thoughts all alone."_

Caeldori doubled over, the wind being knocked from her lungs with a violent blow. Her Emperor's presence filled her mind, her very body, and she dimly became aware of his will wrenching control of her body from her. 

"W-what are you doing to me, my love?" She asked their bond, feebly struggling against his might. 

There was no answer. 

"What? Where are we?" Ryoma gazed around at the strange land he found himself in, Takumi groaning as he stumbled at his side. 

It looked like Valla's broken landscape, yet it was riddled with ponds and lakes. Curious, Ryoma bent over to study a pond at his side, and was surprised to see a vision of the past shimmering beneath the surface. 

He could see Nohr, a drab fortress shrouded in gloom, and a familiar black-robed and masked form striding forward in a dim hallway. 

"Lord Corrin!" The Ice Tribe girl, Flora, approached him, smiling. "You're just in time!" 

Ryoma tore his gaze away from the vision as Takumi groaned again. 

"Where are we?" The younger prince gazed around the strange landscape, rubbing his eyes. 

It doesn’t hurt, Ryoma realized, flexing his arms and fingers. There was no pain, no anger. Nothing was clouding his mind or his heart, calling for death and destruction. 

A heavy presence filled the air, and both brothers looked skywards just in time to see a massive black shape spiraling towards them on draconic wings, rippling and swirling as it roared. 

"Get back, both of you!" Rough, metal covered hands grabbed Ryoma and hauled him backwards, Gunter and Jakob leaping before the two Hoshidans with weapons raised.

"We'll deal with this," Jakob said coolly, his daggers shining with dark power. 

The shadowy dragon was perhaps the size of three wyverns combined, with great wings that stretched across the horizon. Gunter's axe flared with dark light, and one stroke sent a concentrated beam of energy towards the swooping creature. 

Jakob threw his blades, also glistening with black magics, ripping great gaps into the beast. It roared and banked, attempting to avoid further assaults, only to fly right into the path of a stream of black lightning that rained down from the heavens. 

The dragon disintegrated, roaring, and the two Imperials turned to the two Hoshidans. 

"There, you're free now," Gunter rumbled, resting his axe upon the ground and leaning upon the haft. "Anankos' residual spirit had been destroyed." 

"Hmph, I still don't understand why our Emperor demanded we save them," Jakob sneered at Ryoma. "Especially since that one got Flora and Felicia killed."

"Save us? What are you getting at?" Takumi snarled, yet his voice lacked any real anger behind it. "What did you do to us?" 

"Anankos latched onto the two of you because of the negative emotions that roiled within you, and his influence affected your decisions for months now, filling you with the dragon's own hatred," Gunter replied. "Takumi's feelings of inferiority and bitterness proved useful for Anankos to exploit, while Ryoma...well, my Emperor couldn't draw the dragon out of your soul unless a traumatizing experience prompted his spirit to rear its head." 

"Scarlet," Ryoma murmured, the clearing fog of hatred and despair no longer clouding his judgement and filling his heart with pain. "Oh gods, what have I done? My people..." 

"Anankos did that through you; you weren't in control of yourself," Gunter explained, each word punching Ryoma's pride and leaving his dignity shredded upon the ground. "Neither were you, Takumi."

"For what reason did you save us?" Ryoma asked, forcing himself to ask. "Does the Emperor seek forgiveness? An alliance?" 

Both Imperials looked at one another, hesitating as they mulled over their words. Jakob shook his head defiantly, and Gunter sighed.

"He wanted you to join him and fight against the Nohrians while he attempts to use your legendary weapons to rebuild his Yato," the old knight sagged, the weight of everything he'd done settling upon his shoulders. "It would buy him enough time to complete the ritual, and give him his ultimate victory."

"But?" Takumi frowned. "Why are you telling us this?" 

The old man sighed, his haunted eyes punching Ryoma's very heart. "Kamui is dissolving, dying. His body is about to fall apart, and rebuilding the Yato will allow him to be reborn, in a sense. He won't be able to sustain this form for much longer, especially while Anankos' spirit is eating away at his soul." 

"What?" Ryoma frowned as well, staring at the old knight. 

Gunter pointed at another pool, and the surface shimmered to reveal a vision of the Emperor standing in the ruined palace, facing down an enormous dragon large enough to step on Castle Shirasagi and flatten it. Ryoma watched, stunned, as the Emperor engulfed the impossibly huge creature with black lightning and then absorbed its life essence as it disintegrated. 

"When Kamui slew Anankos, he took the dragon's soul into his own to seal it away, to keep Anankos from ever resurfacing again, but he didn't count on a tiny part of the dragon's consciousness remaining. It filled him with rage as it did to you two, albeit on a more extreme form, and it's high time he's been freed," Gunter sighed. "Please...you have to kill him. Anankos' spirit is rooted too deeply into his own, and we cannot separate them." 

"Why can't you?" Takumi asked, although his tone had softened considerably. 

"Kamui is Anankos' son, and they share the same blood," Jakob spoke up in a short, angry tone. "We cannot separate them." 

Ryoma could sense the truth in their words, could sense the heavy weight resting upon their hearts. 

"Should we tell the others?" Ryoma wondered. 

"No. Let them believe what they want," Jakob snapped, clenching his fists. "Just do what you need to do. For my liege...for Kamui." 

Ryoma shared a glance with Takumi, and both brothers nodded.

"We'll do it, for our brother." Takumi said. "Although I don't know why you didn't just do it yourselves."

Gunter smiled a sad, tortured smile. "We cannot: he is too powerful for us. With your divine weapons, you'd stand a much better chance than we ever could." 

Ryoma nodded. "Can we head back now?" 

Gunter nodded. "Yes, and good luck." 

Light shone, whisking them away. 


	29. Endgame: The Waves of Fate

The battle in the corridor had ended: Nyx and Azura were pinned to the walls by Oboro and Effie, all four of the women battered and exhausted. 

"Ryoma!" Sakura was the first face to enter his vision, her eyes sparkling with joy. "Takumi! Brothers, you're safe!" 

Ryoma pushed his muscles to rise, marveling at how they no longer hurt, and his head no longer swam with dark fog, He sat up and surveyed the scene, surprised to see Caeldori crumpled upon the floor with Hinoka and Subaki kneeling over her. 

Hinata lay against a starbust of blood on the wall, his eyes dull and sightless as his intestines spilled from his torso.  The nameless Nohrian knight with the odd cowlick was also dead: his face blackened and burned by dark magic. 

"What happened?" Ryoma struggled to rise, glancing around further and spotting two more bodies: Azama and that one-eyed Nohrian rogue. 

"We were attacked shortly after you two fainted, that black-haired mage taking us by surprise and blasting Azama and Niles with dark bolts," Xander reported, his face grim and smeared with soot and dried blood. "When Azura was singing, Caeldori started to go berserk and killed Silas and Hinata before staggering over there and collapsing." 

"We pinned down this little bitch first, and then grabbed the traitor," Oboro hissed between a split lip. 

"What did they do to you?" Sakura fretted over Takumi, who tried to swat her away but without success. "B-big brother?" 

"Gunter and Jakob are rebelling against the Emperor, aren't they?" The child mage spoke up, grunting as Oboro shoved her. "Traitors...They removed Anankos' spirit from you two."

"They did," Ryoma got to his feet, testing his unstable muscles and finding them stronger. "Come, we must put an end to this farce." 

"I agree," Xander nodded, glancing at the bodies with a sorrowful expression. "Too much blood has been shed already." 

"And what of Caeldori?" Ryoma turned to his niece, studying how her parents clung to her hands. 

"She was being controlled the entire time," Hinoka spoke up first, her voice trembling with rage. " _He_  was controlling her! That...thing wearing our brother's face forced Caeldori to follow him and serve him: forced her to share his bed!" 

Ryoma's rage enkindled within his breast as he stared down at the shallowly breathing form of his niece. "The Emperor must die, yes. So let us not delay." 

"Please...hurry..." Caeldori's hoarse whisper filled the silent room. "Ritual...almost complete." 

Ryoma knelt by the girl, placing his hand over the one clenched by her mother. She was cold, almost lifeless, and he offered her a reassuring smile. "We'll take care of it. King Xander, Prince Leo, will you come with us?" 

Xander nodded. "Of course: the four of us are the only ones who can resist the Emperor's power, are we not?"

"Thanks to our weapons, anyway," Takumi muttered, but Ryoma could see determination burning within his brother's eyes. "Let's do this." 

The four royals: two kings and two princes, strode towards the waiting doors and passed through, the kingdom of dusk and the kingdom of dawn finally setting aside their differences for a greater good. Ryoma felt...almost relieved. Perhaps this war between them would end with the Emperor's death. 

"What's the plan?" Leo asked as they walked in silence towards their fate, the roof peeling away to reveal a deep blue sky dotted with thousands of stars and galaxies of all different splashes of color. 

"Xander and I will distract the Emperor while Takumi and Leo go for the weapons," Ryoma replied, Nohr's king nodding agreement. "Our dragon blood and our might should be enough to protect us from his influence until you can get Siegfried and Raijinto into our hands." 

The two princes glanced at one another, and Leo was the first to nod. 

"Right, I suppose that's as good as we'll get," he grumbled. 

The air filled with a heavy pressure, and Ryoma could see flickering purple light shining from the ruins of a doorway ahead. The weight only grew heavier, settling upon his very bones until every step required great effort. 

 **"Useless girl,"** the rasping voice Ryoma had come to dread filled his mind, scraping at his brain and scratching at his skull.  **"Can she do nothing right?"**

His fists clenched around the hilt of his katana, but Ryoma quickly conjured up an image of his deceased wife's beautiful smile, and the anger faded. 

They strode into the open-ceiling remains of a great throne room, the shadow-spewing mass that was the Emperor seated upon a jet-black throne from which protruded two spikes of dark matter. The four divine weapons hovered in the air before him, small streams of power connecting them to the reforming Yato.

The golden blade was almost fully rebuilt: only the upper portion of the blade needing to be attached, and Ryoma unsheathed his katana. 

"Emperor, your time has come!" His voice was strong and steady, the way a king's should be. "You will pay for your crimes against this world with blood!" 

 **"Fools...The future is already written in stone. Everything is proceeding as I have foreseen, as I have allowed it to,"** the Emperor's cowl lifted, the bone-white face of his old mask staring out from the shadows.  **"You will die here and now, and my conquest will be complete!"**

"I almost pity what our brother has become," Ryoma murmured. "Let us destroy this monster." 

Xander unsheathed his sword. "Agreed. For the sakes of our kingdoms, and of our loved ones." 

"For those we have already lost," Leo murmured, unslinging his tome.

"Let's take him down," Takumi pulled back on his bow, loosing an arrow at the Emperor. 

The projectile froze midair, then snapped in two. 

The four men lunged, driving forward as the Emperor's heavy regard filled the air. Ryoma could feel the fingers of the demon's power reaching out to him, attempting to take control. He pushed through it and lunged at the shadowy figure, roaring a battle cry that could be heard throughout all of Valla. 

"For our families!" 

Caeldori gave one last final push, fighting back against the suffocating grasp of her lover's power, and she felt his control shatter. Her world sharpened, and she became acutely aware of the gaze of her parents lingering upon her, their eyes leaking tears of relief. 

"Caeldori, are you okay?" Her mother's soft voice was a balm against her feverish mind, and Caeldori groaned softly. 

"Mother...Father...help me up...please," she forced her sore throat to spit the words out, desperation seizing her mind as more of the fog lifted. 

Her Emperor, her love, had taken control of her body before the battle with the royals, driving her forward and then making her collapse as if Azura's singing had affected her. Then those words...those foul words that he'd made her throat speak: incriminating himself as a pawn of Anankos' anger and rage! 

Making himself evil. 

Making himself an enemy to be destroyed.

He'd been playing her for a fool all this time: he never planned to create the Empire and rule it by her side. He'd planned to create it as an example of what Nohr and Hoshido could be if they worked together after they killed him. 

Her Emperor had been planning to die all along, for the sake of unity, for the sake of his families. 

Caeldori had seen into his heart during his possession of her, and each part of her screamed to get to his side, to keep the kings and princes from killing him. 

"Don't worry, Caeldori," Hinoka whispered as her parents carefully pulled her up into a sitting position, her mother's cool hand stroking her cheek. "The Emperor will pay for what he's done to you, Ryoma and Takumi will make sure of it."

No! NO!

"N...No! You have to stop them...please!" Caeldori gasped through the pain as her bond with her lover fluctuated.

He was fighting. 

Hinoka and Subaki shared a concerned look. "Sweetheart, they'll be fine, I'm sure of it. They have King Xander and Prince Leo with them."

Oh gods!

"No...please!" Caeldori groaned, easing her muscles back into action. "The Emperor...Kamui...he's not what you think he is!" 

Subaki frowned. "Perhaps she's still under his influence?" 

"I was never under his influence until this battle!" Caeldori cried, ignoring the surprised looks of the others. "Kamui's been playing us all for fools! He wants you to hate him! He wants you to think of him as a despicable enemy!" 

"He's been ravaging you, Caeldori!" Hinoka hissed, clearly surprised that the girl was defending her abuser. 

"I'm his wife!" Caeldori raised her left hand, forcing the band on her finger to be seen. "I love him and he loves me, mother."

Camilla's axe handle snapped, the woman's heavy breathing filling the room. 

"He's been turning everyone against him from the very start!" Caeldori choked as tears streamed from her eyes, stinging her cheeks as they rolled down. "He wanted you to band together against him and to kill him!" 

"She's telling the truth," Azura's voice reached Caeldori's ears. "Kamui never cared about world domination: only for Hoshido and Nohr to stop fighting and bring about peace to the world." 

"Why should we believe you?" Oboro snarled. 

"Because he broke my eternal curse," Nyx spoke up. "He gave me the chance to live a normal life, and he helped the Ylisseans find their children. I have seen Kamui's heart, when we were bound together by the magic taking him into my memories, and there is nothing but goodness in him." 

"He loves his family more than anything," Azura said softly. "So much that he's willing to sacrifice himself just to get you to stop fighting." 

The Hoshidan and Nohrian groups stared at one another, trying to comprehend what was just said. 

"We have to stop Xander and the others," Camilla said in a tight voice. "If we can explain the situation to them-"

"I think not," Gunter and Jakob had reappeared, standing before the entrance to the throne room. 

"As much as I would love to help you let Kamui live, I would rather die than refuse his orders," Jakob unsheathed his daggers. "I will not allow you to render his vision obsolete!" 

"For the one I would call my son, I must not allow you to pass," Gunter rumbled, his eyes torn with sorrow and determination. "He dreamed of a better world, and I refuse to let you change that!" 

Hinoka and Camilla rose as Subaki pulled Caeldori away from the battle to come, Hinoka readying her naginata and Camilla clenching her fists, her broken axe lying on the floor.

"Hey, sis, catch!" Charlotte tossed her axe through the air, and Camilla gave a wicked smile as she deftly caught the weapon.

"Much obliged, darling!" Camilla tested its weight before turning to the two men. "Now, you two have been naughty children...And naughty children must be disciplined." 

The four fighters lunged. 

"Ha! Oh, damn it!" Takumi's early celebratory shout turned into a curse as his fingers froze mere inches away from his Fujin Yumi, almost brushing against its grip. 

With a casual sigh, the Emperor threw him away, sending the boy tumbling across the floor. 

"Fool! Why didn't you wait for me to distract him?" Leo snapped, conjuring orbs of darkness and lobbing them at the Emperor.

The shadow merely flicked its wrist, and a wall of magic blunted the attack. 

 **"Why do you resist? It is hopeless!"** The Emperor raised his hands and sent a blast of dark power spiraling towards Leo, who easily deflected it with his own spell. 

"Now, King Xander!" Ryoma saw the lapse in concentration and lunged, his fellow king doing the same. 

The Emperor heard them and turned, raising a hand to instinctively take control, but their dragon blood partially blunted his effort. Ryoma felt the power slam against him, pushing him back a few feet, and then Leo again blasted the Emperor. 

His attention shifted, and Ryoma managed to get closer before another blast of power halted him. 

Then he glimpsed Takumi creeping towards the divine weapons still hovering by the throne, reaching out for Raijinto and Siegfried. 

"Ha! Xander! Ryoma!" The prince seized the weapons and threw them as hard as he could before grabbing the remaining two.

Raijinto spun through the air, crackling with power, and Ryoma jumped to catch it just as the Emperor extended a hand towards him. Strength flooded Ryoma's muscles, filling him with new power, and he smiled as the power of the divines renewed him. 

"At last," Xander intoned as Siegfried hummed within his grasp. "Justice will be ours." 

"About time," Leo commented as Brynhildr glowed in his hands, pulsing with powerful magic. 

The Emperor laughed, his harsh, grating voice making Ryoma wince.  **"Had you been a moment faster, you might have won, Prince Takumi. But, alas..."**

The reforged Yato leaped into the Emperor's hand, point and all, and the four orbs set upon the blade began to ignite with purple light, one after the other. 

 **"You are too late. With this, I am reborn!"** The last light flared, and the golden blade changed into a more rectangular shape.

Black flames flared to life around the blade and began spinning rapidly, serrated teeth of darkness that would easily tear apart anything it touched. 

"Damn!" Xander swore, readying himself. "We must work together."

Ryoma crouched, gripping Raijinto tightly with both hands. "And so we shall." 

The two kings lunged, their powerful legs eating up the distance between them and the Emperor. The Emperor's cackle resonated through the chamber, and he leaped forward with supernatural speed, spinning in midair like a crazed demon as he did.

Ryoma ducked as that black-flame Yato swiped towards him from the folds of that wildly billowing cloak, the heat of those flames searing into Ryoma's flesh as it passed inches before his face. 

"Die!" Takumi screamed, the wind-blessed arrows of the Fujin Yumi streaking past the Emperor's shadowy form. 

Xander lunged, swiping Siegfried forward, but the Emperor agilely dodged every strike he made, darting about this way or that as a deranged shadow. 

**"You cannot fight against what is already set in stone."**

"Shut up!" Ryoma glared at the demon cavorting about in his brother's body, the demon that had caused so much suffering for the world, and he drew on Raijinto's power. 

Lightning bolts, a pure white color, rained down upon the Emperor, but his body dissolved into mist and ghosted away, his infuriating cackle scraping Ryoma's skull. 

The Emperor's free hand hooked into a claw, and black lightning exploded from his fingers. Ryoma lifted Raijinto and let the blade take the brunt of the attack, fighting the Emperor's corruption with Raijinto's divine power.

 **"You will all die right here, right now! I have foreseen it!"** Something cracked in the Emperor's voice, a slight tremor as if his form had just shimmered. 

"Stop! Stop fighting!" Hinoka's shriek filled Ryoma's ears right as the Emperor was blasted back by the force of Raijinto repelling his power. 

Now's our chance! Ryoma lunged, Xander doing the same, and he heard Takumi and Leo fire off their prospective weapons. Raijinto slammed into the Emperor's ribcage, Siegfried piercing his gut, the arrow from the Fujin Yumi slamming into his chest by Raijinto and Leo's dark spear punching into the shadowy form just between the other three weapons. 

"No!" Caeldori's agonized scream followed, and Ryoma jolted at the sheer horror in her voice. 

"Ahhh..." The Emperor's voice was a rattle, heavy and labored. 

Yato clanged to the ground, the black flames and purple lights dissipating from the blade. A blast of force echoed from the blade, throwing the four men back and leaving the bolts and swords in the man's frame. 

"Kamui!" Caeldori was being held back by her parents as she heaved against their arms. "Kamui! My love!" 

Ryoma jolted. "Your what?" 

"Caeldori...damn...it appears...I got sloppy," the Emperor wheezed, swaying as he gazed down at the blood weeping from his wounds. 

"You're dead, monster," Xander reached for Siegfried, but Camilla dashed forward and grabbed his arm. "What? Camilla, let go!" 

"Don’t," Charlotte joined her sister-in-law. "Caeldori told us everything, Kamui." 

"What are you talking about?" Leo demanded, warily eyeing the Emperor.

"Kamui's pretending to be evil so you'll kill him!" Caeldori screamed, her voice turning Ryoma's blood to ice. "He's turning himself into a martyr to get the two kingdoms to stop fighting!" 

The Emperor rattled with labored breaths, and his body fully solidified. "Don't...say anymore...please...Let them...hate me..." 

"Kamui?" Ryoma turned to his younger brother, ice and horror filling his heart and mind. "Is she telling the truth? Were you really sacrificing yourself...just to stop the war?" 

"Creating a common enemy for us to rally against, in order to get us to see how well we work together," Leo murmured, Brynhildr dimming in his arms. "And we played right into your hands." 

"Until my beloved...ruined the secret," the Emperor chuckled weakly. "Well...you found...me out..."

The black-clad man stumbled before he caught himself, his haggard gasps making Ryoma's own lungs shrivel up. 

"Wren..." The Emperor rasped. "You...know. He's...dead." 

"Dead?" Camilla frowned, looking as if she sorely wanted to yank the weapons out of the Emperor's body. 

"Legionnaires...killed him..Ah....the pain...it's finally gone," his voice was getting weaker and weaker, the pressure of his presence fading. "I feel...free..." 

"Can't we save him?!" Elise demanded, surging towards her big brother. 

"No, we can't," Caeldori whimpered, dragging herself forward and slumping against her husband. "Kamui...my love...my heart...why? Why would you do this to me? To us?" 

The masked shadow said nothing, his labored breathing growing weaker and weaker still, and Ryoma marveled at how long he'd persevered with such powerful weapons imbedded in his body. 

"For the sake...of the future...and...for peace..." The hood rose, the mask facing skyward. "Ah...I...I can hear...them...the voices...of the future..." 

"Flora...Felicia...Mother...I can...I can hear you..." Darkness rippled around Kamui's body, dissolving, and Ryoma's heart nearly burst as Siegfried and Raijinto clattered to the ground. 

Gone were the robes and heavy armor that once covered Kamui's form. Kamui's snow-white hair rustled as he turned his pale, sharply lined face towards his family, and pale lips curled upwards into a brilliant smile. His odd, dragonscale-like armor rustled with a deep blue cape as he turned to face the royals, his bare feet rubbing against the stony floor. 

"Lord Kamui," a female voice made all present jump, and Ryoma nearly had a heart attack as Felicia and Flora appeared by Kamui, their lips curved into warm, affectionate smiles. 

"We're here to take you home, my lord," Gunter and Jakob were next, beaming at their lord as they stood before him. 

Kamui smiled at his family, his ruby red eyes gleaming with love. 

"Everyone...I love you all so much, and Caeldori...you deserved better. I will never stop loving you, and should we ever meet again, in a far-off future...I will fall in love with you all over again," he nodded slowly, as if listening to some unheard voice. "Goodbye, everyone. Enjoy the future that so many fought and died for. That I wanted to see...so desperately." 

Ryoma didn't know when the tears began streaming down his cheeks, but they stung his eyes as he watched perhaps the most selfless prince he'd ever known turn away with his four retainers in tow. Caeldori and someone else, maybe that Camilla, were sobbing heavily. 

And then Kamui and his retainers were gone, a faint clattering noise disturbed the heavy grief filtering through the air. 

Ryoma knelt before the only object left beside the weapons and picked it up, the smooth white material of Kamui's mask staring back at him. 

"Wait...Caeldori, you said 'us', earlier, and I doubt you were talking about everyone from Nohr and Hoshido," Leo said to the sobbing girl, who had sunk to her knees. "Are you-?" 

"Yes," she choked out, clutching a hand to her stomach. "I'm pregnant." 


	30. Epilogue

It was cold, but not intolerable: that was one of the perks her blood. The snow was cool but soft at the same time, and the small form hugging her arm shivered with every step they took. 

"Mama, is it much farther?" The little form whimpered, scarlet red hair tied up in a tight bun. 

"Not much farther, my little dove," she cooed, making sure her precious little bundle was wrapped up tight. "Just around this corner." 

The duo passed around a tree to enter a blooming orchard, and a young man rose from the three stones he'd been kneeling before. 

"Hmm? Ah! My lady!" He bowed to her, which she responded to with a curt nod. "My apologies: I didn't know you were planning to visit today!" 

She smiled at him. "It's no trouble. Thank you for taking care of them."

He nodded. "I'll, uh, give you some privacy." 

The man shuffled off, and she strode towards the middle stone. 

"Little dove, say hello to your father," Caeldori cooed, gesturing at the middle stone. "He's going to be pleased to see how much you've grown!"

"Papa?" Her little dove peered at the stone, her ruby red eyes and pointed ears the only thing visible from under her layers of clothing. "Oh! Papa!"

The little girl knelt before the middle stone, her young voice already chattering away with everything that she'd learned and discovered over the first few weeks of her schooling. 

Caeldori gazed down at her little dove, her little Kana, and smiled even as the weight on her heart increased. "Kamui, my love...Everything you've dreamed of has come true: Nohr and Hoshido have called off hostilities and agreed to be merged into the Union of Kingdoms, but you already know that...I've told you all this years ago. Everyone's working together to solve their problems peacefully, even the Flame and Wind Tribes! Rinkah's chief, now, though, did you know that? And some boy named Hayato is leader of the Wind Tribe."

She continued talking, giving her husband the status of everything she could think of. 

"Caeldori, my love, it is a beautiful world, indeed," Kamui gazed down at his beautiful wife and even more beautiful daughter. "I am sorry that I could not stand by your side through everything that happened. But know that I will always be watching over you and Kana both. I love you so much..." 

"My granddaughter is so precious," Mikoto giggled from his side.

"She looks just like you, milord!" Felicia gushed, and Kamui sighed as he heard Jakob sobbing in the background.

"To think I got to see milord's daughter. I'm so glad to have been given this privilege!"

Flora sighed, patting her friend's shoulder. "As am I, but at least I'm capable of holding myself together." 

Kamui chuckled, gazing down just in time to meet his wife's piercing eyes. He smiled, his heart leaping as she responded in kind. 

"I love you, Caeldori." 

"I love you, too, Kamui." 

He smiled and turned away, nodding to his mother and dearest friends. 

This world didn't need him anymore. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I'd like to thank everyone who's ridden this crazy train of a story from start to finish, and words cannot express how glad I am to know that so many people have enjoyed reading my work. I may make some Fire Emblem crossovers with something, but I'm still brainstorming those.   
> Again, thank you to everyone who's read this!


End file.
